Share and Share Alike
by Roslyn1213
Summary: Successful lawyer Edward Cullen and college student Bella Swan have dark appetites for pleasure.One day they meet and the attraction is instantaneous. See full summary inside.Rated M for a very good reason.  Multiple partners, non-canon coupling.Kind of
1. Chapter 1

**AN - PLEASE READ:** First, I must warn you of a few things, so please read this in its entirety. This story is by no means a reflection of my relationship beliefs, nor is it how I live my life or even recommend others to live theirs. I got the idea for this story when I went on a dating site and was approached by a couple who wanted me to be the third member in their relationship, if you can believe that. They were both very nice people and although I turned them down flat, I became intrigued by the dynamic of such a situation. Although basis of their relationship was very real, this story is fiction; please keep that in mind.

If you are sensitive to Edward and Bella being with anyone else sexually or have issues with any of the other members of the Cullen clan doing the same, DO NOT READ THIS STORY because it will no doubt piss you off. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are not siblings in this story, so please don't have a heart attack.

This story contains lots of consensual group sex and is for entertainment purposes only. If you are under the age of 18, you are definitely not allowed to read this. This story is seriously smut-filled and not for the fainthearted so keep this in mind. Most importantly of all, I give seriously graphic descriptions, so be prepared. You've now been warned, so enter at your own risk!

**Summary: **Successful Lawyer Edward Cullen and college student Isabella Swan both have very dark and extreme appetites for pleasure. The two meet one afternoon and the attraction is instantaneous. Certain that the other will never accept their personal lifestyle choices, they fight the almost irresistible draw to one another not realizing that they both have more in common than they realize.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that privilege. The plot of this story is mine; I just use her characters for my own sordid pleasure.

**Beta'd by MarchHare5**

**Share and Share Alike**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I awoke with a start, courtesy of the obnoxious sound coming from the annoying ass alarm clock. That little piece of machinery was without doubt the bane of my existence, but unfortunately I couldn't live without it.

Getting out of bed first thing in the morning was hands down the worst part of my day. I had always been equipped to deal with any other daily routine with ease: the annoying clients, the lengthy courtroom appearances, even the enormous amounts of research that came with the territory of being an attorney. However, placing one foot on my freshly polished hardwood floor in the morning was torture.

I slapped my hand against the snooze button in irritation. I honestly felt as if I'd only been asleep for five fucking minutes. Who knows, maybe that was the actual amount of time I was unconscious; I guess I would never know.

My fatigue was largely due to the fact that I didn't get home from the office until about one o'clock in the morning, only to have to be up four hours later. It wasn't mandatory that I be at the office at such an early hour; however, I'd come to learn that the earlier I got there, the better. Otherwise, extremely late nights are inevitable, like my previous one.

I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs. It was my goal to get to the office extra early today, so instead of making breakfast for myself, I just grabbed an apple and was out of my front door by 5:00 a.m.

I got in my silver Volvo and sped out of my garage. During the drive, I ate my apple all the while Cee lo Green's "Fuck You" blasted in the background. Although the original title was supposed to be "Forget You," I preferred this version. It always made my mood so much brighter. Today was going to be a good day.

Here in Los Angeles, there was very little traffic this early in the morning, so I didn't have the stress of being late for work on my shoulders like most individuals who worked from nine to five.

I was born and raised here, and I honestly couldn't imagine living anywhere else. This was mainly due to the fabulous weather this city was blessed with. Clear skies, sunshine, and palm trees motivated and filled me with energy, while clouds, rain, or snow caused a drastic dip in my emotional well-being. If forced to I was certain that I could adapt to a different climate. However, as long as there was a law firm here that would keep me gainfully employed, this was where I would remain.

The sky was still somewhat dark this early, but I could tell that there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was going to be another beautifully sunny day: my kind of day.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the parking garage of my office building. I was usually one of the first to arrive, which was a blessing. I could get so much more done when there were no interruptions, and this was the only time that was possible. I entered the elevator and I made my way up to the thirtieth floor.

The doors opened to the darkened reception area, and I quickly turned on the lights. As soon as I walked into my office and sat down in my plush leather chair, I got right to work, burying myself in research for one of my larger cases. I remained in the same position until I heard a timid knock on my office door some time later.

When I lifted my head from the documents in front of me, I noticed how bright my office had become without my realizing it. I glanced at the time on my computer, and I could hardly believe that it was already nine a.m. Jesus! Where did the time go? Oh well, this was just another day in the life of Edward Cullen.

"Come in," I called out as I made sure to flag where I left off. My trusty assistant walked into my office holding a stack of files, a small brown bag, and a large cup. So thrilled to see another human being after being alone for so long, I smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Bree. How are you this beautiful morning?"

She smiled and blushed profusely as she regarded me. She told me once that my smile was lovely and that it could quite literally light up a room. It was one of the sweetest compliments I'd ever received from a woman who didn't have some sort of ulterior motive.

Bree was only twenty-five years old and had two adorable little girls named Maggie and Cindy. She got married right out of high school to her longtime boyfriend Riley. They were perfect for one another and the nicest people you'd ever want to meet.

I was grateful to have in her an assistant who was both pleasant and efficient, but most importantly, she was the epitome of professionalism, and I truly appreciated that quality in her. She never once made me feel uncomfortable by making any inappropriate passes at me or staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

This had happened often in the past with both male and female alike, and to say that I'd gone through my share of assistants before finding her was an understatement. I'd never understood why so many were so drawn to me because I never felt as if I were anything out of the ordinary in the looks department, but many seemed to think otherwise.

Colleagues of mine often thought that due to my success I must have been difficult to work with and that was the reason why I could never keep an employee. This went on for a while until they heard the reasons for those short-lived careers in my office. Emmett found my office drama quite hilarious and pretty much told anyone who would listen. Needless to say, those unwarranted opinions of me ceased immediately.

"Good morning, Mr. C. I'm good, considering that the girls were giving me a hard time when I was getting them ready for school, but of course I won in the end," she said triumphantly.

"Of course you did. I would expect nothing less," I said, still smiling.

"Have you been at all this long?" she asked as she gestured towards the mountains of files on my desk.

"Since about five-thirty, but you know me, I like to get a head start on the research for my larger cases. You know that part takes up most of the time anyway."

She walked over to my desk and placed the large cup of orange juice in front of me along with a bagel and cream cheese.

"Bree, I've told you that you really don't have to bring me food every time you stop for something," I said.

"And I've told you that it's not a big deal. You've been working non-stop for over three hours, so I know you're due for a bit of sustenance. Now enough about breakfast; you eat while I try and prioritize our day." Ever the efficient assistant, Bree began outlining the day and provided me with all the files I would need to go through before each appointment. As we continued going over things, my phone beeped and I realized that I had a message.

"Excuse me a moment, Bree," I said as I reached over and picked up my Blackberry, glancing at the message.

_Good morning sunshine. I need my fix. Can you meet me at my house at lunch? R._

I smiled to myself and quickly looked at my schedule to make sure I didn't have any lunch meetings. Thankfully I was free, so I'd be able to sneak away for a little while. I quickly responded.

_As you wish. I'll be there at noon. E_

Not even five seconds later, my phone beeped yet again.

_I'll be waiting. Just know that you're in for it today! R_

Jesus Christ! That woman certainly knew how to get me going, that's for sure. Not that it took much to begin with. I could already feel my body reacting to those simple words, and I forced myself to focus on work. This was not the appropriate time for this.

Besides, I didn't think that my assistant would be too impressed if she discovered I had a hard-on. Even if she were single, I would never go down that road with her. It's not that she wasn't attractive, because she most certainly was; it was just a rule of mine not to date women that I worked with. Not that I've had that worry, being that I hadn't dated for well over a year.

I shook off the thoughts of my personal life and focused on the tasks at hand, which helped the situation in my nether region tremendously. We eventually finished arranging things, and Bree went back to her desk with her to-do list for the day in hand. I turned my chair towards the window and looked out over the city.

It was truly a spectacular view from up here. It was so clear that I could see all the way to the ocean, and it brought a smile to my face. I started thinking about my lunchtime excursion to come and I was giddy with excitement. Like I'd said earlier in the morning, today was truly going to be a very good day.

**BPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Fucking shit!" I reached over and practically snatched my alarm clock out of the wall in an attempt to silence it. Fighting the fog of sleep, I finally focused on the glowing red numbers in front of me.

_7:00 a.m. I hate mornings! _

"Come on, Bella, it's time to get up," I moaned to no one in particular. Usually it took a few minutes to convince myself to get out of my warm bed, but I didn't have any time to waste. I wanted to be able to have breakfast before I left today.

Classes would start at 9:00 a.m. and go until noon, and I had to leave for work immediately afterwards. I really had to make sure that I had my shit together because I did not have time to come back here for anything.

I brushed my teeth and showered in record time. Once I was done I got dressed and arranged my backpack with all my necessities for both school and work. My breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice.

Once I finished my food, I grabbed my backpack and out into the sunshine I went. I couldn't help but smile as the warm air hit my face. After living in dark and rainy Forks, Washington my whole life, this was a welcome change. I used to visit my grandmother here almost every summer, and I knew that I would eventually move here.

My grandmother must have known this too, because when she passed away three years ago, she left me the house. It was her pride and joy, and she knew that I would cherish it as she had.

When she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, I moved here right after I finished high school to take care of her. My father Charlie, being the Police Chief of a small town, couldn't just pick up and move, so I volunteered for the job with the promise that I would start school at the earliest possible opportunity.

I was in my last year at UCLA as an English major, and I was very excited. I was also almost done with the book I was writing as well, so things were going pretty well for me now. It had been a hard road to get to this point, but I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. I got to school quickly and made it to my classroom right on time as usual.

My school day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to head to the job. I worked at one of the many Starbucks coffee houses nearby, so thankfully I didn't have to travel too far to get there. This particular Starbucks was located in the small business district near campus, so it could get very busy.

I parked my old truck and headed inside. My friends always wondered why I continued to drive what they referred to as a hunk of junk, but I loved it. It was clean, reliable, and free. Who could ask for anything more?

My shift started just after the lunch rush today, so things were calm. We had a good amount of customers, so I was kept sufficiently busy, but not overly so, my first few hours. I was stocking the display case at the counter when my phone beeped, alerting me that I had a message.

I quickly pulled my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and noticed that there was a text message which made me smirk.

_Hey there, would love to see you today. When is your break? P_

My coworker Angela had just come from the back room as I turned around. Perfect timing!

"Hey, Ang, what time can I take my break today?"

"Jim will probably be back around four o'clock, so you can take your break then if you want to," Angela said. She was one of the few people that I could honestly say was a friend since I'd moved here, besides my usual suspects. I pulled my phone back out and replied.

_Hey you. I'm taking my break at 4 so don't be late! B_

I hadn't realized until this moment how long it had been since I'd seen him. My phone beeped again and I looked at the message.

_No worries. I'll be there at 3:55. Be ready for me. P_

I smiled widely as I thought of all the possible implications of his last statement, and Angela decided to strike.

"Got a hot date that I should know about, Bells?"

"Come on, Ang, you know I don't date. When was the last time you've heard me say I was going out with a guy?" Although she was a good friend, she had no idea what my personal life was truly like. I wondered if she would feel the same way about me if she knew what I was into. I guess we'd never know because I didn't plan on telling her anytime soon.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything, Bella. Besides, it's been a long time and you haven't dated anyone since Jake." I cringed at the mere mention of that fucker's name. She noticed my change of demeanor and instantly became apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to bring up that asshole." I breathed in and out in an effort to calm myself. I was wound a little tight because it had been so long since my last encounter, and the last thing I wanted to do was take my frustrations out on my friend. Or should I say _this _particular friend at least.

"Its okay, Ang. I know you didn't mean any harm," I said with a forced smile.

"I promise you that I won't ever bring him up again. I'm going to go and start counting the registers. If I don't talk to you before you go on your break, have fun doing whatever it is you're doing," she said with a sly smile.

"Whatever, dude," I giggled. Today was turning out to be a very good day!

**EPOV**

"Oh, Jesus! Oh, fuck! That's it, baby, take it deeper! Oh, yes!"

I realized long ago that I was unequivocally addicted to blowjobs. Please don't mistake me, sex in general would always be high on the list of favorites for me, but experiencing what I was at this very moment solidified any doubts I might have had to the contrary.

There was just something so unbelievably sexy about watching your cock move in and out of a beautiful woman's mouth. It was just as thrilling as watching your favorite team win the Super Bowl.

As I sat on my best friend's couch, I watched as his wife deep-throated my cock like a goddamn porn star. Saliva was gushing from her mouth, running down her chin onto my balls just the way I liked it.

The slurping and panting sounds coming from Rosalie were driving me insane, so I picked up my cell phone and started recording her. This was just too fucking good not to be documented, and I'm certain she would want to watch her film afterwards. She had always been such a perfectionist!

Now I knew what anyone on the outside looking in would think of this particular scene playing out, and they would be justified. The number one question would ultimately be, what kind of asshole did something like this to his best friend? However, I was almost positive that the answer to that question might not be believed by anyone on the receiving end of it, so why bother trying?

The situation was very _complicated_, and I knew that no one would ever truly understand or condone it if they knew. But there was nothing that I could do about it; what's done was done, and it was impossible go back and change the decisions that were made—not that I would ever want to. The only thing I was willing to do was reap the outstanding benefits that the situation afforded me.

Rose's blowjobs were, in my opinion, otherworldly, mainly due to the fact that this was one of her favorite things to do. I had yet to meet a single person who didn't do something that they loved to the best of their ability.

Rose took me deep into her throat unexpectedly, so deep that her lips were touching my pelvis, keeping me there, not moving, breathing through her nose. I watched in awe as she swallowed repeatedly around my length. She was unbelievable!

I'd never met anyone before her that had no gag reflex whatsoever. From what I'd been told, my cock was pretty thick and long, so Rosalie had a talent that baffled the mind. My cell phone camera was set directly on her face, and she looked up into the lens.

With me still in her throat, she sucked as hard as she could while bobbing her head on me a few times, then pulled back slowly until her lips were wrapped neatly around the head of my cock.

"Oh, my holy fuck!" Making eye contact with me through the camera, she released me with a pop and smiled deviously. She always loved putting on a show.

"You like that, don't you, Edward?" She rubbed the head of my cock with her full, plump lips.

"Fuck, yes, you dirty bitch," I moaned, and Rose giggled in response. Make no mistake, I've never been the type of man to ever disrespect women, so don't take my language as such. Rose loved to engage in a little dirty conversation during our rendezvous, and Alice was no exception. Alice was my other best friend Jasper's wife. Yes, she was also involved with me as well. Like I said before, the situation was very _complicated_.

Rose continued to lick and rub her lips all over my cock, making my legs twitch.

"You don't know how many times I could have cum already," I moaned. Premature ejaculations were a direct violation with Rose, so holding back my release had become routine. She hated when men came too quickly. She was what my friends referred to as a headmaster. She loved it and had truly made it an art form.

"You'd better not cum yet! I'm not done with you." She continued to lick my cock like an ice cream cone and I was right on the brink. Rose normally did this for me with no shirt on, and true to form, her firm breasts were on display for my viewing pleasure.

There were also times when she slid my cock between those precious gems as she sucked me dry, which was an extraordinary sight. I reached down to palm her beautiful breasts, and she moaned against me.

She pulled off me and told me to put the heels of my feet up on the edge of the couch. I knew what this meant and complied immediately. Rose began to suck, slurp, and lick my balls like they were her last meal, all while pumping my cock with her hand at top speed.

My head was thrown back and I had to refrain from getting any louder than I already was. You just couldn't help it with her.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, shit! I can't fucking hold it any longer!" Losing complete control, I grabbed a handful of her golden locks at the back of her head and pulled her mouth back on my cock. She started bobbing her head hard and fast, and I exploded violently in her mouth.

"Fucking shit, Rose! Oh! Oh, yes!" Stream after stream of my essence shot into her mouth. She whimpered and gulped me down, all while keeping her eyes on the camera.

As my body gradually stilled, she kept me in her mouth until I went limp. She then released me and started licking at my softening cock. If she kept that up, there was no doubt I would get hard again.

There were times when I've cum two and three times back to back because of that wicked tongue of hers. Believe me, she's never complained once.

"Mmmm, you're so tasty, Edward. I'm so glad you were able to come and play with me," she said, still looking up at the camera. I stopped recording and saved it.

"So am I. You, my dear Rosalie, are quite the handful, and I don't know anyone who wouldn't come running at the snap of your fingers for what you've just done."

She giggled and stood, throwing her shirt back on as I redressed as well. We both sat on the couch and I let her watch her video on my phone while I continued my perusal of her breasts through her t-shirt. She smiled occasionally at my reactions, and I could tell that she was extremely aroused.

"Did you need me to help you out, gorgeous?" I asked her while sucking on her nipples through her t-shirt. "I don't understand why you got dressed in the first place. It's most definitely your turn." I have never been selfish when it came down to reciprocation of any kind. We were very good friends before anything else, and her satisfaction had always been of great importance to me.

"Mmmm, as lovely as that sounds, Edward, I don't really have time right now. I have a waxing appointment in thirty minutes, so I'll just have to wait until Emmett gets home. If he has to work late, I'll call you. Thanks for asking, though; I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all, Rose. You helped me relieve some stress, and I wanted to offer you the same." I would never leave her uncomfortable. I stood from the couch and grabbed my jacket from the chair.

"Alright, Rose, I'm heading out. I'll see you later." I kissed her chastely on the lips before leaving her house and drove back to the office on cloud nine. I came up the elevator and immediately ran into Emmett on my way to my office.

"Hey, Eddie, how's it hanging?" He gave me a knowing smirk. He knew that I detested being called that, but I couldn't help but smile in response and usher him into my office.

Emmett was by far the coolest guy in the world; we worked for the same firm, both of us with promising futures to become partners.

"So, how was your lunch break?" Emmett asked as he closed the door to my office. Luckily, our offices were soundproof, which gave us more freedom, both professionally and personally.

"I think you know firsthand how my lunch break was. It was terrific as it usually is when it's spent with her. I didn't really have anything to eat, but I provided Rosalie with some solid protein."

"She's stellar at giving head, isn't she? Jasper absolutely loves it! Alice is quite the vixen also. I don't understand how someone that small can take all of me in either one of her orifices without pause," Emmett said dreamily.

Alice. She was quite the little lady. Just thinking her name made my cock twitch, and I had just gotten off thirty minutes ago! I might just have to pay her a little visit soon as well.

"Alice is here right now, and she was gracious enough to stop by my office for my 'lunch break,'" he said, gesturing the quotes. "That girl rides cock like a professional rodeo star!" He released a deep breath, wincing a bit at the memory. "I'm still weak from it, and thank God for the soundproof offices. Do you know, she had me screaming like a fucking girl, dude! She's in Jasper's office right now, no doubt hooking our boy up."

"Lucky guy, but I guess we all are today," I said, sitting back in my chair. "You're going to have your hands full tonight when you get home, though. Rose was servicing me so long that there wasn't any time to reciprocate. I offered, but she was running late for a waxing appointment. Sorry about that; you know I'd never do that on purpose."

"It's okay. I know how zealous she is and how she won't let you come right away. I'm going to have to seriously power up before I go home tonight. After having Alice squeeze my cock the way she did as she came, I don't know how I'll find the energy. She was fucking possessed today!"

"Well, I might have something that will help you with that problem, my friend." I pulled out my cell phone and found the video I'd made earlier. I passed it to him and he started watching the show.

"Holy fuck! My Rosie is so fucking brilliant! Look at those breasts! You got the perfect shot, man!" I could hear the slurping sounds from where I was seated and the twitching I felt earlier became a little more pronounced.

My office phone rang while Emmett continued to watch the film and I saw that it was Jasper on the caller ID. I picked up the phone and what I heard made the erection I struggled to keep at bay full-blown. I came not even an hour ago! It shouldn't even be possible! These girls were going to kill me!

I could hear grunts and moans and I knew immediately what was going on in his office. That, combined with the slurping and dirty dialogue that was coming from my cell phone, was enough to make me almost delirious with need. It was like a full-on orgy was happening in my office! Hey, it wouldn't have been the first time, which was part of the thrill!

"Umm, Jazz? Are you there?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck, darling! Alice, stop, baby! Hold on!" I could hear skin slapping and could only imagine which position he had her in. She'd always been quite flexible.

"Sorry, man!" he said, still panting. "I need you to… come up to… my office right away! Ugh, fuck! Alice wants to see you!" he grunted out. Hell, yes!

"I'll be right up, Jazz," I said and the line disconnected. "Em, I gotta go to Jasper's office. He needs a little bit of _help_ with Alice." I could hear on my cell that he'd reached the exact point when I came.

"Oh, fuck! She took it all like a good girl!" I think it took him a moment to realize what I had said, because he paused and became excited.

"Can I go with you? I seriously need to get my rocks off again after seeing that video."

"Are you sure you don't want to save your energy for Rose tonight?"

"I have another meeting in two hours, bro, and the last thing I need is this monster distracting everyone in the room," he said as he pointed to the bulge in his pants. "I mean, I would hate to make my client feel jealous or inadequate because of the heat I'm packing down there. Not everyone is lucky, dude." He could be so absurd sometimes, but you couldn't help but admire his confidence.

"Well, when you put it that way, let's go get you the relief you need." I dialed Bree's number and told her to hold all my calls because I was going into a last-minute meeting. Just when I was about to walk out of my exit door, my phone rang.

"Yes, Bree?"

"Mr. Philips is on the line for you," Bree said. Well, that canceled out my afternoon delight.

"Put him on hold a moment, and let him know I'll be a few minutes." She gave her affirmative and I turned to Emmett.

"Sorry, man, duty calls."

"I know, I know. I got your back, bro. I'll let them know it's important," Emmett said.

"Thanks, man, I really appreciate it." He walked out of my exit door, and I pulled up Phillip's information and picked up the phone. The call lasted about an hour, and I went back to work afterwards. When I felt as though my eyes were about to fall out of my head again, I decided that a walk outside would be ideal right now.

On my way to the elevator, I was joined by two of my work colleagues. I guess with an office this size it might have been unrealistic of me to think that I could slip out undetected. I didn't know them very well, but their faces lit up like Christmas trees when they took their places beside me as the elevator closed. I smiled and said hello in an attempt to be polite but that was a mistake. Both men at that point, went out of their way to involve me in their conversation hoping to engage me.

It was amazing to me that they were trying so hard to befriend me; but I guess to them, I was a well respected, successful attorney that they admired and strived to emulate in every way. With that type of reputation, there was sure to be those who wanted share your shine with the hope that it might somehow rub off on them.

It would be interesting to see how quickly their admiration, respect, and awe at my achievements would diminish if they ever came to know what lay beneath my professional and pristine exterior. The beast that lurked unassumingly amongst them that they would never believe existed.

**BPOV**

"Holy fucking shit! Oh, yeah! That's it! Ugh!" I shouted out in ecstasy. Throwing my head back, I noticed that the windows of Paul's car were completely fogged up as I bounced wildly in his lap. We were parked in an alley not far from my job. It was truly the best fucking lunch break ever!

"Fuck, Bella, fuck! That's it, baby! Ride this cock!" I loved it when he talked dirty; that's when I knew I was doing a great job. But, like he's said in the past, whatever feels good to me will most likely feel just as good to him, so I took that concept and ran with it. He palmed my breasts frantically as I placed my hands on the roof of the car for leverage; driving my body down harder on his cock.

"Oh, God! Fuck! I'm cumming! Shit!" Light exploded behind my lids as my body shuddered violently around him. This had to have been at least my third orgasm since we started, and he was still going strong. He had never ever finished prematurely and was always very considerate of my needs, making certain that I was more than fulfilled during our encounters. Almost always this was welcomed, but being that we had very limited time, he needed to finish soon. My break was only thirty minutes and I knew for sure our time was almost up.

"Come on, Paul! Fucking come for me," I moaned. I moved faster and faster, using my inner muscles to grip him as tightly as I could. Thankfully, that was all it took to push him over the edge.

"Uggggggh!" he shouted out long and hard as his body shook beneath me. His head was thrown back, his back was arched off the seat, as I continued to ride him through his orgasm. The grip he had on my hips was certain to leave bruises, but I couldn't find it in me to care. It was just too good and I'd wear my marks of battle with pride. Once he was still, I stopped my movements and climbed back over to the passenger seat to start redressing.

"Jesus Christ, that was amazing," he said dreamily.

"Yes, it was, as always. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brought you here today, Paul? Where is Leah?"

"She's at work, but she couldn't leave the office for lunch today. She's pretty swamped, so she told me to call you, and luckily it all worked out." He removed the condom he was wearing and wrapped it in a paper towel with a look of disgust.

"I truly hate wearing condoms! That's one of the reasons it took me so long to finish, in case you didn't notice."

"I did, trust me. I understand what you mean, but I can't walk around at work all day messy like that, so these quickies require rubbers," I said with a smile. I was on birth control, so I wasn't worried about sex without them with him.

"Thank goodness you called me early, otherwise it would have been hard to get a specific time for my break." I looked down at my watch and noticed that I had only ten minutes before my break was over. "We need to head back now or I'll be late."

"Sure thing, Bells," he said as he started the car, and, being the naughty girl I was, I decided to mess with him a little bit. I slid over and started undoing his pants.

"Let's see if I can make you cum again by the time we get to my job," I said as I dropped my head into his lap and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck!" he shouted. I could feel the car moving as I continued to suck him hard and fast, using all my various tricks to drive him crazy. His legs shook violently as my head continued to move up and down. The car stopped and Paul suddenly roared as he exploded in my mouth.

"God damn it!" I continued my assault until his body stopped moving. When I lifted my head, we were in the alley in back of Starbucks.

"I knew you could do it. You're so good at that," he moaned.

"Why, thank you. That means a lot to me, coming from you," I said playfully. I leaned towards him and gave him quick peck.

"See you later," I said as I got out of his car. I immediately went to the restroom and brushed my teeth and cleaned myself up a bit. My phone went off again, and I saw that I had another message.

_Hope you're having a good day. Paul had his time with you, now I need mine. Your place or mine? L_

I smiled with excitement at the thought of the night to come. To say that my sex life was phenomenal was an understatement.

_My place will work better. Will be home by 9, use your key. B_

Work went on as usual, and I was giddy due to my energizing lunch break. Later that night, when everything was as it should be for the opening staff, we locked up and headed out. When I got in my car and pulled away, I thought about what awaited me at home. Leah's lips and tongue should be declared lethal weapons. I couldn't wait to get home. Life was grand!

**End Note: **And there you have it! I'd like to send a special thank you to my Beta MarchHare5 for all of her help and encouragement. I know it was rough at first, but thank you for sticking with me and making my work better. I'd also like to thank one of my favorite Author's Sheviking for her help as well as her advice because without which, I never would have decided to publish this. Let me know what you think, I can take it! I think?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to review SASA. I truly appreciate all those who can appreciate a story as complicated as this one. This chapter was complicated to write so I wanted to explain something to you all. Edward's imagination runs a little wild in this chapter and those parts will be in italics, just so that you won't get too lost. Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyers has that privilege. The plot of this story is mine; I just use her characters for my own sordid pleasure.

_**Beta'd by MarchHare5 – You are the greatest!**_

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I barely slept a wink last night due to an odd fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach. It irritated the living shit out of me, and lying in bed somehow intensified it; but I stubbornly refused to accept the fact that sleep was not a possibility for me by getting out of bed.

The hours went by, and all I could do was stare vacantly at my ceiling in anger. I had an extremely long day ahead of me and with no sleep, it would be even longer. When the alarm finally went off, I merely reached over and turned it off completely because my usual struggle to leave the comforts of my bed were non-existent this morning.

It was yet another obscenely early morning start, but unlike every other morning, I was wired. I saw no need to delay getting up any longer, so I leapt out of bed and began my morning ritual.

My hands shook slightly as I attempted to put toothpaste on my toothbrush. What the hell was going on here? Could I be coming down with something?

Once I was dressed, I went downstairs to grab a banana on my way out the door, but my stomach protested at the mere thought of food, so I decided to skip it.

When I started my car, the sound of the radio filled the small space. Usually the radio relaxed and entertained me, but this morning it only served to further my irritation. That being said, I drove to work in silence, the only sound was the purr of the engine as I drove.

As I came to a stoplight I rested my head back against the headrest. Something was very off, and my spidey-sense couldn't decipher what the problem could be. I had this overwhelming unease and jumpiness, so much so that even my heart rate was more rapid than usual.

A loud horn sounded behind me, effectively scaring the shit of me as well as pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that the light had turned green, and LA drivers were keen to let you know your mistake. I finally pulled off and made my way to the office.

Throughout the morning, I continually attempted to focus on the files in front of me, but I found myself spacing out and not remembering what I was looking for, so I'd have to start over.

I just couldn't for the life of me understand why I couldn't concentrate. By noon I was livid because I hadn't accomplished one single thing all morning long! What was the point in coming in early if I could get nothing done? There was no point this day.

As I sat back in my chair rubbing my hands over my face in irritation, the term for what I was feeling became crystal clear. I felt what could only be described as anticipation. It was as if my body knew that something monumental was about to take place, yet my mind couldn't fathom what the fuck it could possibly be. I felt uncharacteristically out of control and I hated that with a passion.

I needed to regroup, and working was not proving itself to be very helpful in easing the anxiousness, so I decided that I would take a walk and maybe grab a small bite to eat since I had yet to have a meal. I'd called Bree before she came into the office and told her that she shouldn't bother bringing me breakfast because my stomach was bothering me. Thankfully, she did as I asked.

Fortunately, I didn't have any afternoon appointments, so I could take my time and get my head back in the game. It was a gloomy day out, but the weather was still warm, about seventy-five degrees, so I decided to forego my suit jacket. I walked out of my office, and Bree looked up at me in surprise.

"Did you need something, Mr. C.?"

"No, thank you, Bree. I'm just stepping out for a moment to grab a small bite. I'm available on cell should anyone need me."

"Is your stomach feeling any better?" Her concern for me was genuine, and I appreciated it very much. Outside of Emmett and Jasper, I knew that I had an ally in her.

"No, not really, but I doubt seriously that it's a bug, though. I think it might be my nerves, so I think getting out for a while might help."

"I couldn't agree more. Take your time and enjoy," she replied cheerfully. I started to walk off when a thought hit me and I suddenly felt very shameful.

"Where are my manners? I'm going to Starbucks. Would you like me to bring you something back?" I truly had my head up my ass today. Bree made her mission to ensure I had breakfast damn near every morning, yet I almost forgot to ask if she wanted anything. _Get it together, Cullen!_

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for asking, Mr. C."

"No problem at all. I'll be back soon," I said as I stepped into the elevator. There was another huge lawsuit the firm was handling, and it was very important to the partners, so much so that there were several of us working on it simultaneously, which made my lack of attention today even more fucking irritating.

I walked into Starbucks and waited in the long line. Since I rarely went out for coffee, I had forgotten how busy this place was this time of day, but I needed a distraction and people watching would definitely do the job.

Deciding to save myself some time, I studied the menu as well as the display case at the counter. When the man in front of me completed his transaction, I took my place at the front of the line, and that's when I heard it: the most beautiful sound ever created.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I get you today?" My head snapped up, and I was suddenly staring into the deepest set of chocolate-brown eyes I'd ever seen. I was certain at that point that my mind had to have been playing tricks on me, because I was certain that she was an angel.

Her skin was smooth and flawless like porcelain, and I could find not one single blemish. Her hair color was the perfect match to those pools of chocolate decadence and the silky strands were tied back into a messy ponytail. She was the most breathtaking creature I'd ever seen.

Suddenly her cheeks turned a glorious shade of pink, and that snapped me out of my dazed state. Was she blushing? _Fuck!_ My staring must have made her extremely uncomfortable. I looked away quickly and forced my brain to start functioning so that I could respond.

"Good afternoon. I'll have a caramel macchiato, venti, and a blueberry muffin, please." The angel in front of me immediately rang me up and wrote my coffee order on a cup.

"May I have your name, sir?" she asked cheerfully. Her voice was like nothing I'd ever heard before, so beautiful.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," I said. She giggled, and I looked up at her in amazement. Such a beautiful sound!

"I just needed your first name for your order, Mr. Cullen," she said with an indulgent smile. Of course she did; I was just an idiot!

"Right, sorry about that," I said looking down with a smile. It was now my turn to blush in embarrassment, and I hadn't blushed since I was a small child. What the hell was happening here?

"It's perfectly fine," she said. She gave me my total and placed my muffin in a bag in front of me. I paid her and stepped over to the area where I'd pick up my coffee. I couldn't stop myself from watching her every move. I was positively mesmerized by her natural beauty and her endearing personality.

She was friendly and polite to everyone she encountered. She emanated warmth and went out of her way to be helpful, even when they had non-menu related questions about the surrounding area. Her movements were so sure and graceful, and I wondered where on earth she had come from.

It was true that I didn't leave the office often for coffee, but I had come here quite a few times since I started with the firm. As a matter of fact, I'd met clients here, and I'd never once laid eyes on her.

My name was called, and I walked over to pick up my coffee. Not getting my fill of her yet, I sat down at one of the nearby tables. I'd been working—well, attempting to work—since six in the morning, so I was due for a proper break.

I knew that it was total bullshit reasoning, considering it was my choice to come in that early, but hey, what could I do? I ate and drank slowly as I pretended to read the newspaper that I found on a nearby table. My eyes, however, were locked on the angel working behind the counter.

After the line dissipated, she walked around the shop, cleaning off tables and re-organizing the displays meticulously. I was happy about this, because it gave me the opportunity to look her over completely without the counter obstructing my view.

She wore a fitted t-shirt that hugged her pert breasts perfectly and a green Starbucks apron. Her jeans from my vantage point were the perfect fit over her gorgeous ass. I felt myself becoming more and more aroused as time went on. Her body was everything a man could ask for, perfectly proportioned. I might need to pay one of the girls a visit sooner than I would have thought. It had been over a week since I'd seen either of them.

She turned and walked over to my table with a smile. Her cheeks turned pink again when she met my gaze. I had no idea why she would blush that way every time she looked at me.

"Hello there. Can I get rid of that for you?" she asked as she pointed to my empty cup and wrapper. I realized that I was staring yet again and hadn't answered her question.

"Umm, yes, please. Thank you, Miss—"

"Swan, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," she said as she pointed to her nametag. Maybe I should have thought to look at her nametag instead of her breasts. I was truly a moron!

"Bella," I said out loud and gave her a smile. She seemed dazed for a moment, and her face turned an even brighter shade of red. I began to wonder if I was unknowingly making her uncomfortable. I thought that I might be best to dial it back a bit and let her walk away since I was making her so uneasy.

But I also didn't know if I would ever see her again, so I decided to take this opportunity to talk to her since she was here and the shop was somewhat quiet at this time.

"Bella, I've never seen you before. Have you been working here long?"

"Well, about six months now. I used to work at the Coffee Bean on San Vicente, but unfortunately I was fired." I was both surprised and pleased by her blatant honesty.

"Really? I find that very hard to believe," I said with a nervous laugh. I was definitely intrigued by this bit of information. She seemed so pleasant and professional; I'd witnessed that firsthand. What could she have possibly done to warrant termination?

"Believe it. My boss felt that it was his right to grope me every chance he got." All right, who the fuck was this asshole? I wanted to drive right over there and rip his head off. Adrenaline flowed through my body, and I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to control my anger. The need to defend her honor was strong, and that confused me, seeing as I had just met her.

"That's awful, Bella. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"So am I. He thought I needed my job enough to try to back me into a corner, but no job is worth that. I couldn't take any more inappropriate behavior or disgusting innuendos, so getting fired was for the best."

"I can definitely relate to being harassed that way in the work place," I said, remembering my own experiences. I shuddered to think about what would have happened if they were in a position of power over me. She mumbled something during my mental monologue that I couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch what you said. Could you repeat that?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said as she started smoothing her hair nervously.

"It wasn't the smartest decision for him to fire you, especially when his behavior was so inappropriate. You know, I could help you file a suit against him and the company if you'd like." She laughed as if I were kidding, but I was very serious.

As a matter of fact, I'd take her case _pro bono_ just to have the opportunity to fuck with this guy for screwing with her. Hell hath no fury than a pissed off attorney. Believe me when I say that I would make this _really _personal. When she finally realized that I wasn't joking, she laughed even harder, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling in response. She was just so beautiful!

"No, I think my knee to his balls was punishment enough. Thank you for the offer though," she said as her laughter continued. I choked on my own saliva at that information and smiled with a sense of pride at her gumption. This woman was strong and could definitely take care of herself.

"Yes, I believe that it was. I couldn't have handled it better myself." I would have loved to, too!

"So, Bella, have you lived here in LA long?"

"I moved here about four years ago from Washington, and I'm in school full-time. I'm in my last year at UCLA."

"Is that so? My parents are from Washington, too, and UCLA is my alma mater as well. What is your major?" I couldn't believe that we had so much in common.

"English Literature; I'm hoping to become a writer."

"That sounds fascinating. What types of books would you like to write?" Her facial expression suggested that she was surprised by my interest, which baffled me. Who wouldn't be interested in any and everything she had to say?

"Oh, well, romance mostly, but I'd also like to try my hand at mystery and suspense as well."

"You must have quite the active imagination for such genres." I truly appreciated that quality in a woman in many ways. Just like that, my mind was totally in the gutter, and I was suddenly very ashamed of myself. She was too sweet of a girl to be thought of in such a way.

"So I've been told," she said. The way she phrased that comment gave me the impression that there was a double-meaning there, but that was probably just my arousal talking. Nevertheless, her words sent a jolt of energy directly to my groin. I held back my groan as she continued.

"I've been working on a few things, and I'm hoping they will eventually get published once they're done."

"I'm sure that hope will become a reality. You seem very bright and determined." She blushed profusely and looked down at her feet, seemingly tongue-tied for a moment before she responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I was surprised that after so many customers she remembered my name.

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward it is then. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm an attorney. I work at a firm down the street from here."

"Do you mean Lambert and Gallagher?" Wow, she'd heard of us before; impressive.

"Yes, I've been there for about four years now. I love what I do, but it's very stressful and time-consuming. Because I haven't been practicing as long as others I work with, I've had to work extra hard to stay ahead of the game, which unfortunately equals abnormally long work days."

"I'm sure it does! Not to mention the fact that your clients are depending on you to be thorough, and that takes time." It was truly sad that a woman that I'd known for only twenty minutes could understand the nature of my job and its demands more so than someone I'd dated for three months. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked with a smile. I was momentarily stunned by it, but pushed on.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that you can understand something that most people I've known longer can't."

"Well, they'd have to be pretty idiotic not to. I mean, obviously, it comes with the territory," she said, but suddenly looked around the room. "I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to work before the boss notices I've been chatting." I was disappointed that our conversation had to end, but I understood.

"Please don't apologize. You are at work after all." I truly enjoyed talking to her.

"Well, I, um, hope to see you around, Edward."

"I'm sure you will, Bella," I said with a smile. She held my gaze as she walked backwards and tripped over the leg of the table behind her. She got her footing and waved awkwardly as she turned and walked away. I couldn't help but look at that perfect ass of hers one more time as her hips swayed. My cock was hard as titanium at this point, and I needed some sort of relief or I'd go insane.

I stood and left the shop immediately. I couldn't go back to work this way, so I had no choice but to pay one of the girls a much needed visit. Alice was the closest, so I pulled out my Blackberry and called her, asking if I could come by. She agreed and I walked painfully, due to my current state of arousal, back to the office building to get my car.

I peeled out of the parking lot and arrived at her and Jasper's house in Brentwood within fifteen minutes. I parked, walked up to the front door, and rang the bell. Alice answered immediately and stepped aside to let me in. I walked farther into the living room and loosened my tie. She gestured for me to have a seat, and I did, resting my head back on the couch.

"So, Edward, to what do I owe this honor?" she asked huskily. She knew exactly why I would come over so suddenly, but she liked to tease. I reached down and opened my pants, pulling my cock out and stroking it a few times.

"Does that answer your question, Ally?" She had no idea that I was honestly one step away from leaping off of the couch on top of her like a lion.

"Mmm, it looks like you have a _huge_ problem there that requires my expertise," she said as she unbuttoned her blouse slowly. All I could do in that moment was gawk at her like a thirsty man who had been stranded in the desert stares at an ice cold glass of water. When she finally opened her blouse she was braless, and her breasts were nice and round, perfect for her petite frame. She started massaging them as she casually strolled over to me.

"I'd love to ride that beautiful thing into oblivion, but unfortunately feminine issues hold me back. That's really too bad, but I can think of something else we can do that will be just as fun," she said as she slowly sank to her knees in front of me.

I was slightly disappointed that she was on her monthly cycle and I would be unable to pleasure her like I'd hoped. But when Alice ran her hands up my inner thighs as she seductively licked her lips, my disappointment was forgotten.

My breathing picked up considerably as she ran her nails over me. After what felt like an eternity, she took my cock into her hands, and I hissed as she began stroking it expertly. She held the base with one hand and twisted with the other over the top half of my cock.

My breathing was labored, and I wanted her so badly that I could barely think straight. Alice finally leaned forward and flicked the head of my cock at a rapid speed, making my eyes roll back in my head. She looked up at me under her lashes, then suddenly took me into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I moaned out as she bobbed her head slowly up and down on me, driving me wild with need. But before I lost myself completely in the pleasure she was providing, I stopped her.

"Hold on a second, Alice," I said urgently. I gently pushed her head back, then proceeded to remove my pants, boxers, and shoes. I sat back down, and she immediately went back to work, taking me deep into her throat this time. My God, it was so fucking amazing!

"Oh, shit! Alice! Yes, that's it!" I watched her bob her head and twirl her tongue expertly around me. Her mouth was hot and dripping as she slurped loudly, and I could feel the wetness of her mouth dripping down onto my balls. This was one of the reasons I took my pants all the way off when they were servicing me.

Her phone rang suddenly, and to my surprise she took it into her hand, never stopping what she was doing. She looked at the caller ID and let me go with a pop. Shockingly, she answered it.

"Hey Jazzy," she said, then licked me loudly and sucked sloppily. She listened for a while as she continued her ministrations, then suddenly released me with a slurp.

"What does it sound like I'm doing, baby? I'm sucking cock right now, so hurry up so I can finish." I heard him laugh loudly and ask who it was.

"It's Edward. Yeah, I'll be sure to have a good time. Sure, here he is," she said, handing me the phone. Once I took it from her hand she took me back into her mouth and started sucking me wildly, bobbing her head up and down, whimpering loudly.

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted. I had almost forgotten I had the phone in my hand, watching her work.

"Hey, man! I know firsthand that you're having a good time, but could you grab the briefs that are on the counter by the front door? I left them there when I rushed out of the house this morning. I was going to ask Ally to bring them by, but since you are coming back to the office, it works out better."

"Oh, God! Of course, Jazz," I strained out. "I'll be sure to bring them back with me. Oh, fuck!"

"Thanks, man, you're the best. See you back at the office," he said cheerfully and hung up. He must have known that I was incapable of speaking at the moment. You've got to love these guys.

Alice practically swallowed me whole, and I loved every minute of it. Was there some kind of special training these girls went through to learn how to deep-throat that way?

I reached down and palmed her breasts as she started playing with my balls, and I knew it was only a matter of time. She moaned around me and that was enough to send me completely over the edge.

"Alice! Oh, fuck, Alice!" She kept sucking and licking me as she swallowed everything I had to give. As she continued to lick, my mind began to clear. My thoughts drifted back to the brunette I met at Starbucks today.

I thought about the profound effect she had on me, and I wondered what it was about her that intrigued me this way. She was obviously beautiful, but so are a lot of women. Yet I'd never felt this strong of an attraction before, especially after only one conversation. This was clearly the wrong time to have these thoughts, because I started getting hard again. Alice saw this and she looked up at me, wickedly twirling her tongue around me.

"Well, it looks like you need a little more attention. I'm happy to oblige you," she said as she took me back into her hot little mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Alice, honey, I don't think I can handle much more." I tried to gently push her head out of my lap, but she completely ignored me. I decided there was nothing I could do but let her continue, not that that was a hardship at all.

I thought about Bella's body, and I began twitching within Alice's mouth. I looked down at her and suddenly Bella's head popped up right next to Alice's.

_She licked the side of my cock at the base while Alice continued to suck the top half. I closed my eyes, and she gripped the base of my cock, pulling me out of Alice's mouth and taking me deeply into her own. Her mouth was like heaven!_

_Alice then started sucking and slurping on my balls, while Bella sucked me hard and fast. My eyes opened in shock at the unexpected burst of pleasure, and my head cleared suddenly. _

I didn't understand what the fuck just happened, and I literally I had to force myself to focus on Alice and Alice alone. I couldn't believe my mind had strayed that way. She started flicking the head of my cock with her tongue at lightning speed, and I came violently for a second time.

"Shit! Oh, fuck, you brilliant little bitch," I moaned loudly. She took me deep into her throat, and I could feel her swallowing against me. She pulled back slightly and opened her mouth wide as I tapped her tongue with my cock. I left it lying on her tongue as she continued to kiss and lick me thoroughly. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she wanted another round. There was no way that I could possibly be up for that after coming twice back to back that way.

"That was sheer perfection, Alice. Thank you, sweetheart," I said as she sat back. I couldn't seem to keep my hands off her, and suddenly I wanted to taste those pert breasts. I pulled her up from the floor by her little waist and made her straddle me. I started licking and sucking them, wishing that she wasn't on her monthly so that I could taste her. She was simply delicious!

"Fuck, Edward! Your tongue—so soft! Stop! You're driving me crazy, and I can't come right now." I stopped what I was doing hesitantly and let her stand up. For some strange reason, Alice wasn't comfortable with anyone touching her vaginally whenever she bled. I didn't agree with her feelings, but I had to respect them. I stood as well and pulled her to me.

"You will come and see me when it's over, right? I really want you right now," I said, kissing her deeply, twirling my tongue around hers. I reached down and started rubbing my hands over her jean covered ass.

"Yes, of course. This is my last day, so I'll come by the office in a day or so once I've thoroughly taken care of Jazz," she said as I kissed her neck.

"Perfect." I stepped away from her and got dressed. After I grabbed the files Jasper asked for, I kissed her goodbye again and ran to my car and pulled away. Even though I had just had release, I was really in the mood for something more, and I couldn't understand why I was so insatiable today. I'd had my moments where I couldn't get enough, but this was on a completely different level.

As I stared at the road, chocolate-brown eyes invaded my mind, and the answer to that question was obvious, but it couldn't be possible; it was Bella. Just the thought of her sent a new wave of desire through my body so strong that my phone was in my hand before I could stop myself.

I quickly checked it and thanked my lucky stars that I had no missed calls and no messages. I checked my office voicemail and had no messages there either, so I let Bree know that I would be out for a while and to call if she needed me. She seemed thrilled that I was taking some time for myself this afternoon.

Quiet days like these were unusual, and it couldn't have happened at a better time because I knew just where to go. I pulled up at Emmett's house twenty minutes later because of the traffic and rang the door bell. Rosalie saw that it was me and let me in. I turned to her and she smirked, immediately going for my belt. She thought I wanted her to give me a blowjob, but I had other plans for her.

I pushed her hands away, pulling her to me and plunging my tongue into her mouth. Her arms went around my shoulders, and I pushed her against the door roughly, ripping her t-shirt down the middle and exposing her breasts. I started licking them and sucking them like my life depended on it.

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" she moaned loudly as I pulled her leg up around my hip. Once I got my fill of her breasts, I dropped to my knees in front of her and pulled her jeans and panties down roughly to remove them. When she stepped out of them, I lifted her by her hips, and like a good girl she put her thighs on my shoulders. I made sure her back was against the door and attacked her core with my mouth.

"Fuck! Oh, shit!" she screamed. I licked and sucked, twirling my tongue all over her clit. I pushed my tongue inside her depths and began to lift and lower her so that she bounced on my face until my arms could take no more. She was unbelievably scrumptious, and I lapped all she had to offer as she writhed and screamed. I attacked her clit again, feeling her body jerking in time with my tongue, and I knew that it wouldn't be long now.

"Oh, God! That fucking tongue! Oh, yes, Edward! Oh, you piece of shit, I'm about to… about to—oh, fuck, I'm coming!" I picked up my pace, and her sweet juices flowed into my mouth. I sucked and licked her up as she rode out her orgasm.

I didn't stop. Actually, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I kept working her with my mouth, not wanting it to end, and thankfully she didn't object. I went on and on until she came a second time. My face was covered in her, and I loved every minute of it. When she could take no more, I placed her feet on the floor and made sure that she could stand on her own.

I stood up, and Rose stared wantonly at my lower body. I looked down and I noticed I had a little problem. No, a huge problem! I was painfully hard again, and I really couldn't believe it, especially after being with Alice not that long ago.

But I guess that was to be expected. How could anyone not get turned on while pleasuring a woman? Rosalie dropped to her knees faster than I'd ever seen. Before I knew it my pants and boxers were around my ankles, and I was deep in her throat.

I immediately kicked the items out of the way as she worked me. I had already come twice today this way, and I knew that I needed more to satiate this burning need. So I pulled her to her feet, and she pouted adorably. She really loved sucking cock, but I had other plans that I knew she'd appreciate even more.

I picked her up by her thighs and pushed her back against the door and slammed into her depths.

"Oh, fuck!" we both shouted at the same time. I pushed my hips against her firmly, attempting to get as deep as possible. She arched her back to assist me, and I began pounding into her. She called out and panted as I worked her. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet tightness. When I opened my eyes, it was no longer Rosalie that I was thrusting into, it was Bella.

_I plunged my tongue into her mouth as I bounced her on my cock. I stopped moving her after a while and grasped her shoulders from behind to pull her down farther on my cock. As I pulled her down on me, I pushed my hips upward._

"_Ughhhh!" I moaned, making sure she took all of me. I reached down and grabbed her ample ass in my hands and decided that I wanted it on display for me. I walked over to the couch and pulled her legs from around me, placing her feet on the floor. I turned her around and threw her down face first on the couch. I got on my knees, pulled her hips up, and slammed back into her._

"_Oh, fuck, Edward! Give me all of that sweet cock!" Bella's voice was so sultry and passion-laced that it drove me to the point of madness. I proceeded to pound into her savagely, watching her firm ass jiggle as my hips smacked against it. I raised my right hand and brought it down hard on her ass cheek, and she screamed with pleasure. _

"_Oh, that's it, baby! Give me this sweet pussy! Take all of my cock!" I sneered, grabbing one of her shoulders and a hand full of her dark hair as I continued my assault. I could feel my release coming quickly, and thankfully Bella came hard at that moment. _

"_Fuck! Fuck, yes, Edward!" Her body shook violently. _

"_Arghhhhhh!" I screamed as her walls squeezed my cock so hard I wanted to cry. I pushed my hips against her and stopped. I pulled out of her and turned her around, laying her back on the couch, making sure that her ass was hanging off the edge. _

_I wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes as I came. I slammed back into her and put one of her legs on my shoulders and wrapped the other around me. I pulled her to me by her hips and arched my back to get more of me inside her. _

"_Fuck, Edward! That's it!" She arched her back, and I resumed slamming my hips against her. She shouted as if I were killing her, and I brought my mouth to hers to silence her. I wouldn't want the neighbors to call the police. _

"_Oh, God! It's all mine! All mine! Fuck!" I screamed and came inside her violently. My hips kept moving as I released my load inside of her tightness. It seemed unending._

"_Uggghhhh! Ugh!" _

_I buried my head into her neck, licking and kissing as she rubbed my back. I was in heaven until I realized that her scent was off and when I lifted my head, it was no longer Bella who was lying beneath me, panting; it was Rosalie._

What the fuck! This was the second fucking time this had happened! She looked down and saw that I was still hard.

"Jesus, you've never come like this before, and you're still hard," she said as she pushed me back and climbed off the couch. She started licking my cock as I tried to catch my breath and understand what was happening.

"Fuck! Why am I still hard?" I asked out loud. I was truly bewildered and upset at myself. I couldn't believe that I had imagined Bella while I was with Rosalie. This was really starting to unnerve me.

"I have no idea, but I'm up for the challenge," she said, and she plunged me into her mouth. I forced myself to focus on Rosalie's face, trying not to get so carried away that I imagined someone else. Rose and I were friends, and yes, we had a strictly physical relationship, but I still felt that it was disrespectful to think of another woman while I was with her, even if she wasn't mine to begin with.

I continued to watch Rosalie expertly suck my cock, and I moaned out in pleasure. I'd come three times today already, and I was still hard and wanting more.

I felt myself getting closer to release again, and she'd only been at it a short time. Rose must have felt it because she pulled off me and responded immediately.

"You denied me earlier, so you better not come until I've had enough," she said firmly.

"Rose, I can't… I can't take anymore!" The mere fact that I was still hard was amazing to me, but there was no way that I could hold back, being this close.

"You'd better take it, or you will never feel my mouth on you again." That was enough to effectively shut down any retort. She worked her magic, and my body shook with the effort not to come. She was the best, hands down.

I put my hands on either side of her head. She looked up at me and continued sucking every inch of me. She pulled off and started licking me and rubbing her pouted lips on the head of my cock.

"Please! Please! I need to come, Rose!" I begged. There was no mistaking who I was with when she did this. She went on for a few more agonizing minutes, then said the beautiful words I'd been waiting for.

"Mmm, go ahead, Edward. Come for me," she said as she took me back into her mouth. She didn't take me deep in her throat like she normally did. My body shook violently as I came. She kept my tip on her tongue as I continually released into her mouth. She lapped at me with her tongue, whimpering and savoring my taste. It seemed to go on and on; it was as if I couldn't stop coming for some reason, and she seemed to love it.

"Mmm, that's right," she whimpered between licks. "Give it all to me." She continued to lick me, and I finally stopped coming. I looked down, and Rose's head was tilted back, mouth open as my tip lay on her tongue. That was a beautiful sight! She finally sat up and got off of the floor.

"What's gotten into you today? You've never come like that before," she said as she walked into the downstairs bathroom. I could hear her start the shower, and I collapsed on the couch to catch my breath. Unaware of how much time had gone by, I was startled when I felt a presence in the room, and when I opened my eyes, Rose was standing in front of me, wrapped in a towel.

"Here, I think you might need this. You expelled a lot of fluid today," she said with a smirk as she handed me a bottle of Gatorade and sat next to me on the couch.

"Very funny, Rose," I said, trying to contain my laughter but failing miserably.

"I don't know what's going on with me today. I went to see Alice before I came here, and I came twice with her, which isn't unusual. But it wasn't enough for some reason; I needed more. So I came here, and, well, you know what happened then. By the way, you give the best head. The way you tilted your head back was a thing of beauty."

"Why, thank you, Edward, but I already knew I was the best. Don't get me wrong; Alice is _very_ good. I've felt her skills firsthand, but I'm the best with cock," she said with a smirk. Cocky little minx!

"Yes, you are. Maybe we should change the subject of blowjobs before I get hard again. I don't trust myself right now." I'd never felt more out of control in my life. I truly had to figure this out before I went insane.

"What the hell has come over you, Edward? Not that I mind this newfound stamina, but this isn't like you. Four times? What did you do today?"

"I went to work really early to prepare for this big lawsuit, but for the life of me I couldn't focus. I was frustrated, so I left the office and went to Starbucks.

"While I was there, I talked to this woman that works there," I said guiltily. I would never tell someone like Rosalie that I imagined she was someone else while I was with her. She'd tear my balls off and hand them to me, and she'd have every right! So I decided not to mention that part of things for the sake of her ego and my physical safety.

"Was she pretty?" Rose asked conversationally.

"She wasn't pretty, Rose; she was beautiful, smart, and well-spoken." Rose's expression changed into a smirk as she stared at me.

"I think this girl might be the reason for your energized libido. Just from your tone just now, I can tell that you like her, and that can intensify other hungers. You're not just attracted to her physically; you're also attracted to her on an intellectual level as well."

"I don't understand. I just fucking met her! How she can affect me like this so quickly? It can't be possible."

"It happens that way sometimes. Look at me and Emmett; it was instant with us, too. Of course, our circumstances were a little different—waaay different—but we were two sex maniacs who connected instantly. He was it for me the moment I saw him. It could be the same for you," she said.

I didn't know what to think at that point, though it would explain a lot of what had happened today. I hadn't been genuinely attracted to anyone other than sexually in a very long time. Damn it! I was getting hard again, and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Do you see what I mean, Edward?" she asked, gesturing to my hardening cock. "We were only talking about her, and you are up and raring to go again." She continued to eye my cock, and then her expression clouded with lust.

"Hmm. I think I like this girl already. She's having a very positive effect on you," she said as she leaned down and plunged me back into her mouth, sucking me hard and fast.

"Ugggggh! I'm glad you approve," I moaned as I put my hand on the back of Rose's head and grabbed a handful of her golden locks.

I had to admit it to myself that, as crazy as the concept of it all was, I was very drawn to this girl, even though we had just met. I looked down and focused on my little Rosalie as she worked her magic.

A few minutes later I came hard for the fifth time that day and realized that I needed to go back to the office. She walked me to the door naked and opened it to let me out; I gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, no one can see me right now," she said with a smirk. "See you soon. I can't wait to meet her," she said, licking her lips. _Don't get hard! Don't get hard!_

"Whatever, Rose," I said with a smile. We heard someone on the street that was just about to walk past the house, and Rose reacted quickly.

"See ya," she said as she quickly closed the door. I stood there for a moment and thought about everything that we talked about before finally walking to my car. I headed back to my office and realized that I had a lot of planning to do if I was going to eventually ask Bella out.

As I was going over scenarios, the reality of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't do it. I couldn't date a sweet girl like Bella Swan; it just wasn't possible. Alice's and Rosalie's naked bodies were a good enough explanation as to why that could never happen. I couldn't even imagine giving up my lifestyle.

I'd never been the type of man to cheat on a significant other, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist the cravings. A woman like Bella Swan would never be the type that would be open to a situation such as mine, so it was a moot point.

I may have slipped up and pictured her while I was with Alice and Rose, but that didn't mean that I would ever give up this lifestyle indefinitely; of that I was quite sure.

Although it was a sad truth to accept, Bella Swan just didn't belong in my sordid world, no matter how much I would have wanted otherwise. This was who I was, and I knew it was useless for me to change it. All I could allow myself to do was think about her from time to time and admire her from afar. I was thoroughly fucked!

**End Note: Our Edward is in for a very rude awakening one day, isn't he? (Cue evil laugh.) Let me know what you think! Next chapter, we'll see what Bella's POV was on things! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello All! I know, I'm a shit for not updating for so long and I'm sorry about the mishap with posting the wrong chapter for the wrong story before. I suppose that posting chapters while on antibiotics is not the best idea! So, to make up for this, you will get two back-to-back chapters this time! Enjoy!**

_**Beta'd by MarchHare5**_

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The week had gone by in a haze of school and work, but that wasn't unusual. However, my mind kept wandering back to a strange dream I had one night. I clung to a man's back as he ran through the dark forest. The lush green area was familiar; it looked like the forest near my old home in Forks.

His strides were so smooth and so quiet that I questioned whether or not his feet even touched the ground. He whipped past the trees of the forest so fast that everything around me shot by in a streaking blur as my chin rested on his strong shoulder.

Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid; as a matter of fact I was quite euphoric as I pressed a quick kiss against his neck. He thanked me, and his voice was so appealing and dripping with adoration for me that my eyes closed involuntarily. Unfortunately, the alarm woke me from the dream before it could go any further.

From that night on, the dream never strayed far from my thoughts. I wished that it was possible to pick up where it left off so that I could know the end result, but I knew that it was impossible. Even here at work as I walked through the storage room gathering supplies, it still occupied my mind.

Whoever the man was, I loved him very much, and I couldn't get over the happiness I felt as I clung to his inhuman back as he ran. From my vantage point I could only see his profile, not nearly enough to describe him, but I knew that he was nothing short of beautiful.

I began to think that my fascination with this dream stemmed from the fact that I had never in my conscious life felt that strongly for another person. Did love like that even really exist? Was this what Paul and Leah felt when they looked at one another?

Whenever we were all together just hanging out, you could feel the love they felt radiate from them, and when they looked into each other's eyes, the intensity of it often made me turn away because I felt as if I were intruding on their private moment. It was odd that we all shared so much together on a physical level, yet their displays of innocent affection made me uncomfortable.

When I thought about it, I supposed that true love was possible, but I couldn't imagine it for myself. For the sake of my mental well-being, I forced myself to drop this slightly touchy subject. If I continued to dwell on what could be lacking in my life, I would easily become melancholy, and I needed to be cheerful here at work.

I was working an earlier shift today since I didn't have class. Wednesday was my favorite day of the week because I was able to get home at a reasonable hour and relax, study, or work on my book if I chose to. I could hardly wait to be done with school! I heard the storage room door open, and Angela came into view as she took her place next to me.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?"

"So far, so good; how is it out there?" I asked.

"Not too bad, but you know that it never is this time of day. The rush is coming, though, in the next hour or so, so be prepared."

"Of course." Angela started helping me load up my cart, and a thought entered my mind.

"Hey, I realize that I haven't asked you about this in a while, but how are things going with you and Ben?" They had only been seeing each other a couple of weeks, but I'd noticed a change in her lately. She seemed happier and had a little more spring in her step. I really should have brought this up sooner; I was such a terrible friend sometimes.

"Things are going surprisingly well, actually. I never would have thought that we would still be dating at this point; you know how skeptical I was when he first asked me out. I wasn't interested in the slightest."

"I remember. The poor guy pursued you relentlessly for weeks before you finally agreed to go out with him."

"Yeah, I think that's what ultimately broke me down—his persistence. Most men I've encountered don't care enough to put effort into gaining a woman's attention nowadays. You know how a lot of them think; there are too many options to limit themselves to just one," she said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I honestly had no idea how the male brain operated, nor did I have any desire to find out. I had enough issues trying to keep my own thought process straight to worry about anyone else's.

"So as I've gotten to know Ben over the past couple of weeks, it shocked me to find that men like him are actually still out there," Angela said thoughtfully.

"Men like what?"

"Well, he's not like any other man I've ever dated. He listens to me—_really_ listens—and he is genuinely interested in every aspect of my life, no matter how mundane it might be. It could be work, school, or my family drama; it's as if he wants to know everything there is to know about me, and I can see that it's sincere.

"When we are out together and even in private, he opens doors for me, he cooks for me, and whenever we are together, he takes care of me as if I am the most precious thing in the world to him. Every time I've ever needed him, he's been there. All in all, I thought that men like him were only in books and fairytales, but in this case, I'm happy to have been proven wrong." She smiled brightly as she looked down.

At her words I felt an odd tightening in my chest, and my throat closed up as a rush of tears stung my eyes. I didn't know where this sudden emotional outburst was coming from, but thankfully I was able to suppress it enough to turn towards another box as if I were working. After clearing my throat, I managed to respond, careful to conceal the turmoil I felt.

"He sounds great, Ang. I'm happy that you two are getting along so well."

"So am I. It's just refreshing to finally feel a true connection with someone after all this time, to actually feel something extraordinary." At that moment one of my coworkers poked his head in and called Angela's name.

"Coming!" she called out, and he closed the door behind him. "Look, let me go and see what he needs, and I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay," I said as I focused on the box I was unloading. As soon as she was out of the room, I sat down and took a deep, calming breath to relax myself. Her words touched me deeply, and I honestly didn't understand why that was. As I pondered this, I began to think that maybe there really was something fundamentally wrong with me. She spoke of a connection: a true connection with another person. What did she mean by that? What did that feel like? Would I see the signs if it were happening to me? My mind began to wander, and suddenly out of nowhere, I was back in time—junior year of high school to be exact.

While staring at my best friend as he worked on his car, I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed how much he had changed over the years. Aging had certainly done him justice, in a physical sense.

My gaze roamed to the bunched muscles of his biceps as he lifted the hood of his Rabbit and propped it up. He then leaned down and began unscrewing something in the engine, as my eyes continued to travel over the broad expanse of his shoulders and down his back.

My eyes lingered on his tight ass and suddenly the front of his pants came into view. My eyes widened as they traveled up the planes of his muscled abdomen and over his pecs. When I reached his face, his head was tilted back, and his eyes were closed as he poured water into his open mouth. Some of the cold water trickled down the front of his half-naked form, effectively sending my desire into overdrive.

Such an innocent act that I had seen countless times in the past was at that moment unbelievably erotic to my attention-starved body.

It had been so long since I'd been active with anyone intimately, and I realized at this moment that it might be time to experience that again. But how could I take such a risk again? It was clear that I couldn't trust anyone, but I did, however, trust Jake—with everything. He would never hurt me like _he_ had; Jake would never betray me like _he_ had either.

I managed to force those thoughts away and enjoyed the rest of my time with my good friend as we hung out in his garage. As time went on, I was in dire straits. I desperately craved release, and my own hands just weren't cutting it anymore.

A plan had hatched in my head that day in Jake's garage that I couldn't stop thinking about. Although I had never had any romantic feelings for Jake, I couldn't deny how tempting he was to me sexually. It would seem after experiencing regular orgasms and being cut off, I couldn't deny how much my body needed that release.

Jake didn't have a girlfriend nor was he dating anyone, so I started to think that maybe we could help each other out. I'd known him my entire life, and I trusted like no other, which was exactly what I needed after what had happened a few months ago.

Jake was the perfect candidate, but I didn't know how to raise the subject with him. Would he turn me down? Would he be offended by such an offer? I didn't want our friendship to change in any way; I just wanted to get release from time to time from someone whom I could trust.

One afternoon Jake and I were sitting on a large rock in the woods behind my house. His arms were wrapped around me, and my head was resting on his solid chest. My desire was running rampant, and I think he must have sensed it because suddenly he lifted my face to his.

He stared at me intently before gently pressing his lips to mine. The kiss started off extremely soft and sweet but quickly morphed into something wild and needy.

Our hands traveled over each other, and he unknowingly unleashed the beast that I had been fighting to keep at bay for months now. Before I could stop myself, I was on my knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

"Bells, what the hell? Your dad could walk up any second!" he said frantically as I fumbled with his pants. I could tell from the prominent bulge before me that he was very well endowed. Perfect!

"Do you want me to stop, Jake?" I asked. I wasn't going to make the mistake of trying to force him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. His feelings meant more to me than anything, and all he had to do was say the word, and I would never put him in this position ever again.

I could see him twitch violently beneath his boxer briefs, and I knew that he wanted this just as much as I did. Honestly, it was just a means of getting the release that we both obviously desperately craved. In my mind it was a win-win situation.

"Dad's with Billy, and he won't come looking for us anytime soon. We are just messing around, Jake, no strings, no drama. Nothing will have to change, and we'll always be friends, no matter what. Do you want me to stop?" After a few moments he shook his head no, and I finally pulled out his erection.

I dropped my head and took him as deeply as I could into my mouth. It would seem that I wasn't the only one who was in serious need, because Jake called out wildly as I pleasured him. Literally a few minutes later Jake came violently in my mouth.

Unlike with James, I had to force myself to swallow him down. This had not been a problem before, but for some reason Jacob's spunk tasted extremely bitter, and I was tempted to spit it out. Once he was finished, he quickly grabbed me up from the ground, laid me back against the rock, and thoroughly returned the favor. To my surprise he was quite talented with his tongue for someone who hadn't done this before. As my orgasm ripped through me, I thought to myself that this arrangement could definitely work!

A loud noise outside of the storage room door snapped me out of that memory. I hadn't thought about that day in many years, and I couldn't believe it was coming back to me now, especially when speaking about a healthy relationship. Could what I felt for Jake back then be considered a connection?

I pondered this for a moment, and then the answer was obvious. No, it wasn't. The way Angela described it, it was a very powerful thing, and the only thing powerful about Jake back then was the horrible taste of his come. I forced myself to focus on what I was doing and continued grabbing my stock.

An hour later Angela called for me to come and work the register. When I reached the counter, the line of customers was almost out of the door, typical for this time of day. The conversations throughout the room mingled with the music playing softly in the background. Although it was extremely loud and to most would be considered annoying, the sound was oddly comforting and familiar to my ears, the perfect distraction from my thoughts.

I had just pushed a cup order to the barista in charge of making the drinks as the customer I'd just served put his change back into his wallet. While he got himself organized, I looked behind him to prepare myself to greet the next customer when the most profound thing happened.

I was momentarily speechless as I gazed at the customer who was looking down at the display case, not realizing that I was practically drooling. I was sure that my tongue was hanging from my mouth like a dog's, because this man was, without doubt, the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on.

He wore a white-collared shirt with a striped tie and black slacks. He was dressed no differently from any other male executive waiting to be served, but _he_ looked as if he'd just walked off of a photo shoot or even a movie set. As hard as it was, I kept my wits about me, and when my previous customer finally stepped away, I greeted him brightly.

When he looked up at me and our eyes locked on one another, everyone and everything around me disappeared; it was as if we were in our own little bubble. The energy that flowed between us was so intense that my cheeks instantly burned with flame. His eyes were hypnotic; they were a vibrant shade of green as they seemed to hold me captive and not let go. I wished at that moment that I could know what he was thinking, to know what thoughts were behind such an expression.

"Good afternoon. I'll have a caramel macchiato, venti, and a blueberry muffin please." That voice—that voice alone nearly brought me to my knees, but I was able to keep myself in check and remain professional. I distracted myself from his ethereal appearance by concentrating on my duties.

I asked him for his name so that I could write it on his cup; but I also needed to know what name to call the person who could invoke such a powerful reaction from me with just a look. When he said the words, Edward Cullen, I realized that the name suited him perfectly; it was old-fashioned, yet classic, just like the male lead characters in the books I read growing up. I couldn't imagine his name being anything else.

When I realized that he had given me his first and last name, I couldn't contain my laughter. I let him know playfully that I only needed his first name for his order, and he actually blushed with embarrassment at his slip. It was truly adorable and such a refreshingly innocent reaction; I thought that I was the only one who blushed anymore these days.

After he paid he moved away gracefully, and with great effort I was able to concentrate on my remaining customers. The last thing I needed was to draw attention to myself by messing up a customer's order because my attention was elsewhere. So I pushed on, throwing myself into my work. My mind, however, would still flash back to the gorgeous, green-eyed gentleman from time to time.

As the customers began to clear out, I began to feel a little sad. It was highly probable that I would never see Edward Cullen again. That was how things were sometimes in this area. We had the regulars who worked nearby that you got to know, but then you'd get the occasional out-of-town business associates who were only here temporarily.

I was almost certain that this would be the category he fell under, because it would be just my luck, but that was honestly for the best anyway, as a relationship of any kind right now would be virtually impossible for me. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ Why was I even entertaining the possibility? Besides, who was to say that he would be interested in me anyway? There was no doubt in my mind that this man was either married or had dozens of women vying for his attentions. With a past as colorful as mine was, I didn't need any extra problems.

Once things died down completely, I walked around the shop, cleaning off tables and adjusting the displays, when I felt a familiar energy. I turned to another table, and I noticed that Edward Cullen was sitting alone by the window. My heart hammered in my chest as I broke out into a cold sweat.

_Oh, my fucking God! He is still here!_

I tried to remain casual, even though I really wanted to do a Goddamn fist-pump at having the opportunity to at least look at him once more before he disappeared again. I noticed his empty cup and wrapper, and that was the perfect reason to approach him to get a closer look.

I was extremely nervous as I walked towards his table, which confused me. In my world I was very sexually aggressive, but I guess when it came down to flirting with complete strangers and making an honest connection, I was all thumbs. Once I was in front of his table, I asked if I could discard his trash.

"Umm, yes, please. Thank you, Miss—"

"Swan, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I said as I pointed at my nametag. He looked embarrassed and this confused me.

"Bella," he repeated. His voice was probably the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I could listen to it all day if given the option.

"Bella, I've never seen you before. Have you been working here long?"

I had to admit that my ego soared to new heights that such a gorgeous man was interested enough to want to converse with me. Don't get me wrong; Paul was very attractive, but an invisible line had been drawn in our relationship, so there were no feelings whatsoever other than sex between us.

"Well, about six months now. I used to work at the Coffee Bean on San Vicente, but unfortunately I was fired." I was a little more honest than I planned to be. It was rare that I divulged unnecessary information to people whom I had just met, but for some reason, I felt comfortable in his presence.

"Really? I find that very hard to believe," he said.

He seemed shocked that I had gotten fired from my former job. I wasn't sure why he felt that way, but it was very true. Tyler, who was my boss at the time, found any excuse to touch me or bump into me. At first I thought the incidents were accidental, but soon his intentions had become crystal clear.

I asked him repeatedly in a respectful manner not to touch me and let him know that I wasn't interested in him, but he began to get very nasty and forceful with me as a result of my rejection.

"You'd better learn to cooperate more, Bella, or you may just find yourself unemployed," he had said, and that was the moment that I snapped. He had to have been high out of his mind to think that I would fuck him just to keep that job!

My knee had slammed into his groin before I even registered what I'd done. Being the little crybaby he was, he fired me from the floor as he writhed in agony. I wanted to continue to kick the fucking shit out of him merely on general principle, but I decided against it. The last thing I needed was to be arrested on top of losing my job, so I left the building immediately and hoped that he wouldn't press charges against me. Most people were very surprised by my temper when they had the misfortune of experiencing it.

I gave him a brief explanation of what happened that horrible day six months ago. Edward's expression changed instantly when I mentioned my old boss's advances towards me. He looked dangerous for a moment and seemed to struggle to get himself under control. I thought his strong reaction to my story was strange at first, but dismissed it as common concern for a fellow human being. He expressed his regret and mentioned that he understood how it felt to be harassed that way in the workplace. I responded instinctively before I could stop myself.

"I'll bet you do. Who could possibly resist?" I murmured.

I had always had issues with letting whatever thought popped into my head come out of my mouth without much consideration of the consequences. I was mortified by my slip, but fortunately he hadn't heard me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch what you said. Could you repeat that?"

"Oh, it was nothing," I said nervously. _Thank fuck he didn't hear me!_

He offered to help me file a suit, which I thought was strangely considerate of him. I laughed outright, thinking that he must have been joking, but when he stared at me with an unchanging expression, I was nearly hysterical. He finally cracked a large smile as I continued to laugh.

"No, I think my knee to his balls was punishment enough. Thank you for the offer though," I said. I didn't know how he would react to my violent response back then and I was very apprehensive. But he actually seemed pleased with how I handled the situation and I was very relieved.

He asked me how long I lived in LA and I gave him the general run down; where I was from, where I attended school, etc. I was surprised to learn that his family was also from Washington and the he had graduated from UCLA as well. He asked what my major was and I responded excitedly.

"English Literature; I'm hoping to become a writer."

"That sounds fascinating. What types of books would you like to write?" I was baffled by his apparent genuine interest in my career aspirations; it wasn't something that I was used to. Jake always thought that writing was a waste of time and that I should choose a more guaranteed career.

"Oh, well, romance mostly, but I'd also like to try my hand at mystery and suspense as well."

"You must have quite the active imagination for such genres." There was something underlined in his tone; something that told me that his innocent comment wasn't really all that innocent. I responded before I could stop myself.

"So I've been told." I could barely recognize the sound of my voice at that moment and berated myself for blatantly flirting with him. I attempted to cover it up by continuing.

"I've been working on a few things, and I'm hoping they will eventually get published once they're done."

"I'm sure that hope will become a reality. You seem very bright and determined." I stared at his expression and all I could see was sincerity.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I could feel myself light up once again like a Goddamned Christmas tree. _This blushing nonsense has got to stop!_

"Edward. Please call me Edward," he insisted

I finally got the opportunity to ask him what he did for a living and to my complete shock, he worked permanently down the street from here at one of the only two law firms nearby, yet I had never seen him before. This explained his offer to help me file a suit with perfect clarity.

"Do you mean Lambert and Gallagher?" It was the closest to this location which was why I mentioned that one first.

"Yes, I've been there for about four years now. I love what I do, but it's very stressful and time-consuming. Because I haven't been practicing as long as others I work with, I've had to work extra hard to stay ahead of the game, which unfortunately equals abnormally long work days."

"I'm sure it does! Not to mention the fact that your clients are depending on you to be thorough, and that takes time." He stared at me with the strangest expression and I had to know what he was thinking.

"What?" I smiled to encourage him to respond and his eyes glazed over. It looked as if he had slipped into a day dream and I began to wonder if he was alright, mentally. He shook his head as if to clear it and responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that you can understand something that most people I've known longer can't." Who couldn't possibly understand that?

"Well, they'd have to be pretty idiotic not to. I mean, obviously, it comes with the territory."

My eyes scanned the room and landed on Angela just as she turned in my direction. Her eyes zigzagged between Edward and I and I could see the makings of a sly smile as she regarded us. That was when I knew that I needed to cut this conversation short.

The last thing I needed was for Angela to suspect that I was interested in someone; I'd never hear the end of it. Although Angela comes off very cynical to others, deep down, she's a romantic at heart and a sucker for a happy ending.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to work before the boss notices I've been chatting." I truly didn't want this conversation to end. What if I never see him again?

_What the fuck are you thinking, Swan? End it now!_

"Please don't apologize. You are at work after all," he said.

"Well, I, um, hope to see you around, Edward."

"I'm sure you will, Bella." Holy hell! Was he flirting with me? No, he couldn't possibly be! I began to walk backwards to retreat. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and unfortunately my clumsiness reared its ugly head, and I tripped over the leg of the table behind me.

I was completely embarrassed as I got my footing, but I managed to I wave as I turned around and walked away from him. I quickly walked to the back room behind the counter and went straight to the restroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while and noticed an immediate change in my facial features.

My eyes seemed brighter, and my skin was flushed as my heart continued to pound within my chest. I hadn't looked or felt this alive for as long as I could remember. Could that actually be due to merely having an innocent conversation with an attractive man? It seemed too farfetched a concept to believe.

He _was_ very beautiful, so beautiful that it hurt, and I started feeling an intense tingling in my girly parts. The problem was that my sources of release would not be back until tomorrow morning, and they would probably be too tired for anything other than sleep. They had both gone back to Forks to see Leah's ailing aunt, who had unfortunately taken a turn for the worst.

Release for me right now was not in the cards, so I needed to distract myself. Once I left the restroom, I threw myself headfirst back into my job. I would just have to tend to my own needs once I was home this evening. It was going to be one long, fucking day!

As time went on, my mind kept replaying my interaction with Edward Cullen. I thought it was very strange at first, but suddenly my conversation with Angela in the stock room earlier came rushing back to me.

_It's just refreshing to finally feel a true connection with someone after all this time, to actually feel something extraordinary._

With startling clarity, I realized the truth of her statement because for the first time in my life, I had experienced it for myself. I smiled in happiness as I truly accepted the unbelievable reality that I, Bella Swan, had officially connected with another person. Extraordinary, indeed!

**EPOV**

"Five times? You came five times within a two-hour period?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yes, I could hardly believe it myself. Thankfully, the girls didn't mind and ate it up—literally," I said, sitting back in my chair and taking a huge swig from the bottle in front of me. I had finished off the Gatorade that Rose had given me earlier and had stopped on my way back here to get another. She was right; I seriously needed the electrolytes. "Two times with Alice and three times with Rose."

"Damn, I'm impressed! You've topped _my_ record, Ed. I've come at least three times with Rose alone back to back because my baby is just that fucking talented. But, fuck! You had Alice, too!"

"Well, Rose and I talked about it briefly, and she seemed to think that the woman I met while I was at Starbucks earlier was the reason for my increased _appetite_. She was right, of course. No sooner than we started talking about her, I was hard as a rock yet again. Luckily, Rose is insatiable and made me come for the fifth time today."

"Wow! That's really intense, dude. Not to downplay what you are going through in any way, but I really hope that you hooked me up and handled the business like you were supposed to. I shudder to think about what would be waiting for me when I get home after Rose had action like that with no reciprocation."

"Not to worry, my friend. I made her come at least four times, so you should be okay. Do you know that your wife walked me to the door and opened it for me, totally naked? She just stood there in the open doorway like she was invisible!"

"That's my girl!" Emmett said as leaned back in the chair with a huge smile. "Do you see why I love her so much and why she's so perfect for me? Ever since the day we met and I saw that cock gliding in and out of her mouth, I knew she was destined to be mine," he said dreamily.

Unfortunately, I had just taken another large gulp of Gatorade at the exact moment of his shocking declaration. Before I could stop myself, I spit a mouthful of Gatorade all over my desk and Emmett.

"Fuck, Eddie! Watch that shit!" Emmett shouted as he jumped back out of the way, wiping at his suit.

"What the fuck did you just say, Em?" I choked out with wide eyes. Luckily, there weren't any files on my desk at that moment.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I never mentioned that part before, did I?" he mumbled sheepishly. I hadn't heard the whole story as to how they'd met, and now I had to know.

"No, you didn't. What the fuck, Em? You don't just spring something like that on me that way," I said as I wiped my desk with a couple of napkins.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't tell you the whole story because you would have looked at me like I was crazy back then for wanting to date her seriously, and I didn't want you judging her either. You used to be kind of uptight, bro, remember?"

I guess I could see his reasoning, considering the circumstances.

"I'll admit that I probably would have had a negative opinion of her back then, so I'm not upset that you kept it from me. I wouldn't have understood. But there's nothing to stop you from telling me now, is there?"

"No, I guess there isn't," he said sitting back and getting comfortable.

"Well, you know how often I used to work out when we were in college because of the stress of our program."

"Oh, yeah, I'd go with you sometimes. It was killer!"

"No shit! Well, I was behind the gym one night after running laps, and I was on my way to the showers when I heard a guy groaning and panting like he was in pain. I walked closer to where the sounds were coming from and noticed a parked car with the windows fogged up. I walked over to investigate and wiped the window so I could see inside. That was when I saw Rosalie in all her glory," he said as he stared off into space.

"The guy was so thoroughly immersed in what she was doing to him that he didn't even notice me standing right outside of the window watching—that, or he just didn't care at that moment. But, man, she was so fucking beautiful that I was frozen; I couldn't move one muscle."

"Jesus Christ!" I said. I have no idea how I would have reacted back then if I were in his position.

"When shelooked up at me and our eyes met, something happened between us that I had never experienced before. No lie, man, I felt as if I had finally found what I had unknowingly been searching for my entire life," he said dreamily.

"Sorry, to keep interrupting but, how could you feel anything other than shock or arousal?" I was genuinely confused by his reaction. I didn't see myself back then continuing to watch even though deep down, I would have wanted to. I used to fight my sexual impulses.

"Trust me, the reality of the situation was not lost on me by any means. It made me question my sanity, bro. How could I share such a strong connection with a girl who was currently giving another guy a blow job? It was unreal to me, but I couldn't deny what I was feeling at that moment."

"Wow," I said. If I hadn't experienced what I had earlier with Bella, I would have thought that Emmett was full of shit at this moment. But if just conversing with her caused such a strong physical reaction within me, how would I have reacted seeing her in a sexual situation?

"I thought for certain that, just like any other girl would have if caught in such a position, she was about to scream. I began to mentally prepare myself for the reality that I would end up in a nasty fistfight with this guy once he discovered me. But she surprised me; she didn't freak out, and she didn't scream either. She just kept doing her thing until he finished, never breaking our eye contact. That's when I managed to force my brain to cooperate, and I ran off.

"So, what happened then?" I was truly intrigued by this story now.

"Well, days went by, and I couldn't get her out of my mind. Her face was in my dreams almost every night, and I realized that I had to find out who she was. With a campus that size, I had my doubts that finding her would even be possible.

"Yeah, I would have felt the same exact way." UCLA's campus was literally a city within itself.

"But, luck seemed to be with me," Emmett said with a huge smile."When we finally came face to face again, I felt like that day behind the gym was happening all over again. When I looked in her eyes, I knew then that I wasn't in this alone; she felt the same way I did, and from that day on, I've never left her side. Rose's fan club back then was devastated after we became exclusive, I tell you. Major tears were shed."

"I can imagine," I said. I was shocked at how much I had changed since then, and I was happy about this. I used to be very closed-minded, especially when it came to sex. Emmett was right in his assessment. If he'd told me how they met back then, I would not have been this understanding and would have probably damaged my friendship with two of my closest friends.

"The moral to this story, Edward, is that love at first sight really does exist even in the _craziest_ situations. You just have to open yourself up to it and try to accept it when it happens." Most of the time Emmett was quite the jokester, but we all knew to listen whenever he gave heartfelt advice. He was deeper than a lot of people realized.

"Besides, who wouldn't fall in love after watching Rose in action?" Emmett added, a smug look playing on his features.

"You are absolutely right. Thank you so much for sharing those talents, man." I truly meant it.

"No worries, dude. So what are you going to do about your little Starbucks hottie?"

"Okay, let's nip this in the bud right here and now. Her name is Bella, alright? Bella. I don't need you making up any ridiculous nicknames for her too, so cut it out!" I snapped playfully.

"Fine, whatever you say, man. Okay, what are you going to do about _Bella _then?"

I took a deep breath and leaned back into my office chair again before responding.

"Absolutely, nothing," I mumbled sullenly.

"I don't understand. Why not? You obviously like her, right?"

"Yes, I do, Em, but she's too sweet of a girl to get caught up with someone like me. What we all do together, no normal woman would be okay with. She'd never be able to accept me being with Rose or Alice sexually, and it's well within her rights to feel that way. This is the lifestyle I've chosen, and I know that I wouldn't be able to give it up."

"Damn. When you put it that way, I understand what you mean. This isn't for everyone, and if she's that straight and narrow, it is kind of doubtful it would work out. Besides, how could you resist Rose or Alice? All either of them have to do is look at my lap, and my pants are magically unzipped and around my ankles in five seconds flat!"

"Exactly," I said as I pointed at him in agreement. "Just the thought alone of never being with either of them that way again makes my head hurt, and I'm not going to put myself in a position where I'm sneaking around behind someone's back. That's not who I am, so I'll just have to let it go." This thought truly saddened me, but I knew it was the right thing to do in the end.

_Maybe in another life, Bella Swan, we could have had something extraordinary._

"I can understand where you are coming from, but you never know; she might be a little more open than you realize. You know what they say about the sweet, quiet types," Emmett said pointing at me.

I understood his point. Most women did have that impression of me growing up, which was why so many man-eaters pursued me. They considered me to be fresh meat, but they realized quickly that they were mistaken. No one would ever believe that I'd done even half of the things I'd done in my life—sexually and non-sexually!

"You have a point, but it doesn't diminish the probability in any way that she wouldn't be receptive to my lifestyle choices. Besides, you and Jasper share, and I'd want to be able to share with you two as well. How do you tell a potential love interest that this is a three-for-one deal?"

"Yeah, I don't see that going over too well," Emmett said.

"Exactly," I replied, looking at the clock. My escapades had taken a lot more time than I could afford to give up. "Well, Em, I've got to get back to work. I've been gone too long, and I want to be able to leave before midnight. I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"I hear you, man. I'll see you later," Emmett said as he rose and began walking out of my office.

"Oh! Wait up, Em," I said as I stood up and grabbed Jasper's briefs, handing them to him.

"Since you'll be passing Jasper's office, would you drop these off for me?"

"Sure, no problem," he said.

"Great. Thanks a lot."

He gave me a small salute before walking out of my office. After he was gone, I buried myself in work. Thankfully, the concentration issue I was having the first part of the day was solved, and I was able to get a few things accomplished.

When I finally came up for air, I realized that it was almost ten. How did I not realize the time? Bree told me she was leaving for the day, but I didn't even think to look at the time. It felt like it was just five minutes ago. Since I hadn't slept well, I decided to call it a night, and as I was walking to the elevator, I noticed that Jasper's door was slightly ajar. As I pressed the button to go down, I heard faint voices coming from inside.

I walked over and pushed the door open to find Jasper sitting in his chair, panting like a fucking maniac. I walked in and quickly closed the door behind me. As I moved closer to his desk, I could see a blonde head bobbing zealously in his lap. I knew right away it was Rosalie, and he was so wild with pleasure that he didn't even notice that I was standing there watching them. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Edward? Oh, shit! I didn't hear… you… come… in." Rosalie didn't even look up from what she was doing. She just continued pleasuring him, slurping and sucking him hard and fast.

"Yes, I noticed that. You need to be more careful, Jazz. The door wasn't closed all the way, and I heard you two from the elevator!" The last thing he needed was to be caught with Emmett's wife in the office.

"Fuck! Rose, you've got to make sure the door is closed all the way before you start, sugar," he said in his Southern drawl as he looked down at her bobbing head and panting. She slurped as she pulled off of him, and he collapsed back against his chair.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Rose said in her sultry voice. "When you asked me to come up here, I guess I was a little too excited to get started and didn't check the door like I should have. I'll be more careful in the future, I promise." She looked over at me, and her lips were swollen. I assumed it was from today's activities, and I could see her saliva all over her chin. "Hi, Edward," she said sweetly as she dropped her head back in his lap and took Jasper back into her mouth again.

"Oh, fucking shit! It's okay, hon! Ugh!" he moaned, arching his back as she began working him again. "Did you… need… something… E?" he grunted out. I was too entranced with what Rosalie was doing to realize that I was just standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just on my way out," I said.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" His eyes widened suddenly as she continued her ministrations. "Why don't you hang out a second, man? As soon as we're finished, we'll all walk out together. Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!"

"Okay, man." I put my things down and rolled one of the chairs in front of his desk beside him. Rose had her eyes closed, but when she heard me she glanced over at me. She slowed down and made a show of letting me see how her lips gripped his cock, bobbing up and down really slowly and twirling her tongue around. She almost laughed at my expression and set her eyes back on Jasper as she sped up the motions.

"Oh, yes, baby! Just like that! Oh, don't fucking stop!" Jasper moaned out. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her blonde locks and started moving her head back and forth on him. She moaned around him, and he started gasping and shaking as his release drew near.

"Rose, baby, I can't take it! It's too fucking good! Oh, shit! I'm coming, baby! Fuuuuuck!" he shouted as his hands remained on her head. She moved her head up and down faster as he trembled and groaned in pleasure.

When he stilled, she licked him a few times and sat up. I was continually amazed at how skilled she was with her mouth. She looked over at me and crawled over to me. She looked at my lap and smiled up at me.

"Is there something I can do for you, Edward?" she asked. Jasper was lying back in his chair, attempting to catch his breath. Rose dropped her head into my lap and started pulling my zipper down with her teeth.

"Holy shit! You're fucking amazing, Rose," Jasper said, watching her lazily. But I gently gripped her head and pushed it out of my lap.

"Rosalie, I'm hard, and that's to be expected from watching that masterpiece, but I don't know if I can come any more today. You know normally I would be down for this, but I really need to leave this building before I can think of doing anything else," I said.

"Alright, Edward, you look tired anyway, and I wouldn't want you falling asleep behind the wheel," Rose said with a sexy smile.

"Give me a second, Rose, and I'll be ready to hook you up," Jasper said as got his breathing under control.

"No, that's okay, Jazz. Emmett thoroughly took care of me before I came up here, so I'm good." After everything was said and done, Rose used the bathroom to freshen up first. Once she was done, Jasper went next while we both sat around and conversed.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's definitely had its ups and downs. What brought you here tonight, Rose?"

"I came here for Emmett actually, and when Jazz heard I was here, he asked me to come up. When Emmett and I were done, I moseyed on over here."

"Rose, I'm just curious. How many times have you sucked cock today?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I think maybe four times today. Three of them were you, of course."

"And you like doing it that much?" I knew the answer to the question already, but I honestly found it hard to believe.

"Yeah, I love it! What's not to like?"

"You don't feel sick? You know, swallowing like that all the time?"

She threw her head back and laughed hysterically before she responded.

"No, dumbass, I've never gotten sick. I told you before I could suck cock all day, every day." I looked at her and understood why Emmett loved her so much.

"You're unbelievable, Rose. We are very lucky to have you in our lives." Jasper entered the room at that moment and laughed heartily.

"You bet your ass we're lucky, man! Who can honestly feel anything but lucky when they have gorgeous women like her and Alice in their lives?" he asked.

"Why, thank you, guys, I love you, too!" she said, blowing us kisses. We all finally walked out of his office and headed over to Emmett's. When he saw her his face lit up.

"That was quick, baby," he said with a smile, and when I came into view his eyes widened.

"You did both of them in that short amount of time?" he asked in awe.

"Well, I offered to do Edward, because you know how good I am at multitasking, but he was too tired." Emmett looked at her with so much pride that I feared he might burst into tears. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper asked as he too tried desperately not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get out of here," Emmett said. We all walked out and decided that since no one had eaten, we would all go to the bar nearby that served food. We called Alice and asked her to meet us there, and we all made our way over. We waited for Alice and when she arrived by taxi, our table was ready. We all placed our drink orders and were looking at the menu.

"Hey, man. There is a serious hottie checking you out at the bar," Emmett said. I turned to look in the direction of his stare, and it was none other than Bella Swan, sitting there staring at me with a smile as she waved.

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

**End Note: Poor Edward just can't get a break, can he? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the other chapter as promised. Please read the end note. As always, enjoy!**

_**Beta'd by MarchHare5**_

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella Swan sat smiling and waving at me from the bar, and my cock turned to granite in one-point-two seconds. This was beyond ridiculous. I was seriously going to wear myself out if this continued, not to mention Alice and Rose. I was speechless and didn't know what to say, so I quickly picked up my drink that had arrived and took a nice, big swig.

"Fuck! That's Bella Swan," I mumbled with a smile, trying not to move my lips as I waved back at her. Emmett and Rose looked over at her and their eyes widened.

"That's her?" they both said at the same time with big, plastered smiles.

"Yes, that's her," I said, wincing at my harder than diamond erection. She looked so fucking beautiful. Why? Why was this happening to me? I went from never seeing her to seeing her twice in one day alone. Go figure!

"Well, fuck, Edward, you've got excellent taste. You need to date her and bring her over to play with us at the earliest opportunity," Rose said, looking at Bella and smiling warmly.

"Yeah, Edward, I'd love to get my hands on that right there. No wonder your cock's so out of control," Emmett said. "I'd fuck the living shit out of her!"

"Damn! So would I," Jasper said.

"Me, too!" Alice added as she smiled at Bella, too.

"Will you all please contain yourselves? Forget about it! Look at how innocent she is. She'd never go for any of this," I whispered harshly.

"Think about the implications if she did, Edward, the benefits. I think it's worth the risk," Alice said.

"Yeah, just imagine how hot it would be to have me and her tag teaming you," Rose said. I could hardly deny that the image she planted in my mind was too fucking hot for words, but it would never work.

"Guys, please. She'll never go for it. Why put her through a conversation that uncomfortable?"

"Hey, you won't know until you try, and I say you should _definitely_ try," Jasper said. He waved Bella over, much to my dismay, and she stood up and started making her way over to us. In my mind her movements were in slow motion.

She was wearing a very short, flowy, black dress that hit her about mid-thigh, and the hottest pair of red heels adorned her perfect feet. Her hair was down around her shoulders in waves, and she had on light makeup. My cock somehow became harder, and I tried to adjust myself discreetly. However, Rose noticed and smirked. _Fuck! _It was probably obvious to everyone.

Bella finally made it to our table, and smiling, I introduced her to my friends.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan; Bella, these are my friends, Emmett and Rose McCarty and Jasper and Alice Hale." They were all looking at her like she was a piece of meat, and I honestly couldn't blame them in the slightest. She looked like dinner to all of us in so many different ways.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Bella said as she looked down shyly. Could one woman be any more desirable?

"It's nice to meet you, too. Why don't you join us?" Rose said with a warm smile.

"Oh… I-I don't want to intrude," Bella said bashfully, looking over at me.

"You're not intruding! Please join us. It'll be fun!" Alice said energetically.

"Well, alright. Let me just pull a chair over," Bella said. She turned towards a neighboring table, but Rose stood up and stopped her.

"You'll do no such thing. Emmett will get it for you. Won't you, honey?"

"Absolutely!" Emmett got up and made it a point to check out Bella's goods from behind, giving me a big, goofy grin along with a thumbs up as he pulled a chair over from a nearby table. Unfortunately, he put the chair right next to mine, and to my horror Bella sat down, brushing against the left side of my body.

Her contact with me didn't help the situation in my pants, as what felt like an electric current shot down my body directly to my cock. She was sitting so close to me that I could smell the sweet fragrance of her skin. She smelled like strawberries and something else that I couldn't quite place, but whatever it was, it was just as equally tantalizing; I thought I would go insane with lust.

We all started talking, and she seemed to get along with everyone quite well. My friends were very happy-go-lucky people, so that was no surprise. It's just that this little lamb had no idea of the darker forces at work here, and she would no doubt run for cover if she had any knowledge of this—as she should.

Bella reached down suddenly, and I followed her hands to her lap. She pulled her dress down that had been riding up her creamy thighs, and I froze. I hadn't realized I was staring so blatantly at her hands until I met her gaze, and she favored me with the sexiest smile.

That smile was my undoing, and I couldn't take it anymore. Before I lost all control and humped her leg right in front of everyone, I announced that I had to go to the restroom and fled the table as quickly as possible. The bar was pretty empty, so I was given adequate privacy within the restroom. I leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths to calm myself as I tried to think of something that would kill the erection that was straining in my pants.

A few moments later, I heard the door open and close, followed by the lock turning. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice standing by the door seductively. She slowly sauntered over to me, swaying her hips the whole way. It was like poetry.

"The guys thought I might be able to help _relieve_ some of your tension. We should be able to do this quickly so that our absence isn't obvious. What do you say, Edward?"

I had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Bella was currently sitting at our table, and there was no use in denying the fact that I was interested in her, even though there was no hope for a future between us.

But on the other hand, my erection was killing me, and I needed release. Alice could give me that, fast. My cock twitched when I thought of all the fabulous things she could do to solve this problem for me. She looked at me closely, and whatever she saw in my expression gave her all the consent she needed.

She pulled me over to the nearest bathroom stall by my shirt, threw down the lid, and then pushed me down onto the toilet seat. She grabbed a bunch of seat covers from the dispenser and put them on the floor between my open legs and kneeled down in front of me.

"I want you to know that I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you will, believe me," she said as she undid my pants and pulled out my erection. She took off her blouse and threw it on my torso and reached back, unsnapping her bra.

I felt like I could have come right then at the sight before me. I'd never seen anything more erotic than Alice kneeling on a dirty bathroom floor, topless with fuck-me heels, preparing to suck my cock.

"You'll have to be quieter than usual so that no one hears you. The bar is practically empty, though, so no one should come in anytime soon. The boys are watching out. Mmm," she said as she dropped her head and took me into her hot, little mouth.

"Ugh, Alice! Fuck!" I moaned as she bobbed her head. She stroked me with her hands while rubbing her lips on my tip of my cock.

"Don't hold back, Edward. But remember, you owe me." She plunged me into her throat, sucking me fast and hard. I had to cover my mouth with her shirt to keep from screaming.

"Shit! Oh, God, Alice! That's so good," I whispered frantically. I pushed her head off my cock and kissed her deeply, attempting to convey my gratitude for her help. Pulling her to me farther, I started sucking her breasts, and she pushed me back, taking me into her mouth again. She was slurping and moaning around my length, and I felt my orgasm building in the tips of my toes.

"Your mouth feels so fucking amazing!" I shouted a little louder than I intended to. I didn't hear any noises outside, so I was certain that no one heard me. She was working me fast and hard, and I exploded unexpectedly in her mouth.

"Shiiiiiit! Oh, fuck, Ally! Oh, yes!" I whispered harshly as I shuddered my way through my release. Alice took it all like a champ and licked me clean. Once she was done, she grabbed her shirt and bra, stood up, and walked over to the sink, turning the water on.

Once she was done, she walked back into the stall and stood in front of me. She leaned down, bracing her hands on my thighs, and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you back at the table, _Edward_. Get rid of those for me?" She said motioning with her head down at the seat covers on the floor and sauntered back out of the bathroom.

Once I was able to move, I stood up from the toilet and adjusted my clothing, discarding the seat covers as Alice had asked. I looked at my watch and realized that Alice's blowjob took less than five minutes. She was good; I had to give her that. I walked back into the bar, feeling a lot more relaxed and confident. As I approached the table, I saw Bella talking to both Alice and Rose.

Alice's lips were swollen to my knowing eyes, and she licked them and smiled at me as I sat down. I wondered how Bella would feel if she knew what Alice had just done for me in the bathroom. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd be completely disgusted with me, and I wouldn't blame her in the slightest. I knew for sure that I was doing the right thing by not pursuing anything with her. I was the last person she needed in her life.

I shook off that thought and looked over at Emmett and Jasper. They both gave me knowing smirks, and I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. I'd really have to thank them both later for their quick thinking. We all ordered dinner, and the conversation flowed naturally. Bella fit in quite well, and my affection for her grew even more because of it—which did not help my cause in keeping a distance.

After we finished dinner, we decided to order the dessert plate. It came to the table quickly, and we all dug in, sampling the different options available. When Rose began eating the chocolate-covered strawberries that surrounded the dessert plate, everyone at the table was entranced.

I couldn't help but focus on the way her perfect lips wrapped around the plump fruit. We all knew what those lips were capable of, and we had all definitely experienced the effects. I looked over at Bella, and to my surprise she, too, was staring at Rosalie. That was interesting.

She cleared her throat and looked over at me, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. What was going on this time? I let it go, though, as blushing seemed to be a regular occurrence for Bella, so I didn't bother speculating.

We finished dessert, and the guys and I paid the bill. Bella protested, insisting that she contribute, but Alice and Rose convinced her it was our treat. We all walked out into the night together and began to say our goodbyes. Rose made it a point to kiss Bella's face softly very close to her lips while looking at me. I couldn't believe she would do that, knowing what this woman did to me. But maybe that was her point: to force my hand.

_Sneaky, little minx!_ I had to give Rose credit for her ingenuity, because she did give me quite the visual. I quickly looked away from her display before I had another problem on my hands. I didn't need my cock getting hard again tonight; I was sore enough as it was.

Bella walked over to me, and I pulled her in for an awkward hug, yet it lingered at bit. I really wanted to pull her closer and press her body to mine fully, but decided that I shouldn't push my luck. The last thing I needed was for her to feel the way she affected me. She'd know beyond a shadow of a doubt how much of a pervert I really was.

We offered to walk her to her car, but apparently she was parked right in front of the bar. Her phone beeped, and she stared at the screen excitedly. I wondered if it was from a boyfriend or a significant other; it would make sense for a beautiful woman like Bella to have many suitors.

However, the mere thought of anyone else being on the receiving end of her charms filled me with unjustified jealously. I quickly brought myself back to reality. Whom Bella chose to share her time with was absolutely none of my business. Unfortunately, she could never be mine.

Bella said her final goodbyes to everyone, got in her car, and drove away quickly. I continued to stare in the direction of her retreating vehicle until it disappeared around the corner. I felt a presence at my side and noticed that Alice had joined me, linking her arm with mine.

"Would you mind taking me home, Edward? I would like to speak with you about something."

"Of course, sweetheart. My car is this way." We walked over to my car, and I opened the passenger door for her, helping her inside. I waited until she was settled and closed her door. I quickly walked around to my side and got in, and I was just about to start the car when she stopped me with her hand. The others drove away while we sat quietly in the parking lot.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked in concern.

"I really like her for you, Edward. Why won't you try to date her?"

I took a deep breath and let my head fall back against the headrest.

"Alice, I hate to point out the obvious, but you just sucked my cock in the bathroom while Bella was sitting at the table. I let you do that for me and enjoyed it immensely. Why would I put myself in a position to date someone who could never fit into my lifestyle?" I felt myself twitch at the thought of our bathroom escapade.

It was so fucking good. _I could probably have more right now if I want it; so much more. It would be so easy just to pull her tiny form over onto my lap and fuck her within an inch of her sanity. She'd have to be topless like she was in the bathroom. I can already picture her beautiful breasts bouncing wildly in my face as she rides my cock. She's wearing a skirt too, so it's easier access._ _Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ I brought myself out of my thoughts and focused.

"Who is to say that she wouldn't fit, Edward? You don't know that much about her. You act like you can read minds," she said, clearly irritated.

"I'm pretty sure that Bella, like most women, will want a monogamous relationship. At this point in my life I honestly can't guarantee that. I enjoy being with you and Rose too much to give that up."

"You can't be sure it will even come to that. You don't even know if the two of you are compatible on that level, let alone whether or not she will accept who you are."

"I don't want to risk making her uncomfortable by talking about my lifestyle, especially since I barely know her. Besides, what if we _are_ compatible? Then what? I end up having to deal with the disappointment as well as her disgust when she realizes what I am? No, thank you. I think I'll pass on that."

"There is nothing wrong with getting to know her as a friend and then telling her about yourself when you are comfortable, Edward."

"It's not worth the risk, Alice. I wouldn't be able to give her what she needs, and that's a normal relationship. I've tried giving up this life before, remember? I knew then that I couldn't do it, and it still holds true now. I don't want to ever be put in the situation where I'd have to choose." Alice took a deep breath the spoke.

"Look, I want you to know something, Edward. We all talked about this and agreed that if you ever found the right person, someone that you truly loved and couldn't be without, that we would understand if you needed to pull away from us. Don't feel like you are obligated to remain in this; you don't owe us anything."

I was touched that they were all willing to let me go if that's what I wanted, no questions asked, but it wasn't what I wanted.

"Thank you for saying that, Ally. It means a lot to me that you guys care that much for me. I understand that I'm not obligated and to remain in this arrangement is my choice. But I know that I wouldn't be able to give this up. Like all of you, it's who I am."

"I understand that, Edward, but I just—I just want you to find someone. I'm not just talking about someone that we can all play with, although that would be nice. But I want you to have what we all have: real love and companionship," she said as she laid her head back on the headrest, closing her eyes.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore. Yes, you have all of us, and Rose and I fulfill your physical needs, but whether you know this or not, you need more than that in life. When all is said and done, you always go home alone, and I can see your loneliness sometimes, and I hate it because you deserve to have someone great," Alice said as she turned her face away from me.

"Alice. Alice, please look at me." She finally turned, and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about me, because I'm fine. Yes, I go home alone, and yes, it is lonely sometimes. But I'd rather be alone than be with someone whom I don't share a true connection with. There is a spark with Bella, but you know why I can't go there with her."

"Edward, I just hate to think of you in that big house alone, wanting what we all have together. I know that you can have that with Bella; you just have to take a chance."

"I do want what you have, but it has to be with the right person. You all have that in one another, but it's not going to be that way for everyone. For me in this situation, the risk of failure is highly likely. I just don't want anyone to make me feel inadequate because of my choices."

"Don't you dare feel ashamed of who you are or what we all do together! We are all consenting adults, Edward, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. We do what makes us happy, and that's all that matters."

"I'm not ashamed, Ally, not at all, and that's the problem. I'm proud of who I am and couldn't care less about anyone's thoughts about how I live my life. I only feel apprehensive now because of Bella, and it scares me. It's only been a few hours, and she's all I think about. I just don't want to lure her into a situation she's not comfortable with and end up hurt because she can't deal with it," I said as I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration.

This was so hard to admit out loud because it was still so unbelievable to me that it was really happening in the first place.

"I could see myself potentially falling for this girl hard, but I don't want my entire life to change because of it. I'm not ready to even entertain the thought of that, and I don't think I ever will be."

I had to be honest, even though I knew how extremely selfish it sounded. This was who I was, and people could either deal with it or not. However, I did care what Bella might think about me, and that was what made things confusing.

"It's a difficult situation all the way around, I'll give you that," Alice conceded. "But I still say you befriend her and tell her about yourself when the time is right. Either she'll be able to deal with it and date you, or she won't and you'll just remain friends. No matter what happens, you will have been honest with her, and your integrity will be intact."

I had to admit that my little Ally-cat did have a valid point, but I was still very hesitant about opening myself up for possible rejection from the first person I'd ever had a true interest in. What happened tonight in that restroom was a perfect example of why I loved this lifestyle so much; we were free to do whatever we wanted, wherever we wanted.

The thrill of it was just as pleasurable as the actual acts themselves. Thinking about this was really making me hard again. I really just didn't get it. Was I a fucking _True Blood_ vampire or something? _Fuck!_

"I'll think about it, Alice, I promise."

"That's all I ask. I know that you and Bella are meant to be, and you know I'm never wrong about my gut feelings."

"Yes, I know that," I said with a smile and a wink in her direction. "Let's get you home, Alice."

"Alright," she said, looking in the mirror at herself and licking her lips. Thirty minutes later we arrived in front of her and Jasper's house, and Emmett's car was already there. He and Jasper rode to work together some days since they lived so close. As I walked her up to the house, I noticed Emmett sitting on the trunk of Jasper's car. Jasper and Rose were standing around talking as Alice and I approached them.

"Hey, babe," Jasper said as he pulled Alice to him, giving her a searing kiss. I walked over to where Emmett was checking his email.

"What's going on? Work stuff?"

"Naw, I'm just looking at the score of the basketball game. I can't believe the Knicks lost again, man," he said.

"Look, guys, thanks for looking out for me at the bar. I don't think I would have been able to stand it if you hadn't been so quick on your feet."

"You're welcome, man. I know you'd do the same for us in a heartbeat," Jasper said as he winced, bending forward attempting to stretch his back, and Rose just laughed in response. "Emmett, man, I swear to God that your wife's not human."

"Yeah, well, it's your own fault for fingering her as she jacked me off on the way here. You should have known she'd jump you," Emmett said.

"What on earth are you talking about, Jazz?" I asked in confusion.

"Rose jumped me in the back seat when we got here, man. Luckily I'm equipped to handle the rough stuff, being married to an amateur contortionist myself," Jasper said, gesturing to Alice, and she did a cute curtsy. "But I honestly thought she was going to kill me! I was about to scream for help," he said, standing back up.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns," Rose said. "Come on, Emmett, let's go home. I really need to take a long, hot shower."

"That sounds fabulous; I need one, too. But I really need to brush my teeth. I'm sure my breath must smell like my dinner with a hint of Edward's cock," Alice said, and Jasper's eyes widened wildly.

"Wait a Goddamn minute!" Jasper exclaimed in an extremely high-pitched voice. "I just kissed the hell out of you, woman, and you hadn't brushed your teeth while you were in the bathroom earlier?" As the seconds ticked by, Jasper's complexion continued to turn a shockingly bright shade of green.

"Hey, you mauled me as soon as I walked up, sweetheart. I would have warned you, but you didn't give me chance. I didn't bring my spare toothbrush with me tonight, and it's not like I planned on sucking cock in the bathroom, but I guess I should have. Don't blame me; this was your and Emmett's idea after all," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Jazz exclaimed as he slapped his hand over his mouth as if he were about to throw up. "I've tasted Edward's cock!" He let out a high-pitched scream and frantically ran into the house.

"Alice! Help me! I need toothpaste! Lots and lots of fucking toothpaste! _Now_!" We all looked at each other and erupted into laughter.

"He can be so dramatic sometimes," Alice said with a shake of her head. "I'm coming, baby!" she shouted, as she skipped into the house behind him. At that moment, Rose and Emmett shouted simultaneously.

"That's what he said!" And just like that, we were all in hysterics. As I looked around at their smiling faces I couldn't help but think about how much I truly loved my friends. I honestly didn't know what I would ever do without them.

**BPOV**

How the hell did this happen? How could I feel this way after only one conversation? I had never in my life felt this way about anyone before. Not even Jacob, in all the years we were together, made me feel one-tenth as strongly as I did now in the few short hours I'd known Edward. But I guess that was part of the problem for Jake; I just couldn't be what he needed me to be.

The sex with Jake was phenomenal without question, but I could never put my entire heart into the actual relationship. He was my best friend, and I realized that I was treating him as such instead of as my life-partner. I tried as hard as I could to open myself up to give him what he needed, but I guess my efforts came off forced and clearly transparent. I had always been an awful liar.

As horrible as it sounded, sex was one of the main reasons I kept things going as long as I did with him, if I was being perfectly honest. I cared about Jake very deeply, but I knew for a fact that I was never truly head over heels in love with him, as he claimed he was with me; I just didn't know it at the time. He was my rock, my safe harbor, before everything between us was ripped to shreds.

Throughout my young adult life, I'd always been a very sensual person, even before losing my virginity. As soon as puberty hit, my body was riddled with this almost overwhelming need. It was unsettling to suddenly have these urges that I knew little to nothing about, to not understand why they were happening. It was torture, and there was no one in my life that I could go to, to ask about what I was feeling, not even Jake, and he was my closest friend—but he was also a boy.

My mother had left us when I was three years old, and I couldn't talk to Charlie about what I was feeling. I soon realized that I was on my own, and books and the Internet quickly became my guides.

After my first brush with sexual intimacy, I came to understand that I loved to give, as well as to receive, pleasure. However, I quickly recognized that my needs weren't strictly for the traditional encounters, even back then. I never knew or even understood what it was I needed at the time. All I knew was that I wanted something dirty and positively filthy. But how could I want something like that at such a young age? It was just wrong, and I honestly felt like a freak of nature.

When I experienced my first crush during my freshman year of high school, I thought that I might lose my mind. In my mind at the time it wasn't a serious relationship, but he soon became a very important aspect in my life for all future relationships, and not in a good way.

I was too young to understand how wrong the situation was at the time, but I honestly couldn't hold him completely responsible for how things turned out. I wanted it just as much as he did; the only difference was that, while I was naïve, he knew better.

He was so incredibly good-looking, and I liked him for so long. He had long, blond hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a sexy, devilish smile that constantly lit his face.

There was this underlying bad-boy vibe about him, and I loved it. Little did I know at the time that the bad-boy persona was more than just his looks; it was the perfect term for who he was as a person.

I would catch him staring at me in class from time to time, but he would always look away quickly. I didn't know much about the art of seduction back then, but I would watch movies to learn what I could so that I could recognize the signs.

One fateful afternoon _things_ finally happened between us, and I got what I wanted. We didn't have intercourse, but we did pleasure each other by other means. At the time I was on top of the world. We continued our intimate relationship for several months before everything fell dramatically apart.

I had no idea how much that relationship, if that's what it actually was, would eventually impact my life; how I'd regret it forever. No matter how much I've grown and matured since then, it has always been in the very back of my mind, haunting me.

It was the fallout of that situation that brought Jake and me together. That was indeed another great mistake—ever dating him in the first place. We should have just remained friends; it would have been better that way, and maybe we would have still at least had a friendship. But apparently much like our romantic relationship, it wasn't meant to be.

The action that forced me to finally end my relationship with Jake I could not forgive him for, no matter how hard I'd tried, and I tried very hard to let bygones be bygones. However, I knew that I would never trust him again, and he had lost my respect; so all hope for us was lost. Since then, I'd had no desire to date; it just caused too many problems. So feeling so strongly for Edward was completely insane, considering my past.

Not to mention the fact that I had Leah and Paul to turn to whenever I needed release. But never had I felt this kind of draw to anyone before. Edward Cullen was sex personified, and I was experiencing much frustration over it since the moment we met.

I could honestly say at this point in my life that I'd never truly been in love before. If this was the beginning phase of what it felt like, then I'd never even come close. All I'd ever felt was the red hot need for release.

It was for that reason alone that this sudden fascination with Edward Cullen after only meeting him a few hours ago was so utterly bizarre. I'd thought about him all day long, and seeing him tonight sent my body into overdrive.

To anyone else I guess this would be considered a perfectly normal reaction to a possible love interest, or so I'd been told, but I've never been normal, and that was always the problem.

When I saw Edward and his friends at the bar tonight after I got off work, I thought that maybe the drinks I had been consuming were stronger than I thought. I could hardly believe that I could go from never seeing him before to seeing him twice in one day.

He looked just as handsome as he had earlier in the day, and I couldn't help but stare. Of course his friend noticed and quickly informed him of my ogling. I was mortified, but I kept up my calm and cool demeanor, thankfully.

When he met my gaze, I waved automatically. It was my way of showing his friend that my staring was because I knew him and not some attempt at flirting. Surprisingly, they invited me over. They all seemed like great people, and I was comfortable with them right away, which said a lot.

As I looked around the table, I couldn't help but notice how attractive they all were in various shapes and coloring. It was as if I had stepped onto the set of "America's Next Top Model" or something, and I suddenly felt like the ugly duckling of the group. But I decided not to dwell on my own insecurities and just enjoy an evening out.

They were all very attentive to me, and I suddenly felt a vibe coming from them that I couldn't explain, but it was oddly familiar. It was almost as if we were all kindred spirits somehow, and I couldn't begin to explain why I felt that way.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the blonde bombshell was kind of flirting with me. When she was eating those chocolate-covered strawberries, she looked directly at me. She made it a point to wrap her full lips around it and suck while she moaned.

I was so instantly aroused by her display that I could barely think. I was helpless to stop the blush that lit my face before I turned away. Without even realizing it, my eyes landed on Edward; he was already looking at me with a curious expression, and my face flushed further. Hopefully he didn't notice how hot and bothered I was.

We finished dessert; the men insisted on paying, and Alice and Rose wouldn't even consider letting me contribute. We all walked out to our cars and said our goodbyes. Rose came over and gave me a lingering kiss really close to my mouth.

My eyes met Edward's, and my nipples hardened as I took in his expression. I could have sworn I saw what could only be described as lust in his stare before he turned away. I finally made my way over to Edward and allowed him to pull me forward into a hug. He felt so good against me that I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to jump him and have my wicked way with him, and I wouldn't have cared who was watching. However, I'm certain that his friends would not have appreciated that.

We released each other, and I finished saying my goodbyes. I had been holding on by a string the entire day. My phone went off, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that I had a text from Leah, informing me they had returned home early. It was now time to pay them a visit immediately.

I gave one last wave, got into my truck as fast as I could, and drove straight to their house. When I got there Leah answered the door and let me in quickly. I could hear Paul laughing in the bedroom, obviously watching television.

"What's up, Bella? You look hot tonight! How was the bar?" Leah asked conversationally.

"It was… interesting," I said distractedly. Normally, I enjoyed our girl talks, but tonight I wasn't in the mood for that. I walked over to her couch and turned to face her, pulling my dress over my head. She arched her eyebrow as I continued to strip out of my undergarments. I then sat down on her couch and waited, knowing that she'd take the hint.

She smirked, then took off her own shirt and slowly sauntered over to me. Leah was a very beautiful woman. Her dark hair was shoulder length, and she had big, brown eyes and perfectly shaped lips.

Her body was perfection: naturally tanned due to her Native American side, beautiful pert breasts, an hourglass figure, and an ass to die for. She had it all, and although life had dealt her a fair share of bad cards in the past, the girl truly landed on her feet. She knew how to deal with things, let them go, and move on with her life. If only I were as brave as she was. I hoped one day to be as strong as she was.

When she made it to the couch, she kneeled on the floor in front of me. I loved Leah; she was now my best friend, and she knew the routine. She pulled me to the edge of the couch by my thighs with a sexy smile and buried her head between my legs immediately.

"Oh, fucking shit!" I shouted as she began to work her magic. One of my hands twisted into her silky hair as my other palmed my breast, twisting and pulling my nipple as she worked me. Her mouth was unbelievable, like nothing I'd ever experienced. She had barely even started, and my orgasm ripped through me unexpectedly due to all the built-up frustration.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck!" I shouted as she continued to work me with her tongue, my hips rising wildly as my body trembled.

"Mmm… Fuck, Bella!" she murmured against me, but didn't stop. She continued to work me, making me come a few times, but for some reason I still couldn't get enough.

Her tongue was too tired to give me more, so she had to call Paul in and have him take over for her. While he lay on his back on the floor, I rode his mouth savagely for a while, picturing Edward in my mind. Since I still wasn't completely sated, Paul ended up having to fuck me.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yeah!" I screamed as he pounded into me from behind. Leah's hands moved over my back, then over my ass, as Paul pulled me farther back onto his cock. I looked back over my shoulder at them, and both sets of their eyes were focused on where we were joined.

"That's it, baby, fuck her nice and good," Leah moaned. She moved down underneath me and proceeded to lick and suck my nipples at the same time. I came a few times and finally got my fill, but Paul hadn't finished yet, so he continued to fuck me. I pulled Leah's hips toward me and attacked her pussy with my mouth.

"Oh, shit, Bella! Fuck!" she called out as I licked and sucked wildly.

"Oh, fuck! That's it! Taste that sweet pussy. Make her come!" Paul moaned as his grip on my hips tightened and his hips slapped against my ass. I continued my vicious attack on her until I drove her into multiple orgasms from my efforts.

When Leah couldn't take anymore, she pushed my head back, and Paul pulled out of me, turning me towards him. I was still on all fours when he began fucking my mouth at a fast pace.

"Oh, shit! Suck that cock, Bella! Fuck!" he shouted. Leah watched in awe as he slid in and out of my mouth. She loved watching me give head as much as I loved watching her. She moved to his side and tangled one of her hands into my hair while the other fondled his balls, and he cried out, coming almost immediately when she pushed her finger into his sweet spot.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" he roared, throwing his head back as his hips continued to thrust. I drank him down eagerly as he shook and gasped through his orgasm. Once he was done, Leah pulled my face to hers and kissed me passionately.

I could tell how turned on she was from watching me, so I ended up servicing her again as Paul looked on. He actually joined me at some point, and we serviced Leah together until she came violently from our teamwork.

Paul got his second wind and straddled Leah's chest and proceeded to fuck her mouth. I couldn't miss the opportunity to watch her work, so I moved to where I had the perfect view. Paul was very vocal about how sweet he thought our mouths were. Soon Leah's face was covered in Paul's come, and we all lay sprawled out on the floor, attempting to catch our breaths. Paul handed Leah his t-shirt so she could wipe her face with it.

"Thank you, babe. Damn, Bella. Not that I didn't enjoy our _sexy times_ just now, but what on earth brought this on? You were on one tonight!" Leah said as she looked over at me.

"It's a long, complicated story, Leah that I will definitely share with you, but not tonight. It's getting late, and I have a long day ahead of me," I said.

"Okay, dude. Are you staying?" Leah asked.

"No, I didn't bring any clothes, so I need to go home."

"Alright, we're going to call it a night, so lock up when you leave. Goodnight, Bells. Love you," Leah said as she gave me a kiss on the head.

"Love you, too." They staggered into their bedroom as I got dressed and left their house.

When I got home, I showered and got into bed, but I couldn't get my mind off Edward. As I went over the events of the evening, I realized that there was no way he and I could ever have a relationship. He would want nothing to do with me if he ever knew what I liked to do for release. There was no doubt in my mind that a man like that would be thoroughly repulsed by my lifestyle, and for good reason, too.

I just needed to let this go for both our sakes. He didn't need to find out the kinky things that I was into, not that I was ashamed or anything. It was just that not too many people would be okay with the way I chose to live my life sexually, and I knew that going in.

No, Edward Cullen was too good to be caught up in my world, and I'd probably scare the man to death with my overactive sex drive. I would just have to keep a distance if I ever saw him again and try not to dwell on his sexiness. Who was I kidding? He was just too fucking hot for his own good for me not to dwell!

I put him out of my mind as best I could and finally drifted off to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**End Note: Poor little things! They really don't have a clue, do they? I'm going to have so much fun turning their lives upside down, and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it just as much as I will, too! As always, let me know what you think!**

**So, I have a little dilemma. I need a 2nd beta for this story so that I can update a little bit more frequently. I would normally do this the normal way however, with the delicate nature of this story, it would take a lot more time than I have and it would be extremely difficult to find someone truly open minded. So, I turn to you. I won't lie to you, it's tough job, so let me know if you are interested or if you have any suggestions and we'll talk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello all! Since I'm back with an update, I'm sure that most of you have guessed that I have successfully found another beta for this story. I'm proud to introduce xXShadow-Wolf13Xx! Yay! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

_Could this day be any longer?_ I thought to myself as I stood from my desk, and walked over to the large window within my office. I stared vacantly out at the city below me and realized for the first time, that it was yet another gorgeous day, but I had been too distracted to notice it. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with not a single cloud in sight, and it was so clear that I could see all the way to the ocean from where I stood.

Usually the weather had great influence over my moods. If it was gloomy out I was usually somber and hesitant to leave the comforts of my home, but on days like this, I was normally energized, happy, and carefree. However, today as I gaze at the beauty around me, it was as if it were pouring rain outside.

My once glorious life had become nothing more than an odd emotional rollercoaster. That was the only way to truly describe how I felt. Unbelievably, these feelings weren't due to the normal everyday stresses that other people endure. No, this was something else entirely.

Work was the usual routine, busy as always but that wasn't something I wasn't already accustomed to. I understood early on the demands of this position and I felt that I handled them for the most part fairly well. My friends and family were all in good health and were reasonably happy and content in their lives.

So with everything being normal in my life as well as those of which I cared for the most, anyone on the outside looking in would never understand why I still felt so completely barren, agitated, and on edge most of the time. But, they knew nothing of my plight; they knew nothing of Bella Swan or the havoc she's unknowingly wreaked on my life as I know it.

The entire situation was absolutely ridiculous because I hardly knew the woman, yet her face haunted me at every turn. Any woman I passed on the street with similar hair coloring as hers garnered a double-take from me; which unfortunately led me into a couple of uncomfortable conversations with a few of them who mistook my intentions.

Three weeks. It had been three agonizingly, long, weeks since our fateful meeting and my sanity was holding on by a string. Thankfully, she visited me in my dreams nearly every night since the moment she drove away after dinner that evening, which was my only saving grace. This must have been my mind's way of protecting itself because otherwise, I probably would have checked myself into the nearest mental institution some time ago.

My original goal was to keep my distance from Bella for both of our sakes, but my resolve broke after the first three days of misery. From then on, it'd become a part of my daily routine to walk to Starbucks with the hope of at least catching a glimpse of her through the window, and day after I was met with disappointment because she hadn't been there.

I was certain that Bree found my sudden addiction to Starbucks quite intriguing, though she never once questioned me about it. I began to suspect that the only reason for her silence was due to the fact that I was finally taking breaks throughout the day. I rarely did this in the past; only the occasional out of office lunch with a client or my little afternoon excursions with Alice or Rosalie. However, the smile that I was favored with as I walked past her desk, more than confirmed my suspicion.

After experiencing failure yet again yesterday, I decided that I needed to take immediate action. I couldn't continue to live this way; that much was crystal clear. So today, I was going to ask one of Bella's coworkers about her work schedule. Yes, I had become that desperate.

I was well aware that nothing positive could ever come of my seeking her out this way, but didn't see any other alternative. It was as if Bella had vanished off the face of the earth, and the mere thought of never seeing her again wasn't something that I was prepared to deal with.

My palms were sweaty and not due to the heat as I walked down the busy street towards Starbucks some time later. I planned to do this in the morning before work as well, but I chickened out and spent the first half of my day sulking over my cowardice.

This was indeed the mother of all self-destructive ideas, but I was helpless to stop myself. I needed to see her, at least once and I was willing to do almost anything at this point to make that happen. I had become like drug fiend who longed for his next fix and Bella was my drug of choice. I was still no closer to understanding why this particular woman affected me so intensely above all others. I had never felt this way before.

Upon my arrival while waiting in the long line, I scanned the room like an obsessed fan hoping that today would be the day, only to be disappointed yet again. My behavior was truly pathetic. When I finally made it to the counter, a pretty young woman with dark-brown hair, wearing extremely stylish glasses greeted me.

"Hello, sir, what can I get for your today?"

"Good afternoon," I said then looked down at her name tag before smiling, "Angela." She returned my smile as she blushed profusely.

_What on earth is that about? Did I embarrass her by just saying hello_?

"Yes, that's me. What can I get for you today?" She asked again softly. Perhaps her blushing was due to shyness.

"I'll have a vanilla-bean frapuccino, venti, please." In my quest to see Bella, I'd pretty much sampled every coffee drink on the menu multiple times, so this time I chose something non-caffeinated. Angela quickly punched in my order, completely unaware of my inner musings. How the fuck was I going to do this without coming off like a stalker? Clearly, I should have thought this through a little more thoroughly before my arrival.

"Your name, sir?" Angela asked, pulling me from my thoughts momentarily.

"Edward," I said confidently, although I was practically quaking on the inside. The good thing about being a lawyer was the uncanny ability to remain poker faced in stressful situations.

"Would you like anything else?" Angela asked. This was it. This was the only opening that I was going to get and I had to jump on it. I swallowed my fear and forced the words out of my mouth before I had a chance to second guess myself.

"Yes, actually, I haven't seen Bella here in quite some time and I wondered how she was." Angela's eyes widened and she smiled in what I could only assume was excitement. _Hmm…That's interesting._

"You're a friend of hers?" she asked. In truth, I didn't know Bella at all; our brief interactions barely even scratched that surface. But since we did technically have dinner together, I suppose that I could call her a friend and not feel as though I was being too dishonest about it.

_Keep telling yourself that, Cullen!_

"Yes, I am. I haven't seen her since we had dinner together a while back." I provided her with that information so that she wouldn't realize right away that I was indeed a stalker. The more I thought about my current actions, the more disgusted I became with myself for crossing this line. But as I said before, I needed to see her and I would do so by any means necessary. Angela's eyes widened to the size of golf balls at my last statement, before she cleared her throat to compose herself.

"Oh, umm, Bella's not working until later on this evening. She typically works nights on the days that she has school. She's been preparing for finals, so she's cut down on her hours and really hasn't been here as much lately," Angela said with a smile.

Final's week. _Oh_, the memories. That explains why she's been MIA all this time perfectly and I was instantly relieved. There were certain aspects of my college years that I did truly miss, but final's week was most definitely not one of them. I just hoped that for Bella's sake that she isn't as stressed out as I was during those times. Suddenly, I began to frantically worry about her well-being.

_Is she eating regularly? Is she getting enough sleep?_ _Wait a minute! Why am I worrying about this? _

Bella was practically a stranger to me but from what I could tell about her so far, she was quite capable of taking care of herself. _What the fuck, Cullen!_ I cut off my mental rambling and responded.

"I see, well, I thank you for your help, Angela."

"You're very welcome," she said. She seemed like a genuinely, kind-hearted person.

After I paid, I walked over to the counter which housed the condiments to await my order. A large wall of glass was located directly behind it that faced the street. I gazed out into the sunlight and watched people as they went about their daily lives.

As I studied each individual, I was able to easily separate them into two categories. There were some who seemed carefree and happy as they chatted with their friends, seemingly without a care in the world. While others, seemed extremely sullen or stressed out, and some even barked orders aggressively into cell phones. _Those _individuals in particular, looked as though they had the weight of the world on their shoulders, and I realized with startling clarity that I could probably be lumped into that particular group myself.

_Did I appear that way when I was working? Was this the reason Bree constantly encouraged me to step away and de-stress? Fuck!_

As I had this thought, a man and a woman passed by the window in front of me holding hands, distracting me from that train of thought. The manner in which they gazed at each other, swinging their clutched hands between their bodies as they spoke, made it obvious that they shared great affection for one another.

Watching them it seemed so effortless and so simple to just _be_ with the person you cared for. Maybe it truly was that simple. Maybe these new feelings weren't as complicated as they seemed to be in my own mind and it was just natural. And maybe I could have that same type of relationship and be just as happy and content as that couple so clearly was if I just made the effort.

However, the reality of _my_ situation, reminded me of how unlikely a relationship like that couples' would be for someone like me. If I were a normal man with normal needs, then maybe having a partner would be realistic, but I wasn't normal and I knew that I never would be. So my chances were slim to none.

I could easily feel regretful because of the way I've chosen to live my life and considering the position I was currently in, it would be understandable. But oddly enough, I didn't feel that way at all. I realized long ago that my life as it is now, made me extremely happy. I couldn't see my world any other way and I felt more alive than I ever had in the past.

So being that I was obviously very content, I couldn't for the life of me understand why I felt so strongly for Bella knowing that a normal life was something that I would probably never have. I had no viable answer for this dilemma, but I knew one thing for certain; there was no possible way I could stay away from her indefinitely. What the hell was I going to do?

I decided that I didn't need to get ahead of myself and stress over things that haven't even happened. So I forced my mind to focus on what my next plan of action would be now that I knew Bella's schedule for today. I would definitely make it a point to come back here tonight after I left the office. _Screw it!_ Since I was already going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

When my name was finally called, I picked up my order and walked back to my office. As I thought about tonight, I felt very apprehensive and began to question whether or not just showing up there tonight was the best idea. I never got coffee on my way home, so how would I explain my sudden appearance if questioned?

_You don't have to interact with her, you could just look through the window and no one would be the wiser._

_Wait a minute! What kind of fucking, stalker-loser am I turning into?_

Disgusted with myself yet again, I forced those thoughts out of my mind. I decided that I would play things by ear tonight and do what came naturally when I saw her, end of story.

_Maybe doing what comes naturally for you isn't the best idea, freek-a-leek!_

_Shut the fuck up! _

_Great! Now I'm arguing with myself and quoting old rap songs. Maybe I really should go ahead and check myself into the nearest mental institution!_

When I got back to my desk, I buried myself in my work in an attempt to keep my mind off of my impending venture tonight. Thankfully, due to the nature of my job, this wasn't too difficult. I was snapped out of my work momentum a while later when my phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Yes Bree?"

"Mr. C, Mrs. McCarty is here to see you."

"Alright, send her in please, thank you."

"Sure thing," Bree said. My door buzzed and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey, Rose! How are you?" I smiled in greeting as she walked over to stand in front of my desk.

"I'm good, Edward. How's it going?" She asked as she gestured towards the mountain of files that were currently taking up residence on my desk.

"Busy as ever, but I'm keeping my head above water. What brings you by?"

"I decided to bring Emmett a late lunch since he's been so busy as well," she said. Of course, my mind went straight to the gutter and I gave her a knowing smirk. She stared at me for a moment in confusion then laughed once she realized what she had alluded to.

"Oh, no, it was nothing like that even though in a normal situation that would be my ulterior motive. I honestly just brought him some Italian food because he's been skipping meals lately, and I have to ensure that my man has his strength. Since I was here, I wanted to check in and see how you were," she said through her laughter.

"Well, I stand corrected," I said with a smile.

"I can't say that I was _completely_ innocent though," she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Once I saw Emmett in that suit I did want a little action, but he didn't have the time," she admitted.

"So, I wasn't completely off the mark then. It's good to know that I still know you as well as I do," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, smart-ass," she said with a smirk.

"Although I am very happy to see you as always, Rose, I know there has to be another reason for this visit. Am I right?" Since I wasn't immediately attacked the moment she walked into my office, I knew there was more to her being here. She took deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not going to pussy-foot around the subject anymore, Edward. I wanted to check in to see what you intend to do about your feelings for Bella Swan. No matter how hard you tried to disguise it, her affect on you is obvious." Ah, I knew this was coming eventually. Each one of my friends has managed to drop her name here and there over the past few weeks hoping to get some sort of reaction out of me. But I figured that it would be Rosalie who would cut to the chase and ask me about it directly.

"I'm not sure yet," I mumbled. "I'll admit that I have thought about her a time or two," I said casually. I looked down at my desk as if I were reading something important to avoid making eye contact.

"She works tonight so I might just drop by after I leave here to say hello," I said before I could stop myself.

_Fuck! _Why the hell did I have to mention her work schedule?I just hoped that Rose wouldn't question me about it, but it was highly unlikely.

"That's great! Wait a minute," she paused, "how do you know that Bella is working tonight?" she asked in confusion. I was tongue-tied as I tried to come up with a good excuse and to my horror, I could see the exact moment that the proverbial light bulb popped on in her head.

"You asked one of her co-workers about her work schedule didn't you, Edward?" Rose asked with a sarcastic smile. Of course _she_ would notice my slip. With her attention to detail, she should be a Goddamn lawyer herself!

"Well, umm, I was umm, getting coffee and I wondered how she was and I asked about her, that's all," I mumbled while looking down at my desk. I had never felt more embarrassed before in my entire life. Well, that's not entirely true, but that was beside the point. Hearing her say the words out-loud just reaffirmed what a fucking loser I was really becoming.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Rose said. She slowly walked over to one of the chairs in front of my desk and sat down. She made a huge production of stretching out and getting comfortable before she responded.

"So, now that you stooped _so_ low as to getting her work schedule, are you finally prepared to pull your head out of your ass and accept the obvious?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly. I knew full well what she was referring to; I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Oh, cut the shit, Edward!" Rose exploded and sat up straight in the chair. "You like her. Why can't you fucking admit it and do something about it?"

"Look, you're blowing this whole thing way out of proportion, Rose. Like I said before, I'm not trying to date her; I just wanted to see how she was." Still not meeting her gaze, I picked up my cup and took a sip of my melted drink.

"Yeah, fucking, right!" Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll believe that bullshit, when you believe that I came from a family of world renowned trapeze artists!"

It would seem that Emmett and Rose both have the talent of completely catch me off guard every time I'm consuming a beverage. Because at her last statement, I choked violently before I managed to swallow. Thankfully, I hadn't taken more than just a sip. I decided to tease her a bit in retaliation.

"Wow! Were they really?" I asked with a serious and awed expression. We stared at each other for a moment with unchanging expressions before we both fell into light laughter.

"You're a fucking moron, Edward," Rose said as she continued to chuckle and shake her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," I said. Once she sobered, she continued with her interrogation.

"So, are you going to answer my question truthfully, or not?" I decided to come clean and be honest with her. It couldn't hurt, right? But what neither of us expected was the word-vomit that came spilling out of me in the next second once the floodgates were open.

"Honestly, Rose, I've thought about her non-stop for the past three weeks and I've dreamt of her almost every night!" I said almost frantically and raised my right hand for her to see.

"My right hand is developing carpal tonal because I've been beating my meat like it owes me money due to those motherfucking dreams!" I said as I flexed the fingers of the hand in question.

"I've also walked to that damn coffee-house everyday; several times a day in fact, like a fucking groupie hoping to see her but she hasn't been there, and I'm one step away from getting a referral from my father for a psychiatrist! I've thrown so much of my money into that place that if I added it all up, I'd probably be responsible for at least twenty-percent their monthly profits," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm going to have an ulcer the size of Texas by the time I'm thirty due to the massive amounts of coffee I've been drinking between here and there lately! I've tried every Goddamn thing on the menu more times than I can count! Used to love coffee, but now I can barely stand the smell of it! I can't believe it! I'm on a pilgrimage to see a woman I don't even know and can never have! _Fuck!_" I finished, breathing hard. I leaned back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling as I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself.

"God, I really am a fucking loser aren't I?" After a few moments of dead silence, I opened my eyes slightly and peeked over at Rose. I was instantly filled with irritation when I discovered that the fucking bitch was struggling trying to hold back her laughter. I should have known it was a bad idea to tell her any of this! She cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Hey, you're not a loser, Edward," she said softening her tone. That response surprised the hell out of me. Rose was by no means the nurturing type. "You really like her and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Everything is wrong with it, Rose! Can't you see that? I'm just not right for a woman like her, I'm not normal," I said.

"You're assuming again, Edward, when you haven't a clue as to who Bella truly is. Please, I'm begging you, stop doing this to yourself and just get to know her already." Quite frankly, I didn't feel like there was any other choice in the matter. There was no denying the draw that I felt towards Bella.

"Alright, Rose, if I still feel the same way when I see her tonight, then I might consider yours and Alice's suggestion," I conceded.

"Thank goodness! Either way, this is a step in the right direction. Alice is really rooting for this one and so am I," she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up too much, Rose. She may not want to have anything to do with me once she knows about me, well, about all of us."

"I seriously doubt it. That girl is a closet-freak if I've ever seen one and believe me, I have seen my share since I gaze at my own reflection in the mirror on a daily basis," she snorted.

"No one would ever think that I was anything other than Emmett McCarty's lovingly-perfect wife. With the exception of being perfect, I am, but no one would ever know what our personal life is really like."

I studied Rose closely and I realized that she was correct. Her appearance was flawless as usual. Her golden-blonde hair fell around her shoulders, she wore a pair of dark-blue trouser jeans and a camisole topped off with nice blazer-jacket. She fit the perfect image of the high-power wife on the go.

My eyes wandered back to her gorgeous breasts and I couldn't stop myself from staring at them hungrily. My action just then, was a perfect example of why the idea of becoming involved with Bella was such a disaster waiting to happen. I couldn't even control my impulses for ten fucking minutes!

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that Bella is like that just because we all are."

"You won't know that for sure until you've gotten to know her so do me a favor and lay off the negativity-trip. You're really starting to depress me with this shit," she said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder in irritation and my eyes widened in disbelief.

_I'm depressing her? I am depressing HER! How the fuck does she think I feel? I've been living this fucking hell for weeks!_

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Edward! I know you've been suffering but you know that it's your own fault for not doing anything about this sooner," she said as she looked at her nails.

"I just told you that I've fucking tried to see her! It's not my fault that she hasn't been there and besides, what difference will it make anyway? There is no way that she will be okay with my lifestyle," I said sadly.

"Whatever, Edward, think what you want. You just remember this conversation a few months from now when you're blindfolded, gagged, and hand-cuffed to her bed." I couldn't control the laughter that spilled out of me at her comment, even though the thought of that scenario was _extremely_ compelling. _Mmm…_

"Checking in with you about Bella isn't the only reason I came by," she said.

"Alright, do tell," I said as I sat back in my chair.

"Well…" She rose from the chair and walked over to me behind my desk, standing in front of me as she shrugged off the blazer she was wearing and tossed it aside.

"I'm a little _cock-sick_ and I wondered if you would be so kind as to assist me." She then pulled her shirt over her head and exposed her beautiful, lace-covered breasts. _Fuck! _My cock hardened almost instantly at the sight of her semi-naked flesh. It had been too long since I had a release that I wasn't solely responsible for.

"You see," she said as she reached behind her back to unsnap her bra and drop it to the floor, "I knew just where to come to get the type of help that I needed since Emmett wasn't available," she said with a sexy smirk. She eyed my crotch as she fondled her breasts, paying particular attention to her hardened peaks.

Rose then kneeled down in front of me licking her lips as she unbuckled my pants. Once she got them open, she pulled them along with my boxers down my thighs and I lifted my hips from my chair to assist her. Once my pants were pooled around my ankles, she immediately took my cock into her eager mouth, and I groaned loudly in response. God, I had missed that!

Rose went at it like the pro she was and I was in seventh heaven. No matter how many times we've engaged in this activity, I was still constantly surprised at how talented this woman was with her mouth. Thanks to that superior skill, she made me come twice back to back before I forced her onto my desk and thoroughly returned the favor. Once I was certain that she had ridden out her orgasm completely, I pulled her onto my lap and quickly impaled her on my cock.

She rode me wildly for a while and once I grew tired of that position, I then bent her over my desk and took her roughly from behind. I went at it like a mad-man, spanking her and pulling her hair just as she liked it. I hadn't been with her or Alice in any way for the past three weeks and that, along with the dreams I've had about Bella lately, left me sexually-starved beyond reason. After experiencing her second orgasm in that position, I finally succumbed and came hard for my third time within her.

Once our breathing regulated, Rose stood and went into my bathroom to get cleaned up. I looked at the time on my computer and noticed that it was about four o'clock. Bella was probably at work by now and I would finally have the opportunity to see her.

While I was excited about this, I still felt very hesitant at the same time. The more I embraced these feelings, the more pain it would surely cause when she knew the truth and ran away from me kicking and screaming as she went. Was it worth the risk? I honestly didn't know, but I would find out very soon because there was no way that I could back out now.

Rose came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go with not one single hair out of place. I kissed her goodbye and she went out of my back door so that Bree wouldn't see her leave and I immediately got back to work. Thirty minutes later, my phone rang and I saw that it was Emmett. I pressed the speaker button to answer the phone.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"My stress level for one and after seeing Rose earlier, so is my cock," he said and I laughed quietly. "I'm just taking a much needed break. Did Rose stop by to see you before she left? She brought me lunch and wanted to fool around a bit, but unfortunately I had a meeting with a client."

"Yes, she just left and don't worry, she's very satisfied from what I could tell."

"Oh, thank fucking goodness you had time! I felt horrible for not being able to do my thing and believe me I'm suffering for it now," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Em. She should be good for a while, but you never know with her." It was a very true statement.

"I hear you," Emmett said. I heard a mumbled voice in the background and Emmett responded.

"Oh, hey, Alice." He went silent for a second and I could hear their mouths smacking together as they kissed in greeting. Then everything went silent.

"Em? Are you still there?" Moans suddenly filled my ears and I had a pretty good idea as to what was happening. At that moment, Emmett more than confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh, _fuck_! Goddamn it, Alice!" He cried out. And there in the tiny form of Alice Hale, was his much needed stress relief.

"Say hello to Alice for me, Em." I could hear him groan out that I said hello.

"She nodded her head man but she couldn't answer, her mouth is a little full right now. Oh, shit! Just like that baby! Ugh!" I could vaguely hear her moan in the background.

"Umm, Emmett?" I didn't wait for a reply. "I'll let you go so that you can concentrate and enjoy yourself. Call me back when you finish, alright?" I could hear his breathing accelerate, yet he didn't answer.

"Emmett?"

"Oh, shit! Hold on a second, bro!" Why was he keeping me on the line? Not that I was complaining. I couldn't in all honesty say that hearing this live wasn't extremely hot. His breathing got louder and he shouted in pleasure.

"Shit! Oh, fuck! That's it baby! Edward, hold on I'll be done in a second," Emmett strained out and a few seconds later he met his release.

"Fuuuuck! Oh shit, baby! Drink it all down like a good girl! Aaaaah!" I could hear Alice whimpering in the background. The blowjob only took a few minutes, but I just couldn't understand why he didn't just hang up the phone. Maybe the aspect of someone listening heightened the experience for him.

"Sorry about that, dude. Alice ambushed me and I had to let her have her way with me since I'd missed my chance with Rose earlier," he said. He sounded utterly relaxed which was a far cry from his tone before Alice came to his rescue.

"I understand. Why didn't you just hang up when I offered? I know that it's hard to communicate anything other than expletives while things like that are taking place."

"Yeah, I know I could have but I knew that it wouldn't take long. It never does with them so I didn't think you'd mind holding a second while I finished off."

"No, I didn't mind at all. How long are you staying tonight?" We had all been completely inundated with work lately and staying late every night for the past couple of weeks just to keep ourselves afloat.

"Hopefully not too much longer, I've worked late the entire week and I need to get my beauty sleep. Since its Friday night, I want get home and spend some time with Rose and help her prepare for our dinner party tomorrow night before I crash. You are still coming, right?"

"Yes, I will be there." I thought about it and decided that I would leave at a reasonable time tonight. After seeing how stressed out those people were on the street earlier, I decided that it was time to turn over a new leaf. Bree was right all along, I needed to put things in perspective. I'd have to remember to do something nice for her in thanks.

I suddenly heard the phone moving again and a quick intake of breath. There was a loud grunt and Emmett's breathing picked up again. At least I wasn't the only one with quick recovery with these women. I could hear the tale-tell signs of his chair squeaking and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the cause.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah, Alice, that's it! Ride that cock!" This time, I could hear her twinkling voice as clear as day in the background.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett! Give me that big cock!" In a normal situation, hearing about the size of your best friend's cock would be considered a little TMI. However, since nudity amongst this group was second nature, we all knew what the other had below the belt so to speak and I even had to admit he was in fact well endowed.

"Edward, oh, _fuck_! I'm going to let you go, man! I have a feeling things are about to get ugly over here and I need to maintain my dignity! Ugh!"

"Understood. I'll talk to you later." Alice then said something in the background and I could hardly make it out due to her panting, but it was definitely directed towards me.

"What was that she said, Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, shit! Alice said…Oh! You owe her fellatio! Oh, fuck! Oh, _please_ Alice! Don't do that again," he said emotionally.

_What the fuck is she doing to him over there?_

I knew that she was rough with both he and Jasper at times, but this seemed to be on a completely different level.

"Tell her I would be more than happy to repay my debt as I always do, but it's not happening tonight, especially since she's over there riding your cock." Emmett continued to whimper and moan when suddenly, I heard the receiver hit something hard, but it didn't disconnect.

"Oh, God, Ally, _please_! Oh, God please don't do that with your legs! _I can't_," he said breathily, "I can't take it! Oh, fuck!"

As the seconds ticked by, Emmett became more and more emotional and I just couldn't bring myself to disconnect for fear that I might miss something monumentally hilarious. It was highly likely when dealing with Emmett in any situation.

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud sob on the other end of the line and my eyes widened. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing loudly.

_Is he fucking crying?_

I immediately put the call on speaker and muted my phone so that I could continue to go undetected. Then I pulled my mini recorder from my desk drawer and hit the record button, placing it right next to the speaker. Thank goodness I did this quickly, because in the next few seconds, this call became truly epic.

"Aggggghhhhhhh!" Emmett screamed suddenly and my body jerked in fear at the unexpectedly loud, high-pitched sound.

"Oh, God, help me! Please, God help me!" He screamed out. I could hear him full-on sobbing now and instantly, my eyes welled up with tears as the most hysterical laughter I had ever experienced racked my body full force. I could hear Alice grunting like a deranged psychopath as she worked him.

"Shut the fuck up, _Emmett_!" She roared and that's when I heard what could have only been a loud slap in the background as Emmett wailed. I was then in complete and total hysterics and I felt as if I was going to lose consciousness. I couldn't believe Alice bitch-slapped that huge bear of a best friend of mine during sex!

"Fucking, bitch! Give me this cock you motherfucker! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" She grunted then suddenly her voice turned soft. "Oh, yeah! I'm about to come, Emmy! Oh, yes!" _What the fuck?_

"Oh, God," Emmett sobbed out, "I feel it and you're killing me! I'll die I swear if you don't stop! Oh, God, Alice! Please don't! Oh God! Oh, no! Oh, God no! Alice, stop!" I could tell that this was a buildup of something crazy, but I just didn't know what it could possibly be. Well, until a few seconds later…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Stooooooooooop! Stoooooooooop! Noooooooooooo!" He screamed out long and loud in that same high pitched tone. I fell from my chair onto the floor, covering my mouth so that it wouldn't interfere with the recording. My stomach heaved as I laughed from my position on the carpet. Alice sounded like the devil himself. If this were a stranger on the other end of the line, I probably would have been frightened and tempted to call the police.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop begging like a fucking bitch! Ugh! Fuck, I'm coming! I'm coming on this huge cock and you're _going_ to fucking take it!" Then surprisingly, her voice turned soft and Alice-like yet again.

"Oh, God! Oh, yes, Emmett! Yeeeessssss!" Alice screamed out. Did she have a multiple personality disorder? One moment she's demented and abusive and the next moment she's normal.

"Nooooooooooo!" Emmett screamed out long and loud, begging her to stop over and over again. I could hear her screams as she rode out her orgasm. Everything went silent and all that could be heard were Emmett's sobs in the background.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Emmy bear. Did I hurt you again?" She cooed. He seemed to only cry harder as she attempted to sooth him.

"It's okay sweetheart. You're okay. See, I'm un-wrapping my legs," she said. Emmett continued to cry and I cried with him for completely opposite reasons.

Emmett outweighed Alice by over one hundred and fifty pounds at the least, yet she broke him down like a child. He's got to stop letting her do those weird tricks.

"Mmm, baby you were so good. I only do that to you because your cock is so good."

"It hurts," he whimpered out sniffling. I couldn't contain myself any longer and roared with laughter. Thankfully I thought to mute the phone, but it would definitely be heard on this historical recording that I would treasure forever!

"It only hurts for right now, you'll be fine by the time you leave, Emmy." I finally disconnected the line because I just couldn't take anymore. After I wiped the tears from my face and calmed myself, I rose from the floor and stopped the recording.

Once I got myself together, I decided that I had messed around long enough and got back to work. A little while later, Bree informed me that she was leaving for the evening, and I worked for about half an hour more before a knock on my door interrupted me.

I looked at the small security screen by my desk and when I saw that it was Alice, I hit the button for the buzzer under my desk so that she could enter. We all had these buttons installed so that we could admit people after our assistants went home or were on lunch breaks. There was even a speaker on the outside of the door so that a visitor could hear me which was very cool.

"Before you even think about trying to go there," I said adamantly as she walked through the door. "My tongue is not going anywhere near your pussy, Alice."

"Ah, I'm all showered and clean as a whistle. Thankfully, Emmett's office has a shower in his bathroom."

"It doesn't matter; it's the principle of the thing, Ally," I said playfully, though I was very serious.

"I didn't come up here for that anyway, so you are off the hook for now," she said as she sat in the same chair that Rosalie occupied earlier. I thought back to the recording and laughter bubbled in my throat.

"Why do you insist upon hurting Emmett like that, Alice? You know you almost kill him when you do those weird tricks and holds. You're already extremely tight, but you make it worse when you're wrapped around him in an odd way," I said through my laughter.

"Oh, you heard all of that, huh?" she giggled. "I couldn't help myself. He and Jasper are the only ones who have ever been able to take it and I come so hard because of it. Mmm, I'm getting horny again just thinking about it. You'll have to let me do that with you some time." _Fuck that!_

"How about, nooooo," I said. "You can do whatever else you want to me, but you will NOT do those damn contortionist moves on me while you're doing it. He was crying like a baby. Why the hell would I want that?" I laughed heartily. "By the way, did you slap him or was I just hallucinating during my laughing fit?"

"Yeah, I had no choice. Rose told me that I should do it from time to time when he becomes hysterical because it calms him down a bit. Oh, well, what can you do," she said nonchalantly.

"Since we both know that I'm not going downtown right now, to what do I owe this honor?" I didn't really have to ask that question due to my unannounced visit from Rose earlier. I had no doubt that I would be discussing the same subject: Bella.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you were. I know you've been really busy lately." _Sure you were Alice, you don't fool me._

"Yes, I have been, but it's a part of the job unfortunately." Wait for it…

"So, have you seen Bella at all?" Bingo! I began to wonder if the four of them got together and planned this. I'm sure that was probably the only reason that she came to my office, since the possibility of fellatio wasn't on the table.

"No, I haven't and not from lack of trying," I admitted. "She's preparing for finals right now so she hasn't been working much. I'm going to drop by to see how she is after I leave here." Alice squealed like a school girl and nearly ruptured my eardrums in the process.

"Oh, God Edward, that's great!" She said excitedly. "When are you going over there?"

"Right now, if I can get out of here," I said playfully.

"Oh, well don't let me hold you. I'll walk you out," Alice said. I grabbed my things and we went out of my back door to the elevator. When the doors opened to the lobby, I gave her a quick hug before she exited. I continued my descent down to the parking garage and stored my things in my car. I then walked up the small, stone staircase that led to the sidewalk.

Oddly enough when I reached the street, the sky was grey with overcast and the breeze was much cooler than I anticipated. That was very strange considering how bright and sunny it had been just a few hours prior.

As I continued to walk down the street towards Starbucks, a large smile lit my face. Just the knowledge that Isabella was just one long block away from me at this moment, filled me with a giddiness that I hadn't experienced in the last few weeks. Like the fiend that I was, my hands shook in anticipation. I could hardly wait to finally have my fix.

**End note: And there you have it folks. You know, I've been noticing the lack of feedback I've been getting for this story and I must tell you that my ego is taking a major bruising here. Yes, I notice all of the adds to favorites and story alerts and I'm grateful for those, but I'm still feeling a little alone here. I am not feeling special, I am not feeling loved. Okay, I'm good now that I've gotten the bitch-fest out of my system. So I think it's obvious what you need to do so that we don't have another reoccurrence. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with a new chapter. I would like to give a special thank you to my other beta, User25214 for editing this chapter for me. I truly appreciate your doing this for me on such short notice!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

_Whew! What a day!_

After ringing up the last customer in line, I stepped away from the counter and took a deep, cleansing breath. I had only been working for a few hours but after dealing with such a large amount of evening customers, I felt as if I'd been here much longer.

The past few weeks for me have been hell and that was putting it mildly. Between school, work, and writing, my world had been transformed into nothing more than an endless whirlwind of data coupled with the stress of manual labor.

I wasn't sure how much more my mind and body could possibly endure before I finally collapsed with exhaustion; but during this busy time I tried to maintain a positive outlook, although it was very difficult at times.

Next week would be my last official week as a college student and I made a point to constantly remind myself of what I would be gaining in the end, which would make all of the sacrifices I was making currently worthwhile.

Due to my intense focus, I literally hadn't had time to partake in any social activities whatsoever. I didn't leave the house unless I was going to school or to work, and even my time with Leah and Paul had been non-existent.

The only contact the three of us had with one another was via text message here and there and they were very short and sweet due to their own issues. They are probably the only other people that I know, whose lives are worse off than mine.

Leah and Paul have been such a constant presence in my life for the past several months that this long period of absence was extremely difficult to deal with. I had come to depend upon their company and their constant support, and I truly missed spending time with them even if just on a platonic level. Although I must admit that I do long for our sexual connection as well, but that was secondary.

On the brighter side of things, my much needed relaxation time was only a few short hours away. For the first time in many months, I was off on the upcoming weekend.

Most of my peers would probably utilize that extra time to cram in some last minute studying especially with finals being the following week. That would actually be the smart thing to do however_ I_ stubbornly, absolutely refused to do that.

I have done all that I can do to prepare myself and my already overloaded mind couldn't possibly retain any more information. Thankfully, I had always been in touch with myself enough to know my limits, and I knew that I had finally reached the point where enough was enough.

I watched as my coworker prepared a tea order and I realized for the first time how thirsty I was. I immediately poured myself a large cup of water and finished it quickly before leaving my place at the counter.

As always during the downtime here at work, I followed my usual routine of adjusting the displays and cleaning tables. My coworkers were always very thankful for my meticulousness when it came down to these tasks because they rarely had to attend to such whenever I was present.

What most of them didn't know with the exception of Angela was that eavesdropping was my main ulterior motive. Most of the time, the customers were in their own worlds and completely unaware of my presence as their dialogue continued on completely uncensored.

If I were to reveal even a fraction of some of the things I've heard during my short period of time at this coffeehouse, you'd be thoroughly shocked. I have definitely heard my share of bullshit, that's for sure.

As I listened in on a conversation taking place a few feet away from me, Angela casually strolled over and joined me. She was just as bad as I was.

"Hearing anything interesting?" Angela whispered as she helped me clean and straighten out a table near a group of women in business attire.

Oddly enough, that was the first time she and I have spoken to one another since my arrival, and we were in this same small building together the entire time. That was how ridiculously busy we were, it seemed never-ending.

"Oh yes, definitely. Do you see the brunette with the long hair that's sitting with the red-head and the blonde?" I murmured. Angela discreetly peeked in that direction as she adjusted a chair in front of her.

"Uh huh," she replied casually.

"Well, she's telling her friends about the blowjob she just gave her boss before she left the office tonight," I whispered.

"Are you serious?" Angela asked in amazement.

"I sure am, let's try to get closer." Angela and I slowly moved to the table right next to theirs and pretended to clean it as the conversation continued.

"What made you do it in the copy room and not in his office like always, Cricket?" Her red-headed friend asked with excitement. _Cricket?_ I almost laughed out loud. I didn't realize that anyone actually had that name outside of the soap opera world.

"Well, I could tell that he was upset about the 2 hour lunch break I took earlier, so I ambushed him in the hallway and dragged him into the nearest closed door," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught?" Her blonde friend whispered.

"That's all a part of the excitement ladies. The thrill of possibly getting caught makes situations like those all the more enjoyable. Bill had no idea what I was up to until I dropped to my knees in front of him. I swear he came in less than a minute and for that I was grateful," Cricket said as she rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen that loser's face as I sucked him off, it was truly pathetic." Suddenly her tone dropped a few octaves. "_Oh, fuck! Yes, that's it my little slut! You've been thinking about doing this again all day haven't you?_" She said as she pretended that she was out of breath. They all giggled and Angela and I struggled to contain our own laughter at her imitation.

"He thought that he was punishing me by coming in the trashcan instead of in my mouth, when I was honestly thankful that I didn't have to swallow this time. You can't even imagine what it's like to have to suck his cock all the time and the grey hair on his balls is revolting," Cricket shuddered and the other two women's' faces twisted in disgust.

"For a man his age, he certainly gets hard often throughout the day," Cricket said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That was the second blowjob I gave him today alone, not to mention the fact that he bent me over and fucked me against his desk as soon as he walked into the office this morning," she said.

"Maybe he's an avid Viagra consumer," the redhead said with a smirk.

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised, Shelly," Cricket said and she took a sip from her cup.

"He actually believes that I am attracted him," she scoffed. "Can you believe that? He's such an arrogant asshole! I mean seriously, look at me. Why would someone like me be genuinely interested in a balding old fart like him," she said in disgust as her friends continued to laugh.

_Wow_, this was getting worse and worse by the second, and I was finding it difficult to feel any humor in the situation anymore.

"Then why the hell are you screwing him? He's gross, Crick. I would have thrown up just watching his come-face, let alone swallowing it," the redhead said.

"Isn't the answer to that question obvious, Rebecca? He's filthy rich and I am not getting any younger. I have to think about my future and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that I have the lifestyle that I'm entitled to." I met Angela's stare and we both rolled our eyes.

"Damn, I wish I had that kind of ambition! I just don't have it in me." Shelly said as the two of them laughed.

"Make that two of us," Rebecca agreed. "But on a serious note, Crick, you took an awful chance blowing him in a public place like that. Someone could have walked in on you guys and your reputation would have been ruined."

"Please! Like I care!" Cricket said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't plan on working there or anywhere else for that matter for too much longer. Besides, getting caught is all a part of my master plan anyway.

"Oh, due tell," Shelly said.

"Once word gets out around the office about the two of us and his wife finds out, she'll divorce him and I will insist that he will marry me." Cricket said nonchalantly.

"Have you seen the two of them together? That moron wife of his hangs on his every word and she seems to actually be in love with him, but I guess with her looks she didn't have that many options."

"That's cold, Crick, even for you," Shelly said with a smirk.

"Hey, I just call them like I seem them," Cricket said with a wave of her hand.

"Once she's is out of the way, I'll be set. Of course I'll have to continue to fulfill his needs for at least the first few years, but after that he'll be lucky if I even give him a hand job." They all laughed and I suddenly felt very sorry for the man in question's wife whose life this individual was intent on ruining.

"You are _so_ bad!" Rebecca said with a laugh. "Oh, before I forget, did you have any luck spotting the mystery man you told us about a week ago?"

"Unfortunately, not. God I hope I see him again! Then I can drop that old geezer Bill like a bad habit." Cricket said eagerly.

"He must really be something. I've never seen you this excited about anyone before," Shelly said.

"If you saw this man you'd understand why. He is so unbelievably gorgeous and he would be absolutely perfect for me. I can see it now; we would make the perfect power couple," she said as she stared off into space.

"The way that he stared at me that day on the street... I could tell that he was interested, but I think that he was too intimidated to approach me. You know how I love the shy types. They are easier to manipulate." This woman was so obnoxious that it was almost unbelievable!

"Is he gorgeous enough to give up Bill's massive bank account?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think this guy is lacking at all in that department. I could practically smell the old money coming off of him!" she said wistfully. "Unlike with Bill, I would have no problem making eye contact with him as he fucked me any way he wants; hell, I might even enjoy it. Bill gets it strictly 2 ways for that reason: doggy style or reverse cow-girl." They all laughed again at her comments, but I was too disgusted to find any of it remotely funny.

I was by no means the judgmental type of person and I am a firm believer in the saying, _live and let live_. My current lifestyle choices should make that abundantly clear, but I'm also not hurting anyone by the things that I do either.

We are all consenting adults who are receiving mutual pleasure and satisfaction from one another in return. There are no other ulterior motives and we all genuinely care about each other beyond the physical aspect of our relationship.

However, when you purposely set out to use someone and ruin the lives of others for your own personal gain, that is when you have crossed the line with me.

Once I reached the point where I couldn't take hearing anymore of their conversation, I walked back behind the counter and into the stockroom to gather more supplies.

When Angela approached me some time later and said that it would be a good time for me to take my break, I could have literally kissed her; but I had my doubts that she would have appreciated the gesture.

_But hey, you never know!_

I wasn't very hungry, so I made myself a vanilla-bean frapuccino and walked out of the back door that faces the alley. I sat down on an overturned crate located by the door and pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

As I perused the internet to entertain myself, I shuddered as a cool breeze wafted across my bare arms, and I looked up at the darkening sky in confusion.

The weather had changed dramatically from what it had been earlier in the day. It had to have been at least 80-degrees with clear skies when I arrived here, and currently it was around 50-degrees with severe overcast.

While getting dressed this morning, I purposely turned on the television in my bedroom so that I could hear the weather forecast for the day. Never once was it mentioned that such an extreme drop in the temperature was due to occur, so I neglected to bring a sweater with me today.

Drinking a cold beverage under these conditions did not help my situation either, but there was nothing I could do about it at this point.

_Thanks a lot, Garth Kemp!_I thought as I lifted my drink cup in the air in tribute.

I took small sip and leaned back against the wall, letting my eyes close for a moment as my mind began to wander. It came as no surprise to me at that I automatically conjured up the one image that has consistently occupied my thoughts for weeks: Edward Cullen.

The chill of the air was all but forgotten as an intense heat suffused my entire body.

In this scenario, I was laying on a bed of tall, wavy grass somewhere in the middle of a forest. Multi-colored wild flowers were scattered throughout the small, circular space and it was bathed in sunlight. I slowly turned my head to the right and the image before me literally took my breath away.

Edward was lying beside me on his back; his face was turned upwards towards the blue sky above us. His eyes were closed and due to the brilliance of the sun, his smooth, pale skin almost sparkled like diamonds as a soft breeze ruffled his messy hair.

I shifted onto my side in his direction and sat up on my elbow so that I could see him more clearly. His lips moved wordlessly, almost as though he was singing to himself.

Before I could stop myself, I reached out and gently traced my fingertips over his closed eyelids and down the bridge of his nose until they came to rest against his soft lips.

Edward's mouth slowly turned up at the corners against my fingers and I smiled in wonder. When his eyes finally opened he met my gaze.

The emotion evident in his stare overwhelmed me and it almost made me want to cry. I felt as if he could see right through me; as if he knew all there was to know about me and there was nothing that I could ever hide from him. He saw _me_; the real me and yet he was still there by my side.

Before I could totally lose myself in the moment, the loud-honking of a car horn brought me back to reality and my eyes opened in surprise. I banged my head against the wall behind me in frustration; hurting myself in the process.

"Ow! What the hell!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. This man, this virtual stranger was all that I thought about lately whenever I had a free moment to myself, which made absolutely zero sense to me.

Although I was irritated that I was daydreaming about him once again, a small part of me was thankful at the same time that this particular fantasy was actually PG; which was rarely the case with my dreams at night.

Those for the most part were highly sexually charged, and I often awoke covered in sweat and desperate with need.

I couldn't understand why this was happening. It was driving me positively insane. I knew absolutely nothing about him which made my current fixation on him even more absurd.

Edward Cullen was a mystery and completely unattainable. That I knew for a fact. He was the one person that I could never have which was probably the main reason that I wanted him so badly. I felt as If my brain was on auto-pilot and I couldn't for the life of me change its train of direction. What the hell did this mean?

My phone rang suddenly and I looked at the screen with a large smile in thanks when I saw that it was Leah who was calling. I truly needed the distraction. I answered quickly.

"I must say that your timing is absolutely perfect. I'm on my break," I said happily. I had missed her terribly.

"It's good to know that my instincts are still spot on," Leah said with a giggle. "How's your day been going so far? Are you about to keel over yet?"

"Almost," I shuddered. "It's been busier than usual here at work and as you know, school is truly kicking my ass right now, but I'm hanging in there. I just can't wait to get out of here and start the weekend. I'm off for once," I said as I crossed my legs.

"Glad to hear that, Bells. I hope you haven't made any busy plans because you really need a weekend to do nothing but take care of yourself. No studying or writing."

"That's the plan. How have you been? I know that things have been very stressful for you as well."

"Yeah, it's been rough but like you, I've been holding on. Things aren't going too well right now with Aunt Char so I'm back in Forks."

Leah's Aunt Charlotte had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer three years ago. To the amazement of her doctors, she had been doing quite well for some time considering how far the cancer had advanced before she began treatment. At one point, she was in full remission, but unfortunately her cancer began to progress again and her health was declining.

No matter how brave Leah appeared to everyone around her, I knew that her aunt's condition was weighing heavily upon her. Charlotte raised both Leah and her brother, Seth, after their parents were killed in a car accident with a drunk driver when Leah was 12 and her brother was 9.

From that terrible night on, the three of them were inseparable. I could only imagine the turmoil both siblings were experiencing as they watched their only parental figure suffer.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I wish I could have been able to go with you," I said.

"I know, but you are too close to finishing your program to miss time now. Seth is here as well and we are leaning on each so just concentrate on your finals next week. I'll be just fine."

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "But please let me know if you need me to do anything for you here."

"Well…there is _one _thing that I need, which is why I'm calling," Leah trailed off.

"Sure, name it."

"If you could check in on Paul for me until I get back on Sunday, I would really appreciate it. I know that my not being there is hard on him, just as much as it is for me, but he will never admit it."

"No problem at all, Leah, I'll go over there tonight and spend the weekend," I said.

"Thank you so much! It's a huge weight off my mind knowing that he won't be all alone," Leah said. She went silent for a moment and I could hear a voice speaking to her in the background.

"Look, as much as I want to sit and chat with you about everything, I can't stay on the line long. But I wanted to give you a heads up that Paul might be coming by there to see you. He needs some _assistance_, I hope you don't mind." My body immediately flushed with excitement.

"No, I don't mind at all, but he needs to get here fast." No sooner than the last syllable left my mouth, Paul's car pulled into the alley.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear. Paul just pulled into the alley," I said.

"Thanks again, Bells! You two have fun!" Leah said cheerfully.

"Yeah, take care of yourself and let me know if you need me there."

"I will, talk to you later," Leah said before disconnecting. Paul rolled to a stop in front of me and favored me with a smile.

"Hey, Bells! Did Leah call you and tell you that I was coming by? I would have called you myself, but my piece of shit cell phone died while I was on the phone with her again and I don't have my charger."

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her."

"I'm so sorry for the short notice and I know how busy you've been lately, but I've got a _huge_ problem and I need a little help here."

_And help, he would definitely receive!_

"No worries. We don't have much time though, my break will be over in less than thirty-minutes," I said biting my lip.

"I think we can definitely work with that, we have many times before. Come on, get in," Paul said as he reached over and pushed the passenger door open for me. I tossed my drink cup in the nearest trash bin and got into the car.

Paul pulled away from the back door and I my eyes drifted over to his lap. _Geez_, he wasn't kidding when he said that he had a _huge_ problem. He was hard as a rock and I couldn't wait to get the show on the road.

He drove across the street into our usual alleyway and parked the car. After he turned off his headlights and killed the engine, he looked over at me with an expression filled with wicked longing.

"Mmm, get over here," he whispered huskily. Gripping the back of my neck, he gently pulled my face to his.

The moment our lips met the kiss turned urgent and needy, and I reached down to remove his cock from the confines of his pants at the same time. Once I released him and our lips finally parted for air, I immediately dropped my head onto his lap and took him into my mouth. I'll be the first to admit that I was a tad-bit eager. It had been too long.

"Oh, shit! Fuck! I needed my cock sucked so badly!" He placed his hand on the back of my head and gripped my hair in his fist.

"That feels so good! That's it Bella!" I worked him wildly and the sound of his pleasure filled cries was like music to my ears. At the same time, he reached over my bobbing head, pulled the lever underneath the front of his seat, and pushed it back with his legs to give me more room to move.

Once he was settled, his hand gently smoothed away some of the hair that had fallen into my face from my ponytail so that he had a clearer view of my actions.

"Damn, that's a beautiful sight, your lips wrapped around my cock like that! Oh, fuck! Yes!" His body trembled violently and I knew that his release was not far off, so I sped up my motions.

"Oh, fuck, Bells! I'm coming you sweet, little bitch! Uuuugggh!" He cried out and his massive fist tightened in my hair in just the right spot. I moaned loudly in response to the pressure of his hand and lapped at him greedily as he continued to come long and hard.

_I love it when he pulls my hair that way! _

After I sucked him dry, I withdrew my head from his lap and looked at the clock on the dashboard with a smirk. I had made him come in less than 3 minutes. Imaginary applause erupted in my head and I was tempted to jump out of the car and pump my fists in the air as if I had just won a boxing heavy-weight championship.

"Damn, Bella, you never disappoint." Paul leaned forward and kissed me again as his hands moved down to palm my breasts roughly over my t-shirt. A few moments later, he reached for the hem and lifted it up and over my head, tossing it aside. Paul then unsnapped my bra with one hand and removed it as well and took my left nipple into his talented mouth.

My back arched and goose-bumps rose all over my body. I nearly climaxed from that contact alone. His mouth was so warm and wet against my sensitive skin. Paul's breaths were labored as his hands moved downward and gripped my waist firmly.

I squealed in surprise when he suddenly lifted me from my seat and pulled me over the center console so that I straddled him. I still had on my jeans, but his hardening cock became more and more evident as it pressed firmly against where I needed him the most. I bucked my hips wildly against him for more friction as we continued to devour each other.

"Fuck! Your breasts are so perfect!" Paul groaned into my mouth as he continued to palm them greedily. "_Mmm_…we've got plenty of time to make you come several times." The thought of what he was capable of doing to my body made me moan loudly as I quickly reached down to unbuckle my jeans.

Once they were open, Paul used the lever to the left of his seat to this time to lay it back completely so that he was lying flat on his back. I braced my hands on his thighs behind me, pulled my knees up to my chest, and then straightened my legs on top of him so that he could pull my jeans and panties off. We were both pros when it came to car-sex so the process was relatively seamless.

I was then completely naked as I sat on top of him and I situated myself over his cock so that I could take him inside of me; but he held my hips to stop my movement.

"No, turn around. I want to watch that hot ass of yours smack against me while you come on my cock." _ .Shit! _My arousal soaked the tops of my inner thighs at his words.

_Who didn't like a little dirty conversation during sex?_

I turned around as quickly as I could manage, considering the small amount of space I was working with, and straddled him again. Once I was in position he immediately guided me down onto him, impaling me on his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted as I threw my head back, careful not to bang myself against the roof of the car. I could feel my body quivering due to the extreme pleasure of being filled after such a long period of absence, as well as the heat emanating between our joined bodies.

I set a steady rhythm of lifting and lowering on top of him as his hands moved over my ass. Paul delivered careful smacks on the side of each cheek occasionally which provided me with a pleasurable sting. I hadn't realized until that very moment the magnitude of which I missed this contact.

Studying for finals had indeed kept me sufficiently occupied for the most part these past three-weeks. So as a result, any orgasm I've experienced had been self-induced. My self-gratification usually took place immediately after awakening from one of those hot, steamy dreams that involved a certain green-eyed, devil incarnate.

Just the thought of Edward while riding Paul's cock, caused the muscles of my pussy contract deliciously and I whimpered in response. I sped up the motion of my hips to bring myself closer to my much needed release.

"Oh, fuck, Paul! Give me this fucking cock!" I screamed uninhibitedly.

"Fuck, Bella! That's it! Ride that shit!" He shouted. I could feel my orgasm build in the pit of my stomach and literally the next moment, I exploded violently around him.

"Oh, shit! I'm coming you fucking asshole! Fuuuuuuck!" I screamed wildly as I gripped his steering wheel in my fists.

"Fuck, yes, Bells! Come on my cock!" I shuddered through my release as Paul's hips continued to thrust upward. Those actions sent me immediately into another mind-blowing orgasm. As I finally began to surface, Paul's body trembled beneath me.

"Hop off, Bella, I'm about to come!" It hadn't occurred to me until then that we hadn't used a condom, not that we did regularly anyway. We only ever used them when we had quickies like these in the car especially since there were very few options for clean up.

I have been on birth control for many years and we both only had sex with one other person, so we weren't worried about diseases or pregnancy. But this time in our desperation for release, our normal routine was an afterthought and I was thankful for his quick thinking.

I moved from his lap quickly and got onto my knees in the passenger seat as he continued to pump his cock with his hand. Once I was in position, I leaned forward and took him back into my mouth and proceeded to suck him hard and fast.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Bella! Shit!" He shouted as he came hard and long. Once I was certain that he had completely ridden out his release, I sat up and smoothed the lose strands of my hair away from my face.

I was completely out of breath but the feeling of utter relaxation was extraordinary. The tension I had been experiencing lately had been a constant annoyance but at that moment, I felt as if I was floating on air.

"That was amazing. You have no idea how much I needed that," Paul said as he attempted to catch his own breath.

"Actually, I think I do." I said in reply.

"As you know, Leah's been in Forks taking care of her aunt so much lately that we've barely seen each other for more than a few days at a time. Thank goodness she's cool with us doing this, I was losing my mind," he said lazily.

"Yeah, I know, I have been pretty frustrated myself lately," I said as I started redressing.

"I honestly would have drove straight to the airport and flew to Washington had you not had the time," Paul said. My eyes widened in disbelief as I stared at him. Leah's assumption was accurate when she spoke of his struggle over her absence.

"I know it sounds a bit extreme, but I was desperate. I knew that you were busy with finals and I didn't want to be a distraction which is why I didn't call you sooner," he said as he pulled a few baby wipes from the glove compartment to clean himself off.

"I feel terrible that I still crave sex this way with everything that Leah's going through right now, but I can't turn it off. I've really tried," he said guiltily.

"The only thing that makes me feel better is that Leah calls me every night before she goes to bed for phone sex. That's when I realized that she's in the same boat and I don't feel as bad," he said as he took a deep breath and released it.

"I've missed her so much, Bells. I completely understand why she has to be there which is why I don't tell her how hard this separation is for me. I don't want to make things harder on her by whining about my pathetic co-dependency, but it's been really hard being without her."

"I can only imagine. You guys have been inseparable for a long time now and you also live together, so I suppose it's normal that you feel this way," I said and offered him a quick smile. "Leah's not fooled, Paul. She knows how hard this is on you because she feels the same way."

"I suspected that she did, I just thought it would be easier on her if I downplayed it. She's going through enough as it is and I won't add to that," Paul said.

"I wish I could have been there for her more. This really sucks." I felt so guilty about being busy with school while my best friend is going through hell.

"She understands why you can't be, so don't beat yourself up about it." I sighed and he cupped my chin suddenly and forced me to look at him.

"I mean it, Bells" Paul said sternly. I nodded my head in acceptance and he took a deep breath as he released me.

"I feel so helpless; like I should be doing more to support her. Hell, I should be with her right now!" He said in frustration.

"You can't help the fact that you have to work, Paul. I'm sure that she appreciates the fact that you are taking care of things here while she's gone."

"I know she does, she says it to me all the time. I know that she has her brother but I wish that I was there too."

"Same here," I said sadly.

"I'm not good in situations like these. I've never really lost anyone close to me so I don't know if I'm doing or saying the right things. The last thing I want her to think is that I'm insensitive when in truth, I haven't the slightest idea how to help her," Paul said helplessly.

"Hey, you're doing just fine. Just continue to be understanding when she's tired or irritable or not around; pretty much what you've been doing so far." We both giggled when he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Thanks, Bells, for always knowing how to make me feel better," Paul said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, I love you guys."

"Look, I didn't want to ask you this but Leah made me promise that I would," Paul started, but I cut him off by raising my hand because I already had some idea as to what he was about to ask.

"I had already planned on coming over tonight after I got off work to spend the weekend with you," I said. The more I thought about tonight and the weekend to come, the more my excitement grew.

"You're the best, Bells!" He looked over at the clock on the dash board suddenly and reached forward to start the car." Let me take you back to work so that you aren't late."

On the way back, I began to pray that I was up to the task and hoped that I wouldn't end up with lock-jaw by the end of the weekend. Paul really enjoyed getting blowjobs and this time I wouldn't have Leah to back me up.

I was certain that my face would be redder than the devil's dick if I had to attempt to explain to my dentist how it happened. I've never been a very good liar.

We pulled back into the alley and I kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car. Thankfully I had a few extra minutes before I had to go back to work, so I brushed my teeth and washed myself up a bit. Once I was done, I walked back to the front counter and took my place next to Angela who was wiping it down with a towel.

"Hey, Ang, I'm back," I said happily. As usual after sex I felt energized, almost as if I was ready to take on the world.

"Hey, Bella, your _friend_ has been waiting for you. He's sitting right over there," she said pointing behind me with a wicked smile.

"What friend?" I asked in confusion. When I turned and looked over my shoulder, my eyes immediately fell into the same pair of green-eyes that have haunted my fantasies and dreams for the past two weeks.

"Edward," I whispered aloud as my heart began to race. So much for feeling as if I could take on the world!

_Holy fuck!_

**End Note: So, they are finally face to face again! I had to break this up into two parts because it was so long. As always let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone! Without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

**Beta'd by: User25214**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

In my short lifetime, I've not only witnessed actions that most people would surmise were straight out of a person's basest fantasies, but have also been a keen participant in said situations. A day in the life of Bella Swan, to an average person, would make the simple blush turn nuclear.

So as a result, very little comes as a surprise to me anymore and perhaps it's made me a bit cocky. In my mind, I'd seen it all and I'd done it all to the absolute fullest. But in this moment, I could honestly say that for the first time in a very long time, that I was shocked speechless. The feeling was humbling to say the least.

My heartbeat was so loud in my ears, that I feared it would eventually leap out of my chest and my body broke out into a cold sweat as I stared at the vision across the room from me.

_No, it's not possible. This can't be real!_

I turned away from him and closed my eyes, bringing my hands up to my face to massage my eyelids; waiting patiently for this obvious hallucination to clear. When I finally opened them and turned back in that direction, he was still there.

_Yeap, definitely not imagining things!_

I couldn't decide whether this was my dearest wish or a complete nightmare, considering how impossible this situation was.

Edward Cullen was seated at one of the tables near the window. This man, this virtual stranger, has been in my thoughts on a consistent basis for the past couple of weeks. We've been in every conceivable situation you could think of together, yet not one scenario my mind concocted held a candle to the brilliance of the real thing; just sitting there casually, completely oblivious to the fact that he has managed to turn my world upside down.

If it were possible, he was even sexier than he had been the first time I saw him. How that was possible, I couldn't quite comprehend.

His unusual, bronze-colored, hair was still a sexy mess on top of his head, and he was wearing a crisp white collared-shirt, black slacks, and a multi-colored tie with flecks of green that matched his eyes. I never fully appreciated how sexy business attire could truly be on the right person, until I met Edward Cullen.

At that moment, Edward brought his hand up and ran it down the length of his tie and my eyes followed its movement. Watching the silky material slide between those long, elegant fingers of his was for me like watching live porn. As if flipping on a switch, my arousal was just as instantaneous.

Considering how strong my need had become at that instance, it was hard for me to believe that I had just been thoroughly fucked not ten minutes ago.

_For the love of all that's holy! Was there a chance that he saw me and Paul together? No! There was no way! We had been careful, hadn't we?_

I didn't even have to consider the answer to that question: No we weren't. I personally wasn't the slightest bit aware of my surroundings. As a matter of fact, I hadn't a care in the world who saw me and Paul was no different.

With that thought, I burned with shame and oddly enough, a slight twinge of guilt twisted in the pit of my stomach for my actions.

_Well, fuck, this is new! _

Where was all this coming from? I considered making a dash for the storage room to escape when suddenly, Edward's eyes softened and he favored me with the most genuinely, gorgeous of smiles. The tension left my body in a rush as a blush of epic proportions lit my entire body on fire.

_No, he hadn't seen us. That much was clear._ _Thank goodness!_

The mortification I felt made me greatly question whether or not sex so close to both of our places of employment was actually a good idea. That was something I needed to think about. Why this mattered to me when technically I haven't done anything wrong didn't make any sense.

With immense relief, I returned his smile tenfold and Edward dropped his head bashfully and peaked up at me through his abnormally long eyelashes.

_Fuck!_ Even that innocent action was almost too much for me to handle and those large hands of his were driving me insane!

_Mmm… _How I longed feel those hands against my skin, caressing my every curve, bringing me pleasure like no one ever has.

Or better yet, I could picture his long lean body stretched out enticingly on my bed with one of my silk scarves restraining each of his wrists above his head. His white button-down would lay open revealing his chest and happy trail to me at last, as that pretty tie remained looped loosely around his bare neck.

I'd wrap that tie securely around my hand as I rode him like a God-Damn stallion all while shouting, '_Giddy up, cowboy!' _

_Wow, is it just me, or did it suddenly get very hot in here?_

_Actually, it's just fine in here you're just a fucking pervert. It's nothing unusual!_

Great! Once again, she just had to ruin it for me. I truly wished that this bitch in my mind would leave me the hell alone. Where did she even come from anyway?

_I'm you dumbass!_

_Fuck you!_

I haven't seen Edward in the flesh one time in the past few weeks, and as much as I hated to admit it, my eyes swept the room with constant hope. I couldn't stand how helpless I felt against odd feelings within me.

Angela suddenly stepped directly into my line of sight, cutting off my visual connection to Edward, and pulling me out of my reverie. I was slightly annoyed as I attempted to peek around her to reestablish our eye contact. It was totally pathetic.

"If it weren't for the fact that I was hopelessly in love with Ben, I would be _so_ fucking jealous of you right now. Why couldn't a man like that have come in here searching for me when I was single? Things are certainly starting to look up for you," Angela said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but to wholeheartedly agree with her assessment. This gorgeous creature came here and apparently asked for _me_. The question was, why? A small part of me thrilled at the possibility that he might be just as attracted to me as I was to him; that I wasn't the only one in this scenario who suffers.

It would be kind of a relief if he felt even a fraction of the confusion that I did. At least then, there would be someone else who could relate to my anguish.

But old demons within died hard, and as I continued to stare at Edward over Angela's shoulder, I remembered based on my past experiences that the possibility of that kind of good fortune was highly unlikely. Most people might be under the misapprehension that my feeling this way was just a matter or poor self-esteem, but this wasn't the case.

Not to toot my own horn here, but I knew that I was by no means hard on the eyes.

Men that have shown blatant interest in me over the years made it no secret that they found me very appealing on a physical level. I took care of myself for the most part and I worked out whenever I had the time. Not to mention that my current lifestyle takes a great amount of confidence.

But at the same time, I didn't kid myself either. I wasn't delusional enough to think that I possessed any extraordinary features that stood out in any way like some women.

I had plain brown hair and matching brown eyes; I wore little to no makeup, my boobs weren't overly large, and I was by no means the statuesque-supermodel type in the slightest.

That horrible woman whose conversation I overheard earlier immediately came to mind. Physically, she was the epitome of beauty and I could picture her sashaying around this area as if she was the Queen of England hoping to ensnare her next willing victim.

No, I was no comparison to that type of woman whatsoever. I was just me. Bella Swan. And I realized long ago that I didn't have to be that type of woman because no matter how ordinary I might actually be, it still worked for me and I was happy with the way that I looked.

If any man couldn't appreciate what I had to offer, well, he could quite frankly go and fuck his self because what you see is what you get.

So once again, vanity wasn't the cause. My doubts and insecurities stemmed from bad circumstances and poor decisions, nothing more. I learned a long time ago that luck was not always on your side.

Life as you know it can be irrevocably altered forever from one minute to the next if you aren't careful and not always in a good way.

I took a deep breath and I forced those unpleasant thoughts to the back of my mind where I've kept them at bay for all these years. This wasn't the time or place to deal with them. Hell, I wasn't sure if there would ever be a time that I would air those skeletons.

Once snapped out of my delirium, I came to the embarrassing realization that we had both been staring at one another like a couple of dorks.

_Shit! This is Awkward!_

_Alright, you can do this; you can have a normal conversation with this man, you've done it before. Come on, Swan, tits up!_

I squared my shoulders and did just that before I forced my legs to move in Edward's direction; making it a point to keep my eyes to firmly on his. When I reached his table, I made the mistake of inhaling. His scent nearly brought me to my knees.

"Bella," Edward said in greeting and I swear my clit twitched, "it's very nice to see you again. It's been too long."

The man's voice was like liquid-sex, yet I could tell that he wasn't making an effort. I wonder if he has any idea the affect he has on the female population.

"Yes, it most certainly has. How have you been?" I asked as threw myself into the chair across from him. In truth, I no longer trusted my legs to support me.

As a habit, I quickly took in my surroundings. Thankfully the rush we had experienced earlier was officially over as only a few people remained in the shop.

There were however, a few women present who were shamelessly staring at Edward as if he were lying enticingly on a buffet table. I could hardly blame them because he is extraordinarily attractive. But, there was another foreign part of me that I didn't recognize that wanted to go on a mass killing spree as a result.

_I think I'm losing my mind!_

"I've been…_alright_ for the most part. Busy as always but I feel as if I'm finally surfacing. How about you?" he asked. I found it difficult to form a coherent response; his face was just so distracting.

_Okay, this is getting fucking creepy! Quit gawking, Swan, and answer the man for fuck's sake! Remember, tits up!_

"I've been as good as I can be, considering my finals are next week_." _

_Yeah, right! Your finals are the only reason for your misery!_

_Fuck off, you crazy bitch!_

"Preparing for them hasn't been fun by any stretch, but once they are over I will be officially done with school. I won't graduate until the summer, but I'll be done with my all of my classes and then I can focus on other things," I said proudly. The thought brought a smile to my face.

I had worked so hard for this and I couldn't wait for the next phase of my life to begin.

"A blessing I am certain that you will relish. I'm so very happy for you, Bella," he said. I realized then and there, that I would never tire of hearing him say my name.

As I continued to study his expression, I was pleasantly surprised by his sincerity. It warmed my heart that he genuinely cared about my accomplishments even though he hardly knew me.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me," I said with a smile. His eyes glazed over as he stared at me. _Fuck!_ What did I do this time? Did my response make him uncomfortable?

In my nervousness, I continued on even though I wasn't sure if he was actually listening to me or not.

"Once I'm done, it will give me more time to finally finish my book. Then, I'll focus on finding another job perhaps I'll build up the courage to try and get it published, which I know will take quite a bit of time." I wasn't naïve. I knew that my true battle has yet to come.

When I first started writing, Jake made it a point to mention the huge probability of rejection as often as he could to discourage me, but I did my best to ignore him. I continued on and although I was terrified of what the future could be, I'd worked too hard to let my fear of failure, or anyone else for that matter, stand in my way. If only I could have this kind determination when dealing with past matters...

Edward seemed to come back to life with a start and he cleared his throat before responding.

"Well, I realize that we haven't known each other for very long, but I know a few people in that industry and I could contact them to mention your work once you feel that you are ready." My eyes widened in disbelief and he raised his forefinger.

"However, there is one caveat. I'd have to read it in order to give my honest opinion of it. It's not that I doubt your abilities, it's just a matter of knowing what I'd be referring." My heart leapt in my chest at his offer.

"Are you serious? You'd do that for me?" I asked in awe.

_Why would he be willing to help me this way? He hardly knows me!_

"Absolutely, Bella, I'd love to help you in any way that I can," he said with a smile.

"I don't know what to say." I was stunned, yet again. No one other than my family and close friends cared enough to be this supportive of goals. Not even Jake and he supposedly loved me.

"Now I can't make you any promises, but I will definitely do what I can once I've read it. The rest will be up to you."

His honest response showed me that he didn't have any ulterior motives. He truly only wanted to help me. Not that I would have minded in the slightest if he did, especially if wanted sexual favors from me in return.

_Fucking hell! Is there no end to your depravity?_ I thought about it a moment more and I couldn't bring myself to feel ashamed of my feelings.

_Damn, I guess not. Never mind!_ Well, that shut her up!

"I-I can't thank you enough for this," I whispered. And I most certainly wanted to in more ways than one!

"There's no need to thank me, I haven't even done anything yet. All that I ask in return is that when you do become the successful, published author that I know you will be, that you remember the little people like me," he said with a wistful smile then his expression turned serious.

"I want a full dedication, at least a paragraph long, with heartfelt feeling!" he deadpanned. After a few seconds of silence, my ears were filled with his melodic laughter and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Well," I said with a giggle, "I think I can manage that if it happens, Mr. Cullen." Once I sobered, I took in the enormity of what he was willing to do for me and I had to understand his reasoning.

"How is it that you have so much faith in me when you hardly know me?"

Edward's eyes were warm as he continued to meet my gaze and I felt as if he were staring directly into my soul just as he had in many of my day-dreams about him. I wanted to look away to break this intense connection, but it was as if I was trapped. This could get complicated.

"You probably aren't even aware of this, but when you speak of writing, your entire face lights up. So I know that this isn't just some hobby for you. You have a great passion for what you are doing and I feel that it's only fair that you have the opportunity pursue it."

I felt that annoying tightening in my chest and throat again, and I realized to my horror that tears were very near. I swallowed repeatedly to get myself under control. I was acting like a total girl.

_Technically, you are a girl nimrod!_

_And technically, you're an asshole!_

"Well…umm…You know, I should probably, umm, give you my contact information so that we can meet up and I can, umm, get a few chapters perhaps," he said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. I immediately took notice of his shaky hands as he retrieved one of his business cards and wrote something on the back of it. _What's that about?_

"I've written my personal cell phone number down on the back of this just in case you aren't able to reach me on my work phones," he said as he handed me the card. I quickly deposited it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks. I s-should umm, probably g-give you my number as well just in case you don't recognize the n-number," I said nervously.

_What the fuck is wrong with me, now? _

He's only trying to be helpful by offering to refer me and there I was, acting like a teenager with her first crush.

_Yes, a teenager that just thoroughly sucked and came on another man's cock just a mere ten minutes ago!_ _This is why none of this will ever work out! _

"That sounds good." He quickly inputted my contact information into his cell phone as hid my own hands underneath the table to conceal my own shakiness. The way I was behaving was unbelievable.

"I, umm, don't have to work this weekend, so if you have time, I could m-meet you and I could give you the chapters?" _Huh?_

_What the fuck am I doing? I can't be alone with him and not garner a sexual assault charge! He's an attorney, for Christ's sake. I'd go down for sure!_

"That would be perfect, actually," he said to my horror. _Fuck!_ "My friends that you met at the bar are having a dinner party. We could meet up early in the day or-" he stopped speaking abruptly. I silently waited for him to continue; I didn't understand his sudden hesitation. After a few more seconds of silence, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Or, we could meet up and go to their party t-together if you'd like?" he said meekly. Before I could react, he continued.

"As friends of course," he added with panic in his voice as my eyes widened.

"I don't want you to think that I'm hitting on you or anything. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't _want_ to hit on you…" Edward stopped talking mid-sentence and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Just forget I said anything," he said with a frustrated sigh as he ran his shaking hand through his hair.

_Why did he seem so out of sorts all of a sudden?_

_It's probably because he doesn't want you getting your hopes up thinking that he's asking you on a date! _

"You," I paused, "you don't…want me to go to the party with you?" I asked before I could stop myself. I looked down at the table to hide my despair as the reality of this impossible situation washed over me.

What the hell was I thinking? Of course he didn't want me to go with him and he was right to feel that way because we didn't have a future together regardless.

"No!" he shouted suddenly which made me look up at him immediately in surprise. His loud exclamation drew the attention of a few patrons, but they looked away once they realized that nothing was actually happening.

"I mean no, I didn't mean it like that. I-I would love for you to come with me. W-Would you like to come with me?" He asked, looking at me with apprehension.

"AsfriendsofcourseIdon'twantyoutothinkthatI'mhittingonyouoranythingandmy friendswouldlovetohaveyou," he rushed out in one breath. Interesting…

"Oh, alright, w-well, I'd love to go to the party with you. It works out better that way because it will give me a c-chance to run a few errands during the day."

_In other words:_ _It will give me the time that I need to make sure that I am sufficiently pleasured up by Paul so that I don't jump your bones the moment we are alone!_

"Great! I mean, umm cool! Would you like me to pick you up at your place or would you like to meet at mine?" He ran his hand through his hair yet again and his breathing was slightly irregular. I quickly learned that this must be a nervous habit of his, but what he was nervous about I didn't quite understand.

"Well, I'm staying at a friend's house this weekend." _This is so fucked up!_ "So I could meet you at your place if you'd like?"

God! Why was I letting this happen?

"That would be wonderful," he said with a smile. "Umm, I'll call you tomorrow and give you the address and details then."

"Perfect!" I looked up and noticed that a group of people had walked into the shop.

"I should probably get back to work, since I already had my break," I said as I stood up. I thought about actions during that break and I could feel the heat rise in my face.

_What the hell man! I didn't do anything wrong, Damn it!_

He stood with me and gathered his phone and keys from the table.

"Of course, I need to head out anyway. So, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said with a bashful smile that was simply adorable.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Have a good night, Edward." He smiled at me once more and walked slowly out of the door. I went back behind the counter in a daze and Angela pounced.

"Did I see the two of you exchange phone numbers?" Angela asked excitedly, yet there confusion in her expression that I didn't understand.

"Umm…Yeah, I mean he knows some people who could possibly get my book published. He wants to read a few chapters before he puts in calls to any of them."

"Wow! That's awesome! So you guys are going to see each other _again_ soon then?"

"What do you mean _again_?" I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Oh, come on, Bella. He told me that you guys had dinner a couple of weeks back when he came in earlier." _What?_

"He told you that?" I was totally confused.

"He came in here earlier today and asked after you." My eyes widened. "I think he was trying to prove that he knew you by sharing that, so I told him you were working tonight and that was it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this the reason why he came back here tonight because he knew that I'd be here?

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me this when I got here?" I couldn't believe that she kept something like that to herself all this time.

"Honestly it slipped my mind, and besides, it was so busy by the time you got here that there wasn't any time to think, let alone talk." That made sense.

"I see. Well, he wants to meet up tomorrow."

"On a Saturday? What time?" Angela asked.

"In the evening, he's supposed to call me to work out the details, but we are going to his friend's dinner party." Her eyes widened and she started hopping up and down.

"This is _so_ a fucking date, Bella!"

"No, it's not a date, Ang! We are just friends and he's doing me a favor that's all."

"Friends my ass, Bella! Are you blind? Did you not notice the way he was looking at you?" _What the hell?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He seemed no different than before. He also made it pretty clear that we are going to this party as friends. Besides, I've met them already anyway so it's not a big deal."

"What?" Angela shouted so loud that a few people turned to look at us. What was it with people shouting at me today? Angela then cleared her throat and spoke in a quieter tone.

"When did that happen? You've been holding out on me you little bitch," she said as she dragged me into a corner.

"It was the same night we had dinner the first time. We met earlier that day while I was working. When I got off, I decided to go to the bar down the street for a drink and he and his friends were there having dinner. I recognized him and waved, and the rest is history. It was a nice evening."

"I bet it was! He must really like you, Bella!"

"I don't think it's like that, Ang, not to mention the fact that he's so obviously out of my league." I looked down in shame hoping that she didn't see through my bold-faced lie.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror, Bella Swan? You're fucking hot!" She said fiercely. What Angela failed to realize was that my looks weren't the reason for my hesitation, but I couldn't insinuate anything otherwise for fear that she might start asking questions.

"I'm alright I suppose, I'm nothing special. You haven't seen his friend's wives. _They_ are fucking gorgeous! He should be with someone like that and not plain-old-small-town, Bella Swan." I felt really horrible playing this up the way that I was, but I didn't have any other alternative. I wasn't comfortable sharing my sexual lifestyle with her yet, and I wasn't sure if I ever would be.

"You're a Goddamn idiot if you really believe that! Trust me on this; he wouldn't waste his time if there wasn't any interest. He came in here asking about you and made it a point to come back when he knew that you'd be here. Open your eyes!" Angela said as she playfully tapped my forehead.

I could see her logic but like always, my sub conscience would not allow me harbor hope of any kind in a situation like this one.

"We're just friends, Angela, and he was probably just being considerate. Please don't read more into it than what it really is." I looked over her shoulder when I heard the door open again. "Some more customers just walked in. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm not done speaking my peace on this," Angela said in warning, and I sighed in response.

"I'm sure you're not," I said sullenly.

We went back to work and time seemed to fly by. Soon enough it was closing time, so we cleaned and made sure that everything was ready for the morning crew and we all went home for the evening.

_Thirty-minutes later…_

"Ugh! Ugh! _Oh! Fuck!_" Paul shouted as he pounded into me repeatedly. I was attacked the moment I walked into the bedroom when I arrived this evening. He practically ripped the clothing from my body, threw me on the bed, and proceeded to fuck me hard and fast.

I was lying on my back with my legs wrapped around his hips as he held on to the metal rail of the headboard. His face was buried against my neck as the bed banged against the wall. My back arched as I finally reached my peak.

"Oh, holy shit! I'm coming! Yessssss!" I screamed out long and hard. Paul continued to thrust into me as I rode out my orgasm, and then he too met his release. Once he stilled, he collapsed on top of me frantically gasping for air.

"I'm sorry I accosted you," Paul said with heavy breaths when he was finally able to lift his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't done the same to you and Leah countless times before." I said. The day I met Edward immediately came to mind.

Paul chuckled weakly as he rose slowly from the bed and staggered into the restroom. Once my breathing was under control, I got up as well and walked into the bathroom just as he flushed the toilet. I turned on the shower and waited for the water heat up.

"I was thinking about ordering some Chinese take out for dinner before they close. Is that okay for you?" Paul asked as he washed his hands.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He dried his hands and kissed my forehead before he walked back into the bedroom. I finally stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash myself thoroughly. Once I was done, I continued to stand underneath the warm spray and used that time to think about tomorrow night.

I could hardly believe that I would be spending an entire evening with Edward and his friends…Again! A part of me knew that this was more than likely a terrible mistake, yet there was another part of me that could hardly contain my excitement. Since I had already put my foot in my mouth by consenting to attending the party, I decided that it was best to use this opportunity wisely.

By spending the evening with him and his friends, I will have the chance to get to know the man behind the face and the fuck-hot body. It became obvious to me tonight that I've unknowingly placed him on a pedestal of perfection that no one could ever possibly live up to. I secretly hoped that once I saw him for who he really is that this strange infatuation would finally burn out.

I knew that it was just wishful thinking on my part, but I was desperate for any excuse to stop these odd feelings I had for him from growing any stronger than they already were.

After deciding I'd stayed in the shower long enough, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into the bedroom. I had just reached out to grab my pajamas, when I heard Paul's voice call out to me from the living room.

"Do not even think about getting dressed. I want you naked and ready to take my cock at all times." Wow, that was kind of hot. With a shrug of my shoulders, I dropped the towel to the floor and I walked out of his bedroom naked as he requested. Once I reached the couch, I placed my hands on my hips.

"What about when the food gets here, brainiac?" I asked sarcastically. "I admit that I'm into a lot of kink, but flashing perfect strangers isn't really my thing."

"Haha, very funny, but I've already thought of that smartass. You will cover yourself with this blanket until they're gone," he said with a smirk as he tossed it my way. I caught it easily the proceeded to wrap myself up in it before sitting down next to him.

"I just placed the order five minutes ago so we have about thirty minutes. You do remember how much we can accomplish within that amount of time, don't you?" He asked as he moved closer to me. How could I forget? The last thing he needed to do was to remind me of our car-sex earlier at this moment.

Paul reached out and pulled open the blanket, exposing my breasts to him. He then lowered his head to circle my left nipple with the tip of his tongue. Warmth spread throughout my chest and I glanced down at his lap. He was hard as granite yet again. Unbelievable!

"Good gracious, Paul! I knew that you were insatiable but not to this degree." He lifted his head and gave me a salacious smile.

"Now you see what Leah deals with on a daily basis. Thank goodness she's a sexoholic just like me. Otherwise I'd be in trouble." Paul moved back to the other end of the couch and laid his head back on the armrest.

He then looked me directly in the eye then lowered his gaze to his extremely hard cock expectantly. I shook my head in amusement as I crawled towards him.

"Asshole," I muttered once I reached him. "But I guess we are all quite _fiendish_ when it comes to sex aren't we?" Before he could reply, I leaned forward and took him into my mouth.

I moved my head up and down, slowly twirling my tongue around his shaft. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he threw his head back as his breaths quickened. Out of nowhere, the ringing of his cell phone filled the room and to my surprise, he answered it with his cock still in my mouth.

"Hey, baby. How's everything going?" he said in a strained voice. I realized then that it was Leah, and I released him from my mouth with a pop. Paul's eyes widened.

"Hold on a second, babe. What the hell, Bells! Why did you stop?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh, I thought you might want to talk to her without any distractions."

"Hmm, considerate, I appreciate that, but did I ask you to stop?" He asked with amusement in his tone.

"No, I guess not." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, that's right. Come on, Bella, I want to come again before the food gets here," he whined. I shrugged my shoulders and lowered my head and took him back into my mouth again.

"Oh, yeah, Bella, that's it!" Paul moaned before putting the phone back to his ear.

"Hey sorry about that, Bella was giving me head and stopped because I answered the phone... like it matters! Yeah, I'm good; especially at this moment. Ugh! _Oh_ fuck!" He moaned looking directly at my mouth and I increased my speed, bobbing my head wildly as I slurped loudly around him.

"Oh, yeah, that's what you thought you heard baby. _Oh, Fuck_! Okay, hold on a second." Paul placed the phone right next to my mouth as I continued to suck him off and I realized that Leah must be calling for her nightly round of phone sex.

Hey, why couldn't she enjoy this as well? I then made it a point to make my actions as loud and as wet as possible and I could hear Leah say, _oh fuck_, faintly on the other end of the line. After a minute or so, he put the phone back to his ear.

"Damn, she's sucking the living shit out of _your_ cock! Oh fuck! I'm about to come! Are you almost there, baby?" He groaned loudly and I increased my rhythm as his body trembled.

"Oh fuck yes!" He moaned out, watching me.

"Oh shit! Suck that cock Bells!" He put one of his hands on the back of my head.

"Oh, Leah baby, you should see her go! Take it all! Take the last inch all the way down!" I suddenly plunged him into my throat and his back arched off the couch.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm coming, Leah! Fuck!" I continued to lick and suck his cock as he kept saying insanely, dirty things to Leah on the phone. Once he was finished, I resituated myself on the couch next to him.

"Oh, God baby was that good for you? Mmm, I'm glad to hear that. Yeah, this girl's skills just keep getting better and better each time. Sure, here she is," Paul said then hand me the phone while smiling fondly. He rose from the couch and went into the bedroom and I heard the bathroom door close.

"Hey there, how's it going?" I asked as I licked my lips suddenly dry lips.

"Hey, yourself. Things are going as good as can be expected considering, but it's been a much better day. Aunt Char is a trooper. I'll definitely be back on Sunday."

"I'm happy to hear that. Are you sure you don't need me to fly out there and help out?"

"Actually, you're helping me a great deal by taking such good care of my man, which is a load off my mind. You especially helped me out a moment ago too. That was seriously hot! I came so fucking hard listening to you two just now. Thanks for agreeing to stay there and for your little performance just now."

"Hey, it's honestly no problem at all. It gives me an opportunity to blow off a little bit of steam. I have a pretty important evening to prepare for so I need all the help that I can get."

"Really? What's going on? I thought you didn't have any major plans? You're supposed to be relaxing remember?"

"I didn't have any plans, but things kind of changed since we last spoke."

"Alright, I'm listening," Leah said.

"Well, you know that guy I told you about a couple of weeks back?"

"Yes, the gorgeous lawyer you met at work that you couldn't stop raving about, right?"

"Hey, I didn't rave about him!" I said in outrage.

"Oh, please! I've never heard you that excited about anyone."

"I wouldn't say that I was excited, I just found it interesting that I saw him twice in one day." I mumbled.

"Sure you were, Bells," she said sarcastically. I decided to ignore her and move on.

"_Anyhow_, I saw him again today and he wants to read a few chapters my book so that he could possibly refer it to a couple of contacts he has in the industry."

"That's great, Bells!"

"Yes, it's amazing. I'm supposed to give him the chapters tomorrow, but he also invited me to go with him to his friend's dinner party as well. That's why I'm a little freaked out." I could hear her cheering in the background and then cursed when she realized that she was too loud.

"Wow! I can't believe that you are finally going on a date! You are such an undercover pimpstress," she whispered excitedly.

"It's not a date, Leah. He just invited me as a friend."

"A friend, huh? A friend who he hasn't known long, yet is willing to hook up with contacts of his? A friend who also invited you to a private dinner party with his friends? Hmm…Yeah, that sounds very fucking friendly to me," she said in a bored tone.

"Whatever, Leah, think what you want, but he can't very well introduce me to his contacts without knowing anything about me now, can he? I'm sure that is his only reason for inviting me."

"Mmm, hmm, okay, Bells. Just make sure you wear your best lingerie set tomorrow night. I wouldn't want you suffer the embarrassment of being caught off guard wearing Granny panties and I think that your sexy beast deserves a _special_ show. After all, he is helping you out, right?" Of course her mind went straight to the gutter, just as mine had. If only!

"Once you get that talented mouth of yours on him, you'll have him wrapped around your finger just like Paul and I are." I couldn't contain my mirth.

"Shut up, Leah!" I said through my laughter. "I don't plan on getting laid tomorrow night unless it's with Paul. Believe me he's going to keep me busy enough in that regard, thank you very much."

"If you say so. Look, I need go and check on aunt Char, so let me speak back to Paul. If I don't talk to you before tomorrow night, be sure to have a good time and try not to over-think things. I want play by play details of your striptease too, missy." Her comment caused a new round of laughter.

"That's not going to happen, but I'll let you know how the evening goes regardless. I love you and send my love to Aunt Char, and Seth too."

"I will. Love you more, Bells!" I stood from the couch and went into the bedroom just as Paul came out of the bathroom. I handed him the phone and I walked back into the living room to watch television.

I wrapped myself in the blanket again and started watching old episodes of Dexter that they had recorded. Paul came back in and joined me on the couch a few minutes later.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door and Paul threw on some sweats that were nearby and opened it. He paid the delivery guy for the food and we proceeded to have our late dinner on the floor in front of the television.

"So, Leah tells me that you have a _hot_ date tomorrow night." Leave it to her to blow things out of proportion even after I tell her it isn't a date.

"As I told her, it's not a date. It's more like networking than anything else."

"That's not what she told me. She said that you are totally creaming over this guy," he said with a smile and a waggle of his eyebrows. Like the animal that he is, he shoved a huge fork full of shrimp fried rice into his mouth. How charming.

"Leah doesn't know what the hell she's talking about," I mumbled. "It's really nothing serious." Maybe if I kept telling myself that, I could will it to be true in my own mind. The butterflies in my stomach were already on a rampage. To me it was a very big deal; I just didn't want anyone else to know it on the off chance that this whole thing blows up in my face.

"Would there be something wrong with dating this guy?" Paul asked cautiously. "Leah seems to think that he made quite the impression on you and we all know that this is a rare occurrence."

"Of course there's something wrong it, hence me sitting here having a naked picnic with my best friend's boyfriend. I don't think he'd be too impressed with my sexual lifestyle." Paul shrugged his shoulder in response.

"I suppose this arrangement is very _irregular_," Paul said.

"Wow, you think?" I said sarcastically, but he chose to ignore me and continued.

"But it worked for me and Leah and I'm sure that it could work for the two of you with time."

"I really don't think it's a good idea for me to get my hopes up and then watch helplessly as everything falls spectacularly apart. I also refuse subject myself to living a lie ever again. That wasn't the smartest move on my part and I don't plan on making the same mistake twice." Paul took a deep breath and dropped his fork onto his plate.

"You can't keep living your life based on the past," he said with a serious expression.

"You wasted enough time being in a relationship that was doomed from the very start, and you're different now, Bells. If you actually have feelings for this guy, I think you owe it to yourself to explore it. It may be your time to have real love in your life and we want that for you more than anything. Even if it means that you can't be with us sexually anymore then that's okay, too. We will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you for saying that, it really means a lot to me. But, this is who I am, who I was meant to be and I can't change that," I paused. "Yet, at the same time I can't deny that I want what you and Leah have together so much. You have to realize how fortunate you two were to start this together. In my case, it will not be an easy sell."

"I understand your reluctance and I'm fully aware of the risks you'd be taking by sharing it with another person. What we do together, to most, would be considered immoral and wrong, but it's honestly none of their business what three consenting adults do in their spare time," Paul said.

"You know how addictive this lifestyle is and I'm certain that even if we didn't have you, we probably would have still invited someone else into our bedroom. It's ingrained in us just as much as it is engrained in you. But what I don't want is you holding back out of any weird sense of loyalty to us. We want you to have companionship as well as mind blowing sex." We both laughed as he once again proceeded to wolf down his dinner.

"I want that too. You have no idea how much, but the chances of me finding it are highly unlikely being what I am."

"Stop thinking so negatively when you don't even know this guy enough to make that determination. You know how Leah and I started out. We were friends for years before she finally got out of that horrible situation she was in and when that happened, I knew that we would have something special," he said wistfully.

"As our trust grew, we eventually talked about what we liked and we worked it all out. All I'm saying, is don't close yourself off to the possibility. Promise me you'll think about it."

"I will. I promise, Pauly," I said reluctantly with a smile.

"Good!"

We continued to eat our dinner and talked about other random things. Paul is such a good guy and he's Leah's perfect match in every way. I hoped to find that in someone. One day, perhaps.

Once we were finished with our dinner, Paul began cleaning up our mess. He went into the kitchen to load up the dishwasher while I straightened out the living room. I walked over to the front door to make sure it was locked and I turned off the lights.

Immediately after that, I made my way into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As I gazed in the mirror at my reflection, I thought about my friends' advice about Edward. I found it hard to believe that someone like him would ever be accepting of my lifestyle.

Even if he was attracted to me physically, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he were to ever find out the truth about me, he'd never want to see me again.

I couldn't help what I liked sexually and I knew that I wouldn't be able to change it. Don't get me wrong, I know that in life your outlook on many things can change and I wanted to have a serious relationship, but we would need to be able to spice things up a bit from time to time. However, I d don't know too many people that would be willing to try some of the things I'd have in mind.

The circumstances of mine and Leah's friendship would be questionable. Not too many people would understand it, because I myself found it hard to believe. Uncharacteristically, I began to wonder what things would be like if I were normal. I'm sure a situation like this would be so much more manageable if that was the case.

But that wasn't my reality and I had to deal with the cards that I have been dealt. Would I change how I lived my life currently if given the opportunity? Absolutely not! I wouldn't change a thing so continuing to dwell on this was redundant.

I really needed to accept the fact that pursuing anything romantically with someone like Edward Cullen was not in either of our best interests. All it would do was make the wound deeper in the end when he looked at me the way I was certain that he would if he knew the truth: with disgust.

Yet, the thought of walking away completely was almost painful. I didn't understand any this.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Paul whistling a familiar tune as he sat in bed. It was Dionne Warwick's song, "That's what friends are for" which made me laugh and officially brightened my dreary mood. He's such an Idiot!

I climbed into bed with him and turned off the light on my side. We said our goodnights and I lay there in the darkness trying my hardest to put the situation out of my head and failing miserably at that moment.

Tomorrow would be the day that determined whether or not my fascination with Edward was just a phase or if it is the making of something more serious than I ever imagined. I took a deep breath before turning over, emptying my mind completely before finally succumbing to the first peaceful sleep I had had in weeks.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed my kicked up version of phone sex. I will try to update as soon as I can. The chapter is pretty much done, but I'm just tweaking it a bit. As always, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I would like to take a moment to introduce you all to my new beta for this story, ReluctantRomantic! Woohoo! With her help, she will keep me in line with getting out updates as quickly as possible.**

**Now, I think that most of you will find this chapter very informative… That's all I'll say for now. On with the chapter!**

**Beta'd by: ReluctantRomantic**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

Walking at a normal pace wasn't easy as I left Starbucks. I moved as carefully as possible, hoping to conceal the huge _predicament_ in my pants.

My erection was so painful that I lacked the ability to think straight. But this came as no surprise, especially since Bella Swan was in close proximity.

I was still no closer to understanding why this woman had such a profound physical effect on me. It just didn't make sense. My rendezvous with Rosalie was only a few short hours ago, and I came at least three times during that encounter. One would think that sex would be the least of my concerns after such a gratifying experience, but it would seem that my cock had a mind of its own when it came to Bella.

With each painful step that I took, my frustration over this situation became more and more acute. I began to feel as if everything in my life had become just as out of control as my cock. I needed to get myself back in line, and I could think of only one way to do that: Emmett or Jasper.

Although Emmett did his best to disguise it, there was no doubt in my mind that he was sick and tired of hearing my whining over this. It's not that he didn't care or was insensitive to what I was going through, it's just in his mind my solution was simple. _Just go for it!_

Grey areas for Emmett were non-existent; everything was black and white and completely uncomplicated. I envied him that, but that wasn't the type of attitude I needed, so I decided to give him a break by calling Jasper. He would have no problem talking this through and dissecting every aspect of it. He also possessed an uncanny ability to soothe those around him and I truly needed that quality right now.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit speed dial. Fortunately, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey man! What's cracking?" he asked cheerfully. Under normal circumstances, I probably would have found his ridiculous use of slang to be quite amusing, but I just couldn't appreciate the hilarity of any situation while dealing with my current discomfort.

"My mind, that's what's cracking! I'm so fucking irritated right now, that I honestly feel like putting my fist through a wall, Jazz." I said as I winced in pain.

"Well, that's not good. What's going on?" Just hearing the concern in his voice relaxed me somewhat.

"I just left Starbucks after having a long conversation with Bella, and I'm having another _reaction_. I'm thinking about going to see a doctor; this isn't normal!" Jasper's sudden roar of laughter rang in my ear and I sighed in irritation. I suppose I couldn't really blame him for finding my situation comical.

"Frankly, I don't think there's anything a doctor can do to solve that problem for you," he said through his hysterics, "unless of course it's a female doctor who's on her knees in front of you with your cock in her mouth."

"Great, now you sound like Emmett." I stated as I rolled my eyes. Jasper cleared his throat to compose himself.

"Look, the only thing that I can think of that will help you is if you stop trying to resist the metaphorical apple, and take the fucking bite. I'm sure then your _problem_ will be solved."

"You know why I can't do that, Jasper! How many times do I have to repeat this?"

"Yes you can! All you need to do is stop over-analyzing this and start putting that Cullen charm to good use. I think that Bella is definitely interested in you and that's half the battle. The rest you can work out in time."

"So in other words, I should just lure her in, and then out of nowhere, hit her with the truth about my _tastes,_ and pray that she doesn't turn her back on me? No, I don't think so." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Oh, and you'll be happy to know that like a dumbass, I also invited Bella to Emmett's for dinner tomorrow night. How am I supposed to get through an entire evening with her without my cock bursting out of my pants like the Goddamn Incredible Hulk?" I asked.

Jasper laughed so loud this time that I had to lift the phone away from my ear until he could speak once more.

"I wouldn't worry about that happening. The beauty of the situation is that we will all be present, and will help you keep the little monster in check if necessary. On a serious note, Ed, I have to say that I'm really proud of you. This is a huge step for you."

"You know I can't stand it when you call me _Ed,_ and you also know that's it's not like that. It can't be!" I said in aggravation.

"Then why pray tell, did you invite her in the first place if that wasn't your intention?"

"I honestly don't know, Jazz. The words were out of my mouth before I could even register the thought." My train of thought was momentarily interrupted when I turned the corner, and almost ran into a small group of women.

"Excuse me ladies," I said apologetically. I made the mistake of smiling and making eye contact with them, only to notice their expressions turn lustful and glazed over.

_Perfect! Could this day get any better?_

The boldest one of the group who was standing directly in front of me responded.

"No, excuse _me_," she said in a flirtatious tone before her eyes roamed over my body. My face flushed with heat. I was positively mortified.

The attention I seemed to attract from the opposite sex was unbelievable. I knew that I wasn't hideous or anything of the sort, but I most definitely wasn't the best looking man on the planet either.

In an attempt to avoid being rude, I forced myself to maintain my smile as I bowed my head in a polite gesture before turning away and continuing down the street. For reasons unbeknownst to me, this seemed to set off a loud round of girlish giggles from the women as got I got further away.

"Wow! I see after all these years, women are _still_ throwing their panties at you David Beckham-style," Jasper said with a smile in his voice. _Fuck! _I hoped that he hadn't heard that, but luck just wasn't on my side.

"Give it a rest, Jazz," I said in a bored tone hoping that my lack of reaction would shut him down. Of course my attempt was unsuccessful as Jasper began to serenade me.

"_When he walks on by, girls be looking like damn he fly!_" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Shut up, Jazz!" I shouted in embarrassment as he dissolved into laughter. I truly hated when they teased me about this. I decided to get back to the subject at hand before he had the opportunity to dig in deeper.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING," I said loudly, "as much as I'd like there to be more between Bella and I, it just can't happen; not with a secret like mine hanging over our heads. I can't deny that I'm drawn to her in a way I've never experienced before. I've thought of perhaps exploring a friendship with her to understand it more, but I don't know if that's wise."

"Why don't you come over and we can talk about this in person over dinner. Alice just ordered us take out. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure…I'll be there shortly," I said before disconnecting. I finally made my way back to my office building and entered the garage to get my car. My drive to Jasper's home gave me time to clear my head, for which I was supremely grateful because by the time I arrived, I was erection-free.

I just used my key and didn't bother knocking on the door since they already knew that I was coming. We all had keys to each other's homes in case of an emergency.

When I walked into the living room, Jasper was seated in his recliner by the fireplace. He met my gaze and shook his head sympathetically before rising from the chair.

"Damn, Ed, you look seriously stressed out. Come on in here and let's get a drink in ya so that you can relax." I tensed in annoyance when I heard that that horrible nickname again, but I decided not to acknowledge it. I just didn't have the fight left in me right now and he'd just ignore me as usual anyway.

"That sounds amazing," I said instead. I walked further into the room and stopped once I was standing in front of the glass double-doors that led out to their patio.

I was admiring the landscaping when the click of high-heeled shoes drew me from my thoughts. I turned towards the sound just as Alice walked through the door that connected the kitchen to their formal dining room, carrying plates and silverware.

Alice was wearing a fitted peach colored, button-down blouse with a chocolate brown, A-line mini-skirt. She topped off her ensemble with a matching pair of brown, 4-inch suede round-toe heels. A single thick strap encircled her ankle, which tied into a dainty bow on the side, making her tiny legs look at least a mile long.

Alice had always been an impeccable dresser and she knew how to look sexy, yet tasteful at the same time. I watched her with a smile for a moment longer as she set the table. I could only imagine what it would be like to come home every night to a woman whose beauty was so clear both inside and out.

Jasper truly was a very lucky man. So was Emmett, who was currently at home in probably the exact same scenario with Rose.

At the thought of my large empty house, I felt a dull ache of longing in my chest and a tightening in my throat, which caused my eyes water. I blinked in surprise and became instantly angry at myself.

Was I seriously becoming emotional over watching a woman set her own goddamn dinner table? What the hell was going on with me?

As if I called her name, Alice glanced up and favored me with a large sexy smile.

I wasn't at all surprised that my eyes began to travel over her body, and I imagined peeling her out of her clothes. My depravity knew no bounds. I forced myself to look her in the eye before things got out of hand, and my cock insisted on an encore performance.

"You're right on time, the food just got here. Why don't you come over here and take a seat," she said sweetly.

"Perfect." I said. I walked over and placed a quick kiss on Alice's cheek before taking a seat at the table. Jasper walked in a minute later, armed with two glasses of bourbon. He handed one to me and took a seat at the head of the table.

"To your health, mentally and otherwise," he said as we clicked our glasses together. I quickly tossed it back and closed my eyes as the liquid burned its way down my throat.

"So my friend, I'm afraid the time has come," Jasper said gravely.

"For what?" I asked. My throat was still recovering from the bourbon.

"A game plan, naturally," Jasper said as he took a small sip from his glass.

"What exactly are you talking about, Jazz?" I asked, even though I had some idea of where he was going with this.

"Don't play dumb with me, you dipshit! You know that I'm talking about the Bella situation," Jasper barked out, and I chuckled in response.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter," he said as he struggled to maintain a straight face. "I'm talking serious business here, Ed,"

"Alright, alright!" I said as I held up my hands in defeat. "I'm listening."

"Good. I know you feel that you can't go there with her romantically and all that other bullshit, but you can't keep going like this either. Your cock is going to end up raw if this continues," Jasper said, and I struggled to suppress my smile. Every time Jasper curses, his southern drawl is even more pronounced; it's hilarious.

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious," I said with a smirk. "You think I don't know this already? Fuck! I can't even have an innocent conversation with her, or even about her, without getting hard." I pushed my empty glass away, but Jasper graciously slid his semi-full glass over to me. I immediately grabbed it and took a sip.

"I've known for a long time now that I can't give any woman a traditional relationship. I accepted that, and I was content with that knowledge. But these past few weeks without seeing her were almost too much for me to bear. I can't stay away from her for any length of time, and that honestly scares the shit out of me, Jazz."

"I can only imagine. You know, I respect the fact that you don't want to be misleading in any way. That's one of the many reasons we all love you so much. You've got integrity, but like I said you can't go on like this, especially if you plan on moving forward with befriending her," Jasper said as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table.

"I believe that your feelings for her mean something. Like my Ally-cat says, 'it's fate.' I'm really sorry if this sounds harsh; but I'm not going to let you piss away a perfectly good chance to have a solid relationship due to your lame-ass fear of rejection. Because we both know that fear is the only reason you are hesitating."

"That's not true!" I said, but the look on Jasper's face let me know that he didn't buy it, so I decided to be honest.

"Well, that's not entirely true," I mumbled.

"I know that this situation is difficult, but you have to try. So now, we have to work together on this."

"Alright then, what is it you propose I do?" As I asked the question, Alice came back into the room and sat down next to me. She took the serving spoon in her hand and then looked over at me.

"Jazz and I have been talking it over, and we think that you should let me and Rose help move things along for you," she said with a smile as she began loading my plate with food.

"Move things along, how?" I asked hesitantly.

"There is more to Bella than meets the eye. I can feel it, and Rose's gut is also telling her that your worries over this are for nothing. So, I suspect that either she's into some freaky-fuckery as well that no one knows about, or she wants to be, and is too afraid to go for it. Rose and I will start spending more time with her so that we can get inside her head and figure her out."

"How will this help anything?" I asked as I took a bite of my food. It was delicious; I didn't realize until that moment how hungry I was. "She seems like a very private person, and I doubt that she'd be quick to share the intimate details of her life with you. We hardly know her."

"I realize that, but this is different. We're going to become really good friends; I just know it. It's really only a matter of time," Alice said confidently.

"What makes you so sure about this, Alice?"

"I just am! You know better than to bet against me, Edward, because you know that I'm almost always right," she said as she glared at me.

"Um, I'd take her word for it Ed. and leave it alone. She's tiny but packs one hell of a punch," Jasper said as he rubbed his stomach uncomfortably. Damn, has she gut-punched his ass recently?

"Gentlemen, can we get back to the subject at hand?" Alice asked impatiently, and we both gestured for her to continue.

"As I was saying, we'll get to know her and start to _introduce_ things to see how she responds." This plan was making me very nervous.

"Introduce things?" I asked fearfully. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Oh, calm down, Edward. It's not like we plan on doing or saying anything that's too risqué, especially in the beginning," Alice said as she finished loading up her and Jasper's plates.

"We will simply befriend her and gauge how she reacts to certain things. If she seems open, then you'll know your chances, and can consider your next plan of action. We'll try to ease her into our reality so that it's less of a shock when you do tell her." When stated that way, I had to admit the idea did have promise, but it was still risky.

"You _will_ also start spending time with her so that you can both become more comfortable with one another. What do you think?" Alice asked. Jasper picked up from there before I could respond.

"You see, Bella will never admit to having a kinky side to you, or even wanting anything of the sort. She's much too shy around you for that kind of a conversation right now. This way, you'll know what you're really dealing with."

"Maybe you're right," I said reluctantly as I turned towards Alice. "Are you sure that you and Rose are comfortable doing this?"

"Yes of course we are; we've already talked about it. We think Bella is perfect for you, and we'll do anything that we can to help," Alice said with smile that I couldn't help but immediately return.

"Alice, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I honestly don't know what I'd do without all of you," I said sincerely. I was truly grateful for their constant support.

"Probably suffer from blue balls for one," Alice said with a smirk. We all laughed and continued with dinner. Alice gave in-depth details of how she and Rose would ease their way into Bella's life, and what I should do for my part.

I could hardly believe that I was actually sitting here plotting with my best friends as to how we'd ease an innocent woman into my sordid world. It was so wrong on so many levels, but there was nothing I could do to convince myself to not move forward with this plan. When it came to Bella Swan, I was like a moth to a flame.

Just the thought that Bella is some sort of sexual vixen as Rose insists, makes my cock stir. If this was true, I couldn't imagine the damage we could do to one another. The corners of my mouth turned up in a devious smile. _Oh, the possibilities!_

Sometime later, Jasper received an urgent phone call from a client. He excused himself and went into his office to take it. Alice and I remained seated at the table when she suddenly turned towards me.

"Did you enjoy the food, Edward?" Alice asked, as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Definitely, I love Thai food, and this restaurant is phenomenal," I said as I placed my fork on my plate and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Yes, we like it too. Well, I've got room for dessert!" Alice said cheerfully. "Would you like some?" She collected my plate before I could offer my help, and stacked it on top of hers.

"Alright, whatever you're having is fine," I said as I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes to relax for a moment.

"Great!" Alice squeaked. A moment later, I felt fingers on my belt buckle and my eyes shot open automatically, widening in disbelief.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? I thought we were about to have dessert."

"We are!" Alice said as she peeked up at me through her eyelashes. "I'll have mine and then you can have yours," she said innocently as she released my cock from my pants.

Alice pumped me with her hand until I was fully erect and lowered her head into my lap. I shuddered as she gave me a long, wet lick from root to tip before speaking again.

"You just think about what you'd like to have while I enjoy mine," she said lowering her head again and taking almost my entire cock into her warm mouth.

"Oh fuck, Alice!" I moaned as I watched her head move slowly up and down on my cock. I let my head fall back as I basked in the thrill that only a superb blow-job could provide. Alice slurped and moaned around me as my hand gripped her short, dark locks. She sped up her motions and her head bobbed rapidly in my lap.

"Shit! That's so fucking good Alice!" My breathing picked up as I felt her tongue twirl around my length. I trembled in response, my release only seconds away.

"Ugh, I'm about to come," I said breathily. She plunged me into her throat and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuuuck!" I roared, exploding down her throat. Alice whimpered and continued to suck me off, practically swallowing me whole. Once she was satisfied that she'd gotten everything I could give her, she sat up.

"Mmm, that was delicious. Have you decided what you'd like to have, Mr. Cullen, or did you need more time to peruse the dessert menu?" She asked innocently as she licked her lips. Little minx. I decided to play her little game and tease her a bit.

"No, I haven't decided just yet. I'll need to give it a little more thought," I said with a slight smirk as my eyes roamed over her.

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen. Take all the time you need, but allow me to go over a few options with you. It might help you decide." She stood up from her chair and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it open it to reveal her perfectly round breasts, covered in chocolate-brown lace. _Lovely._

"We have these savory treats of course, and they are very popular," she said in that sexy tone of hers. Alice was an expert when it came to role-play, that's one of the things I loved most about her.

"For no extra charge, they can be served with any topping of your choice. One of the most popular is homemade tapioca pudding. I _just_ had some for my desert and it is truly yummy," she said as she palmed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

My cock twitched as I thought about what it's like to fuck those tits of hers and the sight of my come all over them caused it to harden further.

_Fuck! S_he was trying to kill me.

Alice stepped back and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her mini skirt, and moved her hips slowly and sensually from side to side as she slid it down her body. Once it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it to reveal one of the tiniest pair of matching lace panties I'd seen.

_Fuck me._

She slowly turned her back to me to reveal her firm backside, which was practically bare as she peeked over her shoulder at me.

"We also have this option as well; it's been known to be served in a number ways - one of which is known as _bottoms up_." She pushed her panties down and leaned forward arching her back, giving me a spectacular view as she slid the miniscule material down gorgeous legs. I moaned at the beautiful sight before me, and could hear her giggle as she stood back up.

"Then there's also the _sunny-side up_ option." While still wearing her fuck-me shoes, Alice sauntered over to me and sat on the table directly in front of me. She leaned back onto her elbows, bending her legs at the knee and brought them up to her chest. She then lifted her legs straight up in the air and opened them into a wide "V."

"Fuck," I whispered as I took in her soaking wet core. Alice made eye contact with me as she ran her right hand down her body and stroked her fingers through her wetness.

"As you can see, this particular desert is the most popular for obvious reasons. The presentation is unsurpassed and we offer you a complimentary sample as a courtesy," she said, bringing her drenched fingers to my mouth. I leaned forward, eagerly took her digits into my mouth, and moaned at her delicious taste.

"That's so fucking good!" I said as I sucked on her fingers.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen. We aim to please, but we have one more offer that is especially for you, being that you're one of our VIP customers; unless of course, you've made up your mind." I was so hard at that moment that I feared my cock might break through the table. I had to look down to make sure that it hadn't.

"What could possibly be any more _tantalizing_ than your suggestions so far?" I asked.

"Well, our special offer to you is our special VIP sampler dish which gives you unlimited servings of all of these delectable desserts." My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I could hear Alice giggle softly.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, I'll clear these dishes away while you think about your options," she said as she slowly brought her legs back together and attempted to rise from the table. I immediately stopped her by placing my hand on her knee and stood from my chair, opening her legs again so that I could stand between them.

"That won't be necessary because I think I've made up my mind," I said as I reached behind her and removed her bra. "All of the options sound so exquisite that I'm unable to choose just one. So, I'm going to go with the VIP sampler dish as you suggested," I said as I tossed her bra aside and stared lustfully at her naked breasts.

"Mmm…I promise I will do my utmost to finish every drop."

My attack on her breasts was swift. I palmed them greedily as I licked and sucked, causing Alice to moan as she ran her hands through my hair. I continued my action as I made my way down her stomach, before bringing her thighs to rest on my shoulders.

"_Oh_, Mr. Cullen! One course down already! You just might finish as you promised," she moaned still in character. I looked at her core then made eye contact with her before I lowered my head and twirled my tongue around her clit, making sure she could see everything.

"Oh shit!" Alice moaned as I took my seat again and launched my full assault. I could feel her body quiver and I knew it wouldn't be long before she came. Her back arched as she set a rhythm, grinding against my face. I pushed two fingers into her heat and she screamed suddenly in release.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" _Fuck!_ That didn't take long at all. She shouted as she wrapped her legs around my head and I continued my onslaught through her orgasm. Once she couldn't take anymore, I lifted my head and smirked at her blissful expression.

"You'll have to excuse me, madam, but I've learned from experience that when savoring a dish like this, the messier, the better." Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Now I think I'm ready for the third and final portion of my desert," I said as I pulled her from the table and bent her over it.

"You certainly are adept in serving yourself, Mr. Cullen, and without any help from the kitchen as well. I'm impressed." I palmed her ass for a few seconds before raising one hand and bringing it back down hard against her cheek, making her yelp in surprise.

"Well, I do happen to know my way around _this_ dish quite well. Give me time and you'll be even more impressed by how I savor this one."

I gripped each of her hips and slammed into her.

"Fuck!" Alice screamed throwing her head back.

"Oh, fuck! That's so good!" I shouted as I pulled back then pushed in again causing her walls to flutter around me.

I set a punishing rhythm and smacked her backside with my hand occasionally. Her breaths were labored as she looked over her shoulder at me, driving me wild with need as I gripped the back of her neck. I went on and on, and Alice came over and over again as my release continued to build.

"Dammit! You feel so fucking amazing! Shit!" Alice screamed as I continued to pound into her. She could feel me hardening further inside her, and she looked over her shoulder at me again.

I was determined to give her another orgasm before I finished, so I increased my speed and spanked her firm ass repeatedly. Her body began to shake and she soon fell over the edge.

"Oh, fuck! Oh! Oh shit! Again!" She screamed as she tightened around me and her hands slapped against the table.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I continued my thrusts. I could feel myself getting closer to falling over the edge and warned her.

"Oh God! I'm about to come Alice!"

"Fuck yes, Edward! I want it in my mouth!" I pulled out of her, and she quickly hopped off the table. She sank to her knees in front of me and took me into her mouth. She sucked my cock violently and quickly brought me to release.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!" I roared.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Alice moaned repeatedly as I came in several long streams. As Alice continued to lap at me with her tongue, movement in my peripheral vision drew my attention. I glanced over and noticed that Jasper was leaning against the doorway, stroking his cock as he watched his wife's ministrations.

He walked over and stood next to me staring at his wife's face as she continued. She made eye contact with him and smirked before she took my semi-erect cock back in to her mouth and sucked hard.

"Fuck baby! That's it - get all of it," he said as he continued to stroke himself. She giggled seductively around me before she finally released me with a pop.

I stepped back and pulled my pants up, attempting to get my breathing under control. I dropped into my chair, closing my eyes. A few seconds later, I began to hear very distinct slurping sounds. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Alice had taken Jasper into her mouth.

"Mmm, that's it baby. Daddy loves it when you suck his cock like that," he said.

"Mmpf," Alice moaned around him with her eyes closed. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy having him in her mouth as her hands ran up and down the front of his body. Usually, I'd enjoy watching her work, but the last thing I needed was another erection. My cock was a tad bit tender again from overuse, so I decided to call it a night and head home.

I stood from my chair and zipped up my pants before walking toward the dining room. Once I reached the doorway, I turned and met Jasper's gaze, and he gave me a small wave goodbye.

Alice must have noticed this as well because she suddenly waved at me over her shoulder as well, never stopping her actions. I walked into the living room, grabbed my keys and locked their front door on my way out.

Once I was alone in my car, the achy sensation in my chest that I experienced earlier returned full-force, and unfortunately there was nothing now to distract me from it.

I didn't understand where this was coming from - then suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was loneliness, plain and simple.

I started thinking about my life; mentally listing every major attribute. I was fairly successful in my career, and that success has continued to grow with each year. I come from a great family, and I was surrounded by loyal and wonderful friends.

Yet, at this moment it became painstakingly obvious that there was something missing from my life. My conversation with Alice the night they met Bella immediately came to mind.

I hadn't realized how apparent my loneliness was to those around me. I honestly thought that Alice was just being ridiculous with her assumptions. However, amazingly, right now in this car was the first time that I realized that truth for myself.

Could it be that my missing piece was simply companionship of my own? That question echoed in my mind.

My friends were all perfectly matched, and although they participate in this lifestyle, they truly love each other, and have solid, unbreakable bonds. There were no secrets between them, and they have mutual trust that was beyond compare.

Considering what I witness regularly of the people I love, I could honestly say with perfect clarity that I have never experienced true love. I've had relationships of course, but none of them could be considered meaningful.

Although they were all treated well, I could never give myself to them completely. Unfortunately, this was transparent as glass to a small few.

My relationship with Tanya lasted a few months, and even in that short amount of time, I knew that she wasn't the one for me. I spent as much time with her as possible in an attempt to establish a connection. This was no easy feat considering the obscene amount of hours my chosen profession required of me.

No matter how hard I tried, it just didn't work out. That _sparkling_ personality of hers may have been mainly to blame.

Honestly, I had more meaningful conversations with Alice and Rose than I ever had with her, so ending things between us was the right thing to do. I'd wasted enough of our time.

I suppose the end of that relationship will always come to mind because through its demise, my current lifestyle began. I was out with Emmett and Jasper at our favorite bar, New Moon, as I told them about my break up with Tanya.

That was the night that changed my life.

_**Two years ago…**_

"I finally had to break it off with Tanya - she was driving me insane! I could barely stand talking to her for any length of time, because all that mattered in her world was the newest designer handbag that she just had to have," I said as I took at huge gulp of my beer before sitting it down.

"When we weren't discussing fashion, all she did was whine about my not spending enough time with her." Just thinking about that annoying voice that she thought was sexy, was like nails on a chalkboard. It gave me chills.

"She knows the nature of my job and its demands, but she couldn't care less. Her main concern was my ongoing ability to provide for her, so that she could brag to what few friends she has," I said rolling my eyes.

"Never once did she consider how difficult things are for me or how hard I have to work. After a while, the only tolerable thing between us was the sex, and honestly that Minnie Mouse voice of hers ruined that more than half the time." Emmett and Jasper sniggered as I shook my head in disgust. They probably hated her voice as much as I did.

"I'm sorry to hear that man, even though a huge part of me is thrilled that you kicked her to the curb," Emmett said. "I know how much stress you've been under with the Fletcher lawsuit. You really didn't need this shit right now."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, well, I guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own _hands_, so to speak, until I meet someone else - which is impossible, of course, with the hours that I put in at the firm," I muttered grudgingly.

"Well, there are _other_ options that you could consider," Emmett said with a smile as he looked over at Jasper. They made eye contact and gave one another a slight nod of approval before Jasper took a big swig of his beer.

_What the hell is this?_

"What other options? No matter how convenient it is for someone like me, online dating is out of the question, if that's what you're thinking." They both laughed and Jasper continued.

"No, no, my friend. It's nothing like that. He's referring to no-strings-attached, release with zero drama. Would that be of interest to you?" Jasper asked.

"That sounds like a dream come true, but how is that possible?"

Both Emmett and Jasper glanced around the room, I assume to make sure that no one was within hearing distance, then leaned forward and motioned for me to do the same.

"Just promise us that no matter what you decide, that what we are about to tell you stays between us, and that you'll try to keep an open mind," Emmett said anxiously.

_Since when do either of them care what anyone thinks?_

"Em, I think you know that goes without saying, but if it makes you both feel better to hear me say it, then I promise. Now can we get on with it?"

"Well, um, Jasper and I have…an_ arrangement_, and we think that you might benefit from it as well until you meet someone else, or even after that if you choose," Emmett said.

"What kind of arrangement?" I swallowed hard preparing myself for the worst, when suddenly a horrible possibility filtered through my mind. My eyes widened.

"You guys aren't sharing a _prostitute_, are you?" I said a little louder than I intended to out of shock. "Because I'm telling you both right now that I'll wear my hands down to the fucking bone, jacking-off, before I pay for it!" Jasper choked on his beer and Emmett threw his head back as he roared with laughter.

"Of course not, dumbass!" Jasper said incredulously. "What, are you losing it?"

"It would be one thing if we were single, but fucking a prostitute when we have women like Alice and Rose at home is fucking preposterous!" Jasper said. His eyes were wide and filled with disgust. He coughed violently, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

His reaction, along with his southern accent, just made Emmett laugh even harder until he reluctantly joined in and started chuckling himself.

"Thank fucking goodness," I said in relief. I had to laugh at myself for my stupid assumption. I should've known that they wouldn't do that to their wives.

As a matter of fact, most women would gladly pay _them_ for attention with their looks and charm. Unfortunately for the female population, they were officially off the market.

"Look, just hear us out completely," Jasper said as we all composed ourselves and I gestured for them to continue.

"Well…you know how Emmett and I double-date with our wives and often hang out on Friday nights?" Jasper asked.

"Yes of course, but what does that have to do with me and this issue, Jazz?"

"I'm getting to that, impatient one. Damn!" he said indignantly as Emmett and I chuckled. Jasper puts me in the mind of that Looney Tunes character, Yosemite Sam, whenever he gets worked up. If he ever breaks down and calls someone a, "no good bushwhacking barracuda" I think I might piss myself.

"Anyway, once we got bored with hanging out in restaurants and clubs, we began just ordering take-out or just cooking at home. We all found it way more relaxing that way, and we always had a great time." Jasper said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, one night we all had a little more to drink than usual and things got a little…out of control," Jasper said with a smirk.

"What happened?" I asked. I'll be the first to admit that I was completely intrigued at this point.

"Well, it started off as kind of a make-out session between couples, nothing too out of the ordinary. I mean, we've all made out in front of other couples so it wasn't a big deal," Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulder and I agreed.

"However, when one couple would go a little further, the other took the next step, and so on, and so on." He paused, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the next thing we knew, we were all having _sex_ right in front of each other." My breath caught in my throat and eyes widened in disbelief.

"Obviously, watching one another was totally unavoidable, and to be completely honest, it was a major turn on for everyone." Jasper said. I opened my mouth to respond, even though I had no idea what I was going to say, but Emmett held his finger up to stop me as Jasper continued.

"Before long, we began egging each other on and talking dirty to one another during the act. It even escalated to the point where we started requesting things that we wanted to see. After changing positions several times," he paused, "and I don't how it happened, but hands started roaming and we suddenly decided to switch partners," Jasper said anxiously.

My shocked expression remained as I took in the information. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to be appalled or turned on by the concept of it all.

My cock of course, had no such dilemma. Alice and Rosalie were very beautiful women and I couldn't imagine what it was like watching them in the act. _Fuck!_ It was so inappropriate to think this way.

Emmett and Jasper both watched me in silence with serious expressions, allowing me time to absorb what they were telling me. Once I did, I had the following brilliant response.

"Are you guys fucking with me?" That was all my brain could conjure up at that moment. I knew them to be jokesters but I couldn't believe they would go this far, especially when it concerned Alice and Rosalie.

"Nope, not at all, bro. We're serious. It was honestly one of the most exciting things I'd ever done," Emmett said, and Jasper nodded in agreement. As the shock wore off, the questions began forming.

"This _thing_ happens regularly now?" I asked and they both nodded their heads. "For how long?"

"About four years now," Emmett said.

_Huh?_

"Why the fuck am I just hearing about this now?" I shouted, and they both motioned for me to lower my voice. I was honestly kind of hurt that my best friends had a secret life right under my nose about which I knew nothing.

"Hey, don't take it personally, Edward. We've wanted to tell you for a while now, it's just that we didn't know how you'd react," Emmett said sheepishly. "It took us all a really long time to get comfortable with the idea of it all anyway. We were a little freaked out that it happened in the first place, and even more so because we liked it so much," he said as he looked down at his beer bottle.

"We talked about it after the first time, and agreed that it must have been the alcohol that night, and there wouldn't be a repeat. But no matter how hard we tried, it just kept happening. We all craved it like crazy," Emmett said.

This was really intense.

"I guess I can understand to a certain degree how that would be a little disconcerting. I probably would have been hesitant to talk about it as well, even to you guys, and I tell you everything."

"Thanks for understanding, man," Jasper said in relief. "You don't know what a relief it is that you finally know about this. It was getting really difficult to keep this from you, since we hang out so much."

"It's cool, man," I said as I patted each of their shoulders.

"We did a little research and apparently, there are parties and private clubs that cater to what we do. But we all knew right away that we would never feel comfortable being with strangers, or doing some of the things that they do in those environments. So, we've only kept it among the four of us," Emmett said.

"So um…you guys um…you know; have sex with each other as well?" I gave them a severe look. Understanding dawned on them and they shook their heads vehemently.

"Oh no, it's not like that at all. Jazz and I don't ever hook up with each other or anything like that - not that there is anything wrong with it. I mean, whatever floats your boat is what I say. But these two dogs," Emmett said as he gestured between both himself and Jasper, "just don't bark that way."

"That's right," Jasper agreed.

"However," Emmett trailed off. "Rose and Alice do hook up sometimes and it's fucking hot!"

_Fuck! _I could only imagine.

"I might be in the mood for Alice one night - or maybe even both Alice and Rose - and it's fine. Sometimes I've even watched Jazz with both girls, and it's unbelievable," Emmett said.

_Was it really horrible of me to be extremely turned on by all this? _

_Yes, it is, you pervert! _

"This is a lot to take in, but how will any of this help me, since it's among the four of you?" They glanced at each other and took deep breaths.

"We trust you, Edward, more than anyone else we know. You've always been loyal and the best friend a guy could have," Jasper said. "In a nutshell, we would like to invite you into our little group. That would give you unlimited access to both Alice and Rosalie to do whatever you want sexually, that they will allow."

I must have been fucking hallucinating, because there just was no possible way in hell that my two best friends just offered me their wives for my own release! I was stiff as a board, going over everything that was just unloaded on me.

"I know that you're probably shocked right now, and that's understandable, dude. You don't have to say yes; we just wanted to give you the option," Jasper said.

"Why would you guys even want this? I mean, how are you able to do it? Don't you get jealous or feel any sort of insecurity about all this?" I thought these were fair questions considering the situation.

"Trust us, Edward; we've been through it all in the four years we've been doing this. Rosalie, as you know, has always been a very jealous and territorial person, so you can imagine how hard things were at first," Emmett said, shuddering. Rose was definitely a handful.

"We even stopped doing it for a while, but the cravings were just too strong for any of us to resist. So we all had to come to an understanding and leave our egos at the door if we were going to continue doing this," Emmett said. Jasper picked up where Emmett left off.

"We've learned to compartmentalize this so that we know that it's just sex, a means of physical gratification, nothing more," Jasper said, "and that took some time to perfect. Making it any more than that just complicates things immensely, and ruins the experience." He took another gulp of beer before he continued.

"I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that there is no one in the world that I could ever love or crave more than I do Alice, and she knows that."

"Same here, bro. I loved Rosalie from the first moment I saw her, and no one else could ever take her place. She's it for me, and I'm it for her. It would be hard as hell, but I'd give it all up tomorrow if she asked me to," Emmett said seriously.

"Fortunately, we've never had to make that kind of choice. So after some individual soul searching, we came together and decided that we could handle this if we started out with ground rules," Jasper said.

"After a while, our rules slowly, but surely, went out of the window, and we were able to freely enjoy this with each other," Jasper said. "We wouldn't dream of offering this to anyone else, Edward. We are only offering this to you. The girls love you and trust you just as much as we do. We talked it over with them months ago, and they're perfectly fine with your joining us." My eyes widened in surprise, but Jasper continued.

"We'd never make a decision like this without consulting with them first to make sure they were comfortable with it. We like what we like sexually, and we happen to get off on watching and switching off. We aren't hurting anyone or forcing anyone to do anything they don't want to do."

Emmett piped in at that moment.

"It also has nothing to do with being dissatisfied sexually in our marriages. Believe me, I'm very satisfied with my Rose, and so is Jasper with Alice. Trust me, I've experienced Alice first-hand, and he has no cause for grief in that regard." Emmett said dreamily.

"Likewise brother, Rose is something fierce." Jasper said and he held his beer up in salute and Emmett imitated the gesture.

"So as you can see, this is just something…different, that we all enjoy," Emmett said. "Besides, those two women are hellcats and they seriously need lots of sexual attention. This was the case before we even started this and it's only intensified since." Jasper took it from there.

"You know how we each sometimes get so overloaded with caseloads that we barely get a chance to see our wives? It took away from satisfying their needs on a regular basis, and that's unacceptable. So, Emmett and I back each other up, but sometimes it's still not enough. We both need back up from someone that we can trust." Jasper said.

"Edward, you'd be doing us a favor, and getting the relief you need at the same time," Emmett added.

"This is just…crazy. I don't know, guys; I don't know if I can do this." Based on how I was raised, my answer to such a proposal should have been obvious and immediate: _Thanks, but no thanks_!

But another part of myself that I didn't even know existed until this moment, would not allow me to say those words. I have never been more confused in my entire life.

"Understandable, bro," Emmett responded. "There's no pressure, but how about this? We're having one of our get-togethers this Friday night. Why don't you come over and see if it's something that interests you? You don't have to participate if you don't want; you can just watch. If you don't like what you see, or feel uncomfortable, you can leave and forget we even asked. It's completely up to you."

We continued on with the conversation, and they allowed me time to digest everything over the next few days. I had to admit that, in all the years they'd been together, I'd never noticed any drama between the two couples outside of the normal husband-wife issues. I'd definitely witnessed it all, being so close to both couples.

So, I did something completely out of character for me; I went over there that Friday night. From that night until this very day, I was all in, and never regretted it.

…..

I was pulled out of my reverie by a squeal of tires as an impatient driver zoomed around me, and I continued my drive home. I reflected that, with each passing day at that time, I began to notice differences in myself. Not only did I feel completely free and uninhibited, but I also felt happier than I ever had before.

Growing up, I had always felt as though I wasn't living my life to the fullest, but once this side of me was freed, I knew what I had been missing all along.

Everything had been good from that day forward, but that was before Bella. I've never met anyone else like her. She's sweet and caring, with drive and a purpose.

I don't know much about her as a person, but as lawyer, I'd dealt with my share of scumbags. So I'm an amazingly good judge of character, and she radiates kindness and warmth. The way I felt when I spoke with her earlier was amazing, and I honestly couldn't wait to be able to spend time with her.

I finally made it home and pulled into my garage. After lowering the door, I entered the house through the kitchen door, and hung my key on the peg next to the door in contemplation.

The silence within my home intensified my melancholy mood. I was just about to pass the dining room when a familiar giggle halted my steps and my head snapped towards the sound.

Out of nowhere, I could see Bella walk through the kitchen door, holding a stack of plates and silverware. She hummed happily to herself as she began to set the table. A feeling contentment washed over me. She looked up at that moment, and greeted me with a shy smile before the image faded away, leaving me staring into the empty room.

The disappointment hit me full force and I realized that my friends were right all along. My being alone this way wasn't right. I needed companionship, but how was it possible to obtain it considering how I lived my life?

Since there was no way that I could come up with the answer to this dilemma, I shook off the thought and continued my trek up to my room. I undressed quickly and went into my bathroom to take a shower. Once I dried myself completely, I put on my pajama bottoms and climbed into bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while and wondered if Bella ever thought of me as she lay in bed. It would be nice if she thought about me as often as I did about her. I started to feel that inviting her to Emmett's tomorrow night wasn't the mistake that I originally thought it was.

Maybe this was a step in the right direction as Jasper said earlier. Could that beautiful, brown-eyed angel be the woman that I've been waiting for all this time?

Well, tomorrow would be the true test to see if we could at least be friends, or perhaps with a little luck, we could be more to each other in the near future.

I turned onto my side and counted the hours until I'd see her again: twenty-one hours, exactly. I smiled, closed my eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of a perfect life with Bella Swan.

**AN: There you have it. So now we know how it all started for our Edward, and his arrangement with Jasper and Emmett. **

**As always, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Long Author's Note! **

**Hello everyone! I'm baaccckkk! Yes, this is an actual update. I realize that it's been too long since my last update, and I apologize for that. But a lot has happened with me personally, and the will that it takes to write just hasn't been there. Last year, I had my first hospital stay and more importantly, my first near death experience. I mean that quite literally. If not for a group of gifted doctors and nurses, I would not be here right now. 2013 was by far the worst year that I have ever experienced in a lot of respects, but it also taught me many valuable lessons about life and the importance of appreciating the simple things that we unknowingly take for granted. It has taken me a while to get my mojo back and now that it's happen I hope to update more frequently. Special thanks to my new betas RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965**

**BPOV**

When I lifted my head to look into the mirror in front of me, the sweat that had been forming on my brow dripped unceremoniously into my eyes. They shut automatically as I registered the intense burning sensation as my body jerked rhythmically.

_Shit! That hurts like a motherfucker!_

I immediately wiped them with the palm of my hand, and with strained eyes I gazed at Paul's reflection as he stood behind me, firmly gripping my hips. Of course, he was too preoccupied to notice my discomfort, being that his eyes were currently trained on the area where we were joined. His labored breaths coupled with the sound of his pelvis meeting my ass, echoed throughout the small space.

I was ambushed this morning shortly after entering the bathroom to start my day. I had just placed my toothbrush back inside its holder, when out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind and pressed faced down against the counter.

All throughout Paul's sensual assault, he'd cry out the occasional obscenity, which was almost always followed by a firm slap to my ass.

"Fuck!" Paul roared and seconds later, his hand came down firm on my ass: right on cue.

"Shit!" I shouted as I registered the delightful sting. He knew all too well that I loved a good spanking and he was fulfilling that need today.

I focused as hard as I could and attempted yet again to lose myself in the intense pleasure that usually came with morning sex, but I was once again met with disappointment. In truth, I'd been struggling with getting my head in the game from the moment, first moment he touched me, and we'd been going at it for at least an hour.

Paul wasn't doing anything wrong. To be perfectly honest, he's always been consistently fantastic in this department, but my mind was somewhere else which as a result, prevented me from reaching my _happy place_.

Paul's ecstatic cries increased in volume, and I knew from experience that he was right on the edge of his release; but he wouldn't let himself give in to it.

It became clear to me about twenty-minutes ago, that Paul was prolonging this encounter to ensure my satisfaction. His frequent pauses made his intentions pretty obvious and I smiled at the thought. Paul, as sexual partners go, didn't seem to possess a selfish bone in his body, and that's merely one example of why he's one of my favorite people.

In normal circumstances, I would've been totally grateful for this quality, but sadly enough at this point and time; I just wanted him to be done with me.

It wasn't as if I didn't have a choice in participating this morning, because I most certainly did. I could have simply refused him when he approached me, and he would have backed off and _jacked off_, no questions asked. But, I absolutely refused to deny him his enjoyment, especially since he has never once denied me whenever our positions were reversed.

"Come on, Paul. Let it go," I moaned. "I want you to." I hoped that by voicing that I wanted his release, he would understand that he was under no obligation to wait for me this time around. I was clearly grasping at straws.

"N-no, I can't! You haven't come yet!" Paul strained out. _Fuck! _If I didn't do something soon, I would be getting fucked the entire day and into the evening with the same end result. My mission was clear. It was time to _make_ him lose control. I waited patiently until Paul met my eyes in the mirror and then initiated _my _assault.

"_Mmm_…Do you like that, baby?" I asked seductively. Using the countertop as leverage, I arched my back and pushed my ass back hard against him.

"Hell fucking yes!" Paul shouted.

"Oh yeah," I hissed. "_Tell me_…Tell me how much you like it," I growled, letting my head fall forward. I played my part to perfection as I proceeded to pound myself back against him at a fast and steady pace.

"Shit!" Paul roared. "I-I can't!" He grunted out and I threw my head back, meeting his eyes again as I fucked him. In the process, he hit my sweet spot at that moment and my spine bowed involuntarily. My body trembled violently, reacting to the extreme pleasure but I still didn't come.

_Alright seriously, what the fuck!_

"_Mmm, yeah_! Smack my ass again! Harder, baby!" I whimpered. I nearly broke character and laughed out loud at the groan that erupted from Paul. Fortunately, I was able to reign myself back in, as his hand came down against my ass.

"Fuck!" I met him thrust for thrust, all while squeezing my inner muscles to grip his cock as snuggly as possible. I knew that I had him _against the ropes_ so to speak, so I did something that I had honestly never did before to seal the deal: I faked an orgasm.

Regrettably, there were many women out there who do this type of thing regularly with the men they're involved with, and being distracted like I was at the moment wasn't the issue. It's a shame really.

I could honestly say that when it came to sex, I'd always been very fortunate. Each man that I had ever became involved with, more than met my every physical need. I'm not bragging or anything of the sort, I'm just stating reality, but my list of conquests wasn't as extensive as one might think either.

In truth, my sexual partners could be counted on one hand. Shocking I know. Especially when considering my current lifestyle, but very true. Ever since the moment that my mother walked out on me and my father all those years ago, I developed trust issues. It was one thing to fool around a bit, but the actual act of sex was far too personal to share with just anyone in my mind.

My first sexual experience was with Jacob Black, of course, but I'd known him my entire life and I trusted him back then reservedly. After that relationship ended, I fooled around with a couple of guys here and there, but none of them held my interest. Once Leah and I reached our understanding as far as our sexual relationship, Paul has been the only man I've been with since.

So yes, only a small chosen few have shared the bed of Bella Swan. However, I'm sure that most will agree that _quality_ supersedes _quantity_ any day of the week in this department; and I have definitely had 100% pure quality!

Yet, with this good fortune of mine still came heartache. The small number of men that I had chosen to become involved with, were admittedly experts when it came to taking my body to pleasurable heights; but not one of them were good for my emotional health.

Paul of course was the only exception, but as you know he's Leah's soul mate, so anything other than a great friendship and a physical relationship was impossible between us.

At that moment, Paul shouted out in release, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Holy fucking shit! I'm coming!" He pulled my hips back once more, and pushed forward in an attempt to get deeper before he finally collapsed against my back. A few minutes later, he lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss onto my lower back, as he massaged my ass.

"Damn, Bella, that was just what I needed," he said dreamily.

"I'm glad I could be of service," I said with a lazy smile, and then deadpanned, "now get the hell off me so that I can get cleaned up before gravity strikes, loser." We both dissolved into laughter as he helped me rise from the counter. Paul then walked over to the shower and twisted the knobs, adjusting the water temperature before turning back to face me.

"I'll make us some breakfast. How does bacon, eggs, and toast, sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect!" I said. After he pressed a quick kiss on my forehead, I walked past him to get into the shower. The sneaky asshole chose that moment to slap me hard on the ass again.

I squealed in surprise and turned on him immediately to retaliate, but he had already run from the bathroom all while shouting, "Who's the loser now!?"

Since chasing him was so clearly not a possibility, I shrugged my shoulders and stepped under the steamy spray with a smile on my face. As the warm water rinsed away the remnants of Paul from my body, I thought about my evening to come. My nervousness about tonight was the reason for my lack of interest in sex earlier.

Not being in the mood was very unusual for me because before this, there wasn't much that would distract me enough not to _ring my own _bell so to speak. But, ever since I met Edward Cullen, nothing in my world has been the same.

In a matter of hours, I would once again find myself in the company of Edward and his friends. Only this time, we would be in a more personal setting. Unlike before at the bar, which was neutral territory, I was officially stepping into his world. That thought alone filled me with an anxiety that twisted achingly in the pit of my stomach.

Although my becoming more involved with Edward in any capacity was undoubtedly a mistake waiting to happen, I couldn't deny the small twinge of excitement that I felt. While in the moment, being around him felt so effortless and so natural. For the first time in two-weeks, I felt completely relaxed and oddly content last night.

Come to think of it, I felt better just sitting across from Edward for that brief length of time, than I had after my lunchtime session with Paul. _Shit! _This was a big deal and I really needed to be careful.

To my complete surprise shock, I felt a stirring in my just recently, well-worked lady parts, as I thought about how amazing he looked last night. Before I even realized it, my hands were moving over my breasts, as the water cascaded down my body.

_After being fucked continuously for over an hour to no avail, now, I get hot almost instantly due to thoughts of Edward Cullen? _

"This is bullshit!" I mumbled to myself as removed my hands from my breasts and roughly snatched my loofah off the shelf of the shower caddy. I squirted an obscene amount of my body wash onto to it and out of sheer aggravation; I proceeded to scrub my skin with excessive force.

After about a minute or so, angry, red lines began to form on my skin. If I didn't ease up, I'd look as if I'd been participating in S&M scene, so I softened my strokes.

If someone would have told me a month ago that I'd be in a position like this one, I would have laughed in their faces. Yet, there I was, a complete mess heading face first towards imminent disaster. Edward's green eyes flashed through my mind and my arousal intensified.

_Why the hell did he have to be so friggen attractive?_

I began to wonder what Edward's parents were like being that they created such a beautiful man. Does he favor his father or his mother? Or was it an even combination of the two?

Suddenly out of nowhere, I started to become unjustifiably angry with them, blaming them for my current predicament. If it wasn't for them, Edward wouldn't exist to haunt my every thought as well as my dreams at night.

_Yes, this was definitely their fault!_

I mean seriously, where the fuck did these people come from anyway? The Land of Fairy? Perhaps, there's a real Rivendale out there somewhere and they're fucking elves that missed the last ship to leave Middle Earth. No, that couldn't be it. Edward doesn't have those odd, pointy ears the elves have, I thought as I laughed to myself.

_What the fuck, Swan! Fairies and Elves? You're losing it big time!_

As much as I hated to admit it, the verbally abusive bitch that presides in my mind was right. I _was_ losing it and I needed to pull it back together. As my mind found its way back to reality, the need that had been building returned full force, and I realized that I needed to relieve the pressure.

It would be easy to take care of matters right here and now myself, but I decided against it. Unlimited access to cock was the number one perk of staying here this weekend, and I planned to take full advantage.

With that in mind, I decided that I would just have to handle this problem of mine as soon as I got out of the shower. Besides, Paul owed me a real orgasm anyway whether he was aware of it or not.

Once I was done, I dried myself off and walked purposefully out of the bathroom, heading straight to the kitchen. I didn't bother getting dressed, because for what I was about to do, clothes were completely unnecessary.

Paul was standing at the counter whisking eggs in a bowl, when I approached him from behind.

"Turn around and get on your knees." I said in a slightly aggressive tone. Paul turned towards me in surprise and confusion, clutching a bowl and a whisk in each hand.

As I took in his frontal view, I was taken aback by his appearance. What so clearly was Leah's apron was tied around his neck and waist; but the kicker was that it was baby pink with fuchsia hearts all over it, trimmed in white lace.

If I wasn't homicidally horny at that moment, I would have laughed until I cried, but I had business to handle, so I decided push ahead.

"No, I've change my mind. Lay on the fucking floor." Paul still hesitated and my patience evaporated. Before I could stop myself, I quickly closed the short distance between us, and snatched the bowl of eggs out of his hand. I threw it against the wall as hard as I could, and the sound of shattering glass filled the silence. I then gripped the apron he was wearing with both hands, pulling him down to me.

"I SAID, GET ON THAT FUCKING FLOOR NOW, GODDAMN IT!" I roared. Paul stared at me fearfully as if I was possessed for a few seconds, and then fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes in front of me, dropping the whisk beside him. It wasn't my intent to frighten him, but he should have known better than to fuck around when I was like this.

I stepped over him, placing one foot on either side of his head, and kneeled down onto his face.

"Now, work that fucking magic, pumpkin," I said with a smirk. Paul didn't hesitate this time and pulled me down more firmly onto his mouth, where he proceeded to lick and suck my clit like the expert that he was.

"Yes, fuck yes!" I panted. "_Mmm, t_hat's it!"

Paul hummed against me as he moved his head in circles, before he finally pushed his tongue inside of me. My back arched involuntarily, and before long, I was riding his mouth wildly.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Don't you fucking stop!" I shouted as my head fell back and Paul's hands came up and palmed my breasts. He moved his tongue back to my clit, making his warm mouth wet and sloppy. I felt my orgasm approaching fast, and when his tongue flicked my clit rapidly, I exploded violently all over his face.

"Shit!" I continued to grind myself against his mouth as my body trembled through my orgasm. When my clit felt too sensitive to be touched, I removed his hands from my thighs and moved down, straddling his chest as I attempted to calm my breathing.

"Fuck, that was awesome," I moaned. Paul sat up, forcing me to move further down his body, until I my knees were on either of his lap. He pulled my face to his and delivered a searing kiss that muddled my brain. After a few minutes, he pulled his lips from mine, raising his hips so that the evidence of his erection pressed against me.

"Now I have a _big _problem thanks to you. What do _you_ intend to do about it?" Paul said heated eyes.

"Stand up and you'll find out." I said playfully as I moved off him completely. He rose from the floor and I moved onto my knees in front of him and frantically attempted to get to his pants.

"Mmm, I like how you think," he groaned as he untied the apron at his neck.

"Fucking apron!" I snapped as I practically tore the frilly material from his body and opened his pants. I stroked his length a few times before I leaned forward to take him into my mouth.

I moved my head back and forth against him hard and fast, and it wasn't long before his hands gripped both sides of my head; moving his hips so that he could slide in and out of my mouth at his own speed. I twirled my tongue around him and sucked hard as he picked up the pace.

"Shit! God, your fucking tongue is so…" He trailed off as he fucked my mouth for a few more minutes then came; grunting and growling like an animal as he continued to thrust. When he stilled, I pulled back slowly and licked him clean as I stared at his blissful expression.

"What the hell was that? Did you not get enough this morning?" he asked with a smile as helped me up from the floor. I didn't like lying to him, but I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him the truth either. So I kept it to myself

"I guess not," I said simply. I smelled the bacon he had already made and my stomach growled. "Thanks to our little session, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too. Luckily, I had only made the bacon, let me finish the eggs," he said as he turned back to the counter only to notice the mess I had made.

"Really, Bella? Was throwing the bowl against the wall truly necessary?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Things were a little fuzzy then. I'll admit that I might have been a little too caught up in the moment," I said bashfully. He stared at me with a comical expression, and then pulled the apron back on, before he turned to the refrigerator. This time I did laugh at the visual.

"What?" Paul asked with a grin, knowing exactly how he looked as he gave an elegant twirl. "Don't laugh at my baby's apron!"

"I'm not laughing at the apron. I'm laughing at the pussy that it's attached to," I said. With a laugh he ran at me but I quickly darted to the bedroom. He didn't follow me. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth again, and threw on a t-shirt and a pair shorts afterwards. By the time I was done, the eggs were done and on the table. We both attacked the food as if it were our first meal in weeks.

"Do you have any plans today?" I asked a short time later then I took a small bite of my bacon. Fuck that's good!

"Yes, I'm meeting a few of the guys to go paintballing. We'll be gone all day long and will probably end up back at Sam's house to drink ourselves silly afterwards."

"Sounds like fun times." I said with a smile.

"You know it!" he said cheerfully. "Did you have anything planned during the day? You can come with us to paintball if you want, and be back in plenty of time to get ready for your _date_ tonight." I decided to ignore his _date _comment and laughed outright at that idea, giving Paul a knowing look. My danger-prone ass wasn't going anywhere near a paint gun ever again, and he should have known that first hand; especially after what happened the last time I went.

I somehow managed to shoot myself in the forehead at close range. Don't ask me how it happened because I still can't figure it out myself. I had a huge, dark bruise that lingered for weeks. He and Leah got such a kick out of it that they took pictures of it while I was asleep.

"Right, it's not going to happen. I don't know what I was thinking there," he said laughing as well.

"I just plan on running a few errands and going home to transfer a few chapters of my book onto a thumb drive."

"Are you terribly nervous about tonight?" Paul asked in concern.

"Yeah," I admitted, "and I have no idea why that is."

"Sure you don't, Bella," Paul said sarcastically. "This guy obviously means something to you and that's why you are nervous. Why can't you just accept it and do what you have to do to work it out?"

"Because, I can't, Paul!" I moaned out and dropped my head in my hands. "He and I romantically just aren't possible. How many times do I have to say that?"

"And how many times do I have to say that, that excuse is really fucking ridiculous?" I slid my hands across my face and closed my eyes to reign in my frustration. It wasn't his fault that I'm in this cluster-fuck situation.

"Paul, we've been fucking like crazy from the moment I got here last night. How do you think he would react if he knew that?" I said then opened my eyes to study his expression. Paul thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay Bells, I can't say that I don't see your point when you put it like that. I'll stop bugging you about it, but I still think you should at least give it an honest chance."

"Your opinion on the matter is dually noted. Thank you."

We continued eating our breakfast and once we were done, I told Paul to go and shower, while I took care of the clean up since he cooked. I did the dishes and cleaned up my mess from earlier. Sometime later, Paul emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. He kissed the top of my head as usual and left to go meet his friends.

I pulled out my clothing for the day and decided that I wanted to be comfortable.

I put on a pair of yoga pants with a fitted t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and left the house to run a few errands before I went home. Once I was done, I was still extremely keyed up so I decided to go for a run in my neighborhood.

It had been too long since my last workout and I needed to clear my head. An hour later I walked into my house covered in sweat. I could have just gone back to Paul and Leah's but most of my really nice clothing that I would need for tonight was here.

Tonight! _Fuck!_ My workout buzz was gone in an instant, and it was replaced once again with anxiety. I might need to have a few drinks if I couldn't get myself to relax. I understand why I was so worked up about this anyway.

It was just dinner with some possible new friends, nothing more. Of course, I wouldn't be having wild sex like I normally did when I had dinner with my own friends, but I think I could handle it for one evening. I walked over to my computer and transferred a few edited chapters onto a thumb drive for Edward.

I was slightly hesitant about letting anyone read my book, but if I ever wanted to get published, I'd better get over it.

After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I went straight to my bedroom and opened the double doors to my closet. I then sat on the floor next to my bed and stared into it in despair. I had absolutely no idea what to wear tonight!

After several minutes, I eventually gave up and decided not to focus on it until I have spoken to Edward. He'd be calling me to give me the 411 on this evening anyway, and I could ask him about appropriate attire then.

I tidied up the house a bit and decided to break my promise to myself to do nothing, and focus a few hours on my book to pass the time before I went insane. Contrary to what Leah thinks, writing doesn't stress me out, it actually relaxes me.

When my phone rang, it felt like minutes had gone by, but when I looked at the clock, I had actually been writing for at least four hours. My heart began to race when I looked at the screen of my phone and I saw that it was Edward calling. I took a deep breath and steeled myself before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella, this is Edward," he said. God, his voice was so fucking sexy that it was almost unreal.

"Hello? Hello, Bella are you there?" Edward repeated and I realized that I was just sitting there like a complete moron and hadn't responded. So it starts!

"Oh, hi! Sorry, Edward I umm, accidentally muted the phone," I stuttered out. _Good come back Bella!_

"Oh, well that happens to me all the time whenever I'm not using my Bluetooth," he laughed. "How are you? Are you enjoying your day off so far?"

"Yes, it's been great. How about you?" I asked as I relaxed back in my chair.

"I'm enjoying mine as well, but it's so tempting to work on a few things since it's so quiet," Edward said.

"I actually starting writing when I said that I wouldn't just to pass the time so I know how you feel," I said with a smile.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only overachiever."

"Nope, I'm right there with you."

"Well, I'm calling to firm up our plans for the evening. Is this a good time?" He's just so sweet and considerate and perfect!

_Oh stop it, Bella! You're not supposed to be thinking that way. Friends only! Remember that!_

"Yes it's fine. I've been going at it a while." I stopped abruptly when I realized how my comment might be construed.

"I mean I've been editing my book for hours and I needed a little breather." _Why am I such an idiot_?

"Good. So, how would you like to meet up? That is, if you still want to go with me," he trailed off.

"Of course, I'd still like to go. Did you still want me to come?" I asked nervously. Maybe he's reconsidering his decision to invite me.

"Absolutely, I just didn't want you to feel like you were obligated if you had something else to do. I mean, things come up you know and I don't want you to feel that you couldn't cancel if you needed to." He seemed to be rambling and I didn't know how to respond. "So, okay, umm, would you like to meet me at my place or I can pick you up from yours if you've changed your mind?"

"No, I think I'd rather meet you at your place. That way, I can give you the thumb drive and you could leave it there as opposed to carrying it around all night long."

"Perfect! That sounds like a plan." Edward proceeded to give me his address and I realized that it wasn't that far from me. He was maybe about twenty minutes away in a way ritzier area than where I live.

My neighborhood wasn't horrible, but it was a far cry from the upper class area he lived in. My house was a little more on the conservative side but it was perfect for me all the same.

"Are you familiar with the area or do you need more specific directions?" he asked.

"No, I know exactly where it is, thanks. Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, ask away," he said cheerfully.

"How should I dress tonight? I mean, is this a casual dinner, or is it somewhat formal?"

"It's pretty casual. I'm wearing a button-down and jeans, nothing too fancy." He makes something so simple sound so utterly fucking hot!

"Okay, I can deal with that," I squeaked out.

"Great. So dinner is at seven so what time should I expect you?" If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was just as nervous as I was. No, that wasn't possible.

"How about sex? I mean six!" I sputtered out in mortification. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Umm, _six_ is good," Edward said quietly. His voice seemed somewhat strained.

"Good."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work and I'll see you in a few hours. Try not to work too hard, Bella." I love the way his voice sounds when he says my name. I wonder how the tenor of it would change as I rode his cock.

I could feel the heat rising in my body again, so I forced myself to focus on something else. The last thing I needed was to go into the night aroused out of my mind.

"I won't, I promise. See you soon, Edward." I could have sworn I heard his breath hitch but I must have been hearing things. We ended the call and I went back into my bedroom to go through my closet now that I had some idea how to dress tonight. This time, I knew just the thing to wear!

I pulled out everything that I needed and decided to make myself a snack and watch television for a while. PB&J it is! I thought as I made the sandwich and cut up some fruit on the side.

A little while later, I looked at the time and it was about 4:30. That gave me just enough time to get ready without rushing.

I showered using my freesia fragranced body wash and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. Once I was done, I dried myself thoroughly and brushed my teeth a little more meticulously than usual. I was acting as if I was going to be kissing someone tonight. I was being ridiculous of course.

I moisturized every inch of my skin and made sure that the polish on my toes was touched up and perfect. I had given myself a pedicure two days ago, thank the lord! I blow-dried my hair, adding some of my styling product to it and added my heated rollers.

While my hair was setting, I applied my make-up. I didn't usually wear a lot of it and I wasn't very skilled in the art of applying it. However, I did know how to achieve the look I wanted for tonight.

I decided that smoky eyes would be appropriate and proceeded to apply it. I looked at myself once I was done and smiled in pleasure. I had no intention of trying to land Edward or any man for that matter tonight, but I would make sure that he liked what he saw, that's for sure.

I walked into my bedroom and went to my underwear drawer. I remembered what Leah said yesterday, and I knew that her assumptions were completely ridiculous, but nonetheless I wanted to feel sexy tonight.

I was after all spending an evening with the likes of Alice and Rosalie and I needed all the help I could get to make myself feel more confident. So, I followed Leah's advice, and pulled out my royal blue and black, tulle bra and panty set that I purchased from La Perla the last time I was on Rodeo Drive.

I almost choked when I saw how expensive they were as they hung from the rack, but I had decided to treat myself by buying a couple of sets. I've never worn them because I was saving them for a special occasion. Tonight was as good a time as any I thought, as I pulled them on.

By this time, I knew that my hair should be ready, so I went back into the bathroom removed the rollers and styled it. Once I was done, it fell in soft, wavy curls around my shoulders just as I planned. I walked back in to my bedroom wearing only my lingerie, and stared at myself in the full-length mirror.

"Hmm…you do clean up well, Swan," I said out loud as I viewed myself at every angle. It was then that I realized that I was just as hot as Edward's friend's wives were and I had no reason to feel intimidated. With renewed confidence, I sauntered over to my clothing for the evening.

I had decided on a royal blue, silky button down blouse that matched my lingerie to perfection. The buttons that lined the front of the shirt were silver studded, and sparked like diamonds against the rich color of the fabric that hugged what curves I did possess. The sleeves came down as far as my elbows, with two matching studded buttons on the cuff of each elbow.

I then pulled on my dark-wash, Rock n' Republic low rise skinny jeans which even I had to admit, fit like a second skin and made my ass look phenomenal. At times like this, I was grateful that I thought enough to buy a few nice things for myself with my inheritance.

I finished off my look with my prized pair of Alexander McQueen peep-toe, black booties. They were probably the sexiness pair of boots I had ever seen. I glided over to the mirror and looked the finished product.

Oh, this works perfectly I thought as I licked my glossy lips in pleasure.

I ran my hands down my hips sensually smiling in pleasure, and gave the flap pocket on my ass a little pat before I turned to walk towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, the heel of one of my boots got caught on the rug which sent me flying forward and landing on my hands against my bed.

"Fuck!" I shouted to myself and I smoothed out my tousled hair and clothing a bit. _Way to ruin the moment, Swan_. Yeah, things were definitely off to a fabulous start so far! This was why I rarely wore heels. I considered changing into flats but decided against it.

I carefully walked into the bathroom and sprayed on a little perfume as a finishing touch. After grabbing my black knee length jacket, I walked into the living room and glanced at the time on my phone. It was about 5:30 so I decided that it was time to leave.

I turned everything off and headed for my truck. I climbed in and proceeded to drive to Edward's house. I arrived at six on the dot and I sat in my truck for a moment to calm myself.

"Okay, Swan. This is no different than any other get together you've attended. This is not a date! It's not a date!" I said out loud. After I calmed myself as much as I could, I got out of my truck and turned to take in my surroundings. I was so nervous when I first pulled up, that I neglected to notice the house.

_Jesus Christ! He actually lives here!_

The house was humongous, a brilliant shade of white with one large window that covered more than half of the front. It sat on an incline above the sidewalk, almost as if it were sitting on a small hill with single stoned staircase, spiraled up the massive front porch.

My nervousness was momentarily replaced by awe as I took in the beauty of the area. As I began my trek up the steps, I noticed how flawless the landscaping was. The grass was a perfect green and flowers that I probably couldn't name for the life of me, varying in yellow, pink, red, and green, bordered either side of the path and completely surrounded the front porch.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen up close and a far cry from my humble abode. He'd probably think my place was a shack compared to this!

I made it up the stairs finally and noticed a beautiful, large brown, antique porch swing with white, fluffy seat cushions. Two small iron and glass tables were situated on either side of the swing. _Wow!_ Was the only word I could formulate to fully describe this.

Once I made it to the front door, I took a deep breath before ringing the bell. Just as I was taking another cleansing breath, the door opened in front of me and completely forgot to release it. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor.

_Jesus, motherfucking, Christ!_ It was official. This man was specifically created to torture me and to make my life a living hell. Edward was wearing a black, button-down, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms; and a pair of dark-wash jeans that hung low on his hips. The top two buttons were undone displaying a sliver of his mouthwatering chest.

Black for some strange reason did wonders to his skin tone and made his hair coloring stand out all the more. Although technically, what he was wearing was simple and casual, Edward somehow made it look like runway material. He was the sexiest man I'd ever seen in my life.

His heavenly scent hit me like a freight train, and suddenly all of the reasons that I had come up with for not pursuing him, seemed hazy and unimportant. My mind was muddled. My self-control lay in shreds as I took a tentative step towards him before I could stop myself. My hands twitched in anticipation.

If how I felt at this moment was any indication of my next move, we would not be leaving this house tonight...

**End Note: I know I'm a stinker for cutting it off here, but I had to break this up. It was just way too long in my opinion ;). However, since I'm such a nice person, I will be posting the next chapter soon. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Yes, I am back with another chapter. Tonight's the night that our two favorite people are brought back together again. Now let the fun begin!**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965**

**EPOV**

_Holy fucking shit! What have I gotten myself into!_

I'd been repeating this mantra to myself for the past forty-five minutes, as I paced my living room non-stop. What I was feeling in that moment was similar to that of standing at the very edge of an unstable precipice, with nothing to hold on to, and no bottom to be seen.

The anticipation of the evening to come was eating me alive, and needless to say, I was having an extremely difficult time finding a way to cope.

I tried every method; short of smoking a blunt to calm myself, and all to no avail. However, that was entirely my own doing. I've always been prone to overthinking a situation and thoroughly freaking myself out. Tonight was no different.

Earlier in the afternoon, my nervousness was there but it was somewhat manageable. This was the main reason why my picking up the phone and calling Bella to firm out our plans, was done so with such ease. However, what I didn't expect was the extreme physical reaction that came with doing so.

Her voice alone drove me to the point of madness. However, hearing her say the word _sex_ unintentionally during our conversation pushed my desire for her to a completely different level. No sooner than I ended the call, my cock was out of my pants and in my hand.

Like a lunatic, I pumped and twisted my appendage until my release exploded out of my body in what felt like a matter of seconds. I'd like to say that things got better from that point on, but that would have been a complete lie.

My session of self-love continued on and on, but no matter how many times I got myself off, I still wasn't completely satisfied. At that point, only a long and lengthy session with Rose or Alice, or perhaps both would due to temporarily sate my overactive libido.

Nevertheless, Rose was probably inundated with arranging our night's festivities and Alice was most likely absorbed in the task of readying herself for the aforementioned evening. It just couldn't happen. My only option at that point in time was to go downstairs to my gym, and work off more of the tension the old-fashioned way.

Two hours later, I emerged from my basement and I felt like I had a solid hold over myself. Until of course, I sabotaged the shit out of myself and by dredging up another stressful topic in its place as usual.

For some reason, I automatically picked up where I'd left off last night before going bed; my stint of evaluating my life and attempting to put it into prospective. I vividly recalled the exact moment long ago when I experienced my first major milestone: Junior high school.

It was there that I realized what I wanted to be when I grew up. A heated debate with another student had started it all. I'll never forget, Trevor Pritchard and his part in it all. Even at the young age of fourteen, he was quite the sanctimonious, know it all prick! He enjoyed flaunting his advanced knowledge in the faces of his classmates, and making everyone around him feel scholastically inferior.

On that fateful day, I'd had enough of his shit. I just couldn't take it anymore. Even though the answer he'd given to the instructor's question was correct, I still managed to make him believe that he might have been wrong. I took such great pleasure in tongue tying and confusing the hell out of that little asshole, that it should have been a crime.

After class was over, my teacher pulled me aside and said that while she didn't condone ego contests in her classroom; there was no doubt in her mind that I would one day make a great lawyer.

For me it was as though the heavens had opened up and I was shown the meaning of all life. I knew in my very bones that my teacher was right. Because even as I sat in detention after school that day due to my little class performance, I still had never, in my life, felt more alive.

From that point on, law became my passion, my entire focus. All other desires paled in comparison to achieving that goal. I was too young to realize at the time how valuable that simple knowledge was; how fortunate I was to be so sure with regard to the path that I wanted to take in my life. My father once told me that most people haven't a clue how to answer that question even late in their lives. So, in my mind, I was on top of the world.

I worked hard and there were so many times that I felt like giving up, but I somehow found the will to persevere. After I took the bar exam, I went home to my parent's house and headed straight to my old childhood bedroom in despair.

In my mind, there was no way that I had passed that exam and all of the stress and the pressure that I was under finally overwhelmed me. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes as I tried to get my emotions under control.

It wasn't long before I registered a shift in weight beside me and a large hand gripped my shoulder. I glanced over and saw that my father was there, seated next to me on my bed. He never said a word; he just smiled at me. But his expression said it all and it was my total undoing.

_Win or lose, pass or fail, I'm proud to call you my son._

I buried my head in my hands and for probably the first time in my adult life, I proceeded to cry my eyes out. He didn't leave my side. I found out later on from my mother, that my father purposely made sure that he took the day off so that he could be there for me if I needed him. Did I mention that I have the greatest parents in the world?

Of course, I realized that my depression over failing the exam was for nothing a few weeks later. As unbelievable as it was for me to believe, I passed the bar on my first attempt. So despairing over things I have no control over is a pattern for me, a pattern that I wish I could end.

Once that dream became a reality, I truly believed that I had everything that I could ever want or need. However, last night I realized how wrong I truly was. Before two weeks ago, nothing else had ever truly appealed to me on the level of my career focus, and the things that I did want were easily attainable. However, from the very moment that I heard the sound of Bella Swan's voice, and stared into those large brown eyes in that coffee shop, everything changed.

This day, I had no other alternative than to accept that reality and as a result, I was hit with a revelation of epic proportions with regard to what the meaning of tonight really was for me.

_Yes folks! Tonight, is a motherfucking first date!_

I was blown away because I couldn't for the life of me understand how I managed to set myself up this way. Especially when I recalled how vehemently I stressed to everyone that Bella and I were going into this evening as friends. I failed to realize the ridiculousness of such a statement at the time, as my friends undoubtedly had.

The answer to one simple question solidified my own stupidity: Have Bella and I really known each other long enough to consider ourselves friends? There was no point in voicing a response, the answer was obvious.

I was once under the impression that I was a reasonably intelligent man. Nevertheless, considering the situation I'd created for myself without a second thought, I'd greatly challenged that opinion.

There was no doubt that I was on a collision course with emotional disaster. Yet, with clear understanding of the possible consequences, I still somehow ended up having with a date with her tonight.

My mortification grew exponentially as I thought about the bullshit that I spouted yesterday. _For the love of all that's holy!_ Did Bella herself _actually_ even believe that my intentions towards her were platonic in nature?

From what little that I knew of her, she was by no means a halfwit. As a matter of fact, she seemed far too clever not to have read between the lines, unlike myself. However, she still agreed to accompany me tonight. _Hmm…_

Could it be possible that Bella accepted my invitation due to her own mutual interest in me?

_God, I hope so!_ I thought as warmth spread throughout my entire body. I liked that particular theory more than I should have. I was tempted to take that possibility and run with it if only to get me through the night, but that would be a mistake. I was fucked enough as it was, and I saw no reason to add to it by entertaining outrageous flights of fancy.

I wasn't totally naïve, I mean, there was a very good chance that Bella could actually be somewhat attracted to me. Especially since all she really had to go on was my outward persona.

Through everyone's eyes, I was just a typical, upper-class, single man with a stressful job that consumed most of his personal time. Typical, boring, and predictable; no one knew who I really was beyond that. In fact, no one would ever believe the types of extracurricular activities that I managed to sneak into to my super-long workdays.

Therefore, it was unwise to allow myself to develop hope or to make any assumptions whatsoever as to what Bella's feelings for me could be, especially since she hadn't even scratched my surface. What I _needed_ to do at this juncture was to get a grip on myself, and revisit this subject matter when I was in a better state of mind to think rationally.

I glanced over at my liquor cabinet in longing. A strong drink would definitely help me to unwind, but I decided against it since I would insist upon driving this evening. As a matter of fact, I would limit myself to one or two glasses of wine at most this evening.

I hated the fact of having her drive here, instead of picking her up. It just felt wrong to me on so many levels. When it came to dating, I found that my behavior was surprisingly old-fashioned. However, I found that most women appreciated that quality in a man.

Once again, out of nowhere, chocolate brown eyes, and pink plump lips were back at the forefront of my mind. I was hard as a rock once again within seconds.

_Fucking hell! _

I sighed in discomfort and frustration as I walked into the downstairs bathroom to take care of myself. I had no other option. Frankly, this was getting fucking ridiculous. I released myself from my jeans and filled my palm with lotion from the dispenser on the counter. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella on her knees in front of me.

_She gazed up at me with a sexy smile before leaning forward and flicking the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue._

"_Ah, fuck!" I groaned as Bella sucked the tip of my cock between her warm, wet lips. She moaned loudly as she moved forward and took in more of me; slurping and licking as she kept her eyes on mine while palming her breasts._

"_Oh, fuck yes, Bella!" I croaked as I pulled gently on the strap of her top. "Show me, show me please." _

_Bella moaned and pulled down on the low neck line of the tiny garment. There they were. Round and perfect, with mouth-wateringly hard nipples. I moaned loudly in appreciation, when she suddenly popped me out of her mouth._

"_Ahh," she gasped for breath as she twisted her tongue and lips around the head of my cock. _

"_Mmm, you like that, Edward?" she asked, as her saliva dribbled out onto her chin._

"_Oh, you know I do," I groaned out as I bent my knees slightly to take her left breast into my hand. I massaged and caressed her supple flesh before pinching her hard nipple. She yelped around me in surprise._

_I watched open-mouthed as her hand traveled down the skin of her stomach before disappearing into her panties. She suddenly took me deep into her throat, sucking me hard and fast._

"_Aaaaah, fuck!" I shouted. My hands were instantly in her hair, gripping her head on both sides, as I began fucking her mouth. She seemed to like my initiative because the hand in her panties quickened its strokes while the other palmed her breast._

"_That's it baby. Stroke that wet pussy for me. Are you going to come hard for me, Bella?" I asked as I tilted my head back slightly. She moaned her affirmative around my cock. After a few more thrusts of my hips, Bella pulled her mouth from me with a loud slurp as her body jerked. _

"_Ah! Aaaah, yes, Edward! I'm coming! Fuck, I'm coming!" She shouted as she tilted her head back and rode out the remainder of her orgasm while I fisted my cock_

_My release seemed to hit me with the force of a Mack truck. I groaned as the first stream of my cum shot out across Bella's bare breasts. This seemed to gain her attention because she immediately took me back into her mouth as she licked and swallowed all that I had left to offer. Her large, brown lustful eyes were on me the entire time._

Once my cock finally ran dry, I opened my eyes and saw my own reflection in the mirror. I was standing alone in my bathroom, with my hand still wrapped around my softening cock. I felt pathetic as I glanced down at my release as it slowly snaked its way towards the drain.

_All of that came out of me and she didn't even have to lay a finger on me. Fuck! This woman will be the death of me._

I immediately turned on the faucet and rinsed the sink, then I wet a small hand towel to clean up clean myself up. I zipped myself back into my pants and proceeded to thoroughly wash my hands. I realized that this was probably the most relaxed that I'd been the entire day.

_Yeah, it only took five spank sessions to achieve it,_ I thought with a laugh.

With a smile on my face, I strolled back into the living room. At that very moment, a flash of light illuminated the large front window of my living room. The obnoxiously loud roar of an engine interrupted the peaceful silence.

_What the hell was that? A fucking tractor?_

My anger was instantaneous as I moved with purpose towards my front door. I would give whichever one of my neighbors, was responsible for this hell if they thought that starting construction at this time was going to fly with me. This was one of my only few days off, and I refused to spend it listening to this crap until the wee hours of the morning.

I immediately looked down at my watch and I froze mid-step when I saw the time.

_Shit! _Six o'clock on the dot. Bella would be here any moment. All else was forgotten and just that quickly, I was a bumbling mass of nerves all over again.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and my heart felt as if it sank into the pit of my stomach. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I took deep, calming breaths as I slowly made my way to the front door.

"Alright, Cullen, be calm. Yes, you fucked up. But you can make the most of it, and show this woman a good time tonight," I whispered.

I adjusted my shirt one last time and ran a hand shaky hand through my hair, before turning the knob and pulling the door open. My body tensed in shock. What I saw standing before me, literally took my breath away. I'd never seen a woman more perfect!

Bella's hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders, and she had on a light, knee length, black jacket that tied at the waist. She took a step towards me, and the click of her shoes against the stone of my porch, drew my attention to her feet. My cock nearly punched through the fly of my jeans. Lord, help me if those weren't the sexiest boots I'd ever seen.

_One hard as titanium cock, coming up!_

They were black and peep-toed, so her immaculately groomed toes were exposed. I suddenly had the almost irresistible urge drop to my knees and draw each digit into my mouth. I'd worship them with my tongue until she screamed my name just as she had in my fantasy not long ago.

_Christ! That would be so hot!_ Which I thought was odd since toes were never really my thing.

My fists clenched at my sides in restraint as my eyes traveled back up to Bella's face. However, her head was down.

I tilted my head to catch her gaze and it was then that I noticed the visible tension in her demeanor. Surprisingly, Bella's face and neck were flushed and a slight tremor wracked her body. I came to the alarming realization that I wasn't exactly subtle as stood before her practically drooling. I could only imagine how uncomfortable I made her feel. My eyes closed in anger at myself. _Fuck! _I was already screwing this up.

_Alright, Cullen, commence damage control._

I cleared my throat to gain her attention and when she finally met my gaze, I favored her with a bright smile. Bella's eyes glazed over and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides as well.

She looked as though she was under some sort of spell. Nevertheless, the expression on her face as her eyes moved over me for some strange reason, made my heart race.

_What was that look, surprise? Perhaps, lust? _

_No, no, no, it couldn't be lust. Could it?_

I looked down at myself to make sure that my fly wasn't open or something else equally embarrassing as a precaution. I _had_ just beaten off mere moments before her arrival, the last thing that I needed was a Ben Stiller moment.

I was wearing a plain, black button-down shirt and jeans. Nothing special whatsoever. I began to realize that she was probably just surprised to see me so casual, just as I was surprised by her appearance. After all, she'd only ever seen me in business attire, so obviously that would be a little disconcerting at first.

Satisfied with my own conclusion, I decided to stop behaving as if I was mute and put what Jasper referred to as my,_ 'Cullen Charm'_ to good use.

"Good evening, Bella. Please, come in," I said as I stepped aside so that she could enter my house. Bella let out a long breath and responded as she passed me.

"Hello, Edward," she said in a surprisingly husky tone that seemed to wrap around my cock like a soft hand. I closed the door and proceeded to follow her further into the foyer. At this proximity, I could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. My eyes closed involuntarily and I nearly groaned out.

_Mmm…Ripe strawberries._

Burying my face in those long, dark locks and not coming out until the following day, seemed more and more like a good fucking way to spend the evening to me.

In my delirium, I didn't process the fact that I was still moving forward or that Bella had stopped walking, until of course, I bumped into something soft and warm. My eyes shot open in shock, as Bella spun around to face me. She lost her balance in the process, and my hands reached out and gripped her gripped her waist instinctively to steady her, pulling her against my form.

I opened my mouth to apologize profusely, but the words died on my tongue as was I was immediately sucked into the soulful depths of Bella's eyes. The same extraordinary depths that seemed to be the pathways into her very soul. What I saw there was equally the most terrifying, as well as the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen.

Practically nose to nose, we silently stared at one another. I was trapped; trapped completely by this unusual and undeniable chemistry that I've never before experienced with another person. What this was for Bella was of course a mystery. I wasn't sure what she saw reflected in my eyes at that moment, but whatever it was caused her breathing to accelerate.

Standing this close we shared each other's breaths, and before I knew what I was doing, my head dipped lower. I slowly drew more of her flavor into my mouth and I immediately identified it. _Fresh. Whipped. Cream_. She was totally and utterly delicious.

It didn't take long for the image of Bella on her knees before me, topless and vigorously sucking my cock to invade my brain. It was fantasy of course, but in that moment, it never felt more real. I was almost panting and every fiber of my being screamed at me to end the torture as my gaze dropped to her mouth.

_Just one taste. Just one little taste! What could it hurt?_

Just as prepared to give in to temptation, a huge burst of reality rained down upon me like a bucket of ice cold water. All of the reasons why this couldn't happen between us came rushing forth. My eyes closed in disappointment.

_This isn't right. I can't do this!_

I trembled and held back my whimper as I lifted my head, released my hold on her, and took a step back from the heat of her body.

"Can I take your jacket," I strained out as I tried to reign in my inner turmoil. My mind and body were at complete odds at that moment. Bella nodded and shivered slightly as she slowly brought her hands to the tie at her waist.

I watched with rapt attention as her fingers slowly tugged at the knot. The action itself was totally innocent, yet in my twisted mind it was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

_Damn! It's as if she's undressing just for me._ Leave it to me to turn every action into something sexual!

When she finally pulled the jacket open, I was able to see the entire package, Bella truly looked phenomenal. Blue was officially my color of preference on her. It made her pale, flawless skin look as appetizing as cream. It fit, of course, because that same flavor was still lingering on my tongue at the moment.

Bella's blouse hugged the curves of her breasts and her tiny waist as if it was made just for her, and the jeans that she wore sat low on her hips, leaving a tantalizing sliver of her midsection exposed.

For some reason though, I still couldn't get past the boots that she was wearing. I could only imagine how sexy she would be wearing those boots and nothing else. She's probably absolute perfection underneath those clothes.

I was pulled from my reverie when I noticed Bella turn her back to me, and struggle to pull her arms out the sleeves of her jacket. I was instantly ashamed of myself. I quickly stepped behind her and pulled her jacket from her body. I stared transfixed at her from head to toe.

"Beautiful," I said aloud without thinking as I absentmindedly draped her jacket over my forearm, "Simply beautiful."

Her soft intake of breath made me I flush with embarrassment at my slip. I hoped that I hadn't made her too uncomfortable by what I said, but it was the absolute truth.

"Th-thank you Edward. You look-I've never seen you so-it's…you look very nice." Bella swallowed loudly and started fidgeting as she reached into her bag and handed me a small silver object.

"Before I forget, here are the chapters that I promised you. Please give me your honest opinion, even if you hate it?" she begged with a small laugh.

"I promise, but I doubt very seriously that I'll hate it." Hell, I'd love a story about road kill if I knew she'd written it at this point.

"This is beautiful, Edward," Bella said as she eyed the room.

_It is now that you're standing in the midst of it._

"Thank you," I said as I quickly glanced down at my watch, "We have time for a quick tour if you'd like?"

"Sure, that would be great," she said with a smile. I gestured her ahead of me and we walked through the foyer into the living room. I quickly laid her jacket on the large sofa and placed her thumb-drive on one of the side tables.

My eyes automatically traveled back to her glorious ass once she passed me, and I immediately took notice of how enticing it looked in those jeans. I memorized the patterns on her back-pockets as she continued on seemingly unaware of my ogling. I spoke to distract myself and I adjusted my growing erection.

_How the hell was it possible for me to be getting hard again!_

"This obviously is the living room. Now, I can't take credit for the any of the furnishings in this house. Between my mother and Alice, everything is where it is because _they_ decided to put it there. I just handed them my credit card," I said with a smile.

"They have excellent taste, but you must take some credit. I mean, you did know to give them free reign here after all," she said with a smile.

"Huh, well I guess you're right when you put it that way," I beamed.

"Were you born here in Los Angeles, Edward?" Bella asked as we continued our slow trek through the house. I loved hearing her say my name more than I could express. It was my new favorite sound, and I wondered briefly how much the octave would change if I was buried inside of her as she said it.

_Thoughts like these aren't really helping you with your problem, Cullen!_

"Yes," I croaked immediately to distract myself. "Born and raised, even though my complexion doesn't really reflect that." Bella giggled at that comment.

"Join the club. Hell, I barely even have time to get to the beach."

"I don't know about you, but to me life here isn't as glamorous as it's depicted on television, yet at the same time I've never once considered living anywhere else. I'm too addicted to the weather," I said.

"I agree. Every time I watch shows like _Californication_, it's hard for me to believe that it's the same city. I guess it all depends on how you live your life here. I'm just not into that whole scene."

"Neither am I…How about you? Were you born here?"

"No, I wasn't, but my father was and he couldn't stand it. As soon as he finished school, got married and graduated from the policy academy, he moved to small town called Forks. That's where he's lived for the past twenty-five years. I was born there." Bella's eyes took on a faraway look.

"He used to fly me out here often to visit my grandmother and every time I sat out in the warm sun with her, I just knew this was where I wanted to be." I stopped walking as I stared at Bella in surprise.

"Forks? Forks, Washington?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you've heard of it," Bella said in puzzlement.

"Oh, I know it alright. My parent's used to live there. When my mother found out that she was pregnant with me, they decided that it was best to move here to get away from my meddling grandparents who live in Port Angeles." What an odd coincidence.

"Wait a minute…" Bella said incredulously, "Your father is _The_ Carlisle Cullen?"

"The very same. Do you know each other?"

"No, I've never met him, but he's sort of a legend there. The citizens of Forks were proud to have had such a prestigious doctor living amongst them. Not to mention the fact that the nurses at Forks Memorial, boasted about how handsome he was for as long as I could remember." Bella and I rolled our eyes at the same time. I had never lived there to truly understand what small-town gossip was like.

"Were you working at the hospital or something?"

"No, I just spent a lot of time in the ER due to the fact that I can barely put one foot in front of the other without there being some sort of medical emergency." I laughed at that comment.

"Oh, come now. You couldn't be that clumsy," I said in disbelief.

"Well, you tell that to my father and the rescue team that it took to bring me up on a stretcher when I fell down a hill and broke an arm and a leg while I was on a date. Mind you, it took five hours for them to find me in the dark that night. Not to mention the incident when I fell down two flights of stairs and crashed through a window of the hotel where my high school's senior dance was being held." My eyes widened as she look at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, that really happened and that's only two of the life threatening incidents that have landed me in Fork Memorial. I wouldn't have been surprised if they kept a room on standby for me, and I won't even get into how many visits I've had at UCLA Medical Center." Bella said in disgust.

"Oh, my…" That was all that I could say. I looked down at her boots and wondered if it was such a great idea for her to be wearing a heel that tall. I would need to keep an extra eye on her tonight. How she made it up the stairs to get to my front door without incident in those shoes, was a miracle.

"Where do _your_ parents live?" Bella asked.

"Not too far from here in Brentwood," Bella nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I noticed that you speak of visiting your grandmother in the past tense. So, I assume that she's…" I trailed off carefully hoping that she would answer me. I didn't want to upset her.

"Yes, she passed on a few years ago," she said with a sad sigh, "She'd been sick for a long time."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I said as we continued to walk from room to room. I wasn't even really pointing anything out to her anymore. I was too caught up in our conversation. She didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not okay that she's gone; I'm just glad that her suffering is over. We were very close, but losing her was especially hard on my father. She raised him on her own when my grandfather died suddenly, and Charlie had to be the man of the family at a very young age. He still hasn't forgiven himself for not being able to spend as much time with her in the end because of his job."

"He's a policeman there?" I asked truly intrigued.

"Well, he's actually the Chief of Police and being that he only has two fulltime deputies, he works a lot," I nodded in understanding.

"Are the two of you very close?"

"We are now, but that didn't happen until I was older. We are both very much alike: quiet and to ourselves. We never really had a lovey-dovey relationship. He was gone a lot and I was by myself most of the time," she said quietly.

"Was that difficult? His being gone all the time?"

"At first, it was, but I got used to it and then I came to enjoy the privacy. It wasn't long before I took on the role as the lady of the house. You know, making sure that there was food in fridge, paying the bills, and cooking almost every single night after I did my homework. My father to this day can't cook to save his life!" Bella said with a laugh that warmed my heart.

"You didn't feel pressured having that kind of responsibility on you at such a young age?" I was clearly in foreign territory here. My parents handled all household expenses and responsibilities for as long as I could remember. The thought of doing those types of things at an early age was unimaginable.

"No, not really. My father had enough on his plate so I stepped up and did my part." I didn't realize until then how sheltered I really was. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"It sounds like you were the parent, instead of it being the other way around," I said.

"Yes, I suppose you could say so." A funny thought entered my mind and I almost laughed out loud as I envisioned the scenario.

"Having a police chief as a father growing up must have been very interesting to say the least when you started dating."

"You have no idea! He was very protective of his _little angel_ as he always called me. If he only knew how wrong he really was," she muttered with a sexy smirk that made my pants tighter. I suddenly wanted to know every detail that put that expression there.

"I didn't really date much because a lot of the boys were too afraid to ask me out for obvious reasons."

"I'm sure they would have been beating down your door if not for your father."

"Ha! I highly doubt that. I'm nothing special, Edward, just _plain little Bella Swan_," Bella said in a sing-song voice as she looked around absentmindedly, "As that skank Jessica Stanley used to say."

In a bold move, I reached out and pulled her wrist so that she was facing me.

"Now, that is where I have to disagree with you _and_ this Ms. Stanley person. You clearly don't see yourself as others do. Plain, is by no means a word that could ever be used to describe you," I said as I met her eyes and she blushed profusely. It would seem that Bella wasn't comfortable with receiving compliments. That, I didn't understand, she had to know how desirable she was.

"Umm, I guess we will just have to agree to disagree then. But, I'll leave it to you and _Ms. Stanley _to duke it out over your differences of opinion," Bella said with a sexy smile.

"Oh, I think that I can definitely handle her," I said with a devious smile. We continued our walk through my house in silence while I berated myself for being as nervous as I was before. With the exception of my near slip up in the foyer, I felt completely at ease with her. The attraction that I felt for her just couldn't be helped.

When I finally showed her the basement that I had converted into my own private gym, her eyes widened.

"This is incredible. Thank you for showing me around."

"You're very welcome," I said then looked at my watch again. "I think we should head out now. Emmett and Rose don't live far, and she will kill me if I screw up the order of events by being late." Bella nodded and giggled at that comment.

"Now we wouldn't want that." Once we were back in the living room, I retrieved her coat from the couch and helped her back into it. Her scent within the room was heavy, and I truly hoped that it would still be lingering here by the time I got home tonight.

I grabbed my own jacket and we headed out of the side door of the kitchen to my garage. The motion detector lights flicked on as we entered and I heard her surprised gasp as she looked around.

"Is that an _Aston Martin_?" Bella exclaimed as she stared at one of my cars.

"Yes it is," I said slightly embarrassed. "I know it's a bit ostentatious, but I love fast cars and this was a present from my father when I got hired at the firm."

"It's very sexy," she said reverently as she ran her hand across the hood. _Shit_! There goes that word again. Christ this woman was unknowingly trying to kill me. I adjusted myself as I watched her. As ridiculous as it sounded even in my own mind, I was suddenly insanely jealous of my car at that moment.

"You're familiar with cars?" I asked with interest. My eyes were still glued to her hand as it continued to glide over the polish.

"Not really, but someone I knew was obsessed with them and I guess some of it stuck with me. I definitely remember this one. It was his favorite."

_HIS favorite? Who the fuck is this guy? Is he someone that I need to worry about?_

I spoke to distract myself before my thoughts turned even more homicidal.

"I'm impressed. Not to sound sexist in any way, but a lot of women I've known don't know much about cars, except how they think they might look in them." Bella sniggered at that comment, but unfortunately, it was true. I used to catch Tanya on more than one occasion looking at herself in the side mirror smirking. What the hell was I thinking dating someone so superficial!

"I'm glad that you approve of it because this is my choice of vehicle this evening." I hit the button on my remote to unlock the car, and walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Once she was inside, I closed the door and I walked swiftly around the front the car to my side and got in.

I glanced over at Bella and for some unknown reason, her face reddened and she looked down with a shy smile, which I returned tenfold. She was just too adorable for words. After starting the car, I opened the garage door and guided my car out onto the street.

Tonight was going to be a very fun evening. I could feel it already!

**End Note: Sorry that I had to end things here, but I had to split up the chapter again. Otherwise, it would be a whopping 62 pages long. But don't fret; I posted both chapters at the same time so you should be able to move on to the next chapter which is considered part 2. As always, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: The night continues. Part 2. If you missed it, I posted these chapters one after the other. So if you are reading this chapter first, stop and go back and read chapter 10.**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965**

**EPOV**

We were both silent as I navigated my way through the streets of my neighborhood. I felt oddly content, which was a far cry from the way I felt earlier in the day. I could feel the excitement building within me and a certain little pixie immediately came to mind.

I smiled at the thought of how hyper Alice was most of the time, and I realized with startling clarity that for once, I rivaled her enthusiasm. Bella spoke at that moment and distracted me from my thoughts.

"I hope you're not offended by this question. But, how old are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm not offended at all. I'm 28 years old."

"Wow, you're young. I was under the impression that you were older than that." She seemed very shocked by this.

"Why would you think that? Do I look older?" I asked poking at the non-existent wrinkles as I glanced in my rear view mirror.

"No, no, not at all!" Bella laughed, "It's just…I don't mean to come off as intrusive, but…" she trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Please, finish your thought," I encouraged.

"I don't know…You just seem very…_successful_ for someone who hasn't been practicing law a long time." I could tell that she was being very careful with her wording, but I already knew what she was referring to without her coming out and asking me directly.

With my success at the firm, my salary was a lot higher than the average lawyer at this level. However, even with that elevated wage it was impossible for me to afford those cars or a house like mine, having only been practicing a short amount of time. So I decided to be honest with her. I didn't want her to think that I was into any shady, backdoor deals on the side, and for some reason I trusted her with this information.

"You're right, Ms. Swan. I couldn't afford all of this on my current salary."

"No, that's not what I-" I cut her off by raising my hand before she could continue.

"No, Bella, it's alright. I'm not upset at all and I don't mind telling you," I said taking a deep breath as she stared at me intently.

"My father, as you probably already know, is a world renowned oncologist. He comes from a rich family and he started his own pharmaceutical company, which is quite successful. Not only that, he has quite a few patents under his belt," I said.

Bella's eyes widened a bit as I stared at her out of the corner of my eye, taking in her expression. I was curious to see her reaction to my family's wealth, considering Tanya practically did a Goddamn fist-pump when she realized how much I was worth.

"So, in a nutshell, your family is extremely wealthy?" Her tone of voice was calm, showing no emotion whatsoever. Nevertheless, I could tell from her posture that she wasn't exactly comfortable either. I decided then not to mention my mother's individual wealth so not to freak her out. I would save that conversation for another time.

"Yes, you could say that," I said simply. My father set up an account for me the moment he found out that my mother was pregnant. Large amounts are deposited into the account monthly, and to this day, I couldn't say how much was in there.

Money had never been a source of worry for as long as I could remember. Not to mention the trust fund that I came into when I turned twenty-one from my mother's side of the family.

"So, you technically don't really have to work."

"No, I don't. I could quit tomorrow and be more than fine."

"So, why do you do it then? Why do you work the long hours that you do if not for the money like most people?"

"My parent's might be wealthy, but I was taught that we each have a calling in life, something that we're good at and to share with the world. My father has dedicated his life to science in order to improve the quality of life of the sick, although _he_ himself didn't have to either. I discovered early on that my passion is law. Arguing a case and seeing it from every vantage point, the thrill of the hunt. It's a dirty job, yes, but someone has to do it."

"But, all of that schooling, the long hours, the stress that you endure," she whispered and I nodded.

"Yes, I know. All of which I am willing to pay in order to make my own success, and to be my own man. The reputation that goes along with having the Cullen name just isn't enough for me. I don't want the world to see me only as the son of The Great Carlisle Cullen. Although I'm extremely proud of all that my family has accomplished, that's just the point. It's _their_ accomplishment, not mine," I said.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but I didn't look her way. She seemed to take my wealth with a grain of salt. From what I could tell, she was more so curious than anything else.

"That is truly admirable, Edward. Your parents must be amazing people to instill such integrity in you," Bella whispered with an almost proud smile. I instantly felt like a dirt bag.

Even though everything that I just said to Bella was one-hundred percent true, I still felt as though I was misleading her. What I shared with her was the good side of myself, the side that everyone sees. The mask. However, there was small part of me that couldn't help but to feel that my sexual lifestyle choices, contradicted that image greatly. I didn't deserve her praise or her admiration. She just didn't know it yet.

"They are amazing," I said quietly as I attempted to shift the conversation from me and my accomplishments. "They don't really fit the whole _old-money_ profile. You know, seriously uptight and conservative. They are the salt of the earth."

Thankfully, it worked and conversation continued to flow naturally. Bella asked me lots of questions about myself. She seemed genuinely interested in the mundane details of my everyday life, every bit as much as I was in hers. Somehow, we got onto the subject of dating and my ears went up like a Doberman.

"I was in a relationship up until eight months ago and things did not end well. He was my friend my entire life, yet I had no idea who he really was," Bella said sadly.

I waited for more details from her about the break up, but they never came and I wasn't going to push her. It must have been difficult for her to talk about, so I decided to share a bit about myself to take the focus off her.

"The last relationship that I had, lasted about two months and that was two years ago. Do you remember when I said that most people find it hard to understand why I have to put in the hours that I do?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well she was one of them and I couldn't deal with it. After a while, I realized that we were incompatible on an emotional level, and I thought that it was best to end it before I got stuck with someone who I knew I would never be able to love." I looked over at Bella and she was staring at me with an odd expression.

"What?" I asked her smiling.

"She just let you leave like that without a fight?"

"Well, she didn't really have any other option. I do see her from time to time and believe me, she tries her best to rekindle our relationship. However, I would never consider it because I know for a fact that she wants me back for all the wrong reasons. I felt relief knowing that she was no longer in my life once it was over. I know that sounds horrible…" I trailed off.

"No, it doesn't, it sounds honest, and I can respect that." Bella took a deep breath. "I felt the same way after I broke up with…_Jake_," Bella said with a slight cringe. It seemed almost painful for her to even say his name.

"I just prolonged the inevitable instead of accepting the fact that our relationship was doomed from the start. You were obviously smart enough to cut your losses early on instead of wasting years of your life and someone else's like I did."

So, the mongrel has a name. _Jake. Hmm_…Once I get his full name, I'll have to do a bit of research on him.

"No, I wouldn't say that. Clearly, your ex wasn't as big of a nuisance to you as Tanya so clearly was to me. Had I been able to tolerate her, I'd probably still be with her because it was comfortable and convenient."

"You just summed up all of my reasoning for continuing a bad relationship, quite eloquently," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It would seem, Ms. Swan that you and I may have more in common than we realize."

The rest of the ride to Emmett's was done so in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We both seemed to be wrapped up in our thoughts. I for one was going over the things that she told me and I realized that she was truly an honest and good-natured person. _Fuck!_ This was getting more and more complicated by the second!

I could see myself eventually developing stronger feelings for her, and it was crucial now than ever before that I kept myself in line. We finally pulled up in front of Emmett's house and once I parked, I rushed over to Bella's door, opening it quickly and extending my hand to assist her.

When she placed her hand in mine, as she stood from the car, that same inexplicable current of energy, which I felt that first night at the restaurant, shot straight up my arm. I released her hand with a start. _Christ!_ What the hell was that? Did she feel it as well? I studied her for a moment but her head was down as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder, cutting off my view to her expression. I finally offered her my arm instead of which she took with a shy smile.

Words could not express the feeling of pride that I felt being arm in arm with Bella. I felt ten-feet tall. It was an experience that I would not soon forget. I rang the doorbell and a minute later, Rosalie opened it.

"Hey you guys! It's good to see you," Rose said brightly and looked directly at Bella's arm around mine, with slight smirk. "I'm so glad that you could make it tonight, Bella!"

"Thank you for having me." Bella said with a shy smile. I released her arm, and allowed her to walk in ahead of me. I watched with a smile as Rose embraced her as if they were old friends. She then walked over to me and hugged me just a fiercely, then took our jackets and gazed intently at Bella's outfit.

"My goodness, Bella, you look amazing," Rose said with a smile and snuck a glance at me.

"Thank you, Rose. You look great too!" That wasn't an exaggeration. Rose wore jeans as well with a frilly, pale pink, spaghetti-strapped top. It was an understated outfit for her, but she looked beautiful all the same.

She linked her arm with Bella's and led her into the living room as I followed close behind the two of them. My eyes were glued to Bella's ass once again. I just couldn't help myself.

Jasper and Alice were already there and rose from the couch.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice shouted ecstatically as she skipped over to Bella and kissed both of her cheeks.

"You look fantastic!" Suddenly Alice frowned down at Bella's jeans and looked over at Rose.

"Dammit, Rose! I told you I should have bought those fucking jeans! Look how awesome they look on her! I could kick myself!" I coughed to conceal my laughter at Alice's antics. She was the essence of a true shopaholic. Alice wore jeans as well with a green bias cut blouse that left one shoulder bare. All three of them looked shit-hot sexy.

"Oh, calm the fuck down, Alice," Rose said with a bored roll of her eyes and Bella's lips twitched. "We'll go to Nordstrom on Sunday and see if they have a pair on clearance. Alright?"

"You promise?" Alice sounded like a hopeful child and I could see Bella's shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Yes, I promise my little pixie. Now, enough of this shit. Bella, let's get you a drink." Rose said as she led her over to the bar with Alice close on their heels. Jasper and Emmett came over once they were out of earshot.

"Fuck, bro!" Emmett whispered as he pulled me in for a quick handshake and pat on the back. "She's looking all kinds of scrumptious tonight!"

"Seriously!" Jasper said. "I'm surprised that you aren't bursting out of your jeans right now and in need of an Alice or Rosie special," Jasper said as he slapped me on the back as well.

"Yes, she certainly is exceptionally beautiful this evening. I'll admit that I did have a few mishaps, but all in all, I'm stronger than I thought."

After I pulled myself back from attacking her in my foyer, it wasn't anywhere near as grueling as I would have thought it would be to control my urges; now that I've actually spoken to her on a more personal level.

The women continued their conversation as me and the guys hung out and talked about work related things. My eyes continued to seek Bella out often, and every time I watched her, she was smiling or laughing at something she heard. She was just too stunning for words.

One of the servers Rose hired for the evening entered the room and announced that dinner was served, and we all walked into the dining room to take our places. I pulled Bella's chair out for her, and smiled widely as she got situated. Rose and Emmett sat side by side at the head of the table and Alice and Jasper seated themselves opposite Bella and me.

I was flabbergasted by the feeling of completeness that I experienced, sitting next to Bella. Whenever I hung out with my friends, I was always the fifth wheel, the odd man out. It was nice to have someone by my side for a change to even things out.

Rosalie outdid herself as usual and planned a three-course dinner which consisted of: Balsamic Shrimp as an appetizer, Gazpacho Soup with Avocado Crème Fraiche, as the first course, Chipotle Grilled Filets with Mango Salsa served with sourdough French bread as the main course, and Cheesecake for dessert.

Dinner was exceptional, and similar to our night at the bar, the atmosphere was completely relaxed. Unfortunately, as that night went on and the alcohol continued to flow freely, my friends decided that it was time to reveal some of my most embarrassing college moments. At one point, I thought Bella was going to piss herself with laughter.

"So, Edward here was quite the chick magnet when we were in college. Hell, he still is to this very day. He puts both Emmett and I to shame in that department for some reason, and that's saying something. This is a mystery to us of course because as you can see," Jasper said as he suavely smoothed down his eyebrows, "it gets no hotter than us. Right, Em?" Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Damn straight bro!" Emmett shouted as he leaned over and bumped fists with Jasper. I shook my head in disbelief as I stared at the two morons that were my best friends.

"So, this one girl, Kate, was Team-Edward all the way. She was president of the most whore-bagged sorority on campus. These were the types of girls that if you so much as bumped into one of them by accident, you'd want to put your cock through a dishwasher cycle," Jasper said as the girls laughed heartily.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with sowing your wild oats especially during your college years," Rose said with a sexy smirk. "I was no angel myself." She was definitely right about that! The day she met Emmett was a prime example of her doing just that.

"Yes, that's true baby and you know none of us are in any position to be judgmental. However, the difference between you and those girls was the fact that you were only with a select few. Not just any old Tom, Dick, and Harry. Those girls were walking STDs," Emmett said emphatically.

"He's right, Rose. They'd do anything for attention and they gave it up to any and everyone who had the balls to approach them," Alice said. "Do you not remember their end of the year soiree that we practically ran out of?"

"Oh, God yes! I take back that comment. That skank-fest was beyond anything I've ever seen and I've seen it all," Rose said as she lifted her glass towards a server so that he could refill it.

"I knew eventually you would see the light," I said with a laugh and Rose waved me off playfully.

"Was it really that bad?" Bella asked as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"Let's just say that the blowjob contest that was about commence between two of the sorority sisters in full view of the entire party, was a little more than we could handle back then," Rose said. Bella laughed in disbelief into her glass, until she noticed that Rose and Alice's expressions hadn't changed.

"You're not kidding are you," Bella stated rather than asking and both Alice and Rose shook their heads. We weren't prudes by any stretch of the imagination, especially living the way we do. Nevertheless, we've never had any desire to participate in this with anyone outside of our group. The thought of it was just foreign to all of us.

"Riiiiiiiight," Bella said. I could practically feel the heat of her blush from where I was seated next to her, and I worried that this conversation was a little too risqué for her.

"However," Rose said loudly demanding our attention. "Witnessing a good, well-timed blowjob _is_ most definitely a thing a beauty. It's all simply a matter of who's giving and who's receiving," Rose said with a wink.

The room fell silent as we all stared at her in total disbelief. _Fuck!_ Rose's dialog when lucid was questionable. However, a Rose McCarty filled with copious amounts of alcohol was outright dangerous. I looked over at my date with every intention of apologizing for Rose's comment when Bella surprised us all by laughing hysterically.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Rose! I'll drink to that!" Bella said as she and Rose toasted each other. My eyes widened to this size of saucers before the entire table erupted into loud cheers and whistles.

"I knew that I liked you for a reason, girl! Give it to me!" Jasper said as he leaned over the table and clicked his glass with Bella's. I was still too shocked to speak, but that didn't stop the largest smile I've ever had from spreading across my face. I shook my head in disbelief and looked over at Rose. Of course her expression was triumphant and smug.

Bella looked over at me taking in my expression, and although I didn't think it was possible, her cheeks reddened further before she shrugged, clearly the alcohol was breaking down her inhibitions.

"Hey, what can I say? I've seen my share of blowjobs; so sue me!" I lifted my hands in surrender, but I couldn't stop the astonished laugh that came out of me.

"Don't worry baby-girl; I'll represent you if the need arises!" Emmett said as he clicked his glass with hers and gave her a wink.

"So anyway, Bella, because they were so out there, they had all of the sleazy guys drooling after them, and all of the girls who didn't know any better wanting to be like them. This gave her and her little flock lots of power. I think the three of us were probably some of the only few that didn't have any interest in being with any of them. But unfortunately she had her sights set on our boy here," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes as he continued.

"Kate was relentless! She went out of her way to be in his direct vicinity every chance that she got. Because Edward has always been a nice guy, he decided to ignore her reputation and give her a shot. He went out with her one night, and the date was disastrous," Jasper said laughing and everyone looked at me.

"What happened on the date, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I took her out to dinner and she made a huge scene in the middle of the restaurant: she yelled at the waiter because our orders weren't taken fast enough. Mind you, we had only been waiting less than five minutes and I hadn't even decided what I wanted yet. Perhaps she thought that I would be impressed by her behavior. I took her home immediately after dinner and never accepted another dinner invite from her again," I said.

"After enduring her harassment for a few more weeks, I finally told her in a respectfully manner of course, that I wasn't interested in her. She went ballistic and swore that I would regret it. She was a complete nut-job," I said as everyone giggled, Jasper continued the story from there.

"So that brings me to the good part of this story. One night, we went to this frat party and we all got totally hammered. At the end of the night, Edward staggered back to his dorm room and passed out. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that he overslept and he was going to be late getting to his first class."

"Now before I continue, I have to say that most people have this thing about Edward's hair and lots of guys tried to imitate it as best they could because it seems to drive the women crazy. What did they call it?" Jasper asked as he gestured to my hair.

"Sex hair!" Rose and Alice shouted at the same time and the entire table fell about in laughter.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it! Sex hair. Of course, that look isn't for everyone so we had quite a few guys who looked like Harpo Marx lookalikes," Jasper said in disgust. We were all practically roaring with laughter.

"It was fucking hilarious!" Emmett exclaimed then he continued with the story. "So anyway, our Mr. Sex Hair here was so out of it that he didn't even look at himself in the mirror. He sloshed some mouthwash around in his mouth, threw on some jeans with a hoody, and headed to class hung over out of his mind. I think that Edward should take over this part because his point of view on things is classic," Emmett said with a huge smile.

"I'll do no such thing! I think I've been embarrassed enough for one evening. Thank you very much," I said with a smile.

"Oh come on Edward, you've got to finish the story now!" Alice whined.

"I agree with Alice. Come on, don't be a party pooper," Bella said with a smile. Of course, I couldn't deny her and reluctantly started telling the story.

"So there I was, staggering my way through the hallways when I noticed everyone pointing and staring at me like they were out of their minds. I was used to getting attention for reasons I've never quite understood, but this wasn't the norm," I said as I took a sip of wine from my glass for fortitude.

"I was far too miserable to try and figure out what the problem was, so I just went to my first class. As I sat at my desk, the looks and giggles continued and I was getting seriously irritated. So, I pulled my hood over my head and fell asleep at my desk.

"I woke up when everyone stood up to leave. So, I threw my hood back and proceeded to walk towards the classroom door. The short nap helped because I was feeling much more alert than I had when I first left my room that morning."

"As I walked past my teacher's desk, he called my name and I made my way over to him. I thought that maybe he was about to read me the riot act for sleeping in his class so I prepared myself for it." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"He then said to me, '_Mr. Cullen, I don't know who put you up to this, but I don't appreciate having these types of distractions in my classroom. This is a reputable institution not some sort of animal house!'"_ I said mimicking his voice.

"I honestly thought that he was losing his mind and told him that I didn't know what he was talking about. He then said, '_Don't play games with me, Mr. Cullen! It's clear that you did this for attention!_' He said as he gestured at me from head to toe."

"I turned around and looked at my reflection in the glass window of the door and my face was fucking green, man. I mean magic-marker fucking green! My fucking hair too!"

"What!" Bella exclaimed loudly. The room erupted with laughter and even the servers were laughing as they cleared the table. I continued with the story.

"It seems that I neglected to lock my room door the night before and Kate and a few of her sorority sisters snuck in while I was passed out. They fucking covered me from the neck up with green dye and it had set over night. I mean seriously, what kind of a sick fuck thinks to dye another fucking human being? You dye shoes, or clothes, not a friggen person!" I said in disgust, "Those assholes even sprinkled green Cool Aid mix in my fucking mouth. My teeth were green too! I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth, but I just thought that it was from the fucking alcohol."

This only fueled their laughter and I had to try really hard not to laugh with them.

"I'll take it from here man," Jasper said. "I was walking down the hallway minding my own business at apparently the same moment that he saw his reflection. I heard a high-pitched scream come from behind the door of the classroom that was I passing. Luckily the hallway was cleared out because suddenly, Edward came barreling out of the door," I interrupted immediately.

"I did not scream, Jasper! You're always fucking exaggerating for a laugh!" I shouted as the girls continued laughing their asses off.

"Yes you did, bro, I'll never forget it," Jasper said with an evil smile. "So anyway, I looked at him and shouted, '_What the fuck happened to you dude?', _as he ran past me. He stopped when he realized that it was me and ran back over in a panic." As he was telling this part of the story, Jasper rose from his chair and started running back and forth, imitating my actions to perfection.

"He was like, '_Holy fucking shit, Jazz! My fucking skin! My fucking hair! What the fuck!'_ Jasper said. As hard as it was for me to admit it, he was actually telling the truth about this particular part, but I still flipped him off.

"By some miracle, I was able to get this hysterical bitch to his room considering I was pissing myself with laughter. I called Emmett and he came over. He took one look at Edward and we were both incapacitated. Edward was so pissed at us that I swear I saw steam coming out of his pores. He resembled a freshly cooked broccoli stalk!"

At this both Alice and Bella were laughing so hard that they both fell out of their chairs, and Emmett had his head on the dinner table with Rose's head on his shoulder. He was pounding it with his fist, laughing like a goddamn bear as his wife wiped tears from her eyes.

"He said, '_I'm glad you two find this so fucking funny! Now cut the shit and help me you useless motherfuckers!_'" Jasper said.

Even I had to admit, that this story was funny as hell and if it had happened to anyone else, I would have laughed my ass off. Emmett pulled himself together somewhat and took over.

"We had to sit him down and explain that while he could probably get most of the dye off of his skin, but there was nothing we could do about his hair right then. That if we tried dying it now then it would look even worse. So we ended up just shaving his head bald. Luckily, it was a little cold that time of year, so he was able to wear a beanie until it grew back. But he looked like a fucking shell-shocked war veteran for months!"

"Fuck you, Emmett!" I said with a smile as the laughter continued.

"It didn't take long for the rumor of Kate's the prank to get around campus. Girls were running up to him for days offering to kiss him to make it better, or offering him sex to take his mind off his ruined hair. Some even confronted Kate, calling her out in defense of his honor."

"Kate was livid that her plan didn't work as well as she thought it would. I mean she got a few laughs off of the jealous people, but Edward had too many loyal followers male and female for her to get the result she really wanted. Most people knew why she did it. I'd never seen anything like it in my life," Jasper said as he wiped his face with his hand."

I looked over at Bella and she had thankfully pulled herself off the floor, but she was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh, so my being dyed green is funny, huh? I'll show you funny!" I shouted and started ticking her sides.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Stop it, Edward! Stop! I can't take it!" She screamed trying to fight me off. I continued to tickle her for a little longer, enjoying the sound of her carefree laughter before I finally let her go. Everyone finally calmed down and Bella excused herself to the restroom. Rose left the table to escort her.

"I like her man. She's really down to earth," Jasper, said still laughing his ass off.

"Yeah, she's way more fun than that stuck up Tanya Denali, that's for sure," Emmett said.

"I'll have to agree with you there," I said with a smile.

"You've done very well tonight so far, Edward. You seem to be very comfortable around her."

"Yeah, I know, and I didn't think that I would be."

"You worry too much," Rose whispered as she reentered the room, "Sometimes, you have to roll with things and let the chips fall where they may."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself here. This is just one night."

"True, but I told you before that things are going to work out. You just have to have a little faith," Alice said. She was about to say more, but stopped when she heard Bella's footsteps in the hallway.

The servers cleared the table as we continued to chat and brought out the cheesecake and coffee.

We all shared more college stories and devoured the cheesecake. After inhaling his third slice, Emmett sat back in his seat with his slacks unbuttoned rubbing his stomach as if he actually had one. His physique was so out of this world that one would think that he lived in the gym.

"Eating like this is going to mess up my girlish figure," he said in a feminine voice. We all laughed and decided to head back into the living room so that the table could be cleared.

We continued to get to know Bella more and everyone seemed completely taken with her. Two hours later, we decided to call it a night. We all offered to stay and help with the cleanup, but Rose wouldn't hear of it. She says that she had already hired people for that.

As we were preparing to leave, I noticed Alice and Rose getting Bella's number, and I smiled in pleasure that the plan was moving ahead.

I helped Bella back into her jacket and put mine on as well. We all walked out of the door and wished Emmett and Rosalie a good night, got in our cars, and drove away.

We made our way to my house in silence, but we both had small smiles on our faces. It had been a really fun night. When we arrived at my house, it was pretty late. As I walked Bella to her car, I thanked her for hanging out with us.

"I really had a great time with you tonight, Bella. Thank you for joining us."

"You are very welcome. I haven't had fun like that with anyone other than my friends in a in a long time. They are really great people, Edward."

"Yes they are and they really seem to like you as well. If we umm, you know, hang out again, I'll be sure to call you. That is, if you want to hang out with those degenerates again," I said apprehensively, I didn't want to make any assumptions.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks again, Edward!" Queue the awkward moment.

I didn't have a clue as to what my next move should be. Yes, I realized early on that this for me was a date, but was it a date for Bella? Besides that, I knew that if my lips ever met hers, I would never let go and there were far too many untold truths. So, I decided that a friendly hug would be the best option.

I stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a quick hug, which she returned. I reluctantly let her go after taking a nice sniff of her luscious sent into my lungs.

"You drive carefully," I added as she pressed the button on the remote to unlock her car.

"I will. Good night Edward." I turned to open her truck door that I hadn't noticed before, and I froze in horror. _Christ! _That truck was older than my fucking grandfather and perhaps his fucking grandfather as well. This couldn't be safe for her to drive, especially late at night. There was rust all over it and looked like it would fall apart any second!

"So, this is your truck, eh?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Yeah, this is my baby," Bella said as she climbed onto the seat rubbed the dashboard affectionately.

"Umm, Bella, can you do me a favor?" I asked softly, I was so worried that I could barely think straight. I was tempted to make her leave that monstrosity here and drive her home myself.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you text me when you get home, just to let me know you made it there alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Alright, I can do that." She said with a confused smile. It occurred to me then that she was totally oblivious of the danger of driving this truck.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Be safe."

When she turned the key in the ignition and the engine started, it was so loud that my entire body jumped in fear. I was tempted to cover my ears. Several dogs in the neighborhood began barking up a storm and I did my best to act casual. I immediately came to the startling realization that this was in fact the tractor that I heard earlier.

As if it couldn't get any worse, what sounded like a pump-action shotgun filled the air. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had pulled Bella from the cab of the truck and shielded her with my body against the side of the vehicle as I frantically tried to locate the source of the gunfire.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! My truck sometimes backfires when it's warming up," Bella said sheepishly and completely mortified.

_What the fuck?_ I looked around and noticed that the lights in several of my neighbor's homes came on, as they peaked cautiously out of their front doors before stepping out onto their porches. They all moved as if they were certain that there would be a body bleeding in the street.

Bella's face was beet-red and I tried to downplay the situation by smiling and waving at my neighbors as they stared at her truck.

"Okay, so goodnight," Bella said as she quickly hopped back into that heap of shit truck of hers and pulled away. I watched fearfully until her truck disappeared around the corner. In the condition that it was in, it took a little while.

Once she disappeared from sight, I slowly walked up to my house with a smile on my face. As I thought about what just happened, I couldn't contain my laughter. Situations like these actually made Bella even more endearing to me.

All in all, the night had gone way better than I expected. The good thing about this situation was the fact that for the first time since I met Bella, my cock had behaved for the most part. It was when I first saw her tonight that had been the only time I was in real trouble, but that was to be expected with how gorgeous she looked. I was very happy about this new development because in my mind, that meant that we could move forward and have at least a friendship.

I smiled even larger as I thought about how happy I was at this moment and how easy being with Bella truly was, already I couldn't wait to see her again. I could get used to having her in my life and that was a problem. I couldn't get used to it because it was highly probable that our friendship would end once she found out about me.

But for the first time, I didn't allow myself to dwell on that. For now, I just allowed myself to feel the one emotion that was the most prevalent at that moment: Pure, unadulterated happiness.

**End Note: And there you have it. As always, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Hello all. I'm back with another update. I hope that everyone enjoyed the last two chapters.**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965**

**BPOV**

As I pulled away from Edward's house, I was so completely embarrassed, that I felt as if my skin was moments away from bursting into flames. Considering my track record, I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised by the turn of events. However, that knowledge alone provides little to no comfort while in the situation.

I couldn't believe of all the times in the world my trusty, reliable truck, chose tonight to misbehave. _Honestly!_ Scenes like these belonged in romantic comedies not in real life, but unfortunately, as my luck would have it, I was the star of this particular flick.

Experiencing immense embarrassments was business as usual for someone like me, but it had been awhile since my last debacle so I suppose I allowed myself get a little too comfortable. The universe has always been very good at bringing me back to reality with a bang.

_Welcome once again to a day in the life of Bella Swan!_ I thought in my best commentator, as I pressed both my forefinger and my middle fingers together to simulate a gun to which I pressed to my temple. _BANG!_

I was well aware that my truck wasn't the nicest thing on wheels, but it was dependable and it was clean for the most part. Yes, there's rust, but there was nothing that I could really do about that except getting the damn thing painted; something that I couldn't afford to do right now as a struggling college student. However, after that little spectacle, I began to think that perhaps the time has finally come to lay my poor baby to rest once and for all.

As I looked around the familiar cab, I was hit with a heavy wave of nostalgia that made me smile. This was my first and only vehicle, and she and I have been together since high school. Dad bought her for me from Jake's father, Billy Black, and to this day, I remember the excitement that I felt when he said that she was all mine.

Through first kisses, first dates, anguish, and heartbreaks; my girl had seen me through it all. Piece of junk or not she has been loyal, and despite popular opinion, I absolutely loved her. No, I couldn't get rid of her, at least not yet. I would ride this baby until the wheels fell off before that happened. Which considering how loud she's becoming, that might actually happen sooner rather than later.

As I got a few houses away, I couldn't stop myself from glancing into my rearview mirror. There he was, just where I'd left him; tall, stoic, and devastatingly beautiful. How could such a wondrous creature like Edward even exist? At that moment, he waved to me again and I sighed like a sap in response.

I felt a strange dull ache in my chest that seemed to only intensify the further I got away from him. My mind was running a mile a minute. I hadn't even been away from him a full five minutes, and already I was desperately trying to come up with excuses to see him again. It was pathetic and I felt as if I was losing what was left of my mind.

When I first saw Edward at his front door tonight, all rational thought escaped me. Edward in a suit was the definition of magnificent, but Edward, casual in designer jeans was something else entirely.

_Sexy as hell_ seemed to be the only appropriate description that I was capable of, and I couldn't choose which look I preferred more on him. He was positively delectable.

As I stepped towards Edward earlier, I had every intension of doing something that I knew I would later regret. In my opinion, he was everything that a woman could ask for, and he was standing right in front of _me_ for the taking. My instincts were slowly but surely taking over, but thankfully, my rational side halted me.

_Bella, you know nothing about this man, and who's to say that he even thinks of you in that way? Seeing what you want and taking it in your small world is welcomed and acceptable, but in normal situations, these actions are inappropriate!_

I didn't want to accept it, but it was the truth. As I proceeded to internally chastise myself, I was impressed by the fact that I registered the moment that Edward invited me into his home, as well as my ability to respond to said request.

I walked the short distance into the foyer and my eyes flitted around the room; looking for any inane objects that would further distract me from my need to attack. When out of nowhere, something bumped into me from behind.

I stumbled a bit from the force of it and spun around quickly in surprise. That of course was a mistake for someone like me. Not only was I wearing high-heels, I also just so happened to be the clumsiest person on the planet to boot. It was a double whammy.

I lost my balance, and just when I thought that I would fall, Edward's strong hands gripped my waist to steady me. I suddenly found myself pressed against his solid chest and staring into his face with wide eyes. At that moment, Edward opened his mouth to say something to me, and when our eyes met everything around me disappeared.

I felt like I was caught in a riptide that I couldn't swim my way out of, which was slowly pulling me out to sea. I was lost; drowning in the emotion that was evident in his stare, and simultaneously paralyzed by the feelings that it evoked within me.

It was as if every feeling that he ever had was reflected in his eyes: His loneliness; his hopes for the future; his needs; his fears. But most importantly of all, I could see his passion. A passion that lit his green orbs on fire, and all of it was directed at me.

My lungs felt too small to accommodate my breaths, and I was no longer sure that my feet were even touching the ground anymore.

It was then that I realized that he felt this _thing_ between us, too. This unusual, indescribable, attraction I that I couldn't for the life of me begin to understand. In that one perfect moment, for that brief period in time, I knew that this beautiful, mysterious man actually wanted _me_.

It was by far the most profound experience that I ever had with another person. As if it was happening in slow motion, Edward's face moved closer to mine and my knees nearly buckled. His breaths were irregular, and when his eyes lowered to my lips, I knew that I was in real trouble.

I needed to back away and my mind screamed at me to do so. The problem was that no matter how I hard I tried, I couldn't move a muscle. I was helpless, my willpower was done for, and I knew that he could have any and everything he wanted from me.

However, just as suddenly as our moment began, it ended just as abruptly. Edward closed his eyes, officially severing our connection; and when they opened the fire that burned so brilliantly just seconds before was gone.

He stepped away from me leaving me shaken and utterly confounded. For an instant, I thought that my imagination had run wild again; however, the tingle that still lingered on my waist from his touch dispelled any doubt that I had.

As I slowly came back to my senses, I was somewhat relieved by this small reprieve. There were things that I needed to share with him about myself before I could even think about traveling down that road with him. At least one of us was strong enough to do the right thing.

Yet, at the same time, I couldn't shake the feeling of anguish and the slight twinge of rejection that I felt due to his withdrawal. I knew that it was ridiculous for me to feel that way, but I just couldn't help it. The reckless part of my being, wanted that moment back. She wanted his skin against hers and she wanted him to devour her until there was nothing left. Consequences be damned!

However, when Edward stared at me almost reverentially after he took my jacket and said that I was beautiful, everything changed. Suddenly, I was no longer the powerful, wanton, sex Goddess that I believed myself to be just moments before.

With that one clearly honest statement from him, I was reduced once more into the shy, misunderstood, small town girl; who happened to be standing in front of the boy of her dreams. At that moment, my only desire was to be good enough for him.

The vulnerability that came with this revelation was almost crippling, but at the same time I welcomed the brief sense of innocence that the feeling brought back into my life for the first time since I could remember with open arms.

I understood that I didn't need any lust-filled stares or passion filled kisses, no matter how wonderful both would have been. Those softly spoken words were more than I could've wanted or asked for. They were all that I truly needed.

I was confused and I suddenly didn't know how to act around him, but like a knight in shining armor, Edward saved me by continuing to be himself. When he gave me a tour of his home, any discomfort that I felt was a distant memory, and it seemed to be the same for Edward as well. We talked the entire time, getting to know one another and I felt as though I'd known him my entire life.

He showed me his impressive kitchen that just happened to have every piece of modern equipment that you could possibly ask for. It was light and spacious with countertop space to spare. It was a culinary chef's dream, and I wondered with his schedule how often he actually had the opportunity to cook.

The floors throughout the house were hardwood, red oak to be exact; with the exception of bathrooms and the kitchen, which were all a sugar, beige marble. In addition to the impressively large living room and the dining room, there was also a home theatre/game room, an office, and a bathroom on the first floor. I assumed this bathroom in particular was strictly for visitor use only, since it looked more like a model bathroom than anything else.

It was Victorian styled and housed a large, copper, claw foot tub, and a white pedestal sink with copper fixtures. A large, standing antique oval mirror was in the corner of the bathroom, and there was an elegant copper dressing table that was covered with mirrored trays, and various copper-trimmed glass bottles of lotions and hand soap.

Above the table, there was a small window with dark tan, sheer curtains, which overlooked the patio. It was positively gorgeous, and I would never feel comfortable using the room for any reason thus flawing it in some way.

The upstairs was just as immaculately furnished; as the first floor, and all five of the bedrooms rooms were spacious, each having their own full private bathroom. Edward's bedroom, the master bedroom, was the largest of the five. I swear I could fit my entire living room and dining room in that room alone and still have space to spare.

The room was separated into two levels, upper and lower with an acoustic ceiling. His bed, which was positioned on the upper level, looked like heaven as it was positioned dead centered and regal like a thrown. The headboard and footboard were padded-white, and fully upholstered; and the duvet, shams and bed skirt, were an unusual shade of steel-gray, with silver embroidery. It wasn't too masculine or too feminine; it was a great compromising color.

The sheets and pillowcases were also a brilliant shade of white, which made the pillows look like clouds. His side tables and dressers were gray tinted, with mirrored glass, which added a level of elegance and sophistication to the room.

On the lower level, which was three steps down; there was a living area with a large plush, white couch, and a beautiful coffee table that matched the side tables and dressers. All of which sat on top of a large, beautiful white shag rug. Both faced the elegant double doors of his large step out balcony, which overlooked the expanse of his grounds. It was pitched black outside so I couldn't see much, but the glittering water of the pool was visible in the distance.

_So, this is how the other half lives. Wow_.

We walked down to what was considered to be a basement in most homes, however, Edward's was completely transformed into a gym. There were with three treadmills, three elliptical machines, three stair masters machines, and of all of the weight equipment that you could ever ask for. A large 60-inch flat screen television was mounted on the wall and there was even a friggen sauna down there as well.

Having all of that equipment and amenities at his fingertips, it was no wonder that Edward's body was so beautiful. Whose wouldn't be? Not that I've seen nearly enough of him to truly make that determination, but if the way his clothing clung to him was any indication of what lay beneath, it was sure to be one hell of a treat.

When Edward realized the time, we left immediately after the tour. After a very short yet comfortable silence in the car, our conversation picked back up again.

It wasn't my intention to bring up the subject of finances during the drive, it just sort of happened that way. When I asked him his age, I assumed that he was older considering the enormous house and the expensive cars that he owned.

I was shocked to find that he wasn't that much older than me, and that he hadn't been practicing law for as long as I would have thought to amass such assets. When he gave me the details of family's wealth, I was very uncomfortable. I had never really been around anyone who wasn't in my exact same situation before.

At first, I began to think that he and I would never be able to relate to one another, but as he expressed his reasoning for working as hard as hard as he does I was pleasantly surprised. From this knowledge, I began to see the great man beneath the power and the beauty.

Edward worked obscenely long hours with little complaint, yet he didn't have to. He insisted upon paying his dues just like everyone else, and for that reason, my respect, and admiration for him grew.

I was also pleased to find that we had much in common in a relationship sense. Edward, similar to me, seemed to be extremely gun-shy about starting something new due past experiences. I honestly wanted to tell him everything that happened between me and Jake, but even after so much time has passed it still stung a bit to talk about.

A lot occurred on that fateful night, and Leah was the only other person who knew the whole story. Not to mention the fact that I still suffered from my own sub sequential guilt over that entire situation. Yeah, not a very good first date conversation to be had.

Yes, I said date. I realized from the moment that I saw him tonight and gazed into his eyes, that this was more than just a friendly excursion for me. This was a date pure and simple, and I decided to deal with that realization and what it meant at a later time.

When we arrived at our destination, I took Edward's offered hand, and this strange familiar energy surged through me. I felt it that first night at the restaurant as well, and I thought that it was just my imagination then. Once again, I was wrong.

Edward quickly released my hand as if he felt it too, but I still didn't question him about it. Quite frankly I didn't have the faintest idea how to broach the subject of what just happened, so I just ignored it and adjusted my purse on my arm.

Edward then offered me his arm and my body tingled with happiness as I slowly wrapped mine around his.

Upon entering his friend's home, I felt welcome and I realized that all of my previous nervousness was for nothing. I hadn't had that much honest to goodness fun with anyone aside from Leah and Paul in a very long time.

I was thoroughly impressed by the depth of love and acceptance that flowed amongst this group of friends. I know it's a ridiculous stereotype, but you would expect more often than not for people with such obvious good looks and charm to be slightly snobbish and egotistical; especially for the men given their chosen professions. This was most definitely not the case and Alice and Rose seemed to be mirror images in that respect. I supposed the saying, _birds of a feather flock together,_ was a lot more accurate than I realized.

There was never a time throughout the evening that I felt even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Well, that's entirely not true, but that was my fault. There was a time or two when I stared just a little too long at Edward, and Alice and Rosalie's eyes were on me every single time. They never said anything to me about it, so I thought that perhaps I was just being paranoid and moved on.

All in all, I was treated with the upmost regard by everyone, and they made me feel as though I truly belonged amongst them. Hearing of their formidable college years, gave me great insight into who they were as individuals. It seemed that these people were all each other's soul mate, and not just in a romantic sense either.

Their stories were hilarious and I laughed harder than I had in quite some time. Their mishaps and difficult times somehow humanized them, and showed that things weren't always easy for them; even with their obvious beauty. I realized my error in putting them on a pedestal the first moment that I saw them. They were just like anyone else, beautiful, but still just like anyone else.

I had originally expected Alice and Rosalie to be extremely prim and proper, the complete opposite of myself; however, we all had a lot in common personality wise. I could see them fitting in with Leah and Angela with no problem, and that pleased me.

When I announced at the dinner table that I needed to use the restroom, Rose stood up and escorted me. I was thankful for this, because I probably would have gotten lost otherwise. The house was that enormous!

I stared at my reflection and I took immediate notice of how different I looked whenever I was in Edward's presence. Once again, my eyes were brighter and my cheeks were rosy, but most importantly of all, I looked happy; genuinely happy and content.

I returned to the table just as dessert was being served and engaged in more pleasant conversation. Emmett and Jasper were now added to my short list of favorite men. They kept me quite entertained and their personalities seemed to bounce off of one another. I mentioned aloud that the duo should consider taking their act on the road and everyone laughed and agreed.

After dessert, we all walked back into the living room so that the dining room could be cleared, and Alice and Rose pulled me over to the sofa by the patio doors.

"Are you having a good time, Bella?" Alice asked as sipped from her wine glass.

"Absolutely! It's been great," I said enthusiastically.

"I'm happy to hear that! I know that you might think that this sounds crazy, but I can already see that the three of us are going to be great friends." As I processed what Alice said, I realized that I had already come to that same conclusion.

"No, I don't think it's crazy at all Alice. I feel the same way," I said with a large smile.

"Good! So, we should all get together soon and have lunch then!" Alice said as she looked at me and Rose with excitement.

"I'm down. What do you think, Bella?" Rose asked with a bright smile.

"I'd really like that," the prospect of getting to know them both more made me extremely happy.

Later on as Edward and I were getting ready to leave, we all exchanged numbers and made a promise to hang out soon. I was really looking forward to that. I didn't really have many friends, and Alice and Rose were two people that I would be honored to add to my list.

I still didn't know what to do about Edward however. Our bond somehow continued to grow stronger, and I could see us eventually becoming very close. The only problem with that scenario was that I didn't see our relationship remaining chaste. He was just too tempting for any red-blooded female to be able to resist.

I'd never felt this way before. This unnerving obsession that I had with him was getting worse and worse by the day. I was no doubt making a huge mistake allowing myself to become so attached this man; a man who would no doubt turn away from me the instant he learned of my dark side. _Grrrrrr!_

I pulled up at Paul and Leah's house and parked my truck. As I promised Edward, I sent him a quick text letting him know that I made it here safe. His response was immediate and he wished me a good night. I smiled like a goof ball as I put my phone back into my purse.

When I entered the house, I heard the television playing in the bedroom. After hanging up my coat, I walked down the short hallway and into the bedroom, to find Paul wide-awake and lounging on the bed. He sat up straighter when he saw me.

"Bella, you look great!" I had almost forgotten how I was dressed for the evening.

"Thanks. Did you have a good day?" I asked as I began taking off my earrings and then removing my boots.

"It was awesome as always. How was yours?" he asked in a knowing tone that I ignored.

"Great! We had so much fun! They are all really nice people, and I can't wait for you and Leah to meet them," I said excitedly before I could stop myself.

"So, you plan on hanging out with them again, huh? There'll be a next time?" He asked giving me a knowing stare.

"Asshole," I said playfully and he laughed. "Yes, I think there'll definitely be a next time."

"I'm glad to hear it dude! You deserve to be surrounded by good people and if they are alright with you, then they are alright with me," he said. I had taken off my shirt and jeans by this time and Paul stared at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Fuck! Those are really sexy Bella," He was referring to my lingerie. Paul gestured with his index finger for me to turn around and I did so very slowly. The way he was looking at me was truly making me feel a little _funny_ if you know what I mean. He stood from the bed staring at my body longingly.

"You know, it would be a crying shame to let all this sexiness go to waste. Since you are already dressed for the occasion, why don't we have a little fun? Are you up for it?" He slowly pulled himself out of his sweats and stroked his extremely hard cock a few times. "As you can see, I most certainly am."

I smiled and slowly removed my bra and then my panties as he watched me. This set was far too expensive for them to be inadvertently damaged. I made my way over to him and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. I removed his hand from his cock while licking my lips.

"Yes, you are certainly are _up_ for it." I leaned forward and licked him from root to tip, then twirling my tongue around the tip.

"Fuck yes, Bella! Shit! You look so fucking hot doing that!" He whispered while moving my hair from my face. I looked up at him, smiled, and then took him deep into my throat, moving my head back and forth on him in a steady rhythm.

"Mmm, shit! That's it Bella! I've been thinking about your mouth on me all day long!" I sped up my motions, slurping and moaning around him. He reached down to fondle my breasts as I pleasured him. His hips would thrust forward occasionally, pushing himself deeper into my throat and he groaned when I gagged.

He never took his eyes off me as I started sucking him hard and fast and his breathing picked up considerably.

"That's it, Bella! Suck that cock! Oh shit!" He started shaking and his hands went to my head gripping my hair in his fists. Suddenly, Paul pushed my mouth away and started fisting himself over my face taking me by surprise.

"I'm coming Bella! Fuuuuck!" He shouted as he came violently all over my face. It had been a while since he did this, but I didn't mind it one bit. In fact, I found it every bit as fucking hot as it was back then. I kept my eyes on his face throughout his orgasm, slowly lapping at the cum that had landed on my lips. Once he finished, I realized he was still hard, so I leaned forward and took him back into my mouth in case he needed more.

"Oh, fuck Bella. That was so fucking good! Mmm…I don't want to come from your pretty mouth again right now. Come here," he said gently pushing my head back so that his cock slipped from between my lips. He moaned as I stood up.

He climbed on the bed and I took a t-shirt of his that was lying on the floor and wiped his cum from my face. After climbing on the bed I straddled him, pushing on his chest so that he could lay all the way back. I rose up, positioning myself right over his cock and sank myself down onto him.

"Oh! Oh, yes!" I moaned, as I started moving up and down on him, setting my rhythm. As the feeling began to intensify, I realized that I needed him harder. I lifted myself up and slammed back down on him hard taking him by surprise.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted and threw his head back. I started riding him hard and fast, my head tilted back, and digging my nails into the flesh of his chest.

"Yes!" He growled. I continued to ride him and Paul's hands were gripping my hips. His cock felt amazing. However, when I looked down at his face, it was no longer Paul beneath me; it was Edward.

As if I wasn't already riding him pretty brutally already, I somehow managed to go harder and faster as I stared into his beautiful, strained face.

"Oh fuck yes! _Mmm, _I've wanted you so fucking badly! Ugh!" I screamed as I made eye contact. My hands were still braced on his chest as I continued to bounce wildly on him. Edward's hair looked even wilder as he moaned and groaned.

"I wanted you too! Fuck!" Edward's dirty words drove me wild. He suddenly grabbed me by my hips, flipped me onto my back, and started pounding into me wildly.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Give me that fucking cock! Shit!" I screamed looking into his flawless face. I could feel my orgasm building as he continued to work me. There was a difference in how I felt this time. The sex for me was way more intense than I'd ever experienced before.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I screamed wildly. His green eyes bored into mind and he sped up. He growled loudly in his sexy voice and that sent me violently over the edge.

"Aaagh!" I screamed. "_Oh_, oh my God! Ugh! Ugh!" I continued to scream. My whole body quaked, my hands grabbed at everything around me. My back arched as he continued to pound into me. I heard him getting louder and looked up into his green eyes as he exploded inside of me. Seeing him cum triggered another earth shattering orgasm for me.

"Oh Shiiiiiiiit! So fucking tight! So fucking _good_! Uggggh!" Edward bowed his back and I shook violently. He looked so beautiful that I refused to take my eyes off him as he emptied himself into me.

I was ravenous for him. I wanted all of it, all of him. I wrapped my legs around him bringing him further into me. He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could while I trembled.

I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to keep him here inside me for as long as I could. With each breath that Edward took, my body jerked from the sensation of his cock, which was still inside of me, as I stroked his back and he kissed my neck.

After a few moments, he sat up, and my smile fell from my face when I saw that it was Paul staring into my face instead of Edward. _What the fuck?_ The disappointment that I felt was crushing, but the horror of what had just transpired was debilitating.

"Man, Bells! You were trying to kill me!" Paul groaned as he pulled himself from me and fell back onto the bed beside me. "You've never come like that before."

"I know," I whispered despondently. I lay there stunned as I stared up at the ceiling as the panic continued to set in. I just had probably the greatest sexual experience of my life, and it was because I was picturing Edward Cullen almost the entire time.

_Oh, God! What have I done?_

I jumped up and went into the bathroom, hoping that Paul was still too distracted to notice my urgent speed. Once inside, I locked the door behind me, and quickly turned on the radio. I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't need an audience. I could feel the bile rising in my throat and the knot forming in my belly.

I pressed my back against the door and took deep breaths to calm myself but it didn't work. Saliva plus the most putrid taste flooded my mouth and I slapped my hand over it instantly. As the music filled the small space, I ran to the toilet, just barely making it in time as I dropped to my knees and quickly emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

I coughed and gagged loudly and I was thankful that I thought to turn on the radio to mute the sound. I dry heaved a few more times and when nothing else came out, I slowly made it to my feet. I staggered over to the shower, twisted the knobs, and jumped in while it was still cold. I shivered and opened my mouth to the stream of water that ran over me. As the water began to warm up, I sank to the floor of the shower and brought my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth in despair.

"This isn't happening!" I chanted to myself over and over again, but I already knew the truth. I was falling for Edward Cullen in the worst way, and falling fast.

At the thought, my breathing became labored and I felt nauseous again. If there was anything left in my stomach, I probably would have thrown up again in the shower. I was starting to truly scare myself. I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes as the water pelted my body. I knew I needed to calm myself down, before Paul realizes what's going on in here and totally freaks out. I was nearly hysterical as tears sung my eyes.

_No! No! It's not too late! This is fixable! I can turn this back around!_

I had to do something. I refused to let this go any further than it already has. Not with someone that I could have no future with. After a short time, I got myself together and struggled to my feet to finish my shower.

After I dried myself off, I walked back into the bedroom with purpose, and Paul was still on his back with his eyes closed. I needed to prove something to myself. That I could do this, that I could let this go and keep things as they were; because I couldn't live any other way. I knew that for a fact. I listened for a minute and since he wasn't snoring I knew he wasn't sleeping yet. He was just relaxing.

_Good! I don't have to wake him up then!_

I jumped onto the bed and threw the covers back straddling Paul's legs. His eyes opened wide when I took his cock into my hands and began pumping him with vigor.

"Bells, what are you doing?" he said but I ignored him. "I know that I recover quickly, but I'm going to need a few more minutes."

I didn't care what he was saying, I was on a mission. I reached down and started playing with his balls, while simultaneously stroking his cock. I then gently pushed my finger against his special spot towards the bottom of his balls and massaged the area.

Paul moaned loudly as he slowly but surely became erect again in my hand. I moved down and immediately sunk him deep into my throat, moving my head up and down wildly as I stared into his astonished face.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Bells!" He called out looking at me with wild eyes. I continued to bob my head violently, sucking him as hard and as fast as I could while maintaining eye contact with him.

"Sssss! Agh! Agh! Agh!" He screamed out with every drop of my head. My forehead started banging against his pelvis and he exploded unexpectedly in my mouth. Damn, that was quick.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" He roared pushing himself deeper into my throat. I kept sucking him hard, lapping him up greedily until he couldn't take anymore. When his body stilled, I kept him in my mouth, licking the head and base of his cock. Paul's eyes closed and seconds later his breathing evened out and the snoring began. He was fast asleep and I released his cock with a pop.

As I stared at his sleeping form, I sighed triumphantly. I did it. I was able to do that for Paul without picturing Edward's face once. Some of my panic ebbed, but certainly not all of it.

I was beyond disturbed by what happened here tonight. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but I refused to think about that now. The only thing that rang through in my mind was a plan of action that would stop this thing from going any further than it already has.

I began to think that had I not spent time with Edward tonight, none of this would have happened. It was clear what I needed to do. From this point on, I needed to keep Edward at a distance before he ruined life as I knew it.

The very thought not seeing him twisted achingly in my stomach, and brought on a new sting of tears to my eyes, but it had to be done. Once my decision was made, I closed my eyes and the tears that collected rolled out of the corner of my eyes and into my hair. After laying there for who knows how long, I finally fell into a very restless sleep.

**AN: Bella, Bella, Bella. Poor little thing has no idea that she's fighting a losing battle, but we all do! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another update. **

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN and KareBear1965**

**EPOV**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night, or at least I thought it was still night time because it was still so very dark in the room; to a strong surge of pleasure in the lower half of my body.

I was too disoriented at first to understand what was happening to me, but as my vision began to clear, I glanced over at my clock to see that it was five in morning. What the hell?

I looked down and saw a bulge underneath the covers moving up and down, and I moaned out loud as the feeling began to intensify. I pushed back the fabric of my bedding, and I was immediately face to face with Alice.

"Alice? _Ugh_, not that I'm at all complaining," I said moaning again, "but why on earth are you here so early?" I took a moment to watch my cock slide in and out of her mouth a few times, before my head fell back in ecstasy. She lifted her head then and released me from her mouth with a pop to answer me.

"As you know, Jazz and Emmett went over to Kenneth Hawn Park to do a little fishing. They left really early this morning, and since we all know that you weren't going as usual, I decided to pay you a little visit. I used my key to get in, and voila! Here I am."

At that moment, Alice took me back into her hot little mouth, and continued pleasuring me like the vixen that she was. I couldn't have imagined a better fucking wakeup call than this!

"Alice!" I groaned, "_Oh_, yes that feels so good!" I continued to watch what could only be described as art taking place before my very eyes. What was happening right now was the one of the perks of having a relationship that I truly did miss: Early morning, completely unexpected blowjobs.

I was so wrapped up in receiving my early morning head from my little pixie that I failed to see Rose standing at the bottom of the stairs in my bedroom; until of course she cleared her throat to gain our attention.

"_My, my, my_," Rosalie said as she slowly climbed the steps, "I see that I wasn't the only one with this naughty yet brilliant idea." Rose came further into the space, dropped her bag on the floor, and opened the sweater-coat that she was wearing. To my surprise, she was completely nude underneath.

She tossed the garment onto to the floor and kicked off her shoes, before joining us on the bed right next to Alice under the covers. She watched Alice suck my cock for a few seconds, before she moaned lustfully as she gently ran her hand through Alice's hair from the side.

"Damn Alice! Suck that cock!" Rose whispered. Alice's head bobbed up and down as she slurped around my cock, as Rose dropped her head and started sucking and licking my pelvic area.

I groaned in pleasure as I watched them in awe. They hadn't double teamed me in a very long time. I just hoped that I was still up to the task and able to handle whatever these two could dish out.

Being the sharing person that Alice was, she pulled her mouth from my cock, and tilted it towards Rose's mouth. Rose eagerly accepted the offering, and sucked me like a mad-woman while Alice focused on licking and sucking my balls.

"Holy fucking shit! Oh God, yes!" I exclaimed. Hearing their moans and slurping noises drove me crazy. I was ready to explode, but I held my orgasm at bay. I didn't want to come too quickly, because what was happening was far too fucking good to end now.

I was currently getting head from two women who should be deemed certified cock experts. Who would want to experience premature ejaculation in such circumstances? Rosalie continued to zealously suck my cock and Alice pulled her mouth from my balls.

"Rose, don't hog it all. I was here first and I didn't have to share," she whispered. Rose pulled her mouth from me and Alice immediately took me back into her mouth.

"Are you happy now my little pixie?" Rose asked in her sultry voice watching Alice work in awe. Alice hummed around me in response and Rose took over the task of stimulating my balls

"Goddamn it!" They both continued to work me and after a while, Rose wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and tried to gently pull it away from Alice.

"Come on Alice, it's my turn," Rose whined. Alice reluctantly relinquished me and Rose immediately took me deep into her throat. Alice then started licking the area right next to my cock like an ice cream cone, and my stomach twisted painfully as I struggled to keep my orgasm at bay.

"Christ!" I said urgently. I was losing all control. These women were too good and I knew that wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

"Oh fuck! Shit, I'm about to come." That was the wrong thing to say at that moment, because Rose really started sucking me hard and fast trying to induce my orgasm.

I didn't really know how to handle the situation. They've gotten into heated arguments over who should be on the receiving end first in the past, so I held off, but I was right at the very edge.

"_Oh _fuck no, Rose! I was here first and he's coming for me now!" Alice said watching Rose.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I groaned almost painfully as I struggled not to come. "_Oh, _for the love of God, please make up your fucking minds! I'm dying here!"

Rose took no prisoners on my cock. Her head moved so fast that it was making me dizzy watching her. I groaned again loudly in pleasurable agony.

"I mean it Rose, if you don't give it back to me now, you'll never feel my tongue on you again!" Rose groaned in displeasure, and the vibrations of it pushed me right over the edge. Within the few seconds between Rose pulling her mouth from me, and Alice dropping her head to take me into her mouth, cum exploded violently out of my cock.

"Oh _fuuuuuuuuck_!" I roared as I lifted the top half of my body off the bed involuntarily. The first stream of my cum shot out across Alice's lips, but she quickly got her bearings and plunged me deep into her throat to catch the remaining.

Rose panted heavily as she watched Alice swallow me down with a longing expression. A few seconds later, my body slumped back onto the bed as Alice continued to lick my cock while moaning; my cum still glistening on her lips.

"Must you rub it in Alice? I mean I know how good it is, but do you really have to savor it like that in front of me?" Rose said in mock frustration.

"Mmm, whatever Rose," Alice said making eye contact with Rose while licking me at the same time. "Just be happy that you stopped when you did, because you were very close to having all of your oral privileges from me revoked."

"Yeah, I can see that my timing was perfect," Rose said with a mischievous smile as she looked at Alice's face, "I was very lucky, indeed."

"Well, since you were a good girl and stopped when you did, why don't I remind you of how lucky you really are?"

"Mmm…I think I do need a little reminder," Rose said coyly. She moved to lay down right next to me and Alice released me and climbed on top of Rose. She gently cradled Rose's face in her hands as she kissed her passionately. Rose lapped at my cum that was covering Alice's lips,

"Mmmm! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned in between kisses. I turned onto my side and watched the two of them make out in front of me. The both caressed ran their hands all over each other's bodies sensually. It was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. I needed to do something fucking nice for Emmett and Jasper in the very near future.

Alice moved down slowly, kissing and licking Rose as she went and started sucking on her breasts. Rose moaned wildly watching her tongue work while panting. Alice remained there for a while and I marveled at the way her tongue twisted and turned on Rose's nipples.

I hadn't even realized that I had begun stroking myself as I watched them. Alice then moved down and finally buried her face between Rose's thighs. Rose's back bowed off the bed.

"Shit! Oh God your mouth is so fucking amazing, Alice!" Rose said wantonly. I took that moment to lick and suck Rose's breasts while Alice worked. Rose lifted and lowered her hips in an erotic rhythm as Alice continued to wildly pleasure her. I could hear the wet licking sounds coming from Alice as her head moved swiftly.

"Oh shit! Oh yes Ally! Ugh!" Rose moaned out looking at me. "Oh God, Edward! I need your cock in my mouth right now!" I straddled Rose's chest and slid my cock between her beautiful breasts before pushing myself into her hot moist mouth. I proceeded to thrust in and out while Alice continued her assault on Rose's core. After a few minutes, she shook violently. She threw her head back releasing me from her mouth.

"Fuck! I'm coming Ally! Shit yes!" As she screamed, I rubbed my cock against her open mouth as I stroked myself. Her tongue would occasionally peak out and lick me as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

"Mmm, give that back to me Edward. I want to taste you," Rose moaned. I began fucking her mouth again as she whimpered and moaned around me. Her eyes were closed and I could feel my release build in the pit of stomach. My balls began to tighten as I released a second time with a shudder.

"Ugh!" Rose continued to lick and suck me dry as Alice continued to lick at Rose's core. I slowly pulled out of Rose's mouth and shook my cock over her lips. She moved her head from right to left as she pushed her pouted wet lips against me.

"Hmm, since you seem to enjoy using those delightful lips so much, I think Alice is in need of a little release. Isn't that right Ally?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at her. She smiled and nodded as she licked her lips.

I moved away from Rose and she sat up and crawled over to Alice sensuously. Once she was in front of Alice, she sat back on her heels and started licking and sucking her breasts. Alice ran her hands through Rose's golden hair and dropped her head back in pleasure. She slowly moved back as Rose followed, lying back on the bed. Rose moved down and parted Alice's legs.

I moved next to Alice so that I could watch as Rose took a long lick of her drenched slit. Rose twirled her pink tongue around her clit and Alice's hips rose up from the bed.

"Oh yes Rose!" I moaned, "Make her come nice and hard!" I lowered my lips to Alice and we kissed furiously for a few seconds as I rubbed and caressed her breasts. I pulled back and watched as Rose began to feast on Alice.

"Oh my God!" Alice called out as her hips continued to rise and fall as Rose continued to pleasure her.

"Oh yes! Oh, God, yes!" Her head moving from right to left in rapture. I felt myself getting harder and I began stroking myself. It's almost unbelievable that I have the stamina that I do.

I was by no means complaining and neither were Alice or Rose. Alice's breathing picked up and Rose began to furiously work her with her tongue while moaning wildly. Everyone knew how talented Rose was with her mouth. Her eyes were glued to Alice as she continued her onslaught and my hands stroked down her silky back to her glorious ass.

"Oh shit Rose! I'm coming! Fuck!" Her body shook violently as she came in Rose's mouth and she lapped up her juices eagerly. Rose' head moved wildly and Alice had to literally push her off to make her stop. I knew what Rose was feeling all too well. Alice was rather delicious.

We went on and on from there. I fucked both of them long, hard, and thoroughly in a multitude of positions. When I finally announced that I was about to come, Alice and a still recovering Rosalie positioned themselves side by side on all fours. I fisted my cock furiously and I watched as they both licked their lips in anticipation. That pushed me over the edge.

I came violently for the third time all over their faces and their mouths opened to lick at me. We all moaned in unison as they lapped at me and I shuddered my way through my release. I shook myself against their mouths and sat back on my heels once I ran dry. They both took one look at each other's faces and giggled at the amount of cum that was all over them.

"Hey, it's not all mine," I said weakly as I laughed with them. It was true. Most of it came from Rosalie. She ended up having the mother of all orgasms and it was the first time that I had ever seen a woman actually ejaculate.

Rosalie and Alice were in the sixty-nine position. I was behind Rosalie, fucking her from behind as Alice licked and sucked her clit. I suppose the combination of having me inside of her and having Alice's mouth on her at the same time sent her into sensory overload.

She screamed as if someone was killing her which halted my thrusts. Seconds later, my cock was quite literally ejected from her pussy when a large burst of cum shot out of her, covering both me and Alice. It was the most profound thing that I had ever seen, and Rosalie was pretty much out of the game up until my orgasm.

After we were done, the girls got up and went into the bathroom to clean themselves up while I collapsed on the bed and looked over at the clock. It was about eight now. Damn, we were at it for three hours straight.

I debated as to whether or not I should get up and shower, but I was just too weak to move. I must have drifted off for a moment, because I jerked awake when I heard one of the girls come back into the room. I opened my eyes when I felt a warm towel rubbing against me.

It was Alice. My beautiful little pixie had filled the small bowl that I kept in my bathroom with warm water and gently cleaned me off. _God_, I loved her!

Once she was done, she took the bowl back in the bathroom just as Rose came staggering back into the room. She fell onto my bed and I pulled the blanket over her naked form as she snuggled up next to me, resting her head on my chest. Alice soon joined us and mirrored Rose's position on my opposite side. Completely exhausted from our activities, we all fell immediately into a much needed sleep.

BPOV

When I turned over to get into a more comfortable position, the intense fullness of my bladder would not allow me to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and saw that Paul's side of the bed was empty.

Since the bathroom door was wide open and there wasn't any sound coming from within it, I assumed that he was in the living room watching television to avoid disturbing me.

I dragged myself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom to relieve myself.

I sat there for a while once I was done and I rubbed my swollen and tired eyes. My dreams were especially vivid last night; so much so that I felt as if I hadn't slept a single wink. The night had started off so well, and was on its way to ending phenomenally. However, it all went to hell due to my stupid, over-active imagination.

Nevertheless, I was determined to put that unfortunate incident behind me, and focus on my sole mission to keep Edward Cullen at a distance; at least until I got myself back under control.

I didn't know if I would be successful in my quest. As a matter of fact, a feeling in the pit of my stomach screamed at me not to hold my breath, but I chose to ignore it.

After I decided that I had sat there long enough, I washed my hands and proceeded over to the sink to splash luke-warm water into my face. Once I dried myself off, I went back into the bedroom and I threw on a pair of comfy cotton shorts and a t-shirt.

When I opened the bedroom door, I saw that the hallway was pitch black due to the fact that the pocket door that led to the living room was closed. It was then that I registered weird sounds coming from the living room.

Someone else was here and I thanked my lucky stars that the door was closed, and that I had I thought enough to put on clothing instead of walking out naked or clad in my underwear only. A situation like that would have been uncomfortable, and extremely hard to explain to one of our friends. None of them were aware of our little arrangement.

As I got closer to the door of the living room, the sounds in the next room became even louder, and I slowly slid the door open. I was met with quite the visual. Paul was lying on the couch completely nude, as an equally naked Leah was kneeled between his open legs; sucking his cock like it was the last one on earth.

I didn't have to see her face to know that it was her, for I'd know that ass anywhere, and I had a direct view of it since it was facing my direction.

I smiled in surprise at her presence. I didn't expect her to be back so early and I was tremendously glad to have her home.

"Oh fuck, Leah! Yes baby!" Paul moaned with his eyes closed. He didn't even realize that I was standing there watching, not that it mattered anyway. Leah's loud slurping noises and moans fell in sync with the rapid bobbing and rolling of her head in his lap.

I walked over to the couch and ran my hands over the tanned skin of Leah's back, then down to her gorgeous ass. She moaned lifting her head from Paul's lap and looked over her shoulder at me with a sexy smile.

"Hey Bella, I missed you," she said in a sultry tone then turned and lowered her head to lick and kiss the head of Paul's cock. I smiled back in greeting as my hands continued to roam over her smooth skin.

"I missed you too. It's so good to have you back," I said conversationally, smacking her ass and she moaned loudly.

"Mmm, it's good to be back. _God_, your hands feel amazing!" she groaned before taking Paul back into her mouth. I continued my perusal of her ass, while delivering careful smacks. I wasn't the only one who enjoyed a good spanking from time to time.

After a short time, I moved to the love-seat and sat down so that I could watch Leah work. Her blowjobs were fucking brilliant. With her eyes firmly on mine, Leah proceeded to feast on Paul's balls while pumping his cock with her hand. She was such a great multi-tasker.

"Ugh! Shit baby! That's so fucking good!" And boy did it ever look as if it was good! After a while, she took him back into her mouth, turning her head this way and that way, hard and fast.

My mouth was dry, so I stood from my spot at that moment and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator and took three glasses from the cabinet.

I returned to the living room, knowing that it would only be a matter of time and placed everything on the coffee table. I was pouring the juice for them just as Paul met his release. I had her blowjob timing down to a science.

"Ohhhhhh shit, Leah! Oh, holy _fuck_!" Leah didn't stop until his body went limp and she pulled her mouth from him with a pop. She continued to lick and kiss his cock as he lay delirious and panting.

"Hey, I brought you guys some juice," I said casually from my spot on the love seat. Leah sat up and looked over at me with a wide smile. Her lips were swollen from giving head and she picked up both hers and Paul's glasses.

"Thanks Bells, you know how thirsty I get after blowjobs. Here, take this honey," Leah said as she handing Paul his glass, before taking a big swig of hers.

"Yes, don't I know it," I said drinking my own juice and Paul addressed me for the first time since I entered the room.

"I hope we weren't too loud, Bella. I closed both the bedroom and the hallway door to make sure."

"No, you guys were fine. I woke up on my own and I didn't hear anything until I hit the hallway."

"Good," Paul said.

"_So_…how was last night?" Leah asked cutting right to the chase. Paul smiled at her sweetly before placing a loving kiss on the top of her head and leaving the room. I could hear him close the bedroom door behind him and I smiled. Paul always seemed to just know when to give us girl-time.

"It was…a lot of fun actually. I exchanged numbers with Alice and Rosalie. I can't wait for you to meet them!"

"I'm looking forward to it, but you know that's not what I want to hear about."

"I figured as much."

"First things first, did you wear the special _undies_ like I suggested?" Leah asked with a smirk.

"If you must know, yes I did," I murmured as I rolled my eyes.

"Good girl, which ones?" Leah asked as leaned forward to place her glass down on the table, before sitting back and getting comfortable on the couch.

"The royal blue, La Perla set."

"_Very nice_," Leah purred, "Which outfit did you wear?"

"Well, it was a casual dinner, so I wore a nice blouse and jeans. However, I did top it all off with _the _boots," Leah's eyes widened. She knew which ones I spoke of immediately being that I focused on the 'the' so much, plus she was the one who convinced me to buy them while we were out shopping.

"You hit that poor, unsuspecting man with _the_ boots? _The_. _Mother. Fucking. Boots_?" I nodded slowly in response.

"_Ooohh_, you make me so proud, you naughty little slut, you!" Leah said with a laugh. "Alright let's hear it! Give me play by play details of what color were the boxer briefs!" I choked slightly on my juice as I laughed, and I frantically set my own glass down before I dropped it.

"Ha! I'll have you know that nothing like that happened last night," I said, still laughing hysterically and shaking my head at her in disbelief.

"Bullshit! You wore _The_ boots, Bella! Those bad, little, motherfuckers were specifically designed to bring any man in their path to his knees, all while wearing _your_ thighs around his neck!" Leah said with wide eyes. She was absolutely serious, which made her rant even more hilarious.

"You are so ridiculous sometimes, that it's almost unbelievable," I said with a stunned smile as my laughter continued.

"Seriously, Bella, I know that you have the whole not kissing and telling rule down pact, but this is me you're talking to. Come on, you can at least share the make-out and dry humping session?" Leah asked incredulously as I laughed out loud yet again.

"Like I said before, nothing happened. Honestly." Leah stared at me for a time, before her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You aren't lying," she whispered in disbelief and I nodded in response. "How could he possibly resist?"

"Leah, can you be serious please. Contrary to what you might think, they're just shoes, not man-kryptonite. We had a nice, respectable evening and it was…_perfect_, just the way that it was," I said dreamily before I could reign myself in.

"_Uh oh_, I know that face," Leah said smirking at me. "Tell me what happened then that put that look there, since no sexy-times took place."

"Well, I insisted that we meet at his house. There was no way in hell that I was having him pick me up from here. It just didn't feel right considering my reasons for staying here this weekend. When he opened his front door, I almost lost it. He's gorgeous, but seeing him in a button-down and jeans, was an entirely different level of hot."

"Oh I can imagine! I love it when the jeans are a really good fit over their ass and crotch area." Leah said as she stared off into space.

"God, yes, and they were too! I have never had to struggle so hard to stay in control of my impulses before. Little did he know that I was literally two-seconds away from attacking him! I'm such a fiend!" I said burying my face in my hands as we both giggled.

"I would be willing to bet with all confidence, that the feeling was mutual."

"Two weeks ago, I probably would have disagreed with you, but _now_…" I trailed off.

"But, now what?" Leah asked with interest.

"There was this moment…I don't know how to explain it, but we made eye contact and it was as if I was able to see his thoughts?" I ended it like a question because I was still baffled by the experience.

"His thoughts?" Leah questioned.

"Well, not necessarily his thoughts, but I could see his feelings. Everything that he wanted in life, it was all there reflected in his eyes; directed at me. I'm probably not making any sense right now." I said, trailing off as I ran a hand through my hair. When I glanced up at Leah, her expression was wistful.

"No, I think I fully understand. I just couldn't imagine seeing so many different emotions in just one stare. That sounds extremely intense."

"It was. I was petrified and excited all at the same time. My skin was the only thing that was keeping me from going everywhere at once. I even thought for a split second that he was going to kiss me."

"Seriously?" Leah asked and I nodded. "So what happened?"

"A second later, he closed his eyes and stepped away from me and the moment was over."

"Geez! What a head trip! I wonder what stopped him," Leah contemplated as I shrugged my shoulders. I was still no closer to understanding what happened myself so I didn't bother thinking about it, and continued with the story. I came to the part when Edward said that I was beautiful, and that was the only time that she interrupted me.

"That's because you are, Bella," Leah said genuinely. "The man obviously has outstanding taste." I shook my head in disbelief and decided to ignore her compliment. Once I was done with the major parts of the evening, Leah responded.

"Well, it sounds like your little interlude didn't ruin the evening. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I was grateful for that as well. He just has this way of making me feel like everything is going to be okay without even trying. It's very odd."

"It's not odd when you find the right person. Being together is just as comfortable as being alone once you both accept the fact that you are the real thing."

"If you say so," I muttered. In all honesty I could see her point, but I chose ignore it and move on. "Anyway, his house is positively gorgeous!"

"I figured as much. In case you didn't know this, he's fucking loaded, Bella," Leah said as I stared at her in confusion.

"How do _you_ know that?"

"After you told me about him last month, I might have, sort of you know Google'd him to see if anything would come up." Leah said sheepishly.

"You did what!?" I shouted in shock.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I had to," Leah admitted guiltily.

"Leah, how could you do something like that?" I asked in outrage.

"Look, what did you expect? When you came to me that first time talking about him, your entire face lit up like the Goddamn night sky on the Fourth of July! If that man could genuinely gain the attention of Isabella Marie Swan, then I had to see Superman for myself; and I'll tell you," Leah whispered slyly as she leaned forward. "I was not disappointed. He is one sexy-assed man! Of course, he's got nothing on my Paul, but he's still yummy." Leah said with a wink while I sighed in defeat.

"I guess that I can understand your curiosity when you put it that way, so I'll let it slide this time."

"Well, thank you madam," Leah said bowing the top half of her body dramatically. She was still sitting in front of me stark naked, but that's how comfortable we all were with each other.

"So, now that I'm forgiven, do you want to know what I found out?"

"No! Unlike you, I prefer not to invade another person's privacy," I said while shifting uncomfortably.

"Give it a rest, Bella! It's not like I did a full background check on him or anything. I just typed his name into the Google search field and hit enter. That's it. Besides, anything there is public knowledge anyway."

"Okay, you're right," I said eagerly. "What did you find?" Leah giggled and sat up straighter.

"Well, Mr. Cullen is very well known and he is already considered to be one of the top attorney's in the state. I read about a couple of cases that he was on, and believe me the man is a force to be reckoned with, Bella. From what I could see, you do not want to be his opposition."

"Really? That's just so hard for me to believe. He seems so kind and considerate."

"He probably is, but a lot of those types of people have an alter ego of sorts in order to keep their professional and private lives separate. Otherwise, they probably wouldn't be able to keep things from crossing over. Just know that when it comes to his work, he's known for being quite ruthless."

"Alright, I will keep that in mind," I said uneasily. "Anything else?"

"His father is a brilliant Oncologist, and he is the Chairman and CEO of Cullen Pharma. He's from old money on both sides of the family. With the exception of a few photos of him with a strawberry-blonde woman on his arm at a few events, that's really about it. No notable scandals or other bad press."

"Well, that's good to know," I said in relief. I didn't feel as bad about hearing this, since most of it I had already heard directly from the source anyway. I was however curious about the strawberry blonde woman that Leah mentioned. I might have to break my own rule and look up those photos myself.

"Good. Now finish telling me about last night," Leah said eagerly. I went on telling her about the house, our conversations; pretty much everything that happened before we left the house.

"You won't believe this Leah, but Edward has three cars and one of them just so happened to be an Aston Martin. That was the car he decided to drive!"

"Holy shit!" Leah said with excitement. "I've always dreamed of test driving that car! Paul would go nuts!"

"I know! The rest of the night was a blast. We all had such a great evening. At one point, I fell out of my chair because I was laughing so hard. I was a little embarrassed at first, but when I looked over from my position on the floor, Alice was right there with me." I said with a small smile.

"You see? What did I tell you? You had absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Yes, you were right. At the end of the night, we drove back to his house. We thanked each other for a lovely evening, gave each other a friendly hug, and we were about to go our separate ways, until the truck incident."

"What happened? Did that piece of shit not start?" Leah asked and I defended my truck as usual.

"No, that's not what happened, and I'll have you know that my baby is not a piece of shit! I've not had one issue with her whatsoever; can you say the same about your precious little Jetta?" I asked. I already knew the answer to that question, so I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I went on and told her the rest of the story and as I suspected, she laughed hysterically at my pain.

"I would have paid anything to see the whole thing play out! Your face was probably legendary! This could only happen to you!" She croaked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can be such an ass sometimes," I said with a smile as I shook my head. She took deep breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"In all seriousness Bells, he sounds like a good man. Are you sure you don't want to at least try and become more serious with him? I think you guys could be great together."

"I'm going to say this again with the hope that it's the last time that I'll have to. I can't let myself get any more involved with him than I already am. It's already gone too far as it is. I had the mother of all panic attacks last night because of this." I shuddered as I thought about how upset I was on the shower floor.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked in concern. She was probably the only person in the world that I would ever talk to about this. I told her everything. Mine and Paul's sex, the intensity of my orgasm due to envisioning Edward, and my freak out session in the bathroom.

"Damn! I can see why that freaked you out. Paul must have been worried sick. I'm surprised that he didn't call me."

"Paul doesn't know about it. He was in the bedroom dozing off when I locked myself in the bathroom. I would never admit to him that I was picturing someone else while I was with him."

"Good thinking," Leah said relieved. "The male ego is very fragile and he would probably feel as if he was losing his touch if he knew that."

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

"I can't believe that happened all the same as such a great evening. You've always been so good at controlling your emotions, but considering how much you seem to like this man, I'm kind of not surprised that it broke you down."

"As I said, this entire situation is getting out of control, and I realized once I pulled myself together that I have to do something about this."

"What's your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to have to distance myself from Edward. This has to stop."

"Running for cover is your '_obvious_' plan? That's fucking bullshit, Bella! Besides, that won't work anyway. Did you forget that he is reading your book chapters for you?" _Fuck!_ How did I completely forget about that?

"Oh, God you're right!" I said as I stood from the couch and started pacing.

"I can't very well avoid him when he's going out of his way to do me a favor! I'd be an ungrateful bitch or worse, he might think that I was just using him for his contacts. I'm totally fucked!" I said burying my head in my hands as my breathing picked up again.

"Bella, calm down," Leah said with worry and I flung my hands in the air.

"How can I be calm about this? My life is falling apart, Leah!"

"Your life is not falling apart. Just sit down and take a deep breath."

"But-"

"No buts," Leah said cutting me off. "Sit down and take a chill pill. Now!" Leah said with a hint of steel in her tone. I fell back onto the sofa and did as she asked. After a short time of staring at me, she finally spoke.

"Are you okay now?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before nodding my ascent.

"Look, I know that feeling this way for the first time is a really scary experience. I've felt your pain because it was the same way for me when I met Paul; but I have to be honest with you here and you probably will not like it. Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and gave her a slight tilt of my head to let her know that I was ready.

"This bitter battle that you insist upon waging within yourself was already lost the moment that you saw him, baby girl. The connection has been made. It's locked; it's done; and you can try all that you want to resist it, but there is absolutely nothing that you can do to undo it now."

"No!" I said frantically while shaking my head in denial, "I refuse to accept that! It's never too late! I-I can still fix this!"

"It's over, Bella. Do you hear me?" Leah said as she leaned forward and stared at me until I met her eyes before whispering, "It's over." My shoulders slumped in defeat. I leaned forward touching my elbows to my knees, before covering my face with my hands. She was right and I knew it. I was totally and utterly screwed.

"The only thing that you can do now is deal with the hand that you have been dealt. Try to look at this situation from a logical prospective. Would it really be so awful to try and welcome love into your life? Anything has to be better than feeling this way. Believe me I know firsthand."

"I…I just don't know anymore," I said in a low tone. "Leah, if he were to find out about the things that I do sexually and he were to reject me because of it; I don't know how that would affect me. I honestly think that it could potentially destroy me. If it was anyone else, I could probably handle it, but not him."

"Bells, you don't know how he will react, and you most definitely won't know until you've tried. You can't keep torturing yourself like this, it's not healthy. Just get to know who he is first, and then when you're comfortable you can tell him about all of this. Clearly, your feelings for one another are mutual. Why not see where it leads you? Everything happens for a reason."

She was right. It seemed the more that I fought this, the more that I wanted it. I was never going to win this, because just as Leah said; I had already lost. Perhaps I did owe it to myself to figure out what this _thing_ was between us before I ruled it out completely. Who knows if I would ever feel this way again? I needed to try.

"You're right Leah. I'll try getting to know him, and see where it leads. However, I will NOT mislead him by being something that I'm not. Edward will either accept me for who I am or not at all," I said with finality and Leah stared at me with a proud smile.

"Now, that's my girl. Accept who you are. I have a feeling though that you won't really have to worry about things not working out. This is special, I just know it!"

"Well, I hope you're right," I said fearfully. I was scared shitless at the possibility of being hurt, but I couldn't continue to live my life in fear. Because then how would I ever truly live?

"We haven't really talked about this in a long time, and I know that I'm probably beating a dead horse by bringing this up again; but I'm truly sorry about what happened with Jake. It was a shitty situation, and I'm certain that it hurt you deeply. I just hope that situation isn't one of the reasons you've been holding yourself back from Edward," Leah said sadly and I sat back against the couch with a sigh.

"I won't insult your intelligence by pretending that I don't understand why you would think that, but I've told you repeatedly that I'm fine." Suddenly, I remembered something that Leah said earlier.

"Hey, what did you mean by, _'I've always been good at controlling my emotions'_?

"Hmm…I wasn't sure if you caught that," she murmured.

"Yes, I did, now please explain what you meant by that."

"Your reaction to what I just brought up is a perfect example of what I meant," my eyebrows rose in confusion and she continued.

"The moment that I mentioned the situation with Jake, you automatically said that you were fine. I know that you say that you are, and you probably even believe that you are as well; but you never really dealt with it. You never deal with anything, you bypass and move on," Leah said.

"That's not true," I said softly, even though I knew that she was right.

"Yes it is, Bella, and you know it. You've cried over that situation with Jake, what? Once within the last nine months? You push the unpleasant things aside, and move on like everything is hunky-dory, but you never really face them head on and feel what you are actually feeling inside."

"So what if I do? That's just how I've always dealt with things and it works for me. So, what's your point, Leah?" I asked sharply and she sighed.

"My point is that I'm really afraid for you. No. More like terrified, Bella."

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid that one day something will happen, and it will be the final blow that brings down the wall that you've built around all of the bad things that have happened. Everything that you've been pushing behind that wall and not dealing with will come crashing down on you, and I don't know how you'll deal with it when it does," I closed my eyes.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. If this is about Jacob, I've come to terms with the things that happened. I never should have been with him in the first place. That was my fault."

"Sure you have, Bells. What about the pain you felt when your mom abandoned you and your father? How about the situation that happened with James? Or that horrible night in the parking lot for that matter?" I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

Suddenly, I was back in that dark parking lot again, watching those men's maniacal faces in fear as they quickly surrounded us. My facial expression must have shown that because Leah instantly looked horrified.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm not throwing any of those situations in your face; I'm just trying to make you see my point on this. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really I'm fine. We're just not having this discussion now," I said solemnly. I refused to deal with any of this, but the imagines just kept coming. With shaky hands I picked up my glass of juice and downed what was left of it in one swallow. My whole body was trembling, but I fought to control it by taking deep breaths to calm myself.

I couldn't believe I was reacting this way. It had been a long time and I hadn't thought about that night in months. Once I believed that I could speak properly, which didn't take long, I responded. Maybe Leah was right, I did know how to control my emotions.

"All of those situations are in the past. As far as Jake is concerned, I wouldn't give someone like him the kind of power to influence my decision to date. The main reason I hesitate is my _lifestyle_, nothing more." That part was actually true, but I'll admit that I was dodging the other past issues. Those were too much for me to deal with.

"I'm glad to hear that," Leah said with a small smile. She knew when I was lying, and when I was telling the truth; and right then I was actually being quite honest with her. Out of all of the incidents that Leah brought up, Jake was the easiest to deal with.

This conversation was turning out to be more serious than I wanted it to be. I needed a distraction, and I knew of the one thing that always took my mind off horrible things. Sex. Speaking of sex, my mind wondered back to how hot it was watching Leah give head earlier and I could feel my body heat up.

_Oh, yes, it works every time._

My eyes roamed over Leah's naked form and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow in question.

"You know, Leah I'm feeling pretty neglected here," I said in mock seriousness.

"How so?"

"Well, you've already quite thoroughly taken care of Paul needs, and yet you haven't made one move to show me your _appreciation_ for all that I've done for you this weekend," I said coyly. Understanding dawned on her immediately and she struggled to hold back her laughter and got into character.

"Oh baby, am I neglecting you," she said with a playful pout.

"Well, I _am _feeling extremely underappreciated here," I said with a mock sigh.

"I'm so sorry baby, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I'm pretty sure that a smart girl like you can figure something out," I said with a smile. Oh yeah, this was going to be good. I felt better already!

Leah gracefully slid from the couch she was sitting on, and onto the floor. She slowly crawled towards me. Once she reached me, she wasted little time as she reached for the hem of my shirt, and pulled it over my head. She caressed my face with her hands, before gently pulling it to hers; giving me a searing kiss.

Leah began to lick and kiss down my body until she reached the hem of my shorts. She pulled then them down my legs and tossed them aside before gripping the back of my knees pulling me forward so that my ass hung off the edge of the chair.

She slid her fingers up and down my drenched slit a few times and my back arched at the extreme pleasure. Leah smiled up at me then buried her head between my legs. My God, I had missed her mouth! It was heaven!

"Oh shit!" I watched as she licked and sucked my clit eagerly. Her head moved wildly against me as I moaned in pleasure.

"You're the best Leah! Fuck!" My hands traveled down my body until I reached the lips of my pussy, pulling them apart so that she had better access without her having to use her hands. I could feel her soft wet tongue come in contact with my fingers briefly and it fueled my lust.

"Oh! Oh yes!" I could feel myself coming closer to orgasm but I didn't want to come yet. It felt too fucking good to end so soon, besides I needed to enjoy more of her mouth on me so I started thinking about other things to keep my release at bay.

I thought about chickens, baseball, and hockey, anything to keep from exploding. She didn't seem to mind giving me extra time because she kept up her motions, moaning occasionally and I could tell that she was enjoying it.

I looked down at her and watched her head moving in circles on me. The sensations she brought out of me with her mouth were unbelievable. I was right at the edge and could fall over any moment which made this so much better.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted. Leah sped up, knowing all too well that this would push me over the edge. I couldn't hold back any longer, it was just too good.

"Ohhhhh! Oh no! Shit! I'm coming! Oh fuck!" My entire body trembled as I watched Leah wildly lick and suck me.

She kept up the motions watching me with hooded eyes until I had to push her head away. It was far too sensitive down there to be touched any longer. She rose from me with a smirk as she looked at my sated form licking her lips.

"Mmm, did that make up for my neglect?" She asked innocently.

"Yes it did and then some. Good grief!" I moaned out. I could still feel her mouth on me down there even though she had stopped. I shuddered occasionally and she laughed.

"Yeah, I could tell that was a good one. Fortunately for me you taste as good as you do."

"Did you need me to…?" I left off. She knew what I was asking and answered immediately.

"No, that's okay Bella. I needed to take care of my favorite people's needs right now. I'll take it up with Paul little later. I'm sure he's in there sleeping and I'll probably go in and do the same. Would you like to join us?" I thought about it for a second and decided that it would be better for me to go home and start preparing for my busy work and school week.

"Tempting, but think I'll to have to pass on that. I need to get back home and get things prepared for next week," I said.

"It's up to you, but it is still pretty early. You may want to take advantage of sleeping in since it won't really be an option for you." I had to admit that I was a little tired and sleeping longer would definitely not kill me.

"You know what? I think I will join you guys," I said. We both entered the room and climbed into bed. The movement must have woken Paul because he immediately pulled Leah's back against his chest. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes and almost instantly, I finally fell into a restful sleep.

**AN: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN**

**EPOV**

I was surprised at first to see Alice in my bed sleeping soundly right beside me when my eyes opened, but then the events from the wee hours of the morning came rushing back to me. I glanced around the room looking for Rosalie, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Hmm…Maybe she went home,_ I thought to myself.

I flipped onto my back, and I winced at the discomfort of my massive morning erection. I decided then that I was in the perfect position to take care of the problem. Alice was within the vicinity, and she never hesitated to attack me even as I slept, hence her showing up at my house in the wee hours of the morning. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't unwelcome to do so; I was just simply stating the obvious.

I immediately pulled the covers back and moved myself on top of her. I have to say that this was indeed another aspect of having a relationship that I missed as well. Having the freedom to just turn over and get right down to business. Perhaps I was more open to having a relationship than I realized.

I gently spread her thighs and ran my fingers over her clit. Thankfully, she was nice and wet for me, even unconscious. Fucking perfect! I lowered myself and pushed into her heat with a loud groan. I moved in and out of her slowly, gripping the back of her shoulders for leverage. Alice moaned and opened her eyes, gazing at me in pleasure as she lifted her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Oh, yes, that feels so good!" she croaked. Since she was completely awake, I didn't hesitate to pick up my pace, and for the first time in a very long time I didn't even consider her enjoyment.

Considering the intense early morning fuckaton that I had participated in just hours ago, I just didn't have the energy at this point for a marathon run. My only desire was to come, and come as quickly as possible. Were my actions right then considered to be a bit selfish? Yes, you could say that they were indeed; but weren't Alice and Rosalie's actions this morning just as selfish? They showed up unannounced at my house, climbed into my bed and accosted me as I slept. However, this was a part of our relationship; it's give and take, but no matter what, I would still make it a point to take care of her thoroughly later in any manner that she wanted me to.

After a few more thrusts, I came hard with a loud groan inside of her; burying my face into her neck. As I gasped and shook my way through my release, Alice moaned and gently caressed my back. Once I was done, I delivered a quick kiss to her shoulder, before I pulled myself from her and rose from the bed. I made way into the restroom and I lifted the seat of the toilet to relieve myself, but nothing happened.

_Fuck! _I hated having to piss with a semi hard on, because it always took a while to finally come out and at the right angle. I finished using the restroom and turned on the water for the shower. I stepped in and I wasted no time washing myself up. Once I was done, I grabbed a small washcloth from the cabinet and soaked it in hot water. I wringed it out and walked back into my bedroom and up the steps to my bed. Alice was fast asleep yet again, so I took the liberty of cleaning her up just as she had done for me earlier.

Once I was done, Alice murmured some unintelligible comment and turned onto her side. Smiling down are her, I pulled the covers back over her naked form and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. I threw on some sweats, slipped on my house shoes, and walked out of my bedroom before gently closing the door behind me. My stomach twisted in hunger so I decided that I would make us breakfast. When I glanced at my watched, I realized that it was almost noon and brunch was the more appropriate term.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Rosalie already hard at work cooking. She was standing at the stove making bacon in one of my button down shirts, and nothing else. I came up behind her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before walking over to the refrigerator.

"Hey Rose, that smells wonderful," I said pulling out the orange juice container.

"Hey, I was starving and I thought that I'd make us something to eat. Is Ally still asleep?" She asked as she took the last of the bacon from the skillet.

"Yeah, she's out like a light. It was an exhausting early morning start for all of us," I said handing her a glass of juice. Rose started scrambling eggs, while I began setting the table. A large stack of pancakes were already sitting in the middle of the table covered by a plastic lid.

When the eggs were done, Alice still hadn't joined us so Rose put some food on a plate, and placed it in the warmer for her. We sat down and attacked the food in front of us. We had definitely worked up an appetite this morning.

"Last night was fun," Rose said in between bites, "Bella is one cool chic!"

"Yes she is. She really fits in with us, more than I could have ever hoped," I said with a soft smile.

"You guys seemed more like an actual couple last night, which is surprising considering that this was the second time you two have shared a meal together."

"I know, things are changing fast between us, and I'm actually looking forward to getting to know her better. I just have to be very careful not to get too attached too quickly."

"I think it's a little late for that in my opinion E.C.," Rose said with a smirk. Of course it was. I was already a goner.

"True. This is all just so new and nerve racking! I wish that I was able to read her mind and find out everything there is to know about her. Life just isn't fair," I said taking another big bite of bacon.

"If things were that damn easy in life, we would be bored out of our minds. Nothing that's worth anything is ever easy. Remember that and it will get you through some pretty rough times." I nodded in agreement.

"So, when are you and Alice going to call Bella?" I asked.

"We'll more than likely invite her to lunch tomorrow; unless of course you want to bring her to our Friday night funfest?" Rose said with a smirk. I stared at her for a moment and shook my head.

"No, I think our Friday sessions might be a little too much at first."

"I thought so. Once we know what her schedule is like, we will let you know. You're going to have to start reading her chapters soon so that you have a reason to speak to her. The more you talk the better because it will continue to build on your comfort level with her and while we build up her comfort level with us. She was a nervous wreck when you guys arrived night."

"Really? She seemed just fine in the car. I mean, we talked damn near the entire time."

"She probably was fine then, but I'm sure that she was a nervous wreck at first. When I opened the door for you guys last night, she seemed really uncomfortable. I don't think it was necessarily you that made her feel that way, I think it was the situation. She was probably intimidated by being around a bunch of people that she barely knows."

"You're probably right. I'd feel the same way being in the company of her friends at first too."

"Exactly, especially when you want to make a good impression to a possible love interest's best friends."

"No, Rose, she just seems like a very shy and private person and being around a bunch of people she hardly knows was probably hard on her."

"Seriously, Edward, are you still doubting her attraction to you even after last night?" Rose asked incredulously. I shrugged my shoulders and Rose barked out a laugh.

"At times you are so blind and naïve, that it's hard for me to believe that you are same 28 year old, badass attorney that makes people tremble at the very mention of your name! Bella wants you bad, Edward! I'm sure that she knows the size of your clothing being that she could barely take her eyes off your body the entire night."

"What?" I shouted in shock. "Bella was by no means checking me out like that, I'm sure I would have noticed that." At least, I thought I would have noticed.

"You wouldn't have noticed anything if she did it when you weren't looking, which was the case. The girl stared at you like you were something to eat. You'll have got to pay more attention to these things, Edward. This is crucial!"

"Are you serious Rose?" I asked feeling like a first class idiot.

"Yes, Edward, she was totally eye-fucking the shit out of you when you weren't looking. You should have seen her face whenever Alice and I busted her, she was mortified." Rose said finishing off her breakfast. I smiled brightly as I thought of the possibility that she might actually be as attracted to me as I was to her.

"Oh lord! Look at that shit eating grin!" Rose said before she started teasing me in a sing song voice. "_Edward has a girlfriend! Edward has a girlfriend!_"

"Grow up, Rose!" I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I was going to make it a point to pay more attention to Bella the next time that I was with her. This might help boost my confidence greatly if I were to see this for myself.

"Oh, and before I forget, you might want to watch her face when you run your fingers through your hair. I thought the poor girl was going to swoon! Lick those lips too. She really seemed to like that a lot too, and last but not least, wear jeans similar to the ones you had on last night. Her eyes were trained on your ass all night long, and I couldn't blame her," Rose said with a wink.

It was unbelievable that Rose noticed all of those things. As if she was reading my mind she responded.

"Yes, I noticed all of that. If you don't believe me, ask the guys when you see them. We all caught her numerous times throughout the night." A conversation with Emmett and Jasper was definitely in order. We finished breakfast and piled the dishes into the dishwasher. Once we were done, Rose suddenly pushed me roughly against the counter, and dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Rose! What the hell," I asked as she pulled my cock from my sweatpants, "Never mind," I groaned as she stroked me with her hand.

You'd think that I'd be used to being ambushed like this by now considering how much it happens, but I was always amazed by boldness of my group of friends. Like Alice, Rose never gives warning. Whenever she wants something, she just takes it. At that moment, she took me into her mouth and started gently sucking my cock.

"Oh, fuck Rose!" I moaned. She licked and rolled her tongue all over me and my head fell back.

Could I really give this up? My feelings for Bella were unlike anything that I've ever felt, but how could I change something that was a part of who I was? I looked down at Rose as she sucked me off and she suddenly pulled her mouth from my cock, licking me and rubbing her lips on my tip.

"Will you stop thinking that you won't still have this and enjoy it please?" Rose said before taking me back into her mouth. I swear this girl knew me better than I knew myself. A few minutes later I was coming violently down her throat as I gripped both sides of her head. Her moans and groans prolonged my experience, and once I was done she released my cock with a pop. She continued licking me and looking up at me with a smirk.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked as I jerked with every flick of her tongue.

"Because I've known you long enough to know what a worry wart you can be. Trust me on this, things will work out one way or the other," she said in between licks. True to form, I got hard again and I immediately lifted her to her feet. I pushed her against the sink and lifted her up by her thighs, before pushing inside of her. I started fucking her at a steady pace as her head fell back.

Her arms were looped under my arms while her hands palmed my shoulders from behind. I moaned and cried out as I continued to buck my hips into her, loving how hot and tight she was.

We went on for the next ten minutes and I felt her clamp down on me suddenly as she climaxed. She screamed as I pushed into her a few more times and came as well. I stood there holding her up a moment then placed her to her feet.

"Mmm, I needed that. I'm going to go and take a shower." Rose walked out of the kitchen and passed Alice on the way out.

"It smells like straight up sex in here," she said groggily.

"I would think so Ally, after all we did just have it," I said with a smile as I put my dick back into my pants, and washed my hands at the sink. I dried them and walked over to the warmer to retrieve her plate and placed it on the table.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Rose saved you some breakfast."

"Thank the fucking lord! I was starving and I didn't feel like having cereal. I was going to use the fact that you selfishly fucked and chucked me earlier against you in order to guilt you into making me breakfast, but that's unnecessary now." I laughed at her comment and got a glass from the cabinet.

"Well, I was going to cook, but Rose had already beaten me to it. Did you want milk or juice, sweetheart?"

"Milk please, thank you," Alice said while stuffing her face. I grabbed the butter from the refrigerator and she smiled and blew me a kiss. I sat down next to her while she ate and decided to get her full take on last night when she spoke again.

"Yes, I think Bella likes you a lot, and yes she was totally checking you out," Alice said in a monotone as she poured syrup on her pancakes. My mouth fell open in shock and she looked over at me and laughed.

"I assumed that you and Rose probably already had this conversation, so I expected you to ask my opinion."

"Are you sure you weren't just eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No, I just know you." I shrugged and thought about the way I fucked her quickly and left the bed this morning. My guilt over it was suddenly renewed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you will make it up to me once I'm finished with my breakfast," Alice said without batting an eyelash. Wait, did I say that shit out loud?

"What the fuck Alice? You're really starting to freak me out with this psychic shit."

"I told you, you are very transparent, at least to those who truly know you. I know it's not your usual M.O. to fuck and chuck so don't worry about it. Sometimes you just want to come quickly, and I've left Jasper hard as a rock before for the same reasons."

I sat there in silence wondering how the hell these girls knew me as well as they did as Alice finished her breakfast. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and calmly turned her chair out. She slid down so that her ass hung from the end of it, before opening her legs and pointing at her pussy with a bored expression.

I laughed to myself, but I didn't hesitate for a second. Like a good boy, I got down on my knees in front of her, and I immediately attacked her core. It was my goal to make her come extra hard, and as many times as she wanted in repayment. She cried out and tangled her hands in my hair. I licked and sucked her clit like a man possessed and felt her legs begin to twitch.

"Oh fucking shit! That's it Edward, pay me back you little bitch," she said loudly. See what I meant about the dirty talk? I had to admit that I loved it when they became verbally abusive. That's when I knew that I was doing a _very_ good job. A few minutes later she came violently all over my mouth.

"Fuuuuuuck! Oh shit! Oh fuck!" She screamed as she shook while holding my head to her by my hair. I had no intention of moving anyway so I just kept going. I stilled my actions and kept my mouth on her until her body stopped shaking. I decided to obediently stay there looking up at her through my lashes just in case she wanted more.

She looked down at me and smiled while petting my head. "That's a good boy, but I think I've had enough for right now," she said pushing my head away. I loved it when she treated me like her pet. I moved back and sat on my heels and looked at the floor with a smirk. She stood up and looked at me with a bright smile, trying not to laugh.

"You're excused, slave," she said sensually. I smiled and stood and we both laughed out loud.

"We haven't done that together in a long time. We'll need to revisit it soon. You'll find that I'm still very well practiced. Emmett's a bad boy who loves to be punished; _hmm_…perhaps a little too much sometimes," Alice said with a wry smile and I threw my head back in hysterics. She walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs as I finished cleaning the kitchen. When I walked into the living room, I noticed Bella's thumb drive was still sitting on the side table where I had left it last night.

I made my way over to it and lifted it to my nose. I groaned out loud when I smelled a hint of her familiar scent on the tiny object. I'd reached a new low by doing so, and I was officially one pathetic bastard, but I didn't have it in me to care. I decided to take advantage of the quiet time, and start reading some of Bella's book. I walked over to the couch and sat down, opening the laptop that was thankfully still sitting on the coffee table. Once the computer was booted up, I inserted Bella's USB drive into the port, and the file popped up immediately.

Once I began reading, I couldn't stop. The storyline was totally enthralling and one of the most intriguing books that I've read in a long time. Before I knew it, two hours had gone by. I reluctantly minimized the chapter so that I could go upstairs to take another shower and to get dressed for the day.

When I entered my bedroom, I came across the hottest sight imaginable. Alice and Rose were in the sixty-nine position; vigorously pleasuring each other. Their muffled moans filled the room.

After all of the sex that I've already had today, I was able to walk past them without getting hard and entered the bathroom to shower. I was actually grateful that they hadn't asked me to join in on their fun. I had definitely had my fill for now. I decided to take my time in the shower, giving them both the opportunity to finish up. My mind drifted back to Bella's book. I was very impressed by what I'd read so far. I honestly felt like I had stepped into another time, seeing the entire scenario play out in my mind through her words. Bella was a very talented woman, and I couldn't wait to read more. Thankfully for my over-active libido, she'd given me the mystery novel she'd been working on. Even though it wasn't a romance novel, it still oozed an underlined sex appeal that could hardly be denied.

Once I was done with my shower, I dried myself off and brushed my teeth. While I was doing so, the girls came in and began brushing their teeth and washing their faces. We all walked back into my bedroom and chatted as we got dressed.

"We both took taxis here this morning, so Jazz and Em are on their way to pick us up," Alice said as she watched me get dressed. When I pulled on my jeans and buckled them, I noticed that both girls were watching me intently.

"What?" I asked as I put on my shirt. They were both staring at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I can totally see what she sees in you," Alice said appreciatively.

"Seriously," Rose said as they both laughed and gave each other high fives, "You are one hot piece of ass Edward Cullen."

"Ah shucks girls," I said kicking my foot bashfully like a child, "You're making me blush." They both giggled in response. Once I was fully dressed we heard the alarm for the house go off briefly, then all was quiet. I knew that it must have been Jasper and Emmett because no one else besides my parents had the code. When they entered my bedroom, they both looked at us in surprise.

"We figured that the bedroom would be where we'd find you, but we expect y'all to be dressed when we did," Jasper said with a smirk as he climbed the steps. He leaned down and kissed Alice on the mouth.

"Mmm, I missed you darling," Jasper said.

"I missed you too. How'd you guys do?" Alice asked. Emmett was in an intense lip lock with Rose.

"Meh, we got a few nibbles, but didn't catch anything. There were a few people across the lake and they didn't have any luck either. It was a very slow day out there," Jasper said. During that time, Rose and Emmett pulled apart and she moved from his lap, before he kicked off his shoes and stretched out on my bed.

"So, have you girls been good to our boy here?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Of course we have, you know that," Rose said, "So, how are _you_ Jazz?" Rose asked as she crawled over Emmett and got on her knees in front of Jasper. She kissed him on the lips, as Alice move over and greeted Emmett by straddling his waist.

"I'm better now, and getting more so by the second." I noticed that Alice and Emmett were in a full on make out session while Rose massaged Jasper's cock through his jeans.

"Oh, a woman after my own heart," Jasper said, as Rose started to release him from his pants. Emmett looked over at his wife with a smile as he gripped Alice's breasts in his huge palms.

"Go ahead baby," Emmett said as he licked and sucked Alice's nipples, "do what you do best," Rose smiled at her husband over her shoulder before dropping forward onto her hands, and taking Jasper's cock into her mouth.

Her skirt rode up over her hips and her beautiful ample ass that was covered by small pair of lace trimmed boy shorts was on full display. Emmett reached behind Alice and slapped Rose hard on the ass as he continued feast on Alice's tits. Rose moaned loudly in response. I watched them all in fascination. It was intriguing even after all of this time how situations like these started between the four of them. There were no awkward pauses or questions; they just did what they wanted to do with whomever they wanted to do it with. There was no rhyme or reason, they just did it.

Jasper proceeded to full on fuck Rose's mouth, while Alice rode Emmett hard rather brutally. Jasper looked over at his wife and let out a moan before he returned his attention to Rose. He pulled out of her mouth, before laying her on the bed and pulling her panties off. He situated himself between her legs and slammed into her.

He started panting and moaning as he fucked her and Emmett's head was thrown back as Alice somehow scissored his neck with her legs as she bounced on him using her arms. I watched a few more minutes, before I got bored and decided to walk out of the room to give them some privacy. The guys had probably been thinking about that all day and I wanted them to enjoy themselves. I could hear cursing and moaning as I walked down the hallway to the stairs.

I went back to the couch and continued reading Bella's book from my laptop. I'm not sure how much time went by, but my friends finally came downstairs a while later laughing and joking. They joined me on the couches for a few minutes, talking about the lake and how they needed to have a picnic out there soon.

"Hey man, thanks for letting us use your bedroom. We changed the sheets and made the bed for you," Emmett said.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though," I said.

"It's cool dude." Emmett said. "Look, we're going to head out and give you some privacy." They all stood from the couches and started walking towards the door. Just as I was about to rise from my seat on the couch, Jasper stopped me.

"No need to get up dude; we'll lock up on the way out. We'll see you tomorrow in the office," Jasper said giving me a pound before Emmett followed suit. Once they were gone, I looked at myself in the mirror above the mantel and smiled, before turning my attention back to the story in front of me; letting it once again transport me into another world through the eyes of Bella Swan.

**AN: This was a filler chapter, so I've posted the next chapter as well. As always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Hello all! If you haven't already read chapter 14, go back and do so. I posted them simultaneously. This will be another illuminating chapter, only for Bella this time. We get a brief glimpse into her past. I'll be curious to see what you guys think of it.**

**Beta'd by: RKD-CULLEN**

**BPOV**

A few hours later, I sat up to find that my two friends were still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake them up being that they looked so peaceful, so I slipped quietly from the bed, and started gathering my things to leave. Once I threw my clothes in my bag, I went into the bathroom and started packing up my toiletries. Within the duration of my being in the bathroom, Paul had woken up, and walked into that bathroom. Without a care in the world, Paul proceeded to take a piss as if I wasn't even there. I shook my head with a smile once again at how comfortable we all were with one another, and continued.

Once I was done, I said a quick goodbye to Paul and walked out of the bathroom. Leah was still asleep and I could only imagine how tired she was since she had been taking care of her ailing Aunt all week long. I walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room, and finally walking out of the front door.

On the drive home, I started going through my mental check list of things I needed to do today to prepare for the week, when I heard my phone beep from within my purse. The moment that I stopped at a red light, I took the phone into my hand and glanced at the screen. My heart skipped a beat. I had a missed call from Edward, and I was helpless to stifle the large smile lit my face. I immediately connected my Bluetooth and clicked on his number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Bella," Edward answered in that deep, sexy voice of his. I could listen to it all day every day and be a happy woman.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I missed your call earlier. How are you?" Now that I'd made the decision to get to know him, I was a lot more relaxed interacting with him. Not to mention that fact that he disarms me without evening trying.

"It's been a good day so far. I'm calling because I've read two of your chapters this morning," he said cheerfully.

"Wow! That was fast. What do you think of it so far?" I was then quaking on the inside. My writing had always been very personal to me, and I was always nervous about sharing it with others.

"It's fantastic! I honestly had a hard time walking away from it, and I didn't even realize how much time had gone by. I'm very impressed Bella Swan." I truly loved the way he said my name.

"Thank you so much Edward! I really appreciate it!" I couldn't believe that he liked my work.

"So, even though I haven't finished reading yet, I have no problem speaking to a couple of friends of mine about you. That is, when you are ready of course."

"Well, I'll be sure to let you know." I was literally smiling from ear to ear. I never expected him to start reading it so quickly.

"Perfect. What are you up to today? I hope I'm not disturbing you?" He asked. It seemed as though he wanted to converse with me a bit, and I welcomed that.

"No you weren't disturbing me at all. Actually, I am just pulling up in front of my house. I don't know if you remember me telling you that I had been spending the weekend at my friend's house."

"Yes, I do remember that. I've done it plenty of times for my friends too. Although I'm completely comfortable in their space, it's still always nice to be home, isn't it?"

"Hell, yes." I said before I could stop myself. I could hear him laughing on the other end of the line and I relaxed immediately.

"I'm going to have a pretty busy week as always, and I want to be able to get organized so that I don't lose my mind."

"Yes, well we wouldn't want that Ms. Swan," he said with a smile in his voice.

"So, what are you doing right now? Are you working?"

"No, I'm actually just fiddling around the house. I said that I would give myself this weekend to rest and to relax; I'm sticking to it. It's hard though because I'm not used to not doing something work related." Somehow in his tone, I heard the undercurrent of loneliness, and it made my heart ache for him. I couldn't imagine being in that huge house all alone with nothing to do

"Look, I'm going to cook dinner for myself later on, so you can come over and join me if you'd like?" I couldn't believe how naturally the invitation just flowed from my mouth, and also how right it felt for me to have done so.

"Oh, well umm," he said stuttering. Why had I said anything? Why would I assume that he would want to come over on his relax, relate, release weekend? Perhaps I misread his signals last night.

"I'm sorry Edward. You don't have to come over if you don't want to," I said quickly.

"No! No, Bella that's not what I meant to imply. My brain is functioning at a much slower rate than normal right now. I'd love to come over for dinner," he said happily.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean, you really don't have to," I said shakily giving him an out.

"No, like I said, I would love to. Did you need me to bring anything?"

"I'm making spaghetti so if you could bring some wine, it'd be nice," I said smiling widely.

"Done! When do you want me?" _I want you all the time all over my house_. I thought to myself and I smacked myself in the head to bring back my focus.

"Six?" I said quickly. Thank goodness I didn't screw up like I did before.

"_Six_ it is then. I'll need your address." I gave him my address and gave a few simple directions before we both hung up. I rushed inside my house, and I was then very thankful for my cleaning frenzy yesterday. It was one less thing that I had to worry about. I arranged my closet making sure that all of my outfits for the week were readily available. That would cut down on a lot of time in the mornings when you're trying to get up and out. I also made sure my lunch was packed and my backpack was stocked with my necessities as well as my work clothes. Once I was done, I went to the store to pick up a few things that I needed for my special spaghetti sauce.

I had a little extra spring in my step as I strolled through the store isles, but as I turned the corner, I ran into another basket. I looked up with a smile to apologize and it instantly dropped from my face when I saw who it was. My ex-boyfriend Jake was standing before me looking at me with a happy expression.

"Fuck!" I said to myself out loud before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't see you there," he said as he looked at the floor. "How are you?"

_How am I? How am I?_ What the fuck? _Screw you asshole_ was what I really wanted to say but I refrained.

"I'm good, Jake," I said quietly. I honestly didn't care how he was so I didn't pose the question in return.

"That's great! Umm, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now about what happened."

"There's really nothing for us to talk about, Jake." I said quickly, but he ignored me and continued on.

"I'm so sorry; sorrier than I can ever say," he said. I smiled sarcastically and shook my head.

"You're sorry for what exactly, Jake? Sorry for what you did or sorry for getting caught?" He took a deep breath and looked down in shame. In the past his making that face would have broken my heart, and I would have cut him some slack; but things were very different between us now.

"I'm sorry for everything. What I did to you, everything. I know that you don't believe me and I understand your reasons, but I just wanted to say it."

"Well, that's really good to know Jake," I said calmly without a hint of malice in my voice. "I can't honestly say that I can completely forgive what you did, but I accept your apology. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." I started to walk away because I could feel my controlled façade slipping, but unfortunately he gripped my arm to stop me. I looked down at his hand with venom in my stare and he got the message and let me go.

"Look, I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but I wanted to know if you would maybe want to have lunch with me sometime." _Is he fucking kidding me?_ "I really miss you, Bells and I want to try and work things out between us slowly if we can."

_No, he isn't fucking kidding me! He is serious!_

"Absolutely not, Jake," I said in my usual calm tone. "It's over between us so there is nothing to work out. Frankly, I don't even think I could trust you as a friend let alone being in a relationship with you again. You had very deep seeded issues with me, and clearly what we had together you found to be unfulfilling. You didn't even feel that I loved you; your words, not mine. What on earth has changed your opinion in the last nine months?"

"I know that you're angry with me," Jake said as he completely ignored what asked yet again, "but can you at least think about it? I want you to get to know the real me." _What the hell man!_

"The glimpse that I saw of the '_real you',_ is not the type of person that I want in my life. Romantically, we're done. After everything that's happened between us, I don't even feel that a friendship is possible. So, please, for both of our sakes, just leave it alone." I said stoically. Jake looked down at my basket and his face suddenly clouded in anger when he noticed the flowers and the food. He knew me well enough to know that I always had flowers on the table whenever it was a special occasion, or when I was having company.

"So, you finally replaced me with the asshole that you were cheating on me with, huh?" He huffed.

"You know what, Jake? We're not having this discussion again," I said coolly yet calmly. "You have absolutely no right to question me about what I do or with whom anymore. Those days are just as over as our relationship, so, Fuck. Off." My patience was wearing very thin.

"Do you suck his cock the way you used to suck mine? You fucking loved it! Being on your knees is second nature to a whore like you. James and I can both attest to that," he said cruelly as he grabbed my arm. I froze in shock for a moment, before I officially lost my tempter. I wrenched free of his hold on my arm, and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. People started gathering around us looking on in concern, and my only need at the moment was to humiliate him.

"The only thing that you need to concern yourself with, Jake is who your next squad car ass rape victim is going to be, funk spunk!" I said as his eyes widened in surprise. I then tapped my chin sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't have a squad car right now because you're on suspension once again for sexual misconduct. You just didn't learn from the first time huh?" I said with a bright smile as I pushed my cart forward. Just before I passed him, I stopped and looked up at him.

"By the way, good luck getting reinstated." I sneered and walked away quickly. I was on the verge of tears, but I refused to let him see how much his cruelty affected me.

I just needed dessert. If I could just get the dessert and pay, I could get out of here. My hands shook violently as I grabbed everything that I needed and paid as quickly as possible. The cashier stared at me in concern as I practically threw the money at her and ran with my basket out of the store. I tossed my things into the back of my truck, with the exception of the flowers, and pealed out of the parking lot as fast as my poor truck could go.

By that time I was positively seething. I couldn't believe that Jake had the audacity to talk to me like that, yet moments before he wanted me to think about giving him another chance. What a fucking unstable asshole! I hit my steering wheel and took deep breaths to calm myself but it didn't work. The tears built up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as the painful memories that he callously threw in my face flooded my mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_You wanted to see me Mr. Hunter?" I couldn't stop myself from staring at his full lips. He looked sexy as hell in his reading glasses as he sat behind his desk looking at his grade book._

"_Yes, Ms. Swan. I wanted to talk to you about your grade in my class. You haven't been doing well lately, and I wondered if there was something going on that you wanted to talk about." I had been so distracted by my growing attraction to him that it was starting to affect my mark. I was so incredibly embarrassed._

"_Umm…No, Mr. Hunter there's nothing going on. I've just been very distracted lately."_

"_I see, well you are in all AP classes and seem to be doing extremely well in all of those; yet for some reason, you are struggling in my class. Did you need extra help? I mean, we could work out some tutoring sessions to help you better understand the material." My God! Could I have been any more of an idiot?_

"_That won't be necessary Mr. Hunter. I just need to focus more and pay attention, that's all."_

"_Alright Ms. Swan. I'll give you an opportunity to work things out on your own; but if I don't see any improvement, then I will have to contact your father and work out some sort of after school tutoring to help you." I was walking forward as I responded._

"_Like I said Mr. Hunter that will not be neces-" I broke off as I tripped over his brief case that I failed to see and fell into his arms. He steadied me and I was so close to his face that I could smell the mint on his breath. _

_We stared at each other for a long moment, and the next thing that I knew our lips were fused together. I'm not even sure if it was me or him that made the first move. A few seconds later, Mr. Hunter gasped and tried to push me away, but I could tell that he was reluctant to do so. _

_I pressed my advantage and thrust my tongue into his mouth, and he moaned and began to respond again. I was ecstatic that after so many months of endless fantasizing, that this was finally happening. I had dreamed about this for so long. I moved my lips to his neck and started licking and sucking on his flesh. _

"_Ms. Swan, stop! We can't do this! You're too young!" He unconsciously tilted his head to give me better access to his neck while trying to feebly push me away. I straddled him in his chair and pressed myself against his erection just as I had seen on the movies I'd studied like class work assignments. _

_He whimpered and I reached down between us and started massaging him through his pants. He moaned and threw his head back and I started to undo his pants. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but I must have been doing it right considering his responses._

_Mr. Hunter's hands went into my hair and he pulled my mouth back to his and kissed me ardently. His hands were all over me at that point, and after a small struggle, I finally released him from his pants. I extremely inexperienced, so I was proud of my accomplishment. _

_His cock was in my field of view now and it was extremely hard. All I could do was stare at it in fascination because I'd never seen one in person before. I wracked my brain with what to do next and I was hit with inspiration. I had seen this done in the porno movies that I had watched with Jake, and I was always curious to try it. There was no time like the present._

_I slid off his lap onto my knees on the floor in front of him, and started stroking him with my hand. Mr. Hunter groaned moving his head back and forth in pleasure. The sounds coming from him were unbelievable. I couldn't believe that I was making him feel this way; that it was me who was with him right now. Unfortunately, Mr. Hunter seemed to snap out of his passion filled haze a bit, and realized what he was allowing me to do to him._

"_No! Ms. Swan this is wrong!" He pulled my hands off and tried to redo his pants. Not giving myself time to reconsider, I pushed his hands away and quickly dropped my head into his lap, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could._

"_Oh God! Isabella!" He pushed at my head, but not enough to stop me. I could tell that he was struggling to stay in control, and I couldn't let that happen. Once again, I had no idea what I was doing, so I just paid attention to his sounds and actions, and let them guide me._

_I continued on and the hand that was on my head fisted my hair as he attempted to regain his control. I couldn't let that happened so I took him deeper into my mouth and sucked harder, gagging in the process._

"_Oh no! Oh Jesus! Please Bella! Just stop!" He moaned out as I continued to lick and suck on his length. I raised my head and looked up at him. That was the first time that he had ever called me by my nickname._

"_It's okay Mr. Hunter, I want to." I sat back on my heels and pulled my shirt over my head. His eyes widened as he took in my chest. He seemed to like that a lot, so I reached back and unsnapped my bra tossing it on top of my shirt. _

_He stared at my breasts with a lust filled expression and I climbed back onto his lap and started kissing him. He moaned into my mouth and I felt his hands rub my back as his tongue twisted with mine. His hands came around and palmed my breasts and my head fell back as he licked and sucked my neck. I started grinding myself against his erection when he began licking and sucking my breasts. _

"_Oh God! You're so fucking beautiful! I've wanted you so long Bella! This is so wrong," he said against my breasts as he continued to lick and suck them. Before he could change his mind, I slipped off of his lap and got back onto my knees in front of him. I took him back into my hands and looked up at him under my lashes._

"_I've wanted you too, Mr. Hunter," I said as I slipped him back into my mouth and sucked him hard._

_He moaned as he watched me pleasure him. He put his hands on my head and started moving me up and down on his length the way he liked it, telling me what he wanted. I was an apt pupil and picked up on what he wanted quickly._

"_Oh yes! That's it Bella! Oh you're going to make me come! Oh shit! Oh! Stop now if you don't want it in your mouth!" I decided that I wanted to try and swallow it at least this once. I picked up my speed and his body tensed and he exploded in my mouth._

"_Oh Bella! Oh yes! That's it! Swallow it all down!" He kept his eyes on me as hot load after load shot into my mouth and I swallowed it as quickly as I could, twirling my tongue on him. I kept sucking him until he stopped moving and I pulled off him with a pop. I licked my lips and looked up at him as he regarded me._

"_I can't believe I let this happen." He groaned covering his face with his hands. I started to feel very insecure. He regretted what we did? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?_

"_Did you…Did you not…like it?" I asked, my voice shaking. I'd never done that before but he seemed to have been enjoying what I was doing. He uncovered his face and looked at me. He pulled me up off the floor onto his lap._

"_No, Bella I loved it. It's just that you're so young and I'm your teacher. I shouldn't have let this happen, it's not legal."_

"_But I don't care, I wanted to. I don't care how old you are. Besides I'm of legal age."_

"_I know that Bella, but if anyone finds out I could still lose my job and be labeled a pedophile."_

"_Well, then no one will found out. It'll just be between you and me." I said kissing him again. He responded immediately then lifted me up, sitting me on his desk and pulled off my skirt and panties. He told me to lie back on my elbows and when I did, he buried his head between my thighs licking and sucking on my clit. _

_Oh my God! It didn't take long for me to come and it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever felt. I never knew it could feel this way. I couldn't say that I was in love with Mr. Hunter, but I was definitely addicted to him after that and loved how he made me feel._

"_Considering what's just happened between us, I think it would be more appropriate if you call me James in private instead of Mr. Hunter," he said as he caressed my face._

"_James it is then," I said._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Just thinking of that time in my life made me feel faint. It was by far the stupidest thing I'd ever done. Why I thought that a relationship between the two of us would work, I couldn't begin to say. I didn't even know if I could blame it on age or maturity level which made me feel worse. I'd always been an old soul at heart.

I started to seriously berate myself for my stupidity again, but I stopped myself cold before I became any more of a wreck. I had a lovely evening to get ready for, and neither one of those men would ruin this night for me! Not now! I tried to put it out of my mind and when I got home, I started cooking. I put on some music like I always did when I cooked, and put together the necessary ingredients. Once everything was almost done, I set the table and turned off the oven. By the time the over cooled, the bread would be perfect.

I went into the bedroom and threw on a simple top and jeans that sat really low on my hips. I didn't want to be dressy, I wanted to be casual. I made sure my hair was brushed and I had on simple make up which consisted of mascara and lip gloss. Incidentally, that next song on my IPOD was Lip-gloss by lil Mama. I rolled my eyes.

This serves me right for letting Jake program my IPOD. I couldn't believe that a big motherfucker like Jake enjoyed such a cheesy assed song! It was definitely not one of my favorites, but I still found myself dancing around singing it at the top of my lungs because the beat was so catchy. I was seriously losing my mind.

_What you know bout me_

_What you  
>what you know bout me<br>What you know bout me  
>What you<br>what you know  
>They say my lip gloss is cool<br>My lip gloss be popping  
>I'm standing at my locker<br>And all the boys keep stopping  
>What you know bout me<br>What you  
>What you know bout me<br>What you know bout me  
>What you<br>What you know  
>They say my lip gloss is popping<br>my lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jocking<br>They chase me after school_

I danced my way back into the kitchen with the song still blaring through the house and started putting on finishing touches on dinner. I had just started cutting my homemade the garlic bread and still singing the song, when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Oh _fuck_!" I shouted in embarrassment, as I ran over to my IPOD and struggled to find the right button to turn it off. In my panic, I almost knocked my entire system off the counter that it was sitting on before the room went silent. I adjusted its position to where it was, before I turned towards the door. There's no way in the world that he didn't hear that ridiculous song playing, as well as my horrible attempts at singing along as well.

_Luck, please be on my side for once and not let him have heard me!_

I took calming breaths and I gave myself one last look in the hall mirror and opened the door. Edward stood there with a bottle of wine in his hands and a smile that could light up the sky. Thankfully, he was dressed casually as well. He had on a fitted t-shirt that showed off his beautiful chest and muscular arms but not overly so, and a pair of jeans. I had never seen so much of him before.

_That home gym of his does him good!_ He wasn't too bulky or too lanky, he was just right. He looked good enough to eat and I wanted nothing more than to cover him in my special spaghetti sauce and lick it off of him all night long.

"Well good evening Mr. Cullen. Come on in," I said with a smile. He walked in and handed me the bottle of wine.

"I hope you like red wine. I find that it goes better with Italian food."

"I agree! Dinner is ready and the table is set," I said walking into the dining room and placing the wine in the ice bucket that I had set up. I then walked into the kitchen and Edward followed me.

"This is really a great house Bella."

"Thank you. It's nowhere near as nice as yours is, but its home."

"Stop it, it's wonderful. It's so light and open," he said as he walked further into the kitchen and looked out of the large window that faced my backyard. I followed his gaze and it sparked a memory.

"You see that swing out there that's attached to the tree?" I said as I stepped to his side and he nodded his head. "That's been there since I was born. My grandfather made it for my dad and it's never broken."

"It looks great for it to be so old."

"Yeah well, we made sure that we took extra special care of it. It was simple for him to make and he used replaceable materials," I said. I truly loved that thing and climbing on that swing was the first thing I did when I came back here. It was just a chain looped over a thick branch with a wooden bench attached to it, but it was the greatest thing I'd ever seen.

Kids all over the neighborhood used to come over just for a chance to swing on it. You could go super high on it and it was totally secure. Edward just stared at it with a slight smile on his face then turned to face me.

"Can I help you bring anything out?"

"Sure, if you could grab the salad and the dressing from the fridge it'll be great. Thanks!" He walked over and opened the refrigerator. He leaned down to grab the salad and his perfect ass was on display for me. I let out the breath I'd been holding and just marveled at the perfection that was Edward Cullen.

I was in a daze when prince charming turned around and I could feel the heat coming out of my pores. His frontal view was just as perfect as the rear, but unfortunately I realized a little too late that seeing this meant that he was facing me, watching me check him out. I looked up and of course, he was looking right at me with a raised eye brow and a devilishly crooked smile.

My eyes widened and I turned my back to him in humiliation. I heard Edward moving around and laughing quietly to himself before he walked out into the dining room. I took a moment to get myself together. I was redder than a tomato!

"Good going, dumb ass! Make it obvious that you want to fuck his brains out," I whispered to myself while rubbing my face.

I finished cutting up the bread and I finally walked out with the rest of what we needed. Edward was opening the bottle of wine with the opener. I hadn't seen him grab it from the kitchen drawer, but I was thankful he took control of that task. I was horrible at uncorking wine bottles!

He poured each of us a glass and walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. He stood there staring at me expectantly with a smile and I realized he was trying to be a gentleman. Jake never did anything like that for me in the past, so I was caught off guard by the gesture. I walked over and sat down and he then took his place across from me.

Edward reached across the table and grabbed my plate. Before I knew it, he actually filled my plate with spaghetti and I immediately started plating up the smaller once with the salad I made. We worked well together and it made my attraction to him grow even more.

As we ate, the conversation was nonstop. We talked about movies and I came to learn that he loved comedies like I do. We had a lot of favorites in common like Office Space, There's Just Something about Mary, Austin Powers, etc. He named a few more that he said were in the must-see category, and that he would be bringing them to me immediately for viewing.

He was a lot of fun to be around and I was constantly amazed by how humble and down to earth he was. He was so beautiful and could have any woman that he wanted, yet he was here spending an evening with me. It was hard for me to even fathom how that was even possible.

"This is delicious Bella. I haven't had homemade spaghetti sauce in a very long time," he said shoving a fork full of food into his mouth. I smiled in pleasure, he was really comfortable around me and that made me very happy.

"I hear you. My schedule is so busy that I find myself eating out a lot too. That's why I made it a point to cook tonight because it's likely that I won't really have time to during the week," I said drinking my wine which was delicious!

"I know how to cook; I just don't do it often so I'm a little out of practice."

"Understandable. Do you not have dinner with your family often?"

"No, I don't. Maybe once or twice a month when they insist that I come over for a Sunday dinner. My father works quite a bit, too. I miss them a lot actually," he said drinking his wine.

"I miss my dad too. I haven't seen him since Christmas, but going to school keeps me from spending the amount of time with him that I'd like to. Very soon I'll be a free woman!"

"At least for a little while Ms. Swan," he said giving me a devilish smile. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was flirting with me. I gave him a bad girl smile of my own and looked down to finish my dinner.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I responded. I saw his lips twitch before he forced them together.

"I just wanted you to know that your _lip-gloss_ is indeed _popping_," he said and I choked on my garlic bread. I started coughing violently and my face went up in flames as the most intense embarrassment that I've felt in a long time took over my body.

Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement as he attempted to unsuccessfully hold back his laugh. He finally gave up and threw his head back in total hysterics.

I just stared at him in disbelief as he roared with laughter. That little sneak! He purposely lured me into a false sense of security, knowing that he heard me when he first got here only to spring it on me now. I finally snapped myself out of my shocked state and I grabbed my napkin from my lap and started hitting him with it. He jumped up and I chased him around the table as he continued to taunt me.

"_They say my lip gloss is popping! My lip gloss is cool! All the boys keep jocking! They chase me after school!"_ He choked out, laughing as he ran from me. I couldn't help but to laugh with him and found myself just as hysterical as he was. I realized at that moment that Edward Cullen could be a total jerk, but he was an adorable jerk and I wouldn't have him any other way.

…

"I almost passed out while standing on the porch listening to you sing that God-awful song," Edward said a little while later after we both calmed down and finished dinner. Edward insisted on helping me clear the table and wash the dishes. I washed and he rinsed and dried.

"When you knocked _I_ almost had a coronary! I prayed that you hadn't heard me and I thought that maybe you hadn't since you didn't walk in laughing at me. Your poker face is amazing," I said.

"Well, it's all part of my job. I've had to control my expressions since the moment I decided that I wanted to practice law." We were both smiling to ourselves as we continued to work.

"So, we know that you like hip-hop music, does anything else tickle your fancy?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I have very diverse tastes in music. I love everything! You name a genre and I'm sure there's at least one song that I like from it. My absolute favorites I must say are R&B and Classic Rock. I also like a lot of classical music, Debussy, Mozart and whatnot," I said.

"Really? It's good to know that we have that in common as well," Edward said looking over at me with a smile.

"What I choose to listen to depends on my mood mostly. Classical music has a calming effect on me when I'm too amped up and need to unwind. I mostly play it in the car on the way home," I said.

Once we were done, we went into the living room to watch television. We watched a couple of shows, but we ended up lying floor together on our backs, watching the candlelight reflecting on the ceiling; while talking like old friends.

"I can't believe that girl actually dyed you green! I still think about that story and fall out laughing every time."

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my greater moments, I tell you that. I guess we all went through dealing with stupid pranks in college. I think she had a harder time over it than I did."

"So it would seem." I took a deep breath and the words just came rushing out before I could stop them. "I ran into my ex-boyfriend at the market today. It wasn't pretty. I still find it hard to believe that I was with someone like him all that time and didn't see what an asshole he really was."

"They say that love is blind," Edward said.

"Well, I wasn't in love with him so I _really_ have no excuse," I said shaking my head.

"You might not have been _in_ love with him, but you did _love_ him even if it was just as a friend. That in its self makes you turn a blind eye to what you'd think would be obvious. Who knows, maybe you brought out the best in him and that's why you didn't see that other side," Edward said looking at that ceiling.

"I guess that could be possible. He did help me through," I paused and took a deep breath, "a rough time in my life. He never even held it over my head, until today that is." Edward turned onto his side and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I couldn't believe it, but I actually wanted to tell him. I hadn't really talked to too many people about it, but I wanted to talk about with him. I had a big enough secret than to keep a past one to myself.

"I was involved with a teacher of mine in high school," I said quickly, like ripping off a band aid. Edward's eyes widened a moment and then he shrugged.

"I had a huge crush on him and our affair went on for a while."

"Well, that doesn't sound too horrible or unusual especially during my high school days. I would have given my right arm to nail a couple of my teachers, and I would have done so enthusiastically if they'd have let me. Believe me, I tried," he said dreamily. I looked at him with a smile, amazed that he would admit something like that to me.

"Well, you were lucky that you didn't have a chance to fulfill that fantasy. It never ends well, believe me."

"No one thinks about the outcome when it's something that they want at a young age. People tend to think only in the moment, and you can't expect to be any different," he said.

"I guess so, but try saying that to a sixteen-year old girl that was put through the wringer," I whispered.

"How old was he?" Edward asked.

"Thirty-two," I said.

"You do realize that it wasn't totally your fault, right? It would be one thing if he was in his early twenty's, but he was a thirty-two year old adult who knew better. You were too young to fully understand the consequences of your actions, but he did." Edward said.

"That's what I've been told, but had I not tempted him, he probably would have never been with me."

"You don't know that for sure. I'm sure that this man wasn't just caught up in the moment; it must have been something that he'd at least thought about before. It was a bad situation, but the responsibility falls mainly on his shoulders."

"Jake said that too, but then today he didn't hesitate to turn it back on me and essentially call me out as a whore."

"He fucking said that to you?" Edward bristled.

"Yeah, he did," I said quietly. "It's like everything I touch turns to shit."

"No, I wouldn't say that; people can be cruel for small, nonessential reasons Bella and the sooner that you understand that, the better off you'll be. No one's perfect and we all do things that we regret."

"I guess you have a point." I responded letting out a heavy breath.

"Of course I do. I'm an attorney Bella, I'm supposed to argue both sides and you were a victim in that situation," he said winking at me.

"But, you don't know the whole story Edward," I said sadly. Although I told him a part of the story, I couldn't tell him everything. It was just too painful and embarrassing

"I don't have to hear the whole story Bella. You were a young girl and he was a grown man with life experience who definitely knew the consequences of his actions. Your ex was completely out of line to bring that up, knowing how badly you were affected by the situation. He just wanted to hurt you and he succeeded, but don't let him win by letting it get you down." He was right of course, but I still felt immense guilt that I couldn't bring myself to let go of.

"You're right. Let's forget about my problems and have some dessert. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, Swan." He said playfully. I felt better already. We both got up and went into the kitchen.

"Ice cream makes everything better I say," I said scooped it into bowls for the two of us.

"Of course it does, sugar is the cure for all strife," Edward said and we both laughed. We ate on the floor and talked a while longer. He was such a good man. He didn't once treat me any differently after I told him about James. Somehow, I got the impression that he wouldn't have judged me if I would have told him the entire story, and I began to think that perhaps this could actually work out.

I wasn't naïve though, what I told him was minor compared to other aspects of my life. I just needed to refrain from becoming too overly confident here. As we continued to eat our ice cream, I regaled him of stories from my youth. I told him about my little stalker in high school, Mike Newton.

"That guy followed me around for a long time like a lost puppy. He left notes on my locker, walked me to every class even though his classes were clear across campus, and even forced his company on me at lunch time. It wasn't until I started seriously dating Jake that he backed off temporarily, but he would still stare at me longingly and sit with me at lunch. I just didn't get it."

"You obviously distorted views of yourself Swan. The poor boy didn't stand a chance against your charms," he said teasingly.

"I have no idea what charm you are referring to Cullen, but you obviously have the wrong girl."

"You said he gave up temporarily. Does that mean he started trying again?" Edward asked totally ignoring my jab at myself.

"Yes, and he went for a bolder strategy this time."

"Oh no, please continue, I've got to hear this," Edward said looking at me intently.

"'_Oh no'_, is right. I was sitting in my room one evening and all of a sudden I heard someone playing a guitar. I thought that I was imagining things, but then something hit my window. I walked over and opened it and I couldn't believe it. Mike was in my front yard with flowers in hand while some guy played the guitar. I thought that the melody was familiar, but I wasn't sure what the song was. That is, until Mike started singing it and I realized that it was Edwin McCain's song, I'll be." I giggled and Edward's eyes widened.

"When he sang the first line, _'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath',_ I was in complete disbelief. It's still to this day one of my favorite songs even though it's older. I'm not sure how he found out that I liked it, and it would have been totally romantic if I was interested in him; but most importantly if he actually knew how to sing!" We both laughed heartily.

"Did you have to sit there and endure the entire song or did you stop him?" Edward asked in hysterics.

"Thankfully, no, my Romeo didn't realize that my father was home early from work that day and that his cruiser was parked behind the house instead of in the driveway like it usually was. Mid song, Mike screamed, _'Oh fuck!'_ and the flowers that he was holding went flying into the air. I then watched as my Dad chased him and his guitar wielding friend into the woods with his service revolver!" Edward was unable to maintain his seated position, so he sprawled out on the floor holding his stomach, as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You see what I mean when I said that my father was very protective of me?" I strained out through my laughter.

"I will never forget the look of terror on their faces when my Dad came tearing out of the house with that gun. My dad was scary to most, but he was also a jokester. When he came back to the house he was laughing hysterically and showed me that the gun he chased them with wasn't even loaded. He even brought the flowers into the house and put them in a vase in _his_ bedroom."

"Stop it! Please! I can't take anymore!" Edward strained out. He had tears coming out of his eyes as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. Once he calmed down, he sat up and continued to eat his ice cream, giggling from time to time. I'm sure he kept thinking about poor Mike Newton.

"Like I said, I never understood what his fascination was with me," I said laughing and shaking my head.

"You're gorgeous Bella, deal with it," he said putting the spoon in his mouth. I couldn't _believe_ he thought that I was gorgeous! I felt like singing _'he thinks I'm gorgeous'_ like Sandra Bullock did in Miss Congeniality, but I refrained not wanting to further embarrass myself.

"I don't think so, but thanks for the compliment." I couldn't help but stare at his mouth as the spoon slipped from between his lips. My God he's just so fucking beautiful! He stared at me with a smile on his face and slowly licked the melted ice cream from his lips. My breathing picked up and I couldn't stop my blatant staring. His smile widened.

"Are you finished, Bella?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I honestly didn't even hear the question I was so mesmerized.

"Hmm?" I responded still staring at him.

"Your ice cream, Bella were you finished with it?" He asked staring at me intently with the same smile. He ran his hand through his hair and my eyes followed the movement, but I managed to nod my head in response as if I was in a trance.

He slowly picked up my bowl and took it into the kitchen. While he was gone, I took deep breaths to calm myself before I ripped every article of clothing from his fuck-hot body and fucked the living shit out of him right here on my living room floor. If I would have had a chance to stare at him any longer, that's exactly what would have happened.

In my sexual world, if we wanted something, we just took it as long as the other party was willing. So my holding back with him right now was killing me. He walked back in and looked at the clock by the television. It was after nine! Jesus, where did the time go?

"It's getting late Bella and I don't want to keep you up, so I'm going to head out." He reached down and helped me off the floor and that same familiar spark I felt when we touched before shot up my arm. What on earth was that? I walked him to the door and he stepped out onto the porch; he still hadn't released my hand. He turned and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening. I want you to know Bella that I really like you and consider you a friend. I hope that we can hang out more often when you're free." A friend. He only thought of me as a friend.

_Snap out of it Swan and answer the man!_

"I like you too Edward and I had a great time also. We can definitely get together again." I was slightly disappointed, but I had to remind myself that we were just getting to know one another as friends and I didn't need to rush things.

"Great. Well, you have a good night Bella." He stepped closer to me and pulled my hand so that I came forward to me him. My breath hitched when he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead. My body sizzled with awareness and my fingers twitched in restraint. I so wanted to tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him unconscious.

"Good night, Edward." He released my hand and backed away slowly with a warm smile before he turned and skipped down the steps. I watched his firm ass as he walked away from me and he looked over his shoulder busting me once again as I checked him out. He smiled at me and called out to me over his shoulder.

"I'll call you sometime this week!" Edward said. He made it to his car and got in starting it up immediately. He pulled away from the curb and honked his horn and waved as he sped off into the night. I wrapped my arms around myself as the night air caused goose bumps to form. I walked back into my house and locked the door. Leaning my back against it, I slid down until my butt hit the floor. How the hell was I supposed to keep my hands to myself?

**End Note: So, they had another good night together. How long do you think they will be able to resist one another? Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since my last update, and I'm truly sorry about that. But real life has been extremely challenging lately. Since my last update I've changed jobs twice, so I'm sure you can imagine how difficult that was. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far. I typically try to reply to everyone, but I haven't had time to lately. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by: KareBear1965**

**EPOV**

My first impulse as I pulled away from Bella's house was to shout at the top of my lungs in happiness. It was a struggle on my part, but I somehow resisted the urge. However, I did allow myself the small pleasure of pounding my fist against the roof on the inside of my car in triumph.

Our evening together could not have gone any better even if it were planned. Although I couldn't deny the obvious fact that one other action would have made the evening perfection. _A long and very thorough kiss goodnight…_

Most people would probably find my parting vow of friendship to Bella considering how over the moon I was over this woman, a mistake on my part. In a normal dating situation, I would absolutely agree with that opinion.

However, _I_ had to keep in mind that this was not a normal situation, nor were the unique set of circumstances that came along with it. No matter how much I truly despised this slow game of waiting, this was the way that it had to be. Well, at least for now.

A situation such as mine has the potential to end in the most disastrous of ways. Of that there was no doubt. I've had the misfortune of witnessing how badly relationships that were developed under false pretenses play out up close. It's ugly and devastating for all those involved, and I wouldn't wish that type of anguish upon anyone.

Because of these situations, I often compare relationships to architecture, for the same basic rules apply. If a building was constructed on a foundation of rotting and unstable borders, it will inevitably come crashing down. No matter which way you slice it, it was absolutely the same result for any relationship built on a foundation of lies and half-truths.

I absolutely, positively, refused for that to be me and Bella under any circumstances. Not only did she deserve better than to be blatantly lied to and manipulated, I honestly didn't think that I had it in me to hurt her in any way intentionally.

Make no mistake, the concept of opening up to her and telling her my secret scared me shitless; but I still wanted her to know the real me, from start to finish so that she can make a clear and informed decision about my place in her life.

_Oh_, how I wanted to throw caution to the wind and lose myself in her, in us; but I had to remember that this was a marathon and not a sprint, and if things went according to plan the wait will be worth it in the end. At least, that was my sincerest hope.

I knew in my heart that I had to have this beautiful woman in my life in whatever capacity that I could have her. This weekend has only served to solidify that fact. I was as sure of this as I had been about practicing law; the need for it was just as strong and just as before, I was willing to do whatever it took to make this a reality.

I needed her and whether she knows it or not at this time, I felt as if she needed me just as much. I don't know where that realization came from, but I know deep down that it's true.

I wanted to be everything to her: Her friend, her confidant, and most of all her lover. I wanted it all, and even if the latter never comes to pass; I would endeavor to bury my deep disappointment and heartbreak, and be there for her all the same.

Although my attraction to Bella hasn't diminished even in the slightest, it would seem that my tolerance with regard to my highly sexual reaction to her presence has become more manageable. Things were nowhere near as severe as they were in the beginning, so I knew that I needed to continue spending as much time with her as possible. I feared that if I stayed away for any great length of time, it would be a major setback, and I would have to start all over again.

I see her now as more than an object of lust and desire, so much more. I genuinely respected her mind and her spirit and most importantly of all, her honesty.

As she told me about her run in with her ex-boyfriend, I could hear the anger in her tone. I shared that feeling unequivocally, but there was also another emotion that was more prevalent that she seemed to struggle to keep at bay: Hurt. Whatever happened between them caused emotional damage and therefore, this _Jake_ character was officially public enemy number fucking one for me.

When she revealed that she had an inappropriate relationship with her teacher, I'll admit that I was stunned at first. In my mind I had considered her to be the epitome of purity; all of the things that someone like me could never be.

The more that I thought about it, the more I realized how absurd it was for me to have done that. I suppose it was hard for me to imagine that someone as good as Bella could actually have a past. Perhaps Rosalie was right. Maybe I _was _very naïve or perhaps even deluded to a certain degree about the people that I cared about to believe such bullshit.

Regardless of what may lay in her past, I would never hold it against her. I may not have a sorted past of my own, but my current love life if you could call it that, wasn't exactly on the up and up either. Yes, I have the permission of all those who are involved, but traditionally our actions would be considered as wrong as _wrong_ could be.

So when I accepted the fact that Bella was a person just like everyone else; and just like all of us she was capable of making mistakes and doing things that she regrets, it was as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I stopped worrying about not being good enough, or essentially corrupting her character. I focused on being myself and allowing her to do the same.

I could say that out of everything that occurred, the best thing about the night was the fact that I was able to get a better gauge on Bella's feelings towards me. My friends were correct in their assessment of the situation. I paid very close attention to Bella like I was advised. I did all of the little things that Rosalie suggested and I was truly amazed by her response.

There were several occasions when I caught Bella blatantly ogling me. It was almost as if she just couldn't help herself, which was totally fine by me because I constantly experienced that very same dilemma in her presence.

While on the floor with her and our eyes met, I could feel the energy between us shift from light and friendly to something darker and highly sexual.

I knew then that I needed to leave as soon as possible before I did something that I would no doubt regret, and fuck myself and her thoroughly in the process. The attraction between us was definitely mutual, but that didn't change a thing. As a matter of fact, this knowledge made this situation all the more frustrating.

The simple fact that I had to take things slowly and get to know her instead of doing what was in my nature to do was torture, pure and simple. My heart and my body thrilled at the idea of skipping past all of the getting to know you rigmarole, and getting to the place where we both wanted to be. Unfortunately, following that train of thought was impossible.

I had to stay focused and understand that the path that I was on was the only sensible way to proceed. It was this same _need for speed_ attitude that got me into my last waste of time relationship. I remembered with perfect clarity my first encounter with Tanya Denali and all of the mistakes that followed.

_**Flashback**_

_Wandering aimlessly around the Westside Pavillion mall, I was frustrated as hell as I attempted to find a suitable present for my mother's birthday which was the following day. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute like this, but it couldn't have been helped. I just didn't have time in my schedule for shopping._

_It felt as though I had been walking for hours when I finally walked into the Nordstrom department store. I was by no means a shopaholic like Alice or Rosalie and unfortunately both were out of town at the time so I didn't have any reinforcements. My tastes were simple and easy, but shopping for a woman was different and out of my depth. The whole experience was a complete nightmare._

_Before long I found myself in the handbag department of the store. I spotted a simple black bag on a shelf that seemed nice enough. I ran my fingers across the material, and the leather was supple to the touch, but I wasn't really sure if it was my mother's style or not. _

_Suddenly, I had the feeling that I was being watched, and when I turned my eyes tangled with a woman's that was standing a few feet away from me._

_She was extremely beautiful with long, wavy strawberry blonde hair and striking crystal blue eyes. She was dressed impeccably in black pencil skirt that showed off her curves and black cashmere sweater, with red fuck-me heels. _

_She was tall and her body was like a super-model's. She wasn't the type of woman I that I was normally attracted to, however, she was still very attractive and staring at me as if I were the daily special on a menu._

_I my face flushed with heat as I smiled politely and turned away. Although I was starved for female attention, I was still very hesitant when it came to approaching women. In this instance, I didn't have to worry about that because not much time had passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder and the woman in question was standing in front of me._

"_Hello. You seem a little confused. Would you like some help?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes at me. I laughed at how utterly helpless I felt in that moment and responded._

"_Yes, I am very confused. Do you work here?" I asked._

"_Oh, no, I'm just browsing. I love that bag," she said with a large smile as she pointed to the purse that I was touching._

"_Oh, I suppose it's nice enough, I'm not really knowledgeable about these types of things."_

"_Well, your salvation is here," she said exuberantly. "That bag is the Jimmy Choo, Solar Calf Leather Hobo. It is top of the line, and it just came in." I glanced at the label in side of the purse and saw that it was in fact a Jimmy Choo handbag. What I didn't understand was how she knew that from just one quick look, and she wasn't even an employee here._

"_Wow, you really know your bags." I said awkwardly. Alarm bells were sounding so loudly in my ears that I could barely concentrate on anything. Something was very off about her, but I chose to ignore it. I just wanted help getting a bag so that I could get the hell out of this God forsaken store._

"_Yes, well purses are sort passion of mine. My name is Tanya Denali by the way." She said as she held out her hand for me to shake. I placed mine in hers and responded._

"_It's nice to meet you, Tanya. My name is Edward Cullen."_

"_Edward, oh, I just love that name. It reminds me of the movie, Pretty Woman," she said as she once again batted her eyelashes at me. I didn't understand why she kept doing that. With her eyes being such a bright, vibrant color, the action made her look like a fucking cartoon character. _

"_Thanks," I said awkwardly._

"_Are you shopping for your wife or your girlfriend?" Tanya asked._

"_No. It's for my mother actually. Her birthday is tomorrow."_

"_Aww, how sweet." At that moment, she coyly placed her index finger between her white teeth and gave me an alluring smile. Her lips were so perfectly plump that my cock actually twitched. Normally, I didn't respond to this type of flirting, but since I'd been assigned this new rather difficult case at the firm, I haven't had much time for dating. My cock was definitely missing out on the action._

"_I really want to get her something nice." Finally, a sales person came over to assist me and I told her that I would take the bag that I was holding. The employee went into the backroom to retrieve the bag for me and Tanya continued to chat with me as I made my way over to the register. Five minutes later, the sales person came back and rang me up._

"_Alright, sir. That will be one thousand five hundred and eighty dollars and fifty cents. Would you like to charge this to your Nordstrom Visa?" The cashier said and I noticed in my peripheral vision that Tanya's eyes were glued to my face. I normally didn't make a habit of spending this type of money, but this was my mother and she deserved it. So, I pulled out my wallet and handed the cashier my American Express black card. She immediately swiped the card and Tanya spoke again at my side._

"_So, Edward, do you have plans this evening?"_

"_No, I was just going to head home." Tanya moved closer and spoke into my ear. _

"_Why don't we go somewhere and have a drink." Her lips lightly brushed against my lobe and my cock throbbed from the small contact._

"_Umm, I had a long day at the office and I don't think that I would make very good company," I said. It was true. I had been at the office since five in the morning and I was exhausted. Nevertheless, my cock wanted to punch me in the face for that response. All it could think about was having those lips wrapped around us tonight._

"_Come on, Edward it's just a little drink and I won't keep you out too long. What's the worst that could happen?" Tanya said seductively. She was right, a drink couldn't hurt._

"_Alright, sure. Where should we go?"_

"_I know just the place. It's across the street from here. We can leave our cars where they are and walk." After I signed the receipt and the cashier handed me the shopping bag, I followed Tanya out of the store and onto the street. Once we got to the bar, we were able to get a table in the corner. _

_We talked and had a few drinks and appetizers. I didn't find her very intellectually stimulating, but she seemed nice enough. We left the bar a couple of hours later and I offered to drive her to her car in the parking lot of the mall. _

_She accepted my offer and I helped her into my car. I walked around entered the car on my side, and no sooner than I went to turn the key in the ignition, Tanya was all over me. The same alarms bells were still going off like crazy, but my sexually starved body would not allow me to push her away. _

_A few minutes later right there in the parking lot, her head was buried in my lap and my cock was in her mouth much to its delight. I came so hard down her throat that it took some time for me to come to my senses afterwards. After that Tanya followed me home that night and we fucked all night long. _

_We continued to see each other from that point on and little did I know at the time, that this was just the beginning of the end for me and Tanya Denali._

_**End of flashback**__._

Well, it's no secret how that relationship ended. Exactly two months later I realized what I knew deep down the day that we met. Her only interest in me was for purely financial reasons, and my only reason for continuing the relationship was for sex.

I'll be the first to admit that Tanya's mouth was fucking sublime, and I enjoyed fucking it immensely, yet thinking about that time in my life helps me to see how much I've grown. My sex drive was still higher than most, but it took a lot more than just a great body and expert oral skills to hold my interest anymore.

This was even the case with Rosalie and Alice. If they were half-wits, I would have zero interest in sleeping with either one of them, and we are all just friends. So, I knew that I needed more from a woman if I was entertaining having any type of physical relationship with them.

I was keyed up and I looked at my watch and decided that it wasn't too late to call one of the guys to give them a status update. I chose Jasper because I'm sure Emmett was probably tired of me and my whining by now even though I'm sure the he'd deny it. I hit Jasper's name on my speed dial and the phone rang through the speakers in my car. Jasper answered on the second ring.

"What up Ed! How's it going?" He asked in his southern drawl.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I said happily.

"Holy shit! I haven't heard you this happy in a long time! What's going on?" His voice sounded livelier and I could hear Alice in the background begging him to put me on speaker phone.

"It's okay, Jazz, go ahead and put me on speaker. Alice can hear this too." I could hear Jasper follow my wishes and Alice was bursting with excitement.

"Okay Edward, spill it," she said brightly. I felt like I was back in high school all of a sudden.

"I'm just leaving Bella's house. We had dinner together," I said proudly.

"What the fuck!?" Alice and Jasper said at the same time, before Alice completely took over the line of questioning.

"Did you guys make plans last night? Why didn't you tell us that the two of you were hanging out tonight? What did you wear? What was said? What happened?" I could hear her clapping her hands and I could see her in my mind jumping up and down like a child. I truly loved that woman!

"Ally, calm down. No, we didn't make plans last night. Dinner was planned last minute when I called her to talk to her about her book, which is great by the way. While we were talking, she just asked me if I'd like to come over for dinner. As far as my attire, just threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I wanted to be comfortable and so did Bella apparently because she wore something similar."

"Wow, I bet you're walking on sunshine," Jasper said.

"That's the understatement of the year. It was a really great night! We watched television together and talked non-stop the whole time like we'd known each other for years. I know so much more about her now and I feel like we are in a good place."

"Oh, my God Edward, that's terrific! I'm so proud of you!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks Ally. I took yours and Rose's advice and paid attention to her and you were both right. I caught her checking me out throughout the evening," I said proudly. Who would have thought that jeans could be such weapons? I will definitely be investing in this designer's entire jean line! All of them except for those super tight skinny jeans, A.K.A. nut-huggers.

"You see? I told you that she likes you too! I don't know why you doubt me," Alice said.

"You're right Ally and I will never make that mistake again."

"So, how did things end off?" Jasper asked.

"I thanked her for a wonderful evening and told her that I liked her a lot and that I wanted us to be friends. I made it clear that I wanted to hang out with her more often when she's free. She said the same and agreed on hanging again. I kissed her chastely on the forehead and left." I could hear Alice scream in the background.

"Wait, you told her that you wanted to be friends and only kissed her on the fucking forehead?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yes, I did, why?" I guess I should have expected this reaction.

"Well, I would think that after such a good night, that you would want to take things to the next level."

"I wanted to, but I can't just dive head first into this. I need to take the time and get to know her and let her get to know me. Kissing or anything else physical right now will just complicate things more than they already are."

"Actually, I'm with Edward on this one, sweetheart," Alice said coming to my defense. "It would be a bad idea to step through that door at this stage. He needs to be a friend right now and tell her about us before he can go there."

"I get that, but fuck! This must be driving you nuts!" Jasper said.

"It is, but I'm keeping my eyes on the ultimate goal and it's keeping me relatively sane. I want more from her than just sex and I am going to do whatever it takes to not fuck this up."

"Good for your Edward. At any rate, I'm just glad that you finally grew a pair."

"For the record, I've always had a pair, asshole. Just ask your wife there, she has firsthand knowledge of said _pair_." I said with a smile and waited for the reaction.

"Edward!" Alice shouted in outrage, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Jasper said as he laughed his ass off. "I walked right into that one."

"As we digress!" Alice cut in and both Jasper and I fell silent. "I just know that everything is going to work out! I can't believe that you told her that you like her!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa, I didn't say it in a romantic way, I just said it in a casual friendship sort of way," I said.

"I know that silly, but it will get her mind going as she tries to decipher it. This will make things so much easier for me and Rose. Now, I'm going to call her tomorrow and try and set up a lunch date between the three of us. We'll fish around and let you know what happens. She's probably in the mood for a little girl talk."

"Perfect, Alice. Thanks again for helping me out this way."

"It's no problem Edward, I'm happy to help. You just keep doing what you're doing and let Rose and I work our magic, baby. Understood?"

"Yes madam." I said sarcastically. "There is one thing I need to tell you Ally."

"What is it Edward?"

"It seems that things have happened in Bella's past that she is having a hard time dealing with. I'm kind of worried about her. She may not feel comfortable talking to me about it in depth, so I wanted to know if you and Rose could possibly try to help her. You don't have to reveal anything to me about your conversations; I just think that it might help if she gets it out."

"I truly hope that Bella understands one day how good a man you truly are. You really care for her and it makes me happy that you feel so strongly that you would want to try and help," Alice gushed. "We'll be sure to look out for her as best we can, alright?"

"Thanks Ally, I appreciate that. Well, I'll let you two head to bed, I'm sure you both have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty bushed after being up so early," Jasper said.

"Baby, I thought we were going to fool around a little before we went to sleep," Alice said. I could tell she was pouting and I wanted to laugh.

"I'd love to hook you up sugar, but I'm dead on my legs. You know how early we went out to the lake this morning and what energy I had got sucked out of me during out afternoon love-fest. I'll make it up to your tomorrow. I promise," Jasper said. I could hear in his voice that he felt bad disappointing her, so I decided to step in and help him out.

"Hey guys, I'm not that far away, I can stop by if you want. I'm wired so I know it will take some time for me to fall asleep."

"Can you Edward? I'd really appreciate it man," Jasper said. I could tell that he was relieved.

"Yes, I'll love you forever if you do!" Alice added. I'm sure she will!

"Absolutely, I'll be there in five." Jasper gave his affirmative and I ended the call and headed to their house. I parked and walked up the walk to the house and Alice opened the door. She was wearing a green silk with cream lace short gown that hit the top of her thighs. Good lord!

"Hey Ally," I said smiling as she stepped to the side and let me in. I walked into the living room and Jasper was turning off the television.

"Hey man. Thanks for coming by," he whispered.

"No worries," I said sitting on the couch.

Alice came into the room and immediately straddled my lap. She gripped my face in her palms and pulled me to her, kissing me passionately. Our tongues tangled together for a while as she ground her hips against me, before she slipped from my lap and dropped to her knees in front of me. S

he unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants and boxers down at that same time. She took my cock into her hand and pumped it a few times then dropped her head taking me into her mouth. I groaned and glance over seeing Jasper still standing where he was. I had completely forgotten that he was still in the room.

"Damn that looks good!" Jasper said as he watched Alice's head bobbing for a few seconds and smirked.

"You guys have fun. I'll see you both in the morning." He said before he walked out. I waved and Alice continued to suck me off and my eyes rolled back into the back of my head.

"Oh shit Alice! Damn, that's it!" I whispered. She started slurping around me and my legs twitched. Her mouth felt so fucking amazing. She took me deep into her throat and starting moving her head faster.

"Fuck!" I whispered watching her. She went on for a little while and then climbed into my lap and kissed me hard. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head breaking our kiss.

"I am so fucking glad that you're here Edward! I wouldn't have been able to sleep this way. I probably would have ended up raping Jazz." She said wantonly. Her hands slid over my chest as and she ducked down and started licking and sucking my nipples.

I groaned in pleasure as my hands rubbed and squeezed her ass gently. My hands trailed back up and started palming her breasts when she started licking and sucking my neck. She pulled away from me and pulled the short gown over her head exposing herself to me completely.

Alice's frame was small, but her curves were everything you could ever want. She positioned herself right over my erection and suddenly slammed down on me hard taking me into her depths fully. We both cried out in pleasure and I leaned forward and took one of her nipples into my mouth while massaging the other. She cried out in pleasure as her head fell back, her hands coming up and gripping my hair firmly.

After a minute she pushed me back and started riding me hard and fast. My head fell back against the couch as I watched her work me.

"Oh shit! Fuck! This cock is so fucking good! Ugh!" Alice shouted as she moved. Our moans and groans were all that could be heard as she gave me hell, snapping her hips against me furiously. After a while, she leaned back and placed her hands on my knees as she rocked back and forth on me.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I moaned as I watched my cock disappearing inside of her depths. Alice rode cock like no other which was why Emmett loved being with her so much. She sat up again and I'm not sure how she was able to do it, but she straightened her left leg as though she was doing the splits and brought it up, resting it against my shoulder.

Her hips started really slamming against me and I grabbed them in my hands. I knew that Alice like to do weird things with her legs and I was by no means about to let that happen. These tricks that have broken Emmett down in the past were not something I wanted to happen to me.

"Oh fuck! Come on Edward! Let me make you scream!" She shouted as she savagely rode me.

"Oh fuck Alice! Shit!" I called out. In the heat of the moment, I was tempted to let her do whatever she wanted to do to me, but I was not about to give Jasper the satisfaction of hearing me sobbing like a baby. She used her inner muscles and squeezed my cock hard and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Oh God Alice! Fuck!" I shouted. She brought her leg back to her side and grabbed my shoulders and started moving her hips at top speed pushing me further into the couch. I had to seriously bit my tongue to keep from screaming out. Her skin slapped against mine and I was going wild.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Give me this fucking cock! Shit!" She shouted. She seemed possessed and she dug her nails into my shoulders and I cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Edward! Oh shit! I'm-I'm coming! Fuuuuuuuck!" She screamed as her muscles clamped down around me and it triggered my orgasm.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!" I shouted arching my back. She continued to rock on me as we both rode out our orgasms together. She finally collapsed against my chest as we both fought to catch our breath.

"Jesus Christ Ally! What the fuck was that about?" I said when I could speak again.

"I don't know Edward, I was seriously horny and I just couldn't help myself." She said smiling lazily at me.

"You were trying to fucking kill me, and once again you keep trying to get me to let you do those damn leg tricks of yours. Is there no end to your madness?" I said and we both laughed out loud. She moved her hips and I could feel myself hardening again. She smirked at me and dropped to her knees in front of me.

She started licking my cock like and ice cream cone then twirling her tongue around the head. I was now rock hard again and she took me deep into her throat again moaning and groaning around me. She started slowly but started sucking me savagely as her saliva gushed from her mouth.

I pushed her head away and she looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I stood from the couch and put it back in front of her, just merely wanting to change my vantage point slightly. She smirked and immediately went back to work on me, this time using both her hands to pleasure me. I could feel my release building quickly and my head fell back.

"Oh fuck Ally! That's it, suck that cock!" I moaned out and she hummed around me and that was enough to send me over the edge. I pushed her head back and started fisted my cock over her face.

"Shit!" I screamed as I came all over her face. Her tongue darted out and she started licking the head of my cock greedily as I continued to pump myself. I wish I would have thought to keep my phone close because this would have been a great picture. I shook myself until I was completely done and sat back on the couch.

Alice's lower face was completely covered and she smiled shaking her head.

"What is it with men seeing there cum all over a woman's face that turns them on so much?" She said gesturing towards her face as I laughed to myself.

"It's hard to explain, but you look so fucking hot this way; so unbelievable hot and dirty." I said looking at her. I finally stepped away from her and pulled my pants and boxers back up. I reached down and helped Alice from the floor and decided it was time for me to go.

She walked me to the door just like Rose had; completely naked only Alice's her face was covered in my drying come. I couldn't believe these women. Alice wished me a good night and I walked out to my car more tired than I had been in a long time. It had been a very exciting day today and I was finally feeling the effects of it. Once I got home, I immediately showered and climbed into bed naked.

I fell asleep quickly with thoughts of what the new week would bring.

**End Note: As always, let me know what you think! The next chapter is finished, but I am still making a few edits. I won't make any promises as to when I will post it because it never seems to work out the way that I want it to. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope that you all had great holidays. This update is my special early new year's present to all of my loyal followers. I would like to give a special thank you to my lovely beta KareBear1965 for her editing skills and her encouragement. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Beta'd by: KareBear1965**

**BPOV**

My eyes popped open in alarm as loud music suddenly filled the quiet of my bedroom. I sat up quickly and glanced around in search of the source of it, only to realize that it was coming from my alarm clock on my night stand.

It was in that moment that I realized that I must have selected the radio tab, instead of the usual beeping sound on the device. I fell back onto my pillows, not even bothering to hit the snooze button.

_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

_**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**_

_**I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space**_

_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

_**{Uh}**_

I couldn't help but smile as I finally recognized the familiar tune, as the sunlight peaked through the slight openings of my curtains.

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

As I stretched my arms over my head, I realized that I felt well rested and refreshed, which hasn't happened in quite some time. Although having to go back to school and to work would always be the ultimate drag, in my current frame of mind, I didn't feel my usual irritable disdain for it today.

I finally switched off my alarm clock, and I practically floated out of bed and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. Afterwards, I threw on a comfy t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and got my hair into reasonable order. Once I was ready saw that I had plenty of time to spare, so I decided to make breakfast.

_Eggs over easy, toast, and fruit it is!_ I thought as I opened the refrigerator to grab what I needed. After breakfast, I tidied up the kitchen, and headed out to begin my busy day.

Walking around campus, you could feel the close of the quarter in the air, which brought about a sense of excitement for me. From the faces of my fellow students, I felt as though I could tell those whom were like me who were almost completely done, from those whom were just beginning and looking forward to a small break.

I smiled to myself yet again as took in the environment that has been one of the few constants in my life for the last four years with a sense of nostalgia. I could honestly say that I would miss the hustle and bustle of student life as well as my many other experiences here. However, the stress aspect of life here, I had no problem leaving behind for good if that were possible.

Although I was nervous to a certain degree about my finals, I was also happy that the time had finally come. It would all be over soon and no matter what happened today; I knew that I would pass each and every one of them. I'd worked hard and studied even harder, and I had faith that all of my efforts would pay off.

My first class seemed to fly by quickly, and I had about twenty-minutes before the next was due to start. I thought that perhaps a quick bathroom run was probably within my best interest. Because let's face it, having to go during a final was the very last thing that I needed.

After doing the deed, I washed my hands, and just as I reached out to pull some paper towels from the dispenser, my phone buzzed. After grabbing a few, I quickly dried my hands while simultaneously running over to where my phone was still nestled within my bag.

"Hello?" I said as I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hi, Bella, it's Alice!" She said cheerfully, and my eyes widened in disbelief. I supposed that I shouldn't have been too surprised to hear from her considering that she had promised to keep in touch. Yet, low and behold I still was anyway.

I guess there was a small part of me that didn't think that she was actually serious about being friends. I'd lost count of how many people I've met and had pleasant interactions with, where we promised to keep in contact and neither of us followed through. Then there's also the obvious quotient of why would someone like her, ever take an interest in someone like me? However, I was well aware that this particular train of thought stemmed solely from own insecurities and zero credible proof whatsoever.

"Alice! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm great! I hope that I'm not catching you at an inopportune time. You sound a bit winded."

"Oh no, you didn't interrupt me at all. I was just washing my hands, and my phone wasn't near me when it rang; so I had to move fast."

"Understood…Well, I'm calling you because Rose and I are having lunch today, and we wondered if you would be interested in joining us. We didn't have a set time in mind, so we can totally work around your schedule."

"That would be wonderful. I actually have a three-hour break after my next class is over. Would one o'clock work for you?" There was a nagging little voice in my head that wondered if these two had some sort of ulterior motive in befriending me. _And what would that motive be, Swan? _Yes, I was obviously being a bit paranoid.

"Sounds like a plan! I can pick you up from the school parking lot." Alice said. There was no denying that hearing her energetic voice over the phone actually made my already great mood even more jovial.

_Hmm_…Perhaps our friendship was really meant to be after all. I gave her directions to where I would be, and we ended the call shortly afterwards.

I put my phone away and made my way to my next class. Once it officially started, everything else around me disappeared, and I focused completely on the final exam. It was admittedly tough, but once again I was confident that I did well. The professor had informed us at the start of class that once we were done, we could leave, and I took him up on that option with gusto as soon as I handed in my work.

I made my way to the parking lot with a spring in my step, and sat down on a bench that was next to a tree. To entertain myself, I pulled my IPod and earphones from my purse, making it a point to keep the volume low enough to where I could hear Alice when she arrived.

As I swayed to the soulful sounds of Robin Thicke's, For the Rest of My Life, I started thinking about my weekend and how unexpectedly perfect it was. Of course, this was mainly due to a certain green-eyed individual, and the thought brought an instant smile to my face.

However, after Edward left last night, smiling was the furthest action from my mind. As a matter of fact, I had my doubts that I would ever smile again for that matter.

Edward's declaration of friendship threw me for a loop, and as his words replayed in my mind as I sat on the floor by the door, I was completely disheartened by them. After pulling myself up, I immediately picked up my phone and called for emotional reinforcements. Those reinforcements came in the form of my number-one partner in crime, Leah.

As soon as she heard the tone of my voice, she announced that she was coming over to hold my hand no questions asked. I was straightening up the living room when she finally arrived twenty-minutes later. Our conversation was enlightening to say the least.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright lady," Leah said as she plopped down onto my couch, "what on earth has crawled up your ass tonight?" Normally, a comment like that would have been comical. However, tonight I just remained silent, because I just couldn't find joy in anything._

"_I just spent the evening with Edward," I mumbled sadly._

"_Okay… Did you two have some sort of disagreement or something?"_

"_No…As a matter of fact, we had one of the best evenings that I've had in quite some time. It was absolutely perfect."_

"_Alright it was perfect, but I'm just going to go out on a limb here and guess that even though things went well, the exchanging of bodily fluids did not take place based on your sullen mood right now." Leah inquired as she stared at me in concern._

"_No, it wasn't like that at all." I said as I paced back and forth._

"_So, what pray tell is the problem then?" Leah asked, and I paused and stared at her in despair._

"_He-He just wants to be friends, Leah." I said, and Leah stared at me for a long moment like I had two heads. When she saw that I wasn't elaborating any further, she spoke._

"_Umm, okay…Am I missing something here? Isn't that a good thing and all a part of your master plan anyway? To befriend him and then tell him the truth about yourself when the time is right?"_

"_Yes, it was, but Leah, he…he doesn't…He doesn't want me the same way that I want him! So what's the point of any of this?" I whispered and Leah just shook her head in disbelief and smiled._

"_So, that's your problem. You think that he's not interested in you romantically, and your ego is crushed."_

"_What? No! That's not true! This has nothing to do with that!" I said irritably._

"_Whatever you say, Bella," Leah said dismissively._

"_No! I'm serious! This has nothing to do with ego!" I shouted._

"_Alright first and foremost, you need to check that tone and calm the fuck down!" Leah said with an arch of her eyebrow that said that she meant business. I took a deep breath and looked away from her as I attempted to follow her instructions._

"_Second, I don't believe for a second that this man is not interested in you."_

"_How would you know that, Leah? You've never even met him!"_

"_That's true, but based on everything that you've told me about him; I'm familiar with his type. Tell me something," Leah said staring directly into my face._

"_What?"_

"_Name one man who is as busy, not to mention as good-looking as this guy is, that would endeavor to spend as much time with you as he has this weekend alone, if he wasn't at all interested?" She waited for an answer, but all that I could do was stare at her._

"_That's just what I thought. You can't. Now, I'm going to cut you a little slack right now, because I realize that this whole concept of chivalry might be lost upon you and for good reason too. You did spend most of your years with that jag-off Jake after all. We both know that his idea of hot evening consisted of you watching him replace the transmission fluid in his car, before bending you over said car and fucking you from behind with engine grease still on his hands." _

_Although I wish that I could say that Leah was being Leah, and that she was exaggerating just for the hell of it; unfortunately, this was not the case. That actually happened, and I even had to use a special degreasing agent to remove his gunky handprints from my hips afterwards. _

_At the time, I didn't know any better, and I thought that it was hot. Yes, that was not my finest moment. Leah continued and it I pulled me back to the present._

"_However, this Edward guy seems like a true class act. He clearly has an extreme level of respect for you, which is nearly impossible to find nowadays. Because he's not behaving like all of the other rutting mutts that you've dealt with over the years who've pawed all over you every chance that they got; you equate his traditional means of courtship as lack of interest. Now, tell me that I'm wrong? I dare you," Leah said as she crossed her arms over her chest. I couldn't argue with her logic. She was absolutely right._

_Every man whom I have ever given my attentions to over the years, were physical conquests, and nothing more. I never even allowed myself to think about anything other than the possibility of getting off with any of them, so their invasion of my personal space was no big deal. Clearly, I have a lot to learn about the quintessential traditional relationship, and perhaps Edward Cullen would be the person to teach it to me._

"_It's clear that you're not thinking this through rationally. If you were, you would realize that this is actually a blessing in disguise."_

"_How so?" I asked with interest._

"_Edward appears to be one of the rare few that, is actually willing to go slowly and get to know you. He wants something meaningful out of this, not just an easy lay. Not only does that make him a truly stand-up guy, but it also saves you from having to fight off his advances. We both know that if he really put on the moves and tried to seduce you at this point, that your legs would spread open for him faster than the front doors of a Walmart at midnight on Black Friday." _

_At that comment, I barked out a loud laugh, and it wasn't long before Leah joined in on my hysteria. Leave it to my best friend to come up with an analogy like that. When I finally came up for air, I was hit the realization of how right she really was._

"_Christ, how daft am I!" I said as I fell onto the couch beside her in relief. "I didn't even consider anything other than him rejecting me." _

"_Of course you didn't. Like I said, you weren't thinking rationally. Edward is actually doing you a favor by taking things slowly, and you need to latch on to the life preserver whom he's unknowingly thrown you for dear life until you can tell him everything."_

_I was so overcome with gratitude that I immediately turned and stood up on my knees on the couch to face her, before I pulled her into a strong hug._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I love you!"_

"_Yeah, I do," Leah mumbled into my hair as she returned my hug, "and I love you too when you're not being such a crazy person."_

"_Hey, we all have our moments, right?" I said as I pulled back, only to be halted by Leah's hands gripping my face and staring into my eyes._

"_That's true, but not you, Bella. I can't recall a single time that I've ever seen you this out of sorts before."_

"_Yeah, I know," I said as I sat back, and she released my face._

"_This guy must really be something. He has the sexy and elusive, Bella Swan nervous and unsure of herself? I never thought that I'd live to see the day."_

"_I'm clearly not as strong or as put together as people think that I am."_

"_Things are always more uncomfortable when you step outside of your comfort zone. Not to mention all of the anxiety which comes when you've found the one who you were meant to be with. The emotions that are brought forth can be very overwhelming and blind you from the obvious."_

"_But who's to say that Edward is the one?" I said nervously, and Leah gave me a soft smile._

"_I think, deep down, you already know the answer to that question. You're just not ready to accept it yet."_

"_I'm profoundly confused right now, Leah."_

"_I know you are, but you have to accept the fact that you can't always be in control, Bella. It's just not realistic."_

"_I know, but we can always hope right?"_

"_Yes, well hope in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up first."_

"_Come now, you know that I'm not into that type of kink," I replied in mock seriousness._

"_Oh, well perhaps I need a little demonstration of the type of kink you __**are**__ into." I glanced over at Leah, and she graced me with a sexy smile. "You know, just a tiny reminder." I shook my head as I moved from the couch and onto my knees in front of her._

"_You are such a little deviant," I said as I wrapped my hands around the back of her knees and pulled her forward so that her ass hung off the end of my couch._

"_It takes one to know one," Leah said in a sing-song voice as I started unbuttoning her jeans. After I removed them and her panties, I lowered my head to her core; licking and twisting my tongue over her clit._

_It didn't take long for the growled profanities the spill out of her, or for her hands to take up residency in my hair. Her hips rose and fell rapidly as I gripped her hips and really drove my tongue inside of her. After a few minutes, I replaced my tongue with my fingers and moved my lips back to her clit. She exploded seconds later._

"_Oh, fuck! Holy shit!" Leah called out as she pulled at my hair roughly. When I flicked my tongue against her and her body lurched in response, I lift my head and smiled at her post-coital expression._

"_Damn, Swan…Poems and sonnets should be written about those oral skills of yours."_

"_Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Clearwater, but for now a little reciprocation far outweighs sweet words."_

"_As you wish," Leah said as leaned forward and playfully pushed me onto my back. I laughed as she practically ripped my jeans and panties from my body. And that's how the rest of the evening went. We pleasured each other over and over until we were both too sensitive to be touched. I lost track of how many orgasms I had._

_After we had our fill, Leah redressed and gave me a kiss and a hug before she headed home. After a quick shower, I fell into bed and sleep came quickly._

_**End of Flashback**_

That conversation with Leah helped to put things back into perspective for me. I was so caught up in my growing feelings for Edward, that I had momentarily taken my eyes off of the prize. Developing our friendship was key, but in his presence, my clearly thought-out plans were an afterthought. I was practically tearing my hair out going at this slow pace, but this was how it had to be.

The truth of the matter was that even now, if things didn't work out between us the way that I hoped, I would be positively devastated. There were no if's, and's, or but's about it. If I were in my right mind, I would stop this now. I would end any and all communication with Edward and try to pick up the pieces of my shattered hopes and move on.

However, the problem with that sensible plan was simple: I just didn't have the strength to do it. As Leah stated before, there was nothing that I could do to stop what was happening. With each passing day and every interaction, whatever this _thing_ was between Edward, and I only grew stronger.

If only I was truly the _good girl_ whom most people thought I was, things would be so much easier. I would be able to allow myself to relax and feel and truly enjoy the company of terrific man without having to hold back.

Nevertheless, _normal_ was never a word that could ever be used to describe me. No matter how much I wished that things were different, it wouldn't change a thing. So, dealing with the cards that I was dealt and accepting who I was as a person was my only alternative. Hopefully, Edward would be able to do the same, though I had my doubts that this type of good fortune was even possible. But I could dream couldn't I?

Spending time with Edward was as natural as being with Leah and Paul. I felt like I'd known him for years, and I couldn't for the life of me understand it. I didn't trust people. Why was he so different?

I was pulled from my thoughts by a blaring horn, and when I looked up, a bright yellow Porsche rolled to a stop right in front of me. The window came down, and Alice greeted me with a bright smile as she pulled her designer shades down the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, Bella…Come on let's go!" She said cheerfully. After taking my earphones out, I rose from the bench and walked over to the car. Once I was inside, I was able to get a better look at my new friend.

Alice looked immaculate in her fitted, sleeveless, chocolate brown dress that came to her upper thighs, and gold heeled sandals. She completed the outfit with a green multicolored silk scarf that was tied fashionably around her neck. She was stunning; there was no question about it.

I then looked down at myself, and I winced in embarrassment at my old jeans, and t-shirt assembles, and I immediately wished that I had _had _the foresight to have worn something nicer. I felt very plain sitting next to this beautiful woman in this high-end sports car, and lord only knew where we'd be having lunch being that Alice was dressed as she was.

"Stop it, Bella this instant!" Alice said abruptly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me? Stop what?" I asked in confusion.

"Looking at yourself that way, you look just fine. I dress like this all of the time, so you might as well get used to it. We are going somewhere casual, so don't worry about it." She said looking over at me with a knowing smile.

_How in the fuck did she know what I was thinking?_

"Your facial expression said it all, Bella. As soon as you got in the car, I knew that you were going to freak out," she said giggling and once again reading my thoughts.

"Well, you must be one hell of an expression reader Alice." I said laughing with her.

"Amongst other things," Alice said with a cheeky smile. "Rose called me and she already got us a table at the Cheesecake Factory. Does that sound okay?" I relaxed instantly.

"It's great! I love that restaurant." I was seriously in the mood for my favorite dessert, the Lemoncello Cream Torte.

"Good! So, tell me…How are your finals going? You're not too stressed out I hope?" She asked.

"So far so good I think. I mean, there's nothing more I can do to at this point anyway, and I fine with that. Let the chips fall where they may."

"Wow, I've never heard anyone sound so calm and confident about their final exams before."

"Well, there's only so much one can do, and I honestly did the best that I could to prepare. It's no longer in my hands now."

"I'm really glad to hear you so positive," Alice said. A short time later, we pulled up to the valet parking area where the attendant gawked at the vehicle with unmasked glee. We exited the car and walked into the restaurant, then informed the hostess that part of our party was already seated.

When we were a few feet away from the table, my self-consciousness returned full force at the mere sight of the third member of our party. Rosalie had on an off-the-shoulder red sweater dress that showed of her curvy figure. She topped the outfit off with a pair of dangerously high black ankle boots.

"Hey guys!" She said in her sultry voice and stood from the table before she kissed and hugged us both. Not long after we took our seats, the waiter came over quickly and introduced himself and took our drink orders all while staring as if we were his wet-dream come true.

What shocked me the most was the fact that he actually checked _me _out as well; which I found to be a compliment of epic proportions being that I was in the company of such obvious bombshells. When he walked away we all looked at each other and giggled as we shook our heads in disbelief.

"Men," Rose said with a smirk, "they're so cute sometimes. It takes so little to please them." _Maybe it took very little for you Rosalie!_ I thought. Once we calmed down from our laughing fit, we all perused our menus in silence for a moment before Alice spoke.

"So, how was the rest of your weekend, Bella?" Alice asked.

"It was really quite pleasant. I just hung around the house, for the most part," I said still looking at my menu. After a minute of silence, I glanced up to find both of my lunch dates staring at me with knowing smirks. _What on earth is this about?_

"It was just _pleasant_, huh?" Rose asked sarcastically. I didn't really know if I should tell them about Edward, and I having dinner together or not, but the way they were looking at me, was making me uncomfortable.

"Umm, yeah?" I said, posing my response as a question due to my confusion.

"Oh cut the shit Bella!" Rose exploded which made me jump a bit in my seat. "We know that you were with Edward yesterday." My eyes widened as the two of them broke out into hysterical laughter. My face true to form went up in flames.

"WH-What?" I asked in shock.

"Seriously, Bella-" Rose started loudly through her laughing fit before Alice cut her off with a hand on her shoulder.

"Down girl," Alice said looking at Rose with a huge smile saving me, "We don't want to frighten the girl off too quickly. Now Bella, we know firsthand that you and Edward had dinner together last night," Alice said folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"He told you about that?"

"_Naturally_…We have all been friends for many, many years. We tell each other everything. There are absolutely no secrets between us and the sooner that you accept that, the easier things will be," Alice said taking a drink of her water.

"Come on now, didn't you realize based on our line of questioning that we knew something?" Rose asked as she tilted her head to the side looking at me like I was the most interesting creature in the world.

"Well, I didn't realize that he told you. I thought that maybe you were just fishing for information," I said before taking a sip of water from my glass.

"Even if he hadn't told us, we have our ways of getting information if we need to. Fishing is completely unnecessary. So, are you going to tell us how things went, or are we going to sit here all day long and stare at each other?" Rose asked with a smile. Clearly, this woman shot straight from the hip, and that was a quality that I appreciated in people.

"Look you guys, it was nothing really. I gave Edward a few chapters of my book to read, and he called me yesterday to give me feedback. As a thank you, I invited him over for dinner. That's it." I was truly proud of how smoothly that tailored version of events flowed from my mouth.

Maybe I was better at information withholding than I gave myself credit for. I was staring down at my menu when I felt eyes on me again, and I looked up to find Alice and Rose staring at me in disbelief. They dissolved into laughter once again, and my face went nuclear once more. Well, I guess I wasn't as successful as I thought.

"Bella, I'm going to have to resort to Rose's tactics now and tell you to cut the shit! It is painfully obvious that you have the hot's for our abnormally handsome best friend, so please don't bother denying it." Alice stated. Somehow, I managed to respond.

"What on earth are you talking about? We've only just met, and we are barely even friends!" I said in mock outrage. I was trying my best to hang on to what little resolve I had left.

"Isn't that usually how some of the greatest romances start?" Alice said wistfully, "The instant, undeniable, connection?"

"Don't forget the nearly nonstop thoughts of him or her day and night." Rose added.

"The butterflies in the pit of your stomach whenever you see him or hear his name," Alice said as she stared off into space.

"Not to mention the hot, vivid dreams of him night after night?" Rose said wistfully then deadpanned, "Do we need to go on?" I was pretty much left speechless because they just described every symptom that I had from the moment that I met this man. I was sure that my inner conflict couldn't have been more obvious, especially as Rose continued their verbal attack.

"Look at her Alice. She's still trying to find some way to avoid admitting it. You won't win this Bella, so for God's sake just be honest already," Rose said sniggering. I took a deep breath and released it in defeat. I knew when I was beaten, and I decided to lay my cards on the table, with conditions.

"Look, I'll talk but you two have to promise not to speak of this to anyone, especially not Edward. Got it?" I asked looking at them sternly. Both women glanced at other and moved their hands from the table simultaneously, then gave me huge innocent smiles. _Jesus_! These two were probably going to tell him the moment, I was out of sight with those expressions.

"Sure thing Bella, we won't say a word," Alice said sweetly.

"Of course Bella, mum's the word," Rose said tapping her nose. I took another deep breath for fortitude and began to spill my guts.

"Okay, I admit that I might be kind of…you know, _mildly_ attracted to Edward."

"Mildly?" They both said loudly in astonishment.

"Okay, fine! I'm _extremely_ attracted to him! Are you both happy now?" I said covering my face.

"Ecstatic, but we knew that from the very first moment that we met you. It was completely obvious," Rose said. Was I really that obvious? If they noticed, could that mean that Edward noticed it as well?

"Do you think that he noticed too?" I asked looking at them desperately.

"Of course not, this _is_ Edward, we are talking about here. For someone of such superior intellect and unparallel intuition, he's painfully unaware of everything other than work," Alice said taking a sip of her water. The waiter came back with our drinks and took our food order. He stumbled away again seemingly in a trance, bumping into the neighboring table as he retreated.

"She's absolutely right." Rose added looking at the bumbling waiter shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I've never felt this strongly about anyone. Honestly, it's scaring the living shit out of me! After all of these years, I don't understand why this is happening to me now." I moaned out covering my face again.

"What's so scary about liking someone Bella? It's perfectly natural to have feelings towards other people," Alice said.

"Exactly," Rose added. "Didn't you feel this way when you've liked men in the past? Wait, maybe not exactly the same way because people change over the years, but I'm sure it's slightly similar, right?" Rose asked. And there it was; the question that I've dreaded having to answer for as long as I could remember. How do I explain this to them without them thinking that I'm a certifiable freak of nature?

"Well, didn't you?" Rose pressed again. After a few more seconds of silence from me, they looked at each other in confusion, which quickly turned into concern.

"Bella, you have been _romantically_ _involved_ with people before, right?" Alice asked delicately. When I didn't answer Rose threw down her napkin and responded.

"Are you insinuating that you've never been with anyone before?" Rose asked. Her eyes widened suddenly, and her voice rose. "No fucking way!" This was getting out of hand really fast.

"Look, I have been with men before, but they were just casual flings with the exception of one." They both took deep breaths, and I could have sworn I heard Rose mumble _I knew it_.

"Okay then, so I don't understand. You've been with men before, so why is this so different?" Alice asked. I knew that I wasn't explaining myself clearly, and I needed to be a woman and get this out in the open.

"With those individuals, I never felt even a sliver of this type of intensity. I've only felt the physical attraction, but that is where it's always ended with me. With every one of those situations, I had no issue walking away. It was never like this."

"Not even for your first love?" Alice asked and I shook my head. I decided that I needed to provide them with a little background so that they would understand.

"It was just impossible for people to get close to me on any other level, because I felt nothing but sexual need and attraction. This has been the case from the moment puberty struck."

"Well, it could be that you didn't find the right person. What your heart and your body need aren't always in sync," Rose said.

"She's right. I know for a fact that I felt the same way," Alice said. "I had been with guys before, but it was nothing compared to when Jasper came into my life."

"I'm glad you guys understand that," I said in relief.

"That doesn't explain the fear you have now that you've found it, though," Alice said, and I took a deep breath and released it.

"The first guy whom I ever_ messed_ around with was a total mistake, and the second one wasn't any better. I think that those experiences impacted my ability to let go. I've always had trust issues from a very early age, and what happened with those two individuals has only served to heighten my cautiousness." I said. They stared at me in concern.

"They didn't hurt you, physically did they?" Rose asked seriously.

"No, it was nothing like that. You see; the first guy was older and not someone whom I should have ever become involved with. We never had sexual intercourse, but we did other things. I kind of-no, I totally seduced him, and we continued to be intimate for a few months before it all went up in flames." My chest ached and my eyes suddenly flooded with tears. I was mortified by my reaction; usually, I was much better at controlling my emotions. What the fuck was happening to me?

"It's alright, Bella, you don't have to say any more. I can see how hard this is for you to talk about," Rose said sympathetically. Alice grabbed my hand, and I swallowed hard as I got myself under control.

"Thank you. I was just so…I just felt so low," I said sadly.

"Bella really, you don't have to go on, but please know that when you are ready to talk about it, we're here for you," Alice said. Their acceptance was like the opening of a damn for me. Everything just came spilling out.

"Jake, he was my one true relationship, and he had been my best friend since we were kids. He helped me through the aftermath of that horrible situation. When I started to come to terms with things, I continued to have these _cravings_ that I needed to satiate. I had been dealing with an older and much more experienced man for a while, and my needs had intensified."

"I can imagine." Rose said nodding.

"Yeah, seriously," Alice added in agreement.

"I literally went from climaxing several times daily to nothing, and with my teenage hormones, I was like a drug addict looking for her next fix. I think it was because of those needs, that I ever took notice of Jake. I followed the same pattern and ultimately seduced him too, which was another huge mistake. We started out having friends with benefits arrangement, minus the actual sex. It worked out perfectly, because he was one of the few people that I trusted, and I thought that he was a good person."

"I can totally see why you jumped right on that." Rose stated casually.

"It wasn't until I started seeing other people trying to break out of the fear that I felt, that Jake suddenly hit me with the _'why can't we be together'_ talk. To be honest, I really didn't want that with him, but I thought that I owed it to him to at least try. I mean outside of my parents no one else mattered to me other than him, and I thought that I could grow to love him. It didn't work out the way that I hoped."

"I wouldn't think that it would. You can't force something like that. You either feel it or you don't, but I understand why you felt you needed to try. Even if you weren't in love with him, he still meant a lot to you, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I thought that if I couldn't love Jake, then it wouldn't happen for me at all. I tried you guys, but-" I broke off and the anger that I felt, felt like fire in my veins.

"It's okay Bella, please just relax, you don't have to say anything else," Alice said, but I had to let some of this off my chest.

"Apparently, what I gave him wasn't enough, and he didn't even talk to me about it." I was trembling with rage at this point.

I couldn't believe that I was losing it like this. It had been over nine months now, and I thought I had gotten over the hurt and anger that I felt at his betrayal. It wasn't even that I was upset that the two of us as a couple didn't work out; it was his lies, his betrayal that hurt me the most.

"Look, I think I have a pretty good idea that he did something horrible to you. If he wasn't happy and if your friendship meant anything to him, he should have walked away for his own sake. Who sticks around knowing they aren't loved, for fuck's sake?" Rose said.

"I agree, clearly he wasn't really playing with a full deck if he felt that way and stayed," Alice.

"I don't fully understand why he kept trying. He said that he loved me and thought that he could will me to love him back, but it just never happened."

"I'm sorry Bella. It makes sense why this is so scary for you, but you are going to have to soldier through this and let it go so that you can be happy," Alice said.

"Honestly, Edward shouldn't be with someone like me. He should be with someone good. Someone who deserves him, and I'm just not that person."

"Why would you say something like that? There's nothing wrong with you, and you totally deserve a good man Bella. Why do you think otherwise?" Rose asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wreck everything that I touch. It will never work Rose. I just have to accept the fact that we can have nothing but friendship." I wasn't being completely honest, yet I wasn't complete lying my ass off either. I couldn't insinuate any other reason for my reluctance, or they would somehow force it out of me. I couldn't risk that. I just wasn't ready to share that part of myself with them yet.

"If you aren't pursuing Edward because of what's happened in the past, you're making a huge mistake. There is nothing wrong with you Bella! You just had to find the right person," Alice insisted.

"But-"

"Look Bella," Rose said cutting me off, "You're obviously upset, and we won't push you anymore today because we know it took a lot of courage to share as much as you have. Just, please try to leave the past in the past and look towards the future. Alice and I will always be here for you when you need us, no matter what," Rose said warmly gripping my right hand as Alice gripped my left. My eyes started to water again, and I blinked my tears away.

As much as I wanted to believe that they would accept me no matter what, I couldn't put my total faith in it. I knew for a fact that they would turn their backs on me the second they knew who I really was. Who would want someone like me for their best friend? However, I really didn't want to distance myself from them like I knew should either. The connection we shared was much too strong to be denied.

We finished our lunch and split my favorite desert. They insisted on paying for lunch much to my displeasure, and I had no choice but to relent. I hugged and kissed Rose good-bye, and Alice brought me back to campus.

"It was really nice hanging out with you today Bella. I will call you later, okay?" Alice said as she leaned over the center console and hugged me.

"Same here Alice. Call me whenever," I said hugging her back. I got out of the car and made my way back to my next class. What a wonderful afternoon!

**AN: And that folks, was chapter 17. Just a warning, we are coming to a point where things start to get a little complicated. Well, more complicated than they are. Stick with me though, because it will all be worth it in the end. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
